Magical Pony Lyrical Twilight
by PurpleProse-SB
Summary: When Twilight discovered a strange ferret in the middle of the forest, she hardly expected her world would be changed so greatly so fast. Now possessing a Device named Raising Heart and surrounded by friends and foes both old and new, Twilight has been tasked with recovering a set of mysterious stones known as the Jewel Seeds. A task that will change both her and Equestria forever.
1. Chapter 1 - Raising Heart

Yuuno Scrya was not having a good day, not in the least. The young archeologist crouched down amid the bushes he was hiding in, trying to catch his breath, one arm holding his wounded side. He tried to keep his breathing calm, trying to listen in case something started approaching him.

This was originally supposed to be a simple retrieval mission. A transport to a Time-Space Administration Bureau containment facility had been sent off-course over a non-administrated dimensional area, dropping its cargo of Lost Logia into what the TSAB's bureaucracy viewed as a glorified nature preserve. It should have been a simple task; find the missing Jewel Seeds and return as soon as possible. Sure, the wildlife had been somewhat hostile, but Yuuno had expected that. Wildlife in magically active areas did tend to be on the aggressive side.

What he hadn't expected was the Jewel Seeds to activate. Lost Logia were known to be quite dangerous when brought online, and the Seeds weren't any different. What had started as a routine recovery mission had turned into a running battle against the Seed's defense system. The fact that part of his energy was focused on maintaining a defensive ward against the apparent transmuting effects of this dimension wasn't helping matters either. Energy he could have been using for defense was devoted to maintaining the ward. That was how he'd been injured in the first place.

Yuuno inhaled sharply, the pain in his side throbbing as he clenched a small, spherical red jewel in his hand. Here he was: alone, wounded, and up against a renegade Lost Logia with a poorly-attuned Device. He needed back-up, and quickly. If he was lucky, he'd be able to make it back to the transit point before something happened.

There was a rustle in the leaves.

He crouched down as he saw it emerge from the trees. The Seed's defense system wasn't exactly elaborate, but it was effective. The thing was a teardrop-shaped black blob of wildly whipping black 'fur' and shadow about the size of a van. Its beady red eyes glowed with unfocused malice as it searched about.

Yuuno pulled himself closer to the ground. _Please don't see me, please don't see me,_ he prayed silently.

No such luck. It turned right towards him, letting out a loud, angry growl. A pair of antenna-like tentacles snapped towards Yuuno's hiding place like spears, only to collide with Yuuno's barrier, pushing the young man backwards.

_Not good!_ Yuuno thought to himself, the circular ring of runes holding off the slashing tendrils, if only just. Yuuno prided himself on his defensive magic, but even it was being crippled by his wound and the constant draw of power. _The magical energy of this dimension seems to be increasing the seed's power. I need to try to seal it before it gets any stronger!_

"Ethereal echo, become light!" A pale green circle formed in front of him as he brandished the jewel, filling rapidly with Midchildian runes and the traditional interlocking squares as Yuuno recited the incantation. The beast growled, its red eyes growing wide as it began to charge towards Yuuno.

"Forbidden monster, enter this seal! Jewel Seed Serial Twenty-One, SEAL!"

Yuuno braced himself. He had little energy left; if the spell didn't work, he wouldn't even have enough power to throw up a shield. _Oh please, Raising Heart,_ he thought desperately, his eyes focused on the marble-sized jewel in his fingers. _Please, work for just this once!_

There was a flash as the monster collided with the circle, the force of the impact throwing both Yuuno and it away from each other. Purple-red goop splattered in small pools on the ground as the beast landed, then crawled sluggishly away into the undergrowth.

Yuuno wasn't much better. He landed with a slam on the hard ground, groaning as he tried to push himself back up. The young human glared at the monster, his vision growing hazy as the strain caught up with him. He was on his last legs as far as power went.

He whimpered, feeling his arms wobble. "I can't… let it get away. I have to…go…ugh." He slumped, face-first onto the ground, any remaining physical strength he had melting away.

_It's wounded. The seal didn't work. I'm going to need help…_ Yuuno gritted his teeth, concentrating on sending out a message even as a familiar light-green glow flowed over him. With a strain, he sent the telepathic message out as he fell unconscious, the emergency transformation taking hold of his body.

_If there's anyone out there, please, help me…_

* * *

"I swear Spike, we need to work on your table manners."

Twilight Sparkle shook her head as she trotted along, a very sated and content Spike lying on her back like a limp purple balloon. An audible slosh came from his belly as he bounced.

"Oh come on Twi, I couldn't let it go to waste." Spike managed to suppress a belch as he rolled over slightly, "Besides, there's nothing wrong with enjoying good cooking."

"There's enjoying good cooking, and then there's climbing into the pot. Next time, I should let Zecora cook you up in her stew."

"I told you, I fell in! It was an honest mistake. Besides, I apologized."

Twilight shook her head, rolling her eyes slightly as Spike sat up properly. This recent trip to Zecora's had been quite pleasant, aside from Spike eating the zebra nearly out of house and home.

Still, there was something bothering her. The Everfree forest seemed a bit quieter this evening. Usually there were insects buzzing around or the distant growls of other creatures. But this time around things were quieter. It was like the forest knew that something wasn't right.

Then a thought echoed in Twilight's head. A thought that wasn't her own.

_If there's anyone out there, please, help me…_

"What's up Twilight? Why'd you stop?"

"Shhh!" Twilight's ears perked slightly as she looked around. "Did you hear something?"

"Hear what?" Spike stood, peering around on Twilight's back with one hand shading his eyes. "I didn't hear anything."

"It sounded like somepony was calling out for help." Twilight looked around, her horn lighting up as she tried to find the source of the message. Somepony had tried to call her with some form of magic. How else could she hear the message when Spike couldn't? Twilight paused and concentrated, a small spray of sparks cascaded from her horn to form a tracking spell.

"This way!" The purple unicorn dashed off, causing Spike to lose his balance.

"Woah! Twilight, wait up!" Spike climbed to his feet and chased after Twilight as she dashed through the undergrowth, ducking underneath tree branches as she galloped.

It didn't take long for her to arrive at her destination. Something had torn through the forest, tearing up the ground and turning it into a shallow clearing. Blackish stains marred the natural brown soil. In the center of carnage lay a small animal, a ferret with gold-colored fur that stood out against the dark brown of the dirt. Twilight slowly approached the wounded animal, the sparks from her tracking spell still crackling gently. She could see a faint hint of greenish light reflecting in the air around it.

"A ferret?" She looked around slowly. _There's nopony here. I could have sworn there was something here. I can feel a lot of magic in this area…_

Twilight leaned down, sniffing the unconscious animal. The ferret uncoiled slightly, revealing a marble-sized jewel hanging from its neck on a thin chain. The reddish stain on the creatures side suggested it was wounded.

"Twilight!" Spike crashed through a bush, panting as he ran up beside her. "Sheesh, don't run off without me like that."

"Sorry Spike, it's just I thought somepony had sent out some sort of distress call."

"Distress call?"

"Yes. I heard a mental call for help. A message. It's not a very common type of magic but..."

"You'd think that they'd just yell really loud." Spike scratched one of his ear frills as he looked around, then over at what Twilight was staring at "Anyway, what's with this ferret?"

"Don't touch it! It looks like it's hurt…"

"I'm not. You're looking a little freaked out Twilight."

"I'm not. I just thought that…never mind."

"Ooooh-kay, duly noted." Spike leaned over and peered at the ferret as well. "Why's it got a gem around it's neck? Did somepony lose a pet or something?"

"I don't know. Come on Spike." Twilight levitated the ferret's limp form to Spike's hands.

"Where're we going?" The young dragon glanced nervously at the unconscious mustelid.

"Fluttershy's house, of course. Come on…" Twilight gave a final glance, her lips creased with a worried frown as she trotted off, Spike hot on her heels.

* * *

Yuuno's head hurt, his brain throbbing gently in his skull as he swam back to consciousness. What a disaster. He'd been lucky to get off the message before his shape-shifting triggered. But from what he could tell, he wasn't in the forest anymore. The bright pink blanket he was laying on was proof enough of that. Squinting, he could see the thatch work of what looked like a basket.

_Did someone find me?_ He blinked at the light above him. _Did someone from the TSAB get my distress message?_

Unlikely. If they did he'd probably be in an infirmary. He could hear voices though.

"So he's not one of your animals?" Female, assertive.

"Oh no Twilight. I've never seen a ferret this color before. Besides, I wouldn't put a collar on an animal." Also female, softer, gentler. "Not to mention most pets wouldn't go that far into the Everfree Forest."

"Well, maybe he's not a normal animal then. Most animals I've seen don't wear jewelry, except for Opalescence." The first voice. Twilight. "But still, I'm glad he's going to be okay. You're sure he's not to badly hurt Fluttershy?"

Yuuno paused at that. _Fluttershy? That's an odd name._

"Oh no. He's scratched up some, and he's awfully tired, but he'll be fine with some tender loving care…"

Yuuno slowly pushed himself up, his little paws grabbing on the lip of the basket, just as a head popped over the rim. Yuuno stared up at the head: purple scales, large and bright green eyes, ear frills…

_A dragon?_ Yuuno froze as the purple dragon turned to look away.

"Hey, I think he's awake!"

"Spike, not so loud. You might scare him." Fluttershy called. Yuuno blinked wearily as he heard what sounded like hooves approaching, before two equine faces peeked into his basket, one a buttery yellow color with flowing pink hair, the other a shade of light purple with a horn poking out of straight violet-and-pink hair.

"Hello there little one. Don't worry, you're safe and sound."

_I'm dreaming. Or something._ Yuuno stared up at the two horses. _Talking horses? Maybe they're Familiars…_

"I still wonder what he was doing out in the Everfree Forest. I don't remember anypony in Ponyville having a ferret for a pet." The purple one said. That one must be Twilight.

"Neither do I," replied the yellow. That one must be Fluttershy. "Maybe we should check around town. Whoever his owner is, they must be so worried."

"Maybe. I just wish this collar had a name on it."

Yuuno's eyes widened as the red jewel core of Raising Heart floated into view, suspended in a glowing haze of purple light; light that matched the purple pony's glowing horn.

_These have to be Familiars. I didn't know this dimension was inhabited though. The TSAB records of this area must have been out of date._ Yuuno whimpered, reaching a paw up at the floating jewel.

"Ah ah ah." The yellow horse scolded gingerly. Not horse. Pegasus. The fluttering wings became obvious as she trotted away, then returned with a small cup of soup in her teeth, setting it down next to the bed. "No running around for you silly. You need to rest up and get your strength back. Now, why don't you drink some soup?"

_Do they know?_ Yuuno sniffed the broth, then gave it an experimental lap. Not bad, certainly palatable. _Do they know I'm sapient?_ He glanced up at the yellow pony, who was giving him a reassuring smile. _Probably not._

"Go on. It's good for you."

"If you need me Fluttershy, I'll be at the Library. Come on Spike."

Yuuno stared at the purple unicorn as she trotted out, Raising Heart still hovering along beside her. Admittedly, the archeologist-turned-ferret had been in stranger situations, but this was at the top of the list. Looking back at the yellow pegasus, he sighed and began lapping up the soup. The quicker he could regain his strength, the better.

* * *

"Hey Twilight, I thought we were going to ask around Ponyville to see if that ferret belonged to somepony." Spike climbed down the ladder, a heavy red book under one arm. "Why're we back here?"

"I am going to ask around Spike, but something's bugging me about all this." Twilight peered through the floating magnifying glass at the small round jewel, a dozen small tools and material samples laid out on the table "Did you find the book I asked for?"

"Yup, _Treasures and Trinkets: A Pony's Guide to Gems and Jewels._ But why do you need a book on jewels?"

"Because I've never seen a gem like this Spike. I mean, look at it." Twilight floated the crystal over to Spike. "It's perfectly round and flawlessly cut, but it doesn't seem to have any of the regular traits of most red gemstones. It's as hard as a diamond, but its coloration is similar to a ruby. Not to mention it's giving off a really weird magical signature."

"So it's some kind of weird gemstone." Spike held the sphere between his claws, peering into it, holding it up to the light. "So what?"

"So why would somepony put something like that on a pet? A pet with no tags or name? Then there's the voice I heard calling me."

"You mean that weird voice that only you heard? What did Zecora put in that stew again?"

"Be serious Spike!" Twilight plucked the gem out of Spike's grasp, then turned to the book as she flipped through the pages to the tables. "I'm not crazy. Something really funny is going on and I don't like it."

"Well, why don't you ask the ferret then? I mean, maybe he has something to say?" Spike chuckled softly, causing Twilight to roll her eyes.

"Ha ha ha. Look, there has to be a reasonable explanation to all this…"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Twilight stared at the gem, slowly rotating it in her telekinetic grip.

* * *

Night came quietly on Ponyville, with stars gleaming in the black-purple velvet sky, the white moon full and bright. Fluttershy had already turned in for the night, having said goodnight to all her animal friends.

Yuuno, however, was restless. The high amount of magic in the area meant that his wounds had recovered surprisingly fast. Even his personal energy store, though diminished, was recharging faster than normal. The ferret shifted in his small sickbed, unable to sleep. The Jewel Seed was still out there, still active and dangerous and probably regenerated from its clash earlier. And that was only one of the missing Lost Logia. He had to hurry. He had to find Raising Heart and get a message to the TSAB to send support.

Yuuno slowly opened his eyes, then crawled out of his basket. He felt well enough to move about at least. He had to admit, Fluttershy was good at taking care of his needs. A bit smothering perhaps, but she obviously meant well.

Then he looked up. A pair of glowing red eyes were glaring down through the window. Fear shot up Yuuno's spine like a bolt of lightning.

_It followed me!?_

Yuuno was able to get that thought out before the window shattered under the weight of the black mass, soon followed by the wall. There was a loud thudding and a scream from upstairs as Fluttershy peered down the staircase.

"Ohmigosh, what's happening? I heard a crash and…"

Yuuno scurried up the stairwell towards Fluttershy, who stared in horror at the massive black blob sitting in her living room. The ferret clung to the pegasus's tail as she screamed and fled, her wings flapping furiously as she dived out the window. The beast followed, growling as it gave chase to the panicking Fluttershy.

It was all Yuuno could do to hang onto the pony's tail as she flew, doing his best to concentrate, to send out a panicked thought message.

_You they call Twilight, if you can hear my voice, please listen! Your friend is in danger! Your town is in terrible danger! I need your power to stop this!_

* * *

Twilight sat up with a start, her eyes wide. There was no mistaking it for a dream.

_That voice… It has to be the same voice from this afternoon!_

Twilight stumbled out of bed, quickly trotting down the stairs. Who was talking to her in her head? It couldn't be someone from Ponyville. Curiously, she walked over to the table and floated the jewel up to her eye level. Maybe it was the gem? But gems didn't talk.

The rumbling noise was what caught her attention, right as her door slammed open, a panicked Fluttershy landing ungracefully on the floor.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight ran over, dropping the gem and turning on the lights with a flick of magic. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Twi-twi-twi-twilight, m-m-m-monster," Fluttershy stammered out between rapid gasps, "chasing m-m-me!"

"Monster? What're you talking about Fluttershy?"

The rumbling noise grew louder. Light in houses came on as formerly sleeping ponies peeked out the windows. Twilight galloped out of the door, then stopped as a large black mass descended from the air, landing with a loud crash and cratering the ground.

"What in the name of Equestria is that thing?!" Twilight swallowed as the mass slowly opened its eyes, ponies screaming in panic as they hid in their houses, doors and windows slamming shut. The…thing turned its gaze towards her and the quivering Fluttershy behind her, a pair of long whisker-like tentacles whipping around.

"Look, I'm sure we can come to a reasonable agreement, like two rational ponies…well, pony and black…thing. Just, s-stay back alright?" Twilight backed up slightly at the thing gave a low moaning noise, slowly advancing towards her. The thing didn't look anything like she'd seen in her books. Celestia only knew what it was.

"No! Mr. Ferret!"

Twilight looked back at Fluttershy as the golden-furred ferret from earlier climbed out of her tail, dashing out and between Twilight's legs, the strap leading to a familiar red jewel clasped in its jaws. The monster's eyes focused on the small animal as it ran, then gave chase, whipping at the small creature, slashing lines in the ground with each attack.

_It's after the ferret? Why in Celestia's name is it after the ferret!?_ Twilight stared at the display, the small mustelid only barely dodging the whip-blows. One strike, however, knocked the little creature into the air.

The only thing that prevented him from being slashed by the back stroke was a quick telekinetic yank from Twilight, the animal landing on her back before she took off running. The monster gave a loud growl as it began to give chase.

_I've got to get this monster away from Ponyville, before anypony gets hurt!_

"You…you're the one…"

That voice interrupted her thoughts again. This time, however, it was audible. And coming from her back. Twilight chanced a look back as the golden ferret held onto her mane, staring back with its big green eyes.

"Wait… you can talk!?"

"Y-yes. You're the one my message reached…you must be..."

"Kind of busy right now! Why is that thing after you!? What's going on!?" The black mass was following her, rolling along like an angry black balloon as it gave chase.

"Look, your village, your friend," the ferret clung for dear life to her mane, shouting over the rushing air and the rumbling, "everyone here's in terrible danger unless we can beat that thing. I don't have much time to explain right now, but I need you to lend me your power. You must be of the right type, I can feel it..."

"Right type!?"

"Yes. Please, I'll repay you as best I can, but you have to trust me!The only way you can beat this thing is if you have my help!"

Twilight skidded to a halt with a scream as the black monster crash-landed in her path, shattering the ground around it.

_If this keeps up…_ Twilight panted, backing away from the beast. "Alright, let's say... I believe you… what… what do I do?"

"Take this!" The ferret held the jewel up to Twilight. The small sphere was glowing softly with a brilliant light. She could feel a gentle warmth flowing out of it as she floated the jewel out of the little creature's paws with her telekinesis.

"Okay, what do I do now?" Twilight was still backing away as the beast slowly advanced on her.

"Close your eyes, focus your mind on the jewel, and repeat what I say." The ferret clenched her mane tightly in his paws as Twilight stopped, clenching her teeth as she focused herself. This was crazy. She couldn't help but tremble slightly as she heard the monster approach.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I know this seems weird, but please, just go along with it!"

Twilight couldn't help but nod slowly. She slowly backed up as the creature advanced, trying to concentrate on the floating gem.

She heard the voice in her head again.

_I, who accept this mission…_

"I, who accept this mission…"

_By the ancient contract, order you to release your power._

"By the ancient contract, order you to release your power."

_The winds blow in the sky, the stars are in the heavens…_

"The winds blow in the sky, the stars are in the heavens…"

_And a resolute heart beats in my chest!_

"And a resolute heart beats in my chest."

There was a gentle pulse in her body now. Twilight cracked one eye, then clenched it tight again. The gem was glowing bright, like a small captured star.

_This magic in my hand, I call you forth._

"This magic in my hoof, I call you forth."

Twilight shuddered, feeling another presence enter her mind as she and the voice said he last words in tandem.

_"RAISING HEART, SET UP"_

There was a brief pause, then a different voice, mechanical, female and calm, spoke from the jewel.

**"STANDBY. READY, SET UP!"**

* * *

Celestia blinked sleepily as the door to her chambers slammed open, jolting her awake. She yawned sleepily, slowly climbing from her bed as one of her guard rushed to her side. "Your majesty!"

"What is it?"

"Princess, something's happening!"

"What, what is it?" A hint of irritation crept into her voice. This had better be important.

"There appears to be a pillar of light coming from Ponyville."

Those words shocked the sleep from the princess's mind. "What color is the light?"

"Purple, your majesty."

_Twilight!_ Images of her first encounter with her student came back quickly as Celestia rose to her full stature. "Gather the royal unicorn guard, quickly. Have them in full gear and meet me in the courtyard as soon as possible. Go!."

"Yes, ma'am." The guard galloped out as Celestia floated her regalia over from its storage.

_If something's happened to Twilight, something to make her lose control of her power, then I must act quickly. Please, oh please let me be in time._

* * *

Luna stood on her balcony, staring out into the night as the pillar of light erupted from the ground below. The princess of the night frowned slightly at the display of raw power.

"Your Majesty." Vengeance, one of her night guards, approached, his amber eyes glinting in the light. "Your sister Celestia has awoken and is making ready. Should we accompany her as well?"

"No need." Luna flicked her mane slightly. "Our sister is concerned for her protégé. It is best we not interfere."

"Very well, your majesty." Vengeance knelt slightly as Luna watched the display.

_It's been such a long time since I have seen such a thing,_ Luna mused, a mysterious smile playing over her lips. _Not for a thousand years has such magic touched Equestria._

* * *

A brilliant column of purple light burned bright in the sky, stretching upwards and illuminating the darkness. The clouds above were split open and the beast recoiled in apparent fear. Twilight Sparkle stared, dazzled and stunned, at the beam emanating from the jewel.

Yuuno was just as stunned, his mouth slightly agape. So much magical power, he thought to himself. I've never seen such a reaction from a device before!

"Miss Twilight!" Yuuno shouted over the ringing sound of the jewel. Twilight blinked, looking down at the ferret.

"Miss! Focus yourself! Raising Heart is going to provide you with a staff and armor! You need to focus though!"

_A staff and clothing? Is he kidding?_ Twilight frowned. A brief image flashed in her mind from the jewel, an image she focused on, concentrated on. Admittedly, she didn't have a very large pool of ideas to draw on at short notice, so it would have to do.

Slowly, energy took shape. Matter coalesced from nothing, forming itself into a short, slender-shafted staff, white with purple tips. The gem that made up Raising Heart's core grew to the size of a small apple, then was contained by a nearly-complete loop of golden metal, flanked on either side by cylindrical exhaust nozzles. Energy flowed over Twilight's form, crafting itself into a dress, white with dark purple highlights and clusters of five-pointed stars, much like her Gala dress but made of sterner cloth. The boots were metallic tipped, comfortable but protective. With a firm telekinetic grip, the staff whirled around Twilight as the defensive aura faded, leaving the unicorn standing there rather confused.

_It worked!_ Yuuno stared. _Raising Heart accepted her!_

"What the hay is with this outfit? And this staff? What's going ONNNN!?" Twilight looked at herself, then looked up and cried out as the monster lunged towards her.

The staff, however, seemed to have other ideas. The mechanical voice rang out again; **"PROTECTION."**

The monster collided bodily with a glowing purple hemisphere that appeared above Twilight, energy radiating out from a central point as the monster clashed with the shield. For a few brief seconds, the monster and the shield clashed, Twilight clenching her eyes shut from the brightness. Then, the shield flashed, sending the monster flying backwards with a crash, splattering into a dozen pieces from the shock.

Twilight cracked one eye open and stared. "What…what just happened?"

"That's the power of Raising Heart." Yuuno climbed up her dress, having a seat.

"Raising Heart? I don't get it. Explain ferret, explain _fast._"

"Okay, okay. The staff that you're, um, 'carrying' is a device that channels magical power…"

Twilight nodded. _It's like the Elements of Harmony._ "I get it."

"You do?"

"Yeah, now what in Celestia's name is THAT THING!?" She nodded, pointing her staff at the puddles of black goop, which were slowly starting to recombine with a wet, slurping noise.

"That thing is a source of magical power. Terrible, abominable power. The shape you're seeing is a defense mechanism, designed to protect it."

"Okay, big scary monster, got it. Now how do I stop it before it tears me and Ponyville apart?"

Yuuno pointed towards the staff. "Raising Heart has a built in sealing spell. In order to stop it completely you need to use the spell to force it into its original form."

"And how do I do that?" Twilight was starting to get nervous. The creature was already almost re-formed.

"You need to call out the command. The one I use is 'Jewel Seed, Seal…'"

"Jewel Seed, Seal, got it."

"INCOMING!" Yuuno crouched slightly as the beast howled, lashing its tendrils towards the pony and the ferret.

And hit nothing but empty air and a flicker of light.

"Hey! Monster!"

The creature swerved around as Twilight reappeared, a slightly singed Yuuno blinking in amazement on her back.

"You think you're the first oversized creature I've handled?" Twilight leveled the staff at the monster, eyes narrowed threateningly.

The beast howled and lunged again, only to collide once again with the wall of protective energy. This time, however, an aura of purple light surrounded the monster, clenching it tight before pulling it bodily away from the shield as Twilight clenched her teeth. The last time she lifted something so heavy was when the Ursa Minor had attacked Ponyville. At least this thing was smaller and not as dense. The Ursa, however, wasn't trying to fight its way free.

"Now Miss Sparkle! Seal it!"

"Alright, alright! Um, Raising Heart? Jewel Seed, Seal!"

The core responded with a chime. This time, Twilight noticed what looked like text play across the jewel's surface in letters of light.

**"SEALING MODE, SET UP!"**

There was a loud hiss as the shaft stretched out, three pylons extending and expelling wings of purple light and stardust. Suddenly, ribbons of purple energy swirled around the glob of darkness, causing it to writhe and howl. The symbol XXI appeared in red light between its red eyes.

"That's it Twilight! Call out its Serial Number Twenty One and seal it!"

"Don't rush me!" Twilight grimaced, focusing her power into the staff.

**"STANDBY. READY,"** Raising Heart called out, the text mirroring the Device's command.

Twilight arched her neck, bringing the staff up and pointing it sky ward. "Jewel Seed, Serial Number Twenty One, SEAL!" She shouted , then swung the staff downwards. The ribbons tightened, energy penetrating the surface of the creature's body.

There was a flash of light and a loud, hollow boom as the creature collapsed inwards, a diamond-shaped blue jewel no bigger than a grape landing on the ground.

Yuuno darted off of Twilight's back, picking up the gem and bringing it back. "Here. Quickly. Touch Raising Heart's core to it."

Twilight nodded, doing as she was asked. There was a hum and a ripple in the air as the blue diamond was absorbed into Raising Heart's core. **"RECEIPT NUMBER TWENTY ONE, CONFIRMED."**

"There, that's finally over…" Twilight sighed, the staff floating over to her and resting against her neck… right before she lifted the ferret off the ground telekinetically. "Alright buster, I think you owe me a very, very thorough explanation…"

"Um…Twilight?"

Twilight perked up, then slowly turned around. There was a crowd, to put it lightly, behind her, headed by Fluttershy, Spike, the Mayor, and nearly everypony else she knew.

_How long have they been standing there?_ Twilight smiled nervously and widely, trying to resist the urge to run away.

There was a pregnant pause…before the crowd erupted into cheers.


	2. Chapter 2 - Yuuno Scrya

"I can't believe I missed all of that!"

Twilight winced as Rainbow Dash shouted, her voice echoing off the walls of the library. Her head was still pounding after the last night's battle with the monster, and the purple unicorn hadn't gotten the best night's sleep. Her friends had arrived early, almost as soon as she had woken up. At least Pinkie Pie had the consideration to bring her a box of fresh muffins from Sugarcube Corner.

"And ah cain't believe that somethin' like that would jus attack outta tha blue." Applejack adjusted her hat to peer at Twilight. "Tain't natural, somethin like that."

Fluttershy quickly nodded. "I've never seen a monster like that. I mean, I've seen a lot of big, mean, scary things in the Everfree Forest, but nothing like that. I'm just lucky Twilight and Mr. Ferret managed to chase it away."

"Well, I didn't exactly chase it away…" Twilight began.

"Speakin' of Twilight, where is that fuzzy little friend of yours anyhow?"

"Spike's keeping an eye on him for me. He sort of collapsed when the Princess appeared…"

* * *

_The assembled ponies were cheering and stomping their hooves in glee as Twilight stood there, grinning nervously with a ferret on her back and a magic staff leaning against her neck. She wouldn't be surprised if the entire town was there._

Not that it wouldn't surprise me all that much._ Twilight thought. _If the fight hadn't woken them up, the light show definitely did. I wouldn't be surprised if they saw it all the way in Canterlot…

_Twilight paused as she noticed her shadow lengthening, rapidly becoming aware of the brilliant white light behind her. She turned just in time for Celestia to appear out of her warp, flanked by a squadron of unicorn guardsponies in full armor_

_"TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" The princess's voice boomed in the Royal Canterlot Voice, echoing through the air as the citizens of Ponyville knelt. Twilight had only heard Celestia use that voice once or twice before, and only then when she had gotten truly enraged. This time, however, the Princess didn't sound angry._

_She sounded concerned._

_"Princess? What're you doing here?"_

_The aura of daylight receded as the Princess approached, inspecting her critically. "There was a massive explosion of energy. I thought there had been an incident here in Ponyville…"_

Oh no, did she think I lost control or something?_ Twilight swallowed nervously. "Well, there was an incident Princess, but it's been handled. E-everything's fine, I think."_

_Celestia frowned slightly. "And your current appearance?"_

_"I can explain that too."_

_"I see." Celestia exhaled slowly, then glanced at the citizenry. "Mayor."_

_"Yes, your majesty?" The gray-maned mayor stood quickly and trotted over to Twilight's side._

_"My sister and I will be paying a brief royal visit tomorrow afternoon in order to speak with my student and her friends. I don't plan on interrupting your work for too long, but would you please attend as well?"_

_"Of course, certainly your majesty!"_

_"Thank you. And Twilight?"_

_"Yes, Princess?"_

_Twilight shivered lightly as the tall white alicorn nuzzled her gently. "I'm glad you're alright. Good night."_

_"Good night, Princess."_

_Celestia and her attending guards winked out in a flash of golden light, leaving a faint cloud of dust where they were standing. Twilight shook herself slightly, the paused as she heard a soft thud. She glanced downwards, sighing heavily as the ferret laid there, twitching, his eyes dizzy and glazed over._

_"What have I gotten myself into?" She moaned softly, levitating the unconscious and fluffy creature into the air along with her staff, walking back towards the library as the Mayor shooed everypony else back to their houses._

* * *

"So he just fainted?" Rainbow Dash grumped and crossed her forelimbs. "Lame."

"To be fair, this _is_ the Princess we're talking about. She does tend to have an effect on ponies when she's in one of her moods." Twilight noted.

"That still doesn't explain where the staff and dress appeared from." Rarity interrupted from her cushion, pointing over at the aforementioned items. The dress was hung up neatly, while the staff rested on one of Twilight's numerous desks, the apple-sized red gem glowing softly.

"I'm still not sure of that myself Rarity. I do know it has something to do with that jewel the ferret had. I was in such a rush last night, I didn't really stop to ask too many questions."

"Considerin' that there staff of yours made quick work of that monster, I suppose it cain't be that bad." Applejack peered at the device, giving it a gentle nudge with a hoof. "Looks awfully fancy though."

"Well _duh_." Pinkie managed around a mouth full of muffin. "It's a wizard's staff. Of course it's fancy and shiny!"

"Pinkie." Twilight grumbled. "There's no such thing as wizard's staffs. Unicorns don't use tools like that. That's only in fantasy stories and such."

"Why not? You used it last night!" The pink party pony countered.

"That…" Twilight stopped.

_"The staff that you're, um, 'carrying' is a device that channels magic power…"_

"Never mind, you're right."

"I am?" Pinkie paused, then giggled. "Yay! I'm right!"

Twilight shook her head and glanced back towards Raising Heart. "So it's a wizard's staff. It's some kind of device for channeling magic power. Somehow, though, I don't think that somepony made this."

"Hey, girls?" Spike poked his head downstairs. "He's up."

"Good," Twilight called up to her assistant. "Have him come on down."

There was a soft pitter-patter of little feet as the golden-furred and green-eyed ferret climbed down the steps like a fuzzy slinky before he trotted over to the collected ponies. "Um…hello."

"Oh my STARS, isn't he just precious?" Rarity gushed, sitting up from her cushion. "And such lovely fur…"

Twilight facehoofed as the little ferret's muzzle grew red. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright, Miss Sparkle, I'm just not used to having talking horses gush about how cute this form is."

"Ponies."

Yuuno squeaked. "My apologies. Sorry. I hope I didn't offend."

"It's alright." Twilight cleared her throat. "It might be best if I introduce everypony else. Fluttershy, you already know."

"Hi Mister Ferret."

The little mustelid nodded. "Thank you for caring for me, Miss Shy."

"Oh, it's no problem…"

"The white unicorn on the cushion is Rarity..."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, darling."

"The earth pony sitting next to her in the hat is Applejack."

"Howdy." AJ tilted her had politely.

"The blue pegasus hovering right over Applejack's head is Rainbow Dash."

"'sup?"

"And next to Applejack is Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie was frowning curiously at the ferret, tapping her hoof against her lips.

"Um…Pinkie?" Twilight tilted her head slightly. "Aren't you going to say hello?"

"Hmmmm…"

"Pinkie?"

"Oh! Sorry! Hehe, I was just trying to remember if ferrets like cake."

"Cake?" Said ferret looked over towards Twilight. "Is…she always like this?"

"Yep!" Pinkie interjected.

The ferret shivered again. "At any rate, it's a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Yuuno Scrya."

"You know?" Pinkie blinked. "I know what?"

"No no, Yuuno."

"That's wha-"

"Pinkie, please," Twilight interrupted. "Can we hold off on the jokes for right now?"

"Aw, fine," Pinkie pouted and crossed her forelimbs in disappointment.

"Thank you. Now, Mister Scrya, there's a few things I want to know before the Princesses arrive." Twilight reached out with her telekinesis and lifted the staff from its place on the table. "First of all, what is this?"

Yuuno blinked. "That's Raising Heart. Strange, I didn't expect her to still be in Device mode."

"So this thing's called Raising Heart?"

"That's correct. That's her name."

"Hold on a second fuzzy," Rainbow Dash floated down and tapped the staff with a hoof. "You keep calling this thing a her. How can a staff be a her?"

"Technically, Raising Heart's AI is considered to be female. Or, if you want, you could just ask her yourself."

Twilight paused, turning the staff so that the jewel faced her. "I was wondering about that, considering the staff was talking some last night."

**"CORRECT, MY MASTER."**

"Ahh!" Twilight scrambled back, the staff dropping from her telekinetic field.

"It talked!" Rainbow scooted back as well.

"Well, yes. Raising Heart is what is called an Intelligent Device." Yuuno sounded like he was giving a lecture as he scampered over to the fallen staff. "And it appears she's chosen you to be her master."

"Me? I thought she was yours! I mean, I did find her with you."

Yuuno frowned and gently tapped the golden ring that held Raising Heart's core. "She was mine, in theory. You see, I found Raising Heart while on an excavation a year or so back. However, for some reason she never responded to me, not like she did for you. You heard her. She considers you her master now."

"As if this day couldn't get any weirder. Now I have a talking magic staff." Twilight lifted the staff up again. "You said she's still in Device mode. What did you mean?"

"Well, most Devices have a standby and active mode…"

"Oh Celestia, they're both eggheads." Rainbow Dash muttered as she landed beside Applejack, listening to Twilight and Yuuno talk.

"Rainbow Dash, y'all best behave." The earth pony snorted. ""Ain't like she's got ponies like her to talk to. I ain't gonna begrudge her somepony all magic-nerdy to talk too."

"I, for one, am still curious as to where the little darling came from." Rarity was eying Yuuno specutively. "I sincerely doubt that he's from Equestria, unless there's a race of intelligent magic-using stoats that I wasn't aware of."

"Ferret." Fluttershy corrected quietly. "Stoats are larger than ferrets…"

"Hey Fluttershy, do you know if ferrets like cake?"

"Um…no, they're usually meat-eaters…"

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation.

"I'll get it!" Spike trotted over to the door and swung it open, then paused at the pair of pegasi standing in the doorway, their polished golden armor glinting in the sunlight. "Uh…can I help you?"

"Their Majesties request the presence of the Elements of Harmony at the town hall." One replied brusquely.

"Immediately, if possible. And with the ferret as well." The other continued.

"Alright." Spike turned back. "Hey, Twilight! Everypony! The Princesses are here!"

"Oh," Twilight frowned, then levitated Raising Heart up and onto her back, along with Yuuno. "Come on everypony, we can't keep them waiting."

"Miss Twilight, the princesses," Yuuno whispered nervously, holding onto the purple unicorn's mane as she walked, "they're also magic users as well, correct?"

"Uh-huh. Celestia and Luna are two of the most powerful magic users in Equestria. They raise the sun and moon every morning and evening."

"They…" Yuuno shivered violently. "No wonder I collapsed. I could feel the power radiating off of her. What are they like, if I may ask?"

"What're they like?" Twilight frowned slightly. "Well, Princess Celestia is kind and understanding and polite. She always has what's best for everypony in mind, but she can be a bit… playful when she wants to be. Princess Luna's a lot more serious and formal, but that's because she's been away for a very long time. I'm sure there won't be a problem."

"You seem quite familiar with them."

"Well, I am Princess Celestia's personal student. And me and my friends did turn Princess Luna back to normal when she returned from the moon…"

Twilight blinked as Yuuno made an odd strangling noise. "Is something the matter?"

"No…" Yuuno's voice was strained. "No, nothing at all…"

* * *

The wooden floor of the town hall gleamed slightly in the sunlight as Twilight and her friends entered, passing by the alert pegasi guards that flanked the door outside.. The great hall seemed larger without any decorations filling the vaulted ceiling or hanging from the balconies.

However, the place was still "filled," so to speak. Not with gaudy ribbons or tapestry, but by the sheer presence of the two sisters that were waiting inside. Celestia and Luna were seated patiently, a half-circle of cushions placed before them. Sunlight glittered on the sun princess's golden regalia, while Luna's dark crown and barding seemed to swallow the light. Mayor Mare, meanwhile was shifting nervously at her seat, a few beads of sweat being the only indicator of her nervousness.

"Welcome, everypony." Celestia smiled politely as the ponies and dragon bowed. "Please, have a seat. We have much to cover today. Twilight, I assume your new friend is here as well?"

"Um, yes Princess." There was a squeak as Twilight levitated Yuuno off her back as she seated herself on the provided cushion. The ferret twitched, looking at the Princesses with something quite close to religious awe.

"Have no fear, you're among friends." Celestia smiled benevolently, lowering herself down to meet the ferret's eye level. Luna's gaze, however, was a bit more intense, her lips creased in a thoughtful frown.

"D-do forgive me, your majesties." Yuuno started nervously, a tiny flush creeping up his furry cheeks. "But I'm unused to being in the presence of such power and glory. Looking upon the two of you… the feeling is indescribable."

Celestia raised a hoof to her lips, failing to suppress a faint giggle. "I didn't expect you to be a flatterer. I think this is the first time I've seen such a talkative ferret."

"Sister, contain thy mirth." Luna chided gently, looking back to Yuuno. "Do forgive our sister, she is often amused by new things. We do, however have questions which must be answered."

"Sorry." Celestia drew herself up and regained her poise. "My sister is right, however. Your presence and the events of last night require a good deal of explanation. I ask that you be as truthful as you can."

"Alright… um, it'd be better if I just explained everything."

"Yes, please do." Luna noted.

The ferret inhaled deeply. "My name is Yuuno Scrya, and as you have probably guessed by now, I'm not from your land. I'm actually from outside your world, from a place called Mid-Childa."

Celestia raised a hoof as the others began to speak up. "Let him finish, my little ponies, Spike." she turned her attention back to Yuuno. "Please, continue."

"Thank you… As I said, I'm not actually from your world. And had events been different, I would have probably never come here. However, that brings us to the reason why I'm here. Miss Twilight, could you ask Raising Heart to release the Jewel Seeds currently stored within it?"

"Huh?" Twilight blinked, then glanced down at her staff. "Um.. Release the Jewel Seeds?" She asked curiously.

There was a soft hum as a pair of blue diamonds slid out of the central core, the gems quietly hovering above Twilight's head.

"Oh my…" a soft whisper escaped Rarity's lips.

"These are the reason why I'm here," Yuuno continued. "While I was on an excavation in another realm, I came across these Jewel Seeds. The Jewel Seeds are what are referred to as "Lost Logia," ancient magical artifacts of great and dangerous power. The Seeds are only one example of them. Naturally, I informed the authorities at Mid-Childa, and a transport was dispatched to collect them."

Yuuno sighed as the seeds sank back into Raising Heart's core. "However, something happened during transport. The Jewel Seeds were lost mid-transit and landed here in your world. Being the one who discovered them, I was chosen to act as the recovery agent. I managed to recover one before my…encounter yesterday."

"Encounter?" Luna arched an eyebrow.

"Originally, the Jewel Seeds were inert. However, something inside them activated after they landed here, activating their defense programs. I was injured during my encounter with one such Seed, which was when Miss Twilight found me. However, there are still nineteen of those gems out there, and they could activate at any time."

* * *

There was a soft rustle as a lone parasprite fluttered its wings. Like most parasprites, it cared little about anything except its next meal and maybe a place to sleep once it got tired. Flying low to the ground, its tiny feet alighted on a blue, diamond-shaped pebble. The parasprite nibbled quietly at a few dangling berries on a low, grizzled bush, unaware of the faint blue glow emanating from beneath its body.

As it chirped and flew away, the blue glow grew stronger, a set of brilliant red letters forming on the surface of the stone.

* * *

"This is certainly a serious matter." Luna noted gravely. "Our realm is threatened by a force we have not expected. We must take action immediately, before any harm comes to our subjects."

"I see we're in agreement, sister." Celestia replied, tapping her slippered hoof against her muzzle as she thought.

"I'm sorry. I would have warned you, but I didn't know that this realm was inhabited…" Yuuno slumped slightly.

"Should we order the guards dispatched, sister?" Luna glanced at Celestia curiously.

"Mmm… I don't think that will be necessary. I'm assuming, young Scrya, that the Jewel Seeds are difficult to defeat."

"They are, sort of. It would require a special spell to seal away the Seeds and render them harmless. The Device that I've given to Miss Sparkle has the spell within it."

"I see. Mayor, Spike, please take a note."

Spike sat up quickly, seemingly producing a piece of parchment and a quill from nowhere. The Mayor was just as quick on the draw.

The sun princess cleared her throat quietly before speaking. "I, Princess Celestia, hereby order Twilight Sparkle and her associates to temporarily suspend their study of the magic of friendship. They are now tasked with the acquisition of the Jewel Seeds, and are to be given any help required until this task is complete."

"Got it!" Spike replied.

Luna frowned, but nodded in agreement as her older sister quickly signed the notes presented.

"Now, unless there's any other business to be done…" Celestia stopped as the noise level in the hall began to rise. "What in the world?"

"That don't sound good." Applejack winced as the noise became progressively louder. Shouting. Lots of shouting.

Twilight, however, felt a chill run down her spine, her eyes widening a bit.

"Twilight?" Yuuno turned towards the purple unicorn. "Did you feel that?"

"That weird kind of chill?"

"Uh-huh…" Yuuno scrambled quickly running towards the front doors. Twilight quickly stood, following the small ferret with her staff gliding behind her.

Twilight pushed her way through the doors, the pegasi guards outside stepping out of the way. Outside, the town was in a panic, ponies dashing for their doors and slamming them shut.

"What the hay is going on? Why's everypony panicking?" Rainbow Dash fluttered overhead as the others joined Twilight on the outside deck.

"It may have somethin' to do with that weird-lookin black cloud over thataway." Applejack pointed out. A large black cloud was slowly drifting up from the Everfree Forest, slowly moving against the wind towards Ponyville.

"That's…not a cloud." Rainbow Dash's eyes narrowed. "Clouds don't just move against the wind like that. And they _definitely_ don't move on their own."

A loud gasp turned the groups attention towards Pinkie Pie. The pink party pony was almost stock still before looking back at the group.

"Need a trombone. Need a trombone now!" The pink pony dashed off so quickly, all that was left behind was a faint puff of dust and a pink-hued trail in her wake.

"Trombone? What in the h- oh" Applejack's body went stiff as she turned to look back at the looming black cloud. "Don't tell me those're what I think they are."

Almost in response to Applejack's words, the cloud began to glitter, as hundreds of tiny red eyes popped open. The soft sound of buzzing wings filled the air as the black cloud hovered in mid air, slowly coalescing into a roughly ovoid shape.

"I've never seen black parasprites before." Fluttershy whispered nervously, looking up at the glittering collection.

"Those aren't natural. I can feel it." Yuuno's fur bristled as he gripped Twilight's mane. "It's a defense projection from one of the Jewel Seeds. It must have made contact with a…what did you call them, parasprites?"

"Parasprites." Twilight said, nervously bringing her staff around to bear on the black cloud. "I don't suppose you have any suggestions on how to fight this thing, Raising Heart?"

**"YES, MY MASTER."** The core chimed softly as it spoke. **"BARRIER JACKET, SET UP."**

"Barrier wha-woah!" Twilight reared slightly as light formed around her body, rapidly resolving itself into the purple and white dress she had worn the night before. "What just happened?"

"Raising Heart provided you with your armor again. But we have more important things to worry about." Yuuno pointed up as the black cloud began to buzz angrily, t hen swept down towards the group.

"It's comin' right at us!" Applejack shouted.

"Everypony get behind me!" Twilight ordered, standing her ground. A spike of fear ran up her spine as she concentrated. "Raising Heart, please!"

**"PROTECTION."**

There was a loud clash as the cloud slammed into the barrier, numerous black parasprites flying in every direction. Twilight gritted her teeth, funneling energy into Raising Heart as her horn blazed with light.

"We can't just hide behind this shield Twilight!" Yuuno shouted over the din, shielding his eyes as best he could from the brilliant light show.

"What do I do?!" Twilight shouted back, staring down the swarm.

"Fight!"

"Why didn't you just say so?!" There was a sound of charging hoof beats behind Twilight.

_Please don't tell me she's going to do what I think she is…_

Twilight's eyes went wide as Rainbow Dash shot over her shield, busting through the cloud of parasprites like a sky-colored bullet. The cloud of parasprites dispersed with a loud hum and rapidly re-formed, hundreds of tiny red eyes turning towards the pegasus.

"Come on you big pile of copy-cats," Rainbow shouted at the buzzing mass. "Let's see if you can keep up with me!"

There was a noise like a thousand knives being sharpened as the parasprites grinned, revealing glinting rows of needle-like teeth. The buzzing grew louder as the swarm rushed towards Rainbow, sounding less like a thousand insects and more like a thousand chainsaws.

"Uh…" Rainbow Dash swallowed. "Uh oh…"

Rainbow Dash shot off, her iconic rainbow streak trailing behind her as the defense system gave chase, buzzing loudly as it flew.

"Rainbow's not going to keep them occupied for long…" Yuuno watched as the pegasus led the defense program on a merry chase through the air, the swarm keeping pace with her as she banked and darted through the sky. "We're going to need to find a way to get them down to our level so we can seal the Seed."

"How?!"

"We need to attack the swarm, weaken it. You're a magic user, right? Do you know any attack spells?" Yuuno ventured

"No! I've never studied combat magic! I've never needed any!"

"Oh…" Yuuno blinked.

"Are you guys going to just stand there, or are you going to give me some help?!" Rainbow shouted as she dashed by, the swarm in hot pursuit. Applejack leapt off the porch, running out after the blue pegasus.

"…You've got to be kidding me, those things are GAINING on her!?" Twilight gaped as the swarm buzzed louder, slowly closing the gap as it spread out, taking on an almost maw-like shape.

SNAP! The great maw closed angrily, as though biting at the blue pegasus.

"Okay, now that's just unfair!" Rainbow shouted as she pushed, the tiny piranha-like jaws nipping dangerously close to her tail. "Any time now guys! ANY TIME NOW!"

"Hol' on RD, I gotcha!"

A lariat whipped around Rainbow's tail as the maw began to snap down, yanking her down towards ground-level just in the nick of time. The pegasus spread her wings like air breaks, landing beside Applejack and sliding to a halt.

"Nice save." Rainbow grinned as she kicked the rope free from her tail.

"Ain't nothin'."

_WHUD!_

"Uh, I think we might've spoke to soon." Rainbow backed up as the swarm descended, surrounding the pair in a wide, black ring. The buzzing grew angrier as the ring began to close in. Rainbow Dash flapped her wings, crouching low as she stomped the ground.

"You might want to hang onto something, AJ."

Applejack went to the ground Rainbow took off, the pegasus rapidly turning into a blur as she swung in a tight arc, the winds picking up behind her until a tornado began to form, pulling the fake parasprites up into the vortex as it began to rise off the ground. Applejack planted her hooves as best she could, only to be slowly dragged back towards the whirlwind until the rope rose up from its place in the dirt, looping around her as the free end floated towards Rarity, tying itself in a neat little bow around one of the posts

"Keep going Rainbow!" Rarity shouted as she and Fluttershy pulled on the line, dragging Applejack away from the vortex. "You've gotten all of them!"

"Dash! Try to get them closer to the ground!" Twilight shouted over the rushing wind, Raising Heart's shield blocking the sheer force of the suction.

A shriek-like cry was the only reply as Rainbow shot out of the vortex and crashed into the ground, a few blue pinions floating down slowly from one of her now bare wings.

"Rainbow!" The shield dropped as the other three ponies raced out to meet her, Twilight's wide eyes still focused on the swirling tornado.

_No…_ Twilight's thoughts felt distant, as something welled up within her, pushing against her fear and indecision.

"Stars above, all her feathers're gone!" Applejack did her best to lift the groaning Pegasus off the ground. "We need to get'er inside, pronto!"

"GIRLS! WATCH OUT!"

Twilight's warning came too late as the vortex exploded, the black swarm slashing downwards towards her friends. Time seemed to slow to a crawl and her heartbeat pounded in her ears.

_I won't…_

The other ponies managed to get out of the way of the swarm, but black cloud sprang up again, thousands of jaws snapping as it lunged towards the quartet..

_…let you hurt…_

"Twilight! Help!" Fluttershy screamed

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!" Twilight roared, bringing her staff forwards as she felt something connect with her anger.

**"SHOOTING MODE, SET UP."**

Yuuno recoiled as the unicorn gave a scream of defance, the staff's head changing from a three-quarters ring into a tuning-fork design. A familiar looking ring of sigils formed under Twilight's hooves, rotating slowly as further loops formed around the butt and tip of Raising Heart's shaft. A set of purple-red wings spread from where the neck of the shaft met the core.

_She triggered a mode change in the device. She's had it for less than a day and it's already switching forms at her will._ Yuuno stared as a ball of energy formed before Raising Heart's head, lighting the area around it with a purple-red glow. _And I don't think that's an ordinary attack spell._

**"DIVINE BUSTER."** Raising Heart's voice was calm as it pronounced the spell.

There was a roar as the ball exploded into a river of light, blasting through the swarm like a spear. The swarm as a whole recoiled along the blast, a huge chunk of the swarm disappearing in a few seconds. Another chunk vanished as a second Divine Buster blasted from Raising Heart, Twilight's eyes blazing white.

The last few artificial parasprites melted away under a final blast, leaving a small blue gem hovering in mid air.

There was a ringing silence as Twilight gasped for breath, the Jewel Seed slowly levitating into the air as the symbols IV appeared on its surface in bright red letters.

"Um… Twilight?" Yuuno whispered. "You need to seal it?"

"Oh…" Twilight nodded slowly. "Raising Heart?"

Raising Heart responded, shifting back into its normal configuration. **"SEALING MODE, SET UP. STANDBY READY."**

"Jewel Seed… Serial Four." Twilight managed to say. "Seal."

There was a soft hum as the Seed drifted towards Twilight, a purple glow surrounding it as the Seed's energy was locked. The jewel phased into Raising Heart's core with a soft humming sound. There was a loud _ka-chunk_ as the nozzles on the staff opened to reveal cylindrical vents, thick plumes of steam rising from the holes before the golden covers slid back flush with the central ring.

**"RECEIPT NUMBER FOUR, CONFIRMED"**

"Is…everypony alright?" Twilight blinked at the other four girls, who stood there slack-jawed and wide-eyed.

""Oh… that's good…" Twilight felt herself tumble onto the ground slowly with a slump as the energy left her. She could hear shouts as she blacked out.

* * *

Twilight groaned softly as she rolled onto her side. Her head was pounding in time to her heartbeat as she cracked her eyes open. Spike was leaning over her, a worried expression on his face.

"Twilight?"

"Spike?" She sat up with a grunt. "What happened?"

"Plenty! I mean, you kinda went down after that big light show and everything."

_Light show?_

It clicked and Twilight began to struggle with the sheets. Her sheets, on her bed, a less panicked part of her brain noted "Rainbow Dash! Is she alright? Is everypony-"

"Calm down Twilight, jeeze. Everypony's fine. They're downstairs waiting for you." Spike reached over, helping to untangle her from her struggling.

Twilight exhaled and climbed out of bed, shaking her head to clear the cobwebs as she climbed down the stairs. Her friends were indeed waiting for her. Even Pinkie, who was still fully dressed in her one-pony-polka band suit.

"Well lookie here, it's tha mare of tha hour!" Applejack grinned as Rarity moved to hug Twilight. "You feelin' better after that there four-hour nap you took?"

"A bit…my head's still pounding through. Where's Rainbow Dash?"

"Up here Twi!" Rainbow swooped down and flared her wings as she landed.

"Rainbow, your wings…"

"Hey, don't worry about 'em. Your furry friend did some kind of mojo and fixed my feathers up good as new!"

"I know, but…"

"Aw heck, you're not gonna go an' start blaimin' yourself for that, are ya sugarcube?" Applejack frowned sternly and poked Twilight with one hoof. "Well, we ain't hearin' none of that, 'specially after you blowin' away that big ol' bug swarm."

Twilight blinked. She remembered the surge of anger at the idea of her friends being hurt. "I didn't really plan on it, honestly. I just…"

"Did something AWESOME, that's what." Rainbow grinned. "I mean, I knew you were an egghead Twilight, but you can be scary when you put your mind to it! They probably saw that thing all the way in Hoofington, much less Canterlot."

"I knew I saw it! It was like 'WHADOOOOM'," Pinkie Pie punched a hoof into the air. "And it was all magenta-ish purple and really bright!"

"What about the Princesses?"

"The Princesses left after you collapsed. They said that you had everything 'well in hoof.'" Spike replied, trotting over to her with something in his hands; a familiar red jewel on a slender chain.

""Is that…?" Twilight blinked as Spike slid the chain around her neck.

"Yup. Apparently Raising Heart deactivated once everything was done with. At least, that's what Yuuno said." Spike shrugged.

"Speaking of which, where exactly is Yuuno?" Twilight blinked as the door opened.

A new creature walked into the library, ducking only slightly under the doorway. It was a bit taller than the ponies, maybe about a foot taller, and walked on its hind legs. It lacked a coat, but had a short mane of dark blonde hair and large green eyes. It was dressed in a cream-colored tunic and shorts with dark green designs, with a light brown cape and what looked like coverings on his upper and lower extremities.

"Oh, hey Twilight!" A familiar voice came from the creature.

"Y…Yuuno?!" Twilight squeaked as she stared.

"Uh…yeah." He ran a hand through his mane of hair, his cheeks growing red. "I…guess I should have waited until you woke up. I mean, I already showed the others… I can explain, though."

Twilight groaned and sank onto the ground. _As if my head didn't hurt enough already._

* * *

"Sister?"

"Hmm?" Celestia looked at Luna as they made their way through the halls of Canterlot. "Yes?"

The night princess looked pensive, more so than usual. "This Yuuno Scrya. Do you perhaps think that he knows about us? About who and what we are? He did say he was from Mid-Childa after all."

Celestia frowned, then flicked her mane. "I doubt it. We haven't given him reason to question our natures. If anything, he's a bit awe-struck as far as I can tell."

"But if he suspects…"

"If he suspects, then I'm sure Twilight will assure him. And if it continues, we'll see from there."

Luna stopped, eying her older sibling cautiously. "I do not believe this light-touch, hooves-off approach you are taking, sister, not one jot. What is it that you are scheming?"

Celestia simply smiled and walked on, not saying anything.

_All images (c) their respective creators _


	3. Chapter 3 - Flash of Lightning

Ponyville's library was reasonably well equipped for the town's needs, with books on nearly every subject. Normally, Twilight would have been more than happy to spend the morning in quiet research, possibly with a cup of tea and a daisy sandwich.

However, that was not the case this time. Yuuno Scrya sat cross-legged across from her on the floor, his brown cape folded neatly beside him. Twilight had a scroll of parchment and a quill pen at the ready, her eyes intent and focused.

"Alright, let's review from yesterday," Yuuno started, running a hand through his tousled blonde hair. "What have we gone over so far?"

"The Mid-Childan magic system is the currently dominant form of magic among the majority of the human populace, developed after the fall of the Belkan Empire. Mid-Childan magic, like other forms, is classified into Attack, Defense, Capture, Support, Force Field, Illusion, Summon and Rare Skill classes. Like unicorn magic, magic is channeled from within the person and guided through will and mental formulas to achieve a desired effect. Devices are typically used to calculate these formulas and to manipulate the flow of magical energy." Twilight recited, not even looking at her scroll.

"You…memorized it?" Yuuno paused.

"Well, yes. Do you want me to continue?"

"I…suppose so." Yuuno blushed. "What's the purpose of a magic circle?"

"A magic circle is a visual manifestation of the spell, much like a unicorn's horn-glow." Twilight closed her eyes and her horn lit up. Suddenly, thin beams of light traced out the familiar pattern of a Mid-Childan circle; the concentric rings bound together by an eight-pointed star.

"Each magic system has a unique circle," Twilight continued, "though given the dominance of Mid-Childan magic, the Mid-Childan circle is the most easily recognized. In the case of high energy spells, magic is channeled through the circle in order to help support the spell's formation."

"Wow…" Yuuno blinked as the image faded away.

"Don't worry," Spike yawned as he walked into the kitchen, "you'll get used to it. Twilight's scarily smart. I'm pretty sure she's read every book in this library twice."

"Thrice, actually." Twilight smirked.

"It certainly seems like you've gotten the basic history down." Yuuno rubbed his chin. "I'm still surprised that our magical styles are so similar. You simply don't create circles when channeling your magic."

"Mhmm. I was a bit surprised too when you first explained it. Though ponies don't use Devices or anything like that. At least, not too often."

"Like the Elements of Harmony," Spike interrupted as he trundled out of the kitchen.

"Yes, like the Elements, Spike. Though I don't think the Elements count as Devices like Raising Heart."

"They might, but I'd have to see them for myself," Yuuno countered. "Though somehow I don't think the Princesses would approve of a stranger poking at a set of national treasures."

"Yeah. They're locked up in Canterlot Tower for a reason, after all."

"However, back on topic," Yuuno interrupted. "Do you feel comfortable with doing some practice today, Twilight?"

"I don't see why not. Did you have something in mind?"

"Well, maybe some basic Attack magic. Maybe a Shooting-type spell, if Raising Heart has one in her memory. Something simple, you know?"

**"DIVINE SHOOTER IS SUGGESTED."** The gem chimed softly as it spoke.

Twilight frowned uncomfortably. The memory of the Divine Buster was still fresh, even after two days "Well, I don't see why not..."

"We don't have to…"

"No, no, it's alright. Nothing wrong with practice, right?"

Yuuno frowned, then nodded. "If you say so. Do you have any idea where we could practice at?"

Spike raised a hand. "Why not Sweet Apple Acres? Applejack usually has a lot of open land there. She probably won't mind if we stay out her way."

"That sounds like it'd work." Yuuno glanced over at the purple unicorn. "What do you think?"

Twilight puffed a bit of her hair out of her face. "That works for me. After all, nothing wrong with learning."

* * *

Meanwhile, a flash of light flowed out of a cavern deep in a rocky crag just a mile or three into the Everfree Forest. A pair of quadrupedal figures stood in the cave as the light receded, the golden spell circle under their feet fading.

"Is this the place?" The first speaker's voice was female, mature, with a hint of a growl to it.

"It is. The Jewel Seeds are here. Mother would not send us on a fool's errand." The second voice was female, but younger, without inflection or emotion.

The first speaker paused, then began to laugh.

"What's so funny, Arf?"

"You're…you're…" the first speaker gasped in between giggles. "You're so _cute_, master."

"This form is only temporary. Once I've acquired the Jewel Seeds, mother will return me to normal. For now, it is best that we begin our search." The younger speaker paused, then sighed. "When you're done rolling around and laughing."

* * *

A low wind rustled through the leaves of the apple trees, kicking up a hint of dirt between the two opponents; the petite human and the purple unicorn.

Yuuno inhaled slowly, centering himself. "Ready, Twilight?"

Twilight stood at the ready, her hooves firmly planted. Raising Heart hovered in her telekinetic grip, the red core glinting slightly in the sunlight as she concentrated. Yuuno stood about twenty feet away, facing her with his hands slightly outstretched. Both pony and human met each other's eyes.

"You can do it Twilight! Come on!" Spike cheered the sidelines, perched atop the fence the separated the empty practice area from the orchard proper. Applejack leaned against the fence beside him, watching the pair curiously.

"Ah think she's tryin' to focus Spike." Applejack noted.

"Oops, sorry."

Twilight's tail swished and horn flared as she focused herself, the staff chiming softly as Raising Heart announced the spell.

**"DIVINE SHOOTER."**

A dozen glowing spheres of light sprang into existence around Twilight, hovering silently around the unicorn in a near-protective formation. Her eyes narrowed. She felt a tickle against her horn, a gentle touch against her mind, but brushed it aside mentally.

"Fire!" Twilight called out, three of the bolts breaking off and launching towards Yuuno. A shield in the shape of a Mid-Childan spell-circle sprang into existence in front of Yuuno, intercepting the shots with a flash of energy and a spray of harmless sparks. More flashes exploded against the shield as more spheres launched, each shot clumsily flying through the air and swerving erratically.

And yet, Yuuno's shield still held up against the onslaught. He didn't even seem phased. Which, in some ways, just infuriated Twilight all the more.

"How long've they been at this?" Applejack whispered as the barrage paused.

"All morning." Spike replied, wincing as another spray of shots struck the shield. "I think Twilight's starting to get the hang of it though."

"Ah'll say, if that fancy light-show's any sign."

"Ugh!" Twilight grimaced, the spell ceasing as she lowered Raising Heart. "And you keep telling me that I shouldn't hide behind my shield?"

Yuuno laughed, the glowing green shield still hovering before him. "Well, yes. But hiding behind shields is what I'm good at. I'm not very skilled at Attack magic. What I am good at, however, is staying alive. You're making progress, though." Yuuno rubbed one of his hands through the glove he was wearing. "Twelve shots isn't something to sneeze at with a Shooting-type spell. If anything, that shows you've got talent at it."

Twilight rolled her eyes and swung Raising Heart up, the staff dissolving into its Standby Form. "That's mostly because I have a special talent for all forms of magic. I'm still not comfortable with combat magic, though. I mean, I've faced down monsters before, but throwing spells like this…" She shrugged the Device's chain around her neck and shook her head. "It just feels… I don't know, wrong somehow."

"But Twilight, if you're not comfortable with fighting magic, then why did you do what you did with the parasprites the other day?" Spike climbed down from his seat, walking over towards Yuuno and Twilight.

"That was me getting angry, Spike." She shook herself slightly. "When the Jewel Seed attacking the others, I just sort of… "

"Snapped?"

"For lack of a better term, yes. And I guess Raising Heart reacted to my desire to protect my friends and triggered the spell for me."

"Considering that Raising Heart is an Intelligent Device, I wouldn't be surprised." Yuuno wiggled his fingers in his gloves again. "And since you were so enraged, it picked a high-level Bombardment spell."

"You mean that giant laser beam?" Spike tilted his head.

"Yes. Bombardment spells tend to be high-powered single blasts, unlike Shooting types which focus on precision and large quantities of shots." Yuuno explained.

Twilight grumbled, glancing irritably at the gem. "Which don't seem to be doing anything except make a fancy light show. I don't understand, I pour power into Raising Heart, but the spell just doesn't have the amount of force I want…"

Yuuno sighed. "It might be because you're not letting Raising Heart do her job."

"Her job? She's a Device…"

"She's a Device, Twilight, but she's supposed to work with you, not be something to funnel magical power through. Intelligent Devices like her tend to work better if you let them help. She serves as a sort of control system, making things more efficient. You just need to let her in." Yuuno tapped his temple with a finger. "Like you did when you were angry."

Twilight frowned. "I guess I don't really get it, Raising Heart's just a Device…"

"It ain't that bad Twi. Remember how ya were when you first came here to Ponyville?" Applejack grinned. "Yer jus' bein' stubborn again."

"I didn't expect you to come down here to commentate, Applejack." Twilight glanced over to her friend.

"Didn't expect to myself. I jus' came down here to tell ya'll something. Rainbow jus' dropped by an tol' me there's gonna be a big ol' storm scheduled later this afternoon. 'Spposed to last all evenin', thunder an' lightnin' an' the whole shebang. No wind though, thankfully."

"I was wondering about that. It's been a little while since we've had rain."

"Eeyup. Anyhow, I figured I'd let ya'll know, since ya'll were practicin' out here."

"Again, thank you for that. I hope we weren't causing too much of a problem with our practice, Miss Applejack." Yuuno smiled nervously. "Twilight told me how protective your family is of its livelihood."

"Shucks, it ain't a problem. I did give ya'll permission when ya'll wandered down here this mornin' after all. So long as ya'll ain't usin' tha trees as target practice, it's alright."

"I don't suppose we could pester you for some lunch?" Twilight grinned weakly as her stomach growled. "Energy has to come from somewhere, after all."

"Tain't a problem at all."

* * *

Yuuno couldn't help but feel just a little surprised at his situation as he, Spike and Twilight left the farm. It had been almost two days since he had switched back to his human form, and yet here he was, unharmed and welcomed by the strange populace he had partnered with. Such a strange, simple, yet welcoming group of creatures, these ponies were. Sure, they'd been cautious around him at first, but Twilight's presence and explanations seemed to mollify them.

What was even more curious was the fact that he seemed to be unchanged. At first, he'd been concerned since he hadn't had his anti-transmutation shield up, but it seemed he had little to worry about.

Well, aside from the Jewel Seeds, but that was a different issue entirely.

"I'm still surprised. You ponies control the land, the sky, the sun and moon…is there anything you don't control?"

"Well," Twilight tilted her head. "There's the Everfree Forest, but then again nopony's ever really tried to my knowledge. Why?"

"It's just strange to me." Yuuno glanced down at her. "In the worlds I've visited, the forces of nature aren't so well regulated. Everything's mostly left to its own devices for the most part."

"I can't imagine how someone could live in such a place." Twilight gave a slight shudder, then caught herself. "But then again, my friend Zecora lives in the Everfree Forest, so I guess a pony could get used to it."

"Zecora's your zebra friend, right?"

"Mhmm. I'll introduce you to her sometime."

"I think I'd like that."

"I'm more curious about you, Yuuno." Spike looked up at the short human. "What's this Mid-Childa place you're from like? Are there any dragons there?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Then again, I don't have a lot of experience with dragons." Yuuno replied. "I don't really visit there much. I'm usually with my family on archeological expeditions. But Mid-Childa's a lot like Equestria, except everything isn't quite so well-managed. My family usually visits the capital city, Cranagan, when we're on business or when we have to report our findings."

"Is Cranagan a big city?"

"Huge. It's built by the sea, and you can see buildings for miles and miles on a clear day. Maybe one day I could show you around."

"That might be fun… though wouldn't it be odd for somepony like me to be around humans?"

"Not exactly. Well…" Yuuno frowned. "Maybe just a little. But most people aren't strangers than having non-humans around. They'd probably think you're a Familiar."

"Mm…" Twilight frowned.

"Is…there something the matter, Twilight?"

"Sort of." Twilight inhaled slowly. "If I may ask Yuuno, why are you so set on me learning combat magic? Do all humans learn how to fight like this?"

"Well, no." Yuuno sighed. "To be fair, I'm not exactly the best teacher for this. I'm not exactly a seasoned veteran. But a lot of Mid-Childan mages learn some form of self-defense, especially those who work in dangerous fields like the military."

"Are you-"

"Military? No, no. I'm an archeologist!"

"At your age!?" Twilight paused, eyes a little wide. "From what you've told me you're barely older than some of the school-fillies I know!"

Yuuno grinned nervously. "Well, my family stresses personal independence. I spent most of my childhood helping my family on digs and exploratory missions, so I come by it naturally. It's not that bad of a life, really."

"And that's how you found the Jewel Seeds?"

"Uh-huh. It was actually one of my first missions on my own. Look how that turned out." Yuuno sighed.

"I don't think it turned out that bad. After all, you got to meet us." Twilight reassured Yuuno

"You know…you're right." The young human laughed softly. "So I guess this isn't all that bad."

Twilight chuckled, then glanced upwards as they approached Ponyville. Already the sky was growing darker as pegasi moved the black storm clouds into position. Yuuno looked up as well.

"Yeah… really not bad at all." Yuuno mumbled softly as he watched the pegasi at work.

"It won't be nearly as 'not bad' if we get caught outside while it's raining." Spike countered. "Come on, we should get inside before it starts pouring."

* * *

Sugarcube Corner was empty. Then again, it was to be expected; nopony wanted to get caught out in the storm after all. Mrs. Cake hummed softly to herself as she pushed the broom along.

"It's always sad when there's a storm scheduled at this time," Mrs. Cake puffed, her frosting-pink hair bobbing slightly.

"But at least we'll have plenty of time to work on other orders, Cupcake." Mr. Cake poked his head out of the kitchen. "Especially with Pinkie Pie not around here."

Mrs. Cake giggled. "That silly girl. Did she run off to set up another party?"

"Mhmm. Left early this morning for Twilight's library. Probably for that new human friend of hers." Mr. Cake rolled his eyes and ducked back into the kitchen.

"Again?" Mrs. Cake giggled. "The poor dear."

There was a soft chiming noise as the door opened, the sky above rumbling softly. Mrs. Cake turned as a pony entered the store. "Oh! Hello! Welcome to Sugarcube Corner…"

Mrs. Cake paused as she looked at the customer. She was a unicorn, just old enough to be out of filly-hood but not quite a full-grown mare. She looked delicate, with her long, skinny legs and slender frame. Her coat was a soft, pastel yellow, her pig-tailed mane and tail quite long, the golden hair so glossy it was almost metallic. Her coloration clashed with the black tunic she was wearing, an equally black cloak hanging limply over her body and hiding her cutie mark.

It was the eyes that gave Mrs. Cake pause. The young pony's eyes were like wine-red rubies; cold, dark and glittering. For a brief moment, the baker pony felt a hint of fear before she brushed the feeling away. The strange pony walked over towards the counter, her face neutral as she surveyed the contents.

"Do you see anything you like, dearie?" Mrs. Cake ventured, putting the broom aside and trotting behind the counter. "We do have a nice selection of cookies right now, and the muffins are quite nice…"

The pony didn't respond. Mrs. Cake swallowed slightly. Something about her was unsettling.

"If you're willing to wait, we'll have a fresh batch of cupcakes out in a little bit…"

"That would be fine." The pony replied, her voice as neutral as her expression.

"Alright. Um," Mrs. Cake tilted her head slightly, "are you new in town, dearie?"

Her customer nodded slightly.

"Did you just move here? I've never…"

"Just visiting." The golden pony interrupted quietly.

"Well, you've certainly picked an interesting time to visit." Mrs. Cake paused. "I mean, what with the weather and all. I hope you don't plan on traveling in the storm."

The pony shook her head and tapped a hoof on the glass. "One of these, please."

Mrs. Cake brightened. "Ah, a sugar cookie. Alright. Tell you what, since you're new in town, it'll be on the house."

The pony didn't reply as Mrs. Cake fished the cookie out. There was a peal of thunder outside, followed by a loud hiss of rain.

"Oh dear. It looks like the rain's finally started." Mrs. Cake frowned as she glanced out the window, before turning back to her customer. "You're welcome to stay here for a bit. Maybe the storm will let up a little bit later."

The gold-coated pony didn't reply as she nibbled at the cookie, glancing out at the falling rain.

_What an odd filly…_ Mrs. Cake made her way back behind the counter, leaning against it.

* * *

"SURPRISE!"

"Pinkie, what…" Twilight gaped slightly. The library looked like a party-supply store had exploded inside it, nearly every surface covered with brilliantly-colored party decorations, the air filled with the scent of cake. Pinkie Pie sat there, a wide grin on her face as she looked at the trio.

"I know it's really short notice, but I totally forgot to throw a second party after Yuuno's party and I'm so, so super sorry that I forgot about it so I decided to throw one even though it's all rainy and yucky outside but that's okay because we're inside and-"

"Pinkie!" Twilight interrupted as the pink pony inhaled. "Who're you throwing the party for, exactly?"

"Raising Heart, of course!"

"You're throwing a party…for my Device?" Twilight deadpanned.

"Well yeah, because Yuuno said that Raising Heart is an Intelligent Device, which means that she's a living thing which means that she's probably feeling really left out so I decided to throw a special party just for her!"

Yuuno glanced at Twilight. "Is she serious?"

"Hey! I'm always serious when it comes to parties!" Pinkie bounced over to Yuuno, tapping him on the chest with one hoof. "Besides, I would feel bad if I left Raising Heart out of all this."

"So much for training today." Twilight mumbled under her breath before she glanced around. "So it's just us?"

"Yup! Rainbow Dash is busy with the clouds and the storm, Rarity's got a big order for somepony in Hoofington to fill, Fluttershy's staying with Rarity until her cottage gets fixed up and doesn't like thunder, and Applejack's still at her farm, so it's just you, me, Spike, Yuuno and Raising Heart!" Pinke giggled and bounced around the little group in a loose circle as she chattered away.

"You do realize that Raising Heart's just a gem, right?" Twilight pointed out, Pinkie's relentless bonhomie starting to grate on her nerves a little.

"Yeah?" Pinkie paused in her bouncing in front of Twilight.

"So she really can't eat cake or do party games, right?"

"Yeah? So?"

"And she probably doesn't really need a party, right?"

Pinkie frowned. "Sheesh Twilight, you think I don't know that? It's the thought that counts. Just because Raising Heart's a Device doesn't mean she doesn't deserve something to make her happy."

"It's a gem! How can a gem be happy?"

"Well, Yuuno keeps saying she's intelligent. You could ask her."

Twiight paused, then sighed. "I guess that makes sense." Her horn lit up as she lifted Raising Heart from her neck, the small gem floating at eye level. "Raising Heart? What's your opinion?"

There was a soft chime, the gem glowing as it spoke. **"I DO NOT HAVE ONE, MASTER."**

"You don't?"

**"CORRECT."**

"Not exactly very talkative, is she?" Twilight noted.

"Considering she's designed for combat, it's to be expected." Yuuno replied, having made his way over to one of the low tables. "This cake does look excellent Pinkie. Mind if I have a slice?"

"Go right ahead!"

Twilight shook her head as her human companion chatted with Pinkie, a generous slice of cake in his hand. She eyed the still-hovering jewels quietly.

_Yuuno keeps saying you're intelligent._ She thought to herself. _Are you stubborn too? Maybe I'm missing something._

Twilight's reverie was interrupted when she felt a claw poke her side.

"C'mon Twilight." Spike looked up at her. "You can always do training later. Take a break."

"Maybe you're right Spike. Sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind…"

"Who wants to play 'Pin the Tail on the Pony?'" Pinkie called out.

* * *

Lightning arced from cloud to cloud as the rain continued to fall, the sky growing darker as the sun made its way towards the horizon. The few ponies outside raced from place to place, hiding under umbrellas from the downpour. Nopony wanted to stay out too long in the rain, after all.

Which was why nopony noticed the faint blue glow coming from the fountain's basin. For years, the stone statue of an Earth pony had stood quietly, a familiar landmark that few gave much notice to. Ribbons of blue light drifted upwards, meeting the rainwater streaming down its sides and wrapping around its body.

There was a pulse of power, and the statue's eyes opened to reveal pits of blue fire.

* * *

Mrs. Cake blinked as the mysterious pony stood from her table, the half-eaten sugar cookie brushed aside. "Is something the matter, dearie?"

The pony didn't respond. Her eyes were focused on the faint blue glow outside. "It's started."

"Wha-" Mr. Cake couldn't get a word in as the filly turned and walked towards the door. Her horn lit up with a faint yellow glow as she opened the door.

"Thank you for the cookie," the filly said in a soft voice before she strode out into the rain.

"Wait!" Mrs Cake called, then frowned as the stranger disappeared into the shadowy evening. _What a strange filly…_ she thought to herself as she cleaned off the table, wincing slightly as thunder boomed overhead.

* * *

Twilight looked up sharply from her spot on the floor, her attention pulled from Pinkie and Spike's antics. A familiar chill ran down her back, like someone had just dropped an ice-cube down her spine.

Yuuno looked up, alarm on his face. "Did you just feel that?"

"Another seed's activated. It's close, probably inside Ponyville!" Twilight lifted Raising Heart from her neck and turned, dashing towards the door and pushing it open. Yuuno quickly followed.

"Hey! Wait! What about my party?!" Pinkie called out.

"We'll be back! Really! It'll just take a second!" Yuuno shouted back, hissing as the rain splashed down on him.

Twilight, however, paid little mind to the rain, her mane growing slick and lank as it was soaked. "Raising Heart," she called out over the rainfall as she ran, "I'm ready!"

**"YES MASTER,"** Raising Heart replied. **"STANDBY. READY, SET UP!"**

The streets of Ponyville were lit with a blaze of purple light as Twilight ran. The white dress with its attendant armor formed around her body, woven from strands of magic even as Raising Heart assembled itself, the staff hovering as Twilight gripped it with her telekinesis.

"Twilight! Twilight!" Yuuno called as he raced after her, shielding himself as best he could from the rain. "Slow down!"

Twilight slowed, glancing over her shoulder as Yuuno caught up. "Sorry. I just figured we'd need to hurry."

"We do, but there's no reason to run head-long into danger. Now, remember the spell we practiced today…"

Twilight nodded, feeling a hint of irritation. She didn't really needed to be reminded. "I've got it. Now let's hurry before whatever monster the seed's created starts wrecking the town."

THUD. THUD. THUD.

The pair stopped as an ominous, echoing thudding hit their ears. A stone pony slowly walked out from one of the avenues ahead, wisps of blue flame whirling from its eyes as it moved. The sound of rushing water flowed from its body as slender tentacles of fluid rose from its mane and tail, cheerily defying gravity as it plodded along heavily.

"Oh no…"

"What?" Yuuno raised his hands in defense, eying their opponent carefully.

Twilight gulped. "I think that's the statue from the town fountain. The one that's supposed to commemorate Ponyville's founding."

"The Seed must have integrated it into its defense system. This might be a problem…"

"You're telling me? The Mayor is going to have my hide if she finds out I damaged it."

"I'm sure she'll understand, given the circumstances."

Twilight raised Raising Heart up cautiously as the statue slowly turned towards them. "Any ideas?"

"We're going to have to weaken it so that we can seal the Seed. Focus on shooting it, and let me worry about the barrier."

"Okay…" Twilight inhaled, focusing herself as the Seed turned in their direction. "Ready, Raising Heart?"

**"YES, MY MASTER."**

"Divine Shooter!" Twilight set her hooves against the ground and focused, energy pouring from her horn as a dozen spheres of light springing into existence around her. Yuuno stood beside her, spreading his fingers wide as his own energy flowed outward.

**"READY."** Raising Heart chimed.

"Fire!" A set of three spheres launched forward, streaking through the air like small comets. The bolts wove in and around each other like drunk bees as they flew, right before they impacted against the statue, causing it to stumble back. A second volley followed soon after, impacting along the stony shell of the Seed's defense program and eliciting a weird, warbling wail from the stone pony.

"I think we've got its attention." Yuuno grinned weakly as the Seed's head whipped and swung. "Keep firing!"

"I am, but it's not doing anything!" Twilight released the third and fourth volley of bolts, the projectiles flashing out through the intervening space, only to be swatted out of the air by lasing tentacles of fluid from its mane. "I need to give it more power!" Twilight ground her teeth as she forced more power into the spell.

"Twilight, stop trying to force it to work!" Yuuno called out, bracing himself as the tentacles launched out, slamming against the protective barrier he had erected around the two of them. "Let Raising Heart help you! Trust her!"

"Trust her?" Twilight gritted her teeth, funneling more of her magic into Raising Heart. Twelve replacement projectiles phased into being, volleying out in rapid succession only to impact futilely against the watery appendages. Again and again, she felt the phantom touch against her mind, which she did her best to ignore.

"Let Raising Heart into your mind! Open up to her!" Yuuno held his ground against the lashing tentacles..

Twilight grimaced. "Raising Heart?"

**"YES, MY MASTER?"**

Twilight inhaled, then let her focus drop. "I'm sorry."

The touch gently pushed against her mind.

**"YES, MASTER."**

Twilight shuddered, her eyes opening sharply as she felt information pour into her brain.

**_Telepathic link established. Confirming primary mana channels. Confirmed. Linker Core synchronization complete. Fire control systems are online. Program archives are online. Spell efficiency at eighty-seven percent._** A mechanical, feminine voice echoed in her mind in clipped, precise tones. **_I am at your command, master._**

_Raising Heart?_ Twilight's mouth felt dry.

**_Correct. I await your command, Master._**

_He wasn't kidding. You really are an intelligent Device._ Twilight felt a twinge of regret at her earlier words and feelings. _I'm sorry._

**_You are unfamiliar with my systems._** Raising Heart's voice was neutral. **_I await your command._**

_Help me stop this monster. Divine Shooter._

**_Confirmed. Initiating fire control and mana channels for Shooting-type spell Divine Shooter. Activate at will.._**

"Twilight, I don't want to say anything, but you might want to hurry up!" Yuuno shouted as the tentacles flailed away, the impacts coming more and more rapidly as Twilight blinked. All of that had taken place in the span of a few seconds.

"Don't worry. I think we've got it." Twilight grinned as her horn lit up once again.

"Let's go, Raising Heart!"

**"DIVINE SHOOTER!"** The staff chimed as a dozen bolts of light appeared in mid-air.

"FIRE!" Twilight shouted as the bolts launched in rapid fire, not in groups but in a staccato rapid-fire, each bolt darting out like an arrow. The bolts darted in and around the lashing tentacles, avoiding the Seed's defensive measures until they hit home, the statue stumbling violently under the salvo of shots, each blast creating a small crater in the stony surface.

"Way to go Twilight!" Yuuno grinned.

"Wasn't all me, Yuuno." Twilight smiled back wanly.

"So I take it you and Raising Heart are working together now, properly?"

"Mhmm." Twilight turned to face the Seed's defense system as it wailed, bringing Raising Heart down to point at it. "Now, let's finish thi-"

Lightning crackled in the air, right as a pillar of golden light and electricity crashed down from the sky, slamming into the statue like the hoof of an angry pony. The Seed wailed again as it crumpled downwards, half of its body reduced to steaming rubble.

"W…what just happened?" Twilight stammered.

"That…that was a Bombardment spell!" Yuuno searched around, then pointed. "There! Look!"

Twilight squinted as lightning leapt from cloud to cloud, illuminating the figure in its blue-white light. It looked like a pony in a cape was simply standing in empty air. What looked like a broad-bladed battle axe hovered before it in a glowing gold aura. As Twilight stared, the axe twisted, a set of glowing yellow dragonfly-like wings springing out from around the head, followed by a familiar looking magic circle wrought in yellow light. There was a pause, followed by a second column of golden light flashed out, smashing into the statue. There was a faint blue glimmer as a familiar diamond-shaped stone floated up from the rocky remains.

"The Jewel Seed!" Twilight started to step forward, then froze as several bright yellow bolts impacted into the ground in front of her, rather similar to her Divine Shooter. There was a soft splash as the figure landed next to the rubble, her features lit briefly by a flash of lightning, her golden mane slick with rain.

"A…pony? W-wait!" Twilight called out as the Seed floated towards the axe. A brilliant yellow circle set in the axe's head glittered as it absorbed the Seed.

There was a second loud splash as the pony leaped into the air and flew away, rapidly disappearing before the pair could give chase.

"Did that just happen?" Twilight blinked.

"It did." Yuuno gritted his teeth. "That was a Mid-Childan spell circle. Looks like we're not the only ones looking for the Seeds."

* * *

Arf yawned as she lounged in the cave, distant thunder rumbling softly. This wasn't exactly her idea of a hide-out. Sure, she'd lived in caves when she was younger, but she was used to far more creature comforts nowadays.

"Arf?"

The red-haired and wolf-eared woman sat up from her spot amongst the rocks as her master landed, the golden-coated little pony walking in calmly.

"Fate, you're back!" Arf stood, helping her master out of her wet clothing. "You're absolutely drenched. How did it go?"

Fate shifted as Arf unbuckled her cloak. "One Jewel Seed acquired. But we have a problem."

"Oh?" Arf's ear twitched. "What kind of problem?"

"There's another human here…"


	4. Chapter 4 - Her Name Is Fate

Fate yawned softly as she woke up, daylight creeping in from the entrance of the cavern she was using as her home base. Birds chirped softly in the sunlight, greeting each other with song.

The slender pony slowly pushed herself up off of the crude cot she laid on, stretching her legs and testing her balance. It was surprising how easily she had adapted to her new body. Mother had been correct that the transmuting barrier around this dimensional area had been harmless; it'd simply been a change of species. Strange and disorienting, but nothing to be too worried about.

"Oh, you're up."

Fate turned towards the voice. Arf was lounging on one of the cave's shallow outcroppings, once again in human form. Linith, her mother's old familiar, often chided Arf about being so scantily dressed, but then again the orange-haired wolf-woman didn't mind showing off her well-formed body. She was mostly human, save for a few hints of her real nature: the eye-shaped jewel on her forehead, her slightly elongated canines, and her wolf-ears and tail.

"I took the liberty of getting you some food while you slept, Master." Arf climbed down from her perch, producing a clump of bright orange carrots. "I figured that you wouldn't mind produce, considering you're a horse right now. Don't worry. I've already eaten" She grinned playfully as she crouched beside Fate.

"It must be nearly noon. Why didn't you wake me sooner?" The golden pony grumbled. She was used to Arf always being taller than her. Now her familiar simply towered over her.

"You looked like you needed the rest, Master." The wolf girl offered a carrot to her mouth. "You have to keep your strength up, remember? After all, we have a lot of work ahead of us."

Fate didn't reply, wordlessly munching on the carrot.

"I also took the liberty of checking out that town while I was getting food." Arf continued. "And before you ask, I wasn't spotted. I was careful to hide my tracks."

"And?"

"It looks like that human's staying at the town library. He's made friends with the other horses in town. Then there's the one he's living with. She has a Device."

Fate frowned. "Do you think he's from the Bureau?"

"Not sure. He doesn't seem to be wearing their uniform. Probably civilian." Arf tapped a finger against her lips. "Cute though."

"He could still have ties with them." Fate shook herself, swallowing the last bit of carrot. "We'll need to work quickly to find the Seeds before things get out of hand."

"I know."

Fate shook out her mane, the golden hair falling around her face as she mentally called her Barrier Jacket into existence, black ribbons tying her hair back out of her face as she looked down. Her horn lit up as a familiar yellow triangle floated from under her cloak, the equally yellow gem in its center glinting in the sunlight. "Are you ready, Bardiche?"

**"YES, SIR."** A masculine, mechanical voice answered, the Device chiming softly.

* * *

"Well, we're all here Yuuno." Rainbow Dash fluttered in mid air, glancing at the other ponies before turning back to the human. "So what's the deal? Where's Twilight?"

"Twilight's having a meeting with the Mayor right now, so she asked me to fill you in on the events of last night." Yuuno sighed and stretched. "We have something of a problem."

"Ah problem?" Applejack frowned. "What sorta problem are ya'll talkin' about?"

"Is it another monster?" Fluttershy whispered softly.

"Of a sort. It seems that we're not the only ones who're hunting the Jewel Seeds." Yuuno frowned. "Someone else is after them. A pony. Specifically, a pony that knows my system of magic."

"Wait," Rainbow raised a hoof, "you're telling us there's somepony in Equestria that knows your kind of magic? How's that even possible?"

"It shouldn't. The only pony familiar with Mid-Childan magic that I know of is Twilight. Which means that something very suspicious is going on."

"Oooh! Oooh!" Pinkie's hoof shot up. "Could it be an alien pony? Like from another planet or something?"

"I suppose, though that does seem to be a bit far fetched."

"Oh, please be serious." Rarity sniffed softly. "There's a much more reasonable explanation than an alien pony."

"There is?"

"Of course. Nopony knows Yuuno's type of magic, right? Which means it wasn't really a pony. It was probably some human using illusion magic to just look like a pony. A distraction, if you will."

"That," Yuuno paused, then nodded. "actually makes a good deal of sense. How did you come up with that?"

"I'm familiar with illusions myself dear." Rarity smiled, her elegantly coiffed mane bouncing as she preened. "It's not hard to set something like that up if you want to impress somepony. I'm sure everypony here remembers the fashion show I put on for Hoity Toity?"

There was a general mumble of agreement.

"Exactly." Rarity nodded. "So it shouldn't be too hard to use an illusion to make oneself look different."

"But this 'ere person that's illusioning themselves to look like a pony's looking for the Seeds, then why ain't they comin' tah help?"

"Well, it's likely they want the Seeds for some other purpose. What, I don't know, but it can't be good." Yuuno sighed. "It's also obvious that this is no rookie mage. He or she was able to defeat and seal a Jewel Seed so quickly."

"What I want to know is, why didn't you go after them?" Rainbow floated closer to Yuuno, tapping him on the forehead. "I mean, you're a mage too, right? Between you and Twilight they should've had no chance!"

"We don't know anything about this mystery person, Rainbow Dash." Yuuno reached up and gently pushed her back. "Besides, it was dark and raining. We could have fallen into an ambush."

"Yeah Rainbow. We ain't all hotheaded like you." Applejack teased.

"I am not hotheaded, I'm proactive!" Rainbow snorted, eliciting a laugh from the others.

The door of the library chimed as it swung open, letting Twilight and Spike in. "Oh, everypony's here! Good."

"Hey Twilight. How'd the meeting with the Mayor go?"

Twilight glanced at her assistant. "Spike, mind getting me some tea?"

"Sure, no problem. Anypony else want some?"

There was a chorus of yeses as Spike trotted off to the kitchen. Twilight had a seat with a soft groan. "After I convinced the Mayor that, no, I didn't blow up the very important statue, and yes, it had gotten up and moved on its own, I had to help her draft up a request for funding from the Princess for a replacement. The Mayor's still a bit grumpy about it. That and there was somepony harassing her about pests getting into her carrot garden."

"Sorry to hear about that."

"Right now, we have more important things to worry about." Twilight interrupted, glancing at her friends. "Has Yuuno filled everypony in on what happened last night?"

"Sure did sugarcube." Applejack replied as the others nodded.

"Good. Because I'm going to need everypony's help with this." Twilight flicked her hair.

"With what?"

"We're going to go looking for Jewel Seeds."

"Oooh! SCAVENGER HUNT!" Pinkie squealed happily. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Well, I suppose you could call it that," Yuuno face-palmed.

"Tea, anypony?" Spike hefted the tray along atop his head, keeping it carefully balanced.

"Thank you Spike." Twilight levitated her cup over to her as the others picked up their own cups. "Now, as I was saying, we need to start actively looking for the Jewel Seeds, hopefully before they activate. We've been pretty lucky so far with the attacks, but now we have someone after the Jewel Seeds as well. We need to step up our game."

"So what yer sayin' is that we're gonna go lookin' for tha Jewel Seeds instead of waitin' for them to come to us?" Applejack nodded approvingly. "Now that's tha kinda thinkin' I like."

"Um…I hate to interrupt, but how are we going to find the Seeds?" Fluttershy leaned out from behind Rarity. "I mean, they're really small, and they could be anywhere."

"Actually, I have an idea for that." Twilight smiled. "Rarity, remember that gem finding spell of yours?"

"Of course."

"Well, we're going to use that. Except this time, instead of hunting gems, we're going to be hunting Jewel Seeds. With Raising Heart, I should be able to amplify the range of the spell to cover a wider area."

"I can probably help with that." Yuuno pointed out. "I know a few search spells myself."

"So between me, Rarity and Yuuno, we should be able to design a spell that will lead us to where the Jewel Seeds are. After that, we can retrieve them, hopefully before this mysterious pony does."

"And that's where the rest of us come in?" Rainbow landed. "I'm cool with this. Teamwork and all that."

"Exactly." Twilight nodded with a smile. "If we all work together, we'll be able to get more done. And the quicker we find all the Seeds, the quicker Ponyville will be out of danger."

* * *

"Ugh. Why couldn't the Jewel Seed have landed someplace nice, like outside a hot spring spa or something?"

Fate quietly ignored Arf as the pair floated above a large bog, the brackish water barely hiding the fallen trees and moss. The seed had to be somewhere nearby. Bardiche's tracking spell had narrowed the seed's presence to this small plot of swampy land.

"I just hope it's not underwater." Arf groused softly.

"I don't think it is." Fate interrupted quietly. "Why don't you wait up here to see if anyone's approaching? I'll go down and check."

"Sure." Fate floated down towards the ground, carefully alighting on one of the thin trees poking out of the bog.

_Bardiche, how close am I to the Seed?_ She send out her thought to her Device.

**_You are within thirty meters, sir. Turn fifteen degrees left and twenty degrees downwards from your current position._**

_Thank you._ Fate smiled faintly and floated in that direction. In a way, Bardiche's mechanical presence was always comforting. Outside of her mother and Arf, the Device was her only real relationship. Bardiche was her Device, Arf was her Familiar, and Mother was…well, her mother. Even if she had a very odd way of showing her love. The three of them were all she needed in the world.

_Ah, there it is._ She floated downwards. The Jewel Seed was nestled in a tree hollow just above the water line, the blue jewel almost covered with bits of debris. "Bardiche, Sealing Mode."

**"YES SIR. SEALING MODE, SET UP!"**

There was a loud crackle as Bardiche assembled itself from raw mana, taking its traditional shape: a long white staff tipped with a broad, angular black axe-head, its golden core glinting in the center where the haft met the middle of the head. The head extended, releasing a set of golden, dragonfly-like wings as it rotated one hundred and eighty degrees, energy sparking around it as she held the Device in her telekinetic grip.

There was a soft glimmer as a set of runes formed on the surface of the Seed, reading XVII.

"Jewel Seed, Serial Number Seventeen, Seal." Fate's voice was hushed as golden bands of magic wrapped around the jewel, quickly rendering it harmless before it was pulled into Bardiche's core.

**"RECEIPT NUMBER SEVENTEEN, CONFIRMED."** Bardiche vocally confirmed before rotated back into its normal shape.

"That's two captured." Fate exhaled as she turned in mid-air. "Arf, it's time to move onto the next-."

Fate paused, looking upwards quietly noting the four very large heads glaring down at her. Four very large, scaly, and vaguely draconic heads with bright green eyes, each one attached to a long, thick neck, all dripping with water.

Fate was unimpressed. "…Arf?" She called out as the creature hissed. "Would you mind-"

A loud roar was quickly cut short as chains of brilliant orange light wrapped around the four heads, yanking them back from the small pony.

"Thank you."

"Sorry about that Master." Arf called over the beast's thrashing, the chains leading back to a brightly glowing orange spell circle..

"That's alright, Arf." Fate frowned at the beast. "Though I'm surprised someone hasn't dealt with this creature. Oh well." She telekinetically brandished Bardiche at the monster.

**"PHOTON LANCER, GET SET."** There was a soft hum as several spheres of golden light formed around Fate, purple lightning crackling along their surfaces.

"This shouldn't take too long."

* * *

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Twilight paced back and forth in front of her assembled friends, Raising Heart floating beside her as she walked.

"I think so," Yuuno glanced down the light at the other ponies and the baby dragon. "It might help if we had a few more ponies to help, though."

"Are you kidding?" Rainbow laughed. "Most of the other ponies in town are used to running away if something big goes down. Trust me Yuuno, when you need something done, we're the best option."

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Sadly, I have to agree with Rainbow's assessment. Besides, the seven of us are used to dealing with things like this."

"Alright."

"Now, just to review, you're all divided into two teams; Team One consists of me, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, while Team Two has Yuuno, Rarity, Fluttershy and Spike. Each team will follow the Area Search spell I send out. Hopefully, the spell will lead us to a Jewel Seed." Twilight paused and turned to face the group. "Once you've found a Seed, either Yuuno or I will seal it. Nobody else touches it unless necessary. We don't know what triggers a Seed to activate, so it's best not to interact with it. Understood?"

"Got it!" The group responded.

"Good. Now, since everypony seems to be ready, I'll send out the spell." Twilight turned away from the group and concentrated. "Alright Raising Heart, launch the spell."

The staff's core glowed as the spell's name played across its surface. **"AREA SEARCH,"** Raising Heart announced as two glowing spheres of light appeared, flanking Twilight before floating off in the direction of the Everfree Forest.

"Alright everypony, let's go. And for the love of everything be careful!"

* * *

"You know Yuuno, you really should let me design you a new outfit." Rarity carefully hopped over a fallen tree as the team made their way through the forest, following the glowing orb of Twilight's search spell. "Not to disregard your current outfit, but cream and khaki are just so… drab. You really could use a bit of color, darling. Perhaps some turquoise or a nice forest green, since you're really more of an autumn coloration than a spring…"

Yuuno blushed faintly. "You don't really need to, Miss Rarity. My barrier jacket is more for practicality than anything else. Besides, I'm not much for formal wear."

"Oh, but I insist. It doesn't even need to be formal, maybe just something light and fun. I've never made clothing for a human before, but I always relish a new challenge!"

"Um… I don't want to interrupt," Fluttershy floated down closer to the group, "but I think we're getting close to Froggy Bottom Bog."

"Is that bad?" Yuuno frowned.

"Sort of." Spike chimed in from his spot on Rarity's back. "It's a pretty large swamp, and it's home to a really huge hydra."

"Ugh, the last thing I need is to go wading through a nasty, mucky old swamp, getting all dirty and muddy." Rarity sniffed.

"I'd be more worried about the hydra. Fluttershy," Yuuno glanced at the pale yellow pegasus, "why don't you fly up above the tree line and see if there's anything roaming around?"

"Oh! Sure…" Fluttershy flapped her wings and floated higher into the air.

"Besides," Yuuno continued, "if we have to cross the swamp, I could probably just levitate us across with a flight spell. Or just generate platforms over the water."

"You really must show me how to cast such useful spells, Yuuno dear." Rarity pouted, then froze as a scream rang out in the air.

"Fluttershy!" Spike shouted.

"It sounds like she's up ahead!" Yuuno dashed towards the sound of the scream, closely followed by the unicorn and her rider.

It didn't take long for the group to arrive. Fluttershy was seated on a sandy bank near the bog proper, sniffling as she stroked one of the limp necks of a massive, draconic creature. Yuuno floated over towards Fluttershy, landing beside her. "Fluttershy? Are you alright?"

"Oh you poor, poor thing…" Fluttershy sniffled, looking up at Yuuno. "Who could have done something so horrible?"

"Is…it…"

"No, it's just unconscious, but just look at it…" Fluttershy pointed with her hoof. The four necks were marked with a series of abraded bands along the scales, and a dozen scorch marks dotted the creature's throats.

"These look fresh…" Yuuno frowned, touching one of the abrasions. "Some sort of binding spell, followed by a shooting attack is my guess."

"S-so someone tied it down, and then _shot it_?!" Fluttershy whispered in a horrified voice. "How cruel…"

"Um, Fluttershy?" Spike raised a hand nervously. "I don't want to sound mean, but it was probably trying to eat whoever was here…"

"So?! That doesn't excuse what they did!" Fluttershy snapped, leveling a glare at Spike. The young dragon recoiled, hiding his face with an arm. Fluttershy then turned to Yuuno, grabbing his cheeks with her hooves. "We've got to find whoever did this! This is _unacceptable_!"

Yuuno felt a sense of overwhelming fear well up in his stomach as Fluttershy glared into his eyes, the sort of fear reserved for life-or-death situations. "We…will…" Yuuno managed to croak out, sweat dripping down his forehead.

Fluttershy nodded, then blushed and let go. "S-sorry," she mumbled, flapping her wings. "I'm going to go look around a little, see if there's anything I can learn, okay?"

Yuuno nodded weakly, still frozen until he felt something poke his thigh. He glanced down at Rarity.

"Don't worry darling. You're not the first to feel the full force of The Stare."

"The Stare?"

"Indeed." Rarity looked over at the fluttering pegasus as she talked to one of the croaking frogs. "Whenever Fluttershy gets protective or angry, she turns on The Stare. I'm reasonably sure that there isn't a living creature in Equestria that can resist that glare of hers. I've seen her make a fully grown dragon cry with it."

"I can believe that." Yuuno swallowed, trying to quell the butterflies in his stomach. _Could that be considered a Rare Skill?_ He felt his eyes follow Rarity's gaze. _Twilight can teleport at will, Fluttershy has the Stare and… is she talking to those frogs?_

Yuuno blinked as Fluttershy floated back over. "The frogs said that there was a strange pony and a really strange creature here about half an hour or so ago. They picked up something that looked like a Jewel Seed, then… did something bad to the hydra. Then they went that way." She pointed a hoof towards the cliffs overlooking the bog.

"Are you sure about this, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy nodded. "Of course."

"So you can talk with animals too?"

"Of course. My special talent is dealing with animals after all. Does that seem odd?" Fluttershy frowned.

"No, it's just surprising. Being able to speak to animals is a pretty rare skill."

"Oh."

"I hate to interrupt, but we should hurry and follow the tracking spell." Rarity pointed at the hovering sphere of light that was floating towards the cliffs.

"Oh, you're right, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. At least we know where this mysterious other mage is going…" Yuuno began to walk after the sphere, frowning as he heard Fluttershy apologize to the unconscious hydra.

_A pony and a strange creature, huh? I should let Twilight know that we have something else to worry about._

* * *

"…and then I'd be like 'WHAM! BOOM!' and they'd be out like a light!" Rainbow shouted, slapping her hooves together for emphasis.

"Uh-huh." Twilight muttered, only half paying attention to Rainbow's rambling, her focus on the floating sphere that hovered just before the group.

"Which is why you won't have to worry about anything Twilight. If we run into that wizard or mage or whatever, you can count on me to deal with them."

"That's nice." Twilight replied, wondering how much longer Rainbow would keep talking.

"Ooh! Ooh! Don't forget to do the sonic rainboom too!" Pinkie Pie cheered, her saddlebags rustling as she bounced along.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that. How else am I going to kick their flank in style if I don't pull off my signature stunt?"

"Are ya just gonna keep goin' on like this tha entire time?" Applejack interjected, looking just about as weary of the line of conversation as Twilight was. "We don't even know what this here person or pony looks like, and yer already makin' plans."

"It's called battle strategy, duh!" Rainbow snarked, rolling her eyes. "It's not exactly something you'd appreciate, Applejack."

"Psh-shaw! Remind me, sugarcube, which of us had to be yanked outta tha sky an' away from a heapin' mess ah black parasprites that were about tah' chomp down on 'er like Sunday brunch?"

Pinkie Pie spoke up as Rainbow opened her mouth. "Ooh! Ooh! I know! It was Dashie!"

"Yeah yeah," Rainbow waved a hoof dismissively. "You're just jealous because I have my plan of attack all planned out and you don't."

"'Charge at 'em an kick 'em in tha teeth' ain't a strategy, RD. It's what you do every single time we get inna fight with somethin'," Applejack deadpanned.

"Well, it's worked before."

Applejack's eyebrow arched. "When?"

"Uh…" Rainbow frowned, rubbing her cheek. "Lemme think…"

"You do that. Ah'll wait." Applejack replied a little smugly.

"Um, girls? Stop!" Twilight came to a halt, the others skidding around her.

"What's the pr- oh." Rainbow Dash stared ahead at the field of blue, long-stamened flowers that sat before them. Hundreds of the flowers, so thick that the ground was completely covered.

Pinkie Pie let out a low whistle. "Hokey-smokey, that's a lot of poison jokey."

"I guess we'll have to go around." Twilight paused as the sphere floated into the middle of the field and hovered. "Or not."

"Twilight, are ya sure that Search spell's accurate?" Applejack gave the bright blue flowers a nervous glance.

"Positive. The Search spell's been programmed to seek out the unique crystalline structure and magical signature of the Jewel Seeds. There's got to be one in this field."

"How're we supposed to get tah Seed out from that there field of Poison Joke?!" Applejack pounded a hoof on the ground in irritation. "Ah kin tell ya'll right now, ah ain't touchin' it. Ah don't wanna end up all Apple-Teeny again."

"And I'm not touching it either. I crash enough as it is." Rainbow Dash grumbled, front hooves on her hips. "No way."

"Don't fret girls!" Pinkie Pie turned her head and flipped open her saddlebags. "I've planned for just such an occasion."

"You planned for a giant field of poison joke?" Applejack stared at Pinkie incredulously.

"Yup! Give me a bit of help with this."

_Twilight?_ A familiar voice whispered in Twilight's mind, drawing her attention away from the others.

_Yuuno?_ Twilight closed her eyes. _You're doing this telepathically, aren't you?_

_Yes. I have an update for you. I think our rivals are on the move._

_What's the matter?_

_We came across the hydra at Froggy Bottom Bog. It was knocked unconscious by magic. I think there was a Seed here, but it was taken._

_Oh dear._ Twilight winced, remembering who she'd paired him with. _How did Fluttershy react?_

_Not well. We're moving on, but be careful. The last thing we need is to fall into an ambush. How is your team holding up?_

_We've located another Seed, but it's in the middle of a field of poison joke._

_Poison joke?_ Yuuno sounded confused.

_It's a magical plant. Its toxin causes extreme, but non-harmful afflictions, like shrinking Applejack to the size of a doll._

_Ew. Good luck with that._

_You and the others stay safe, alright?_

"How in the hay did you pack an entire crane?!"

Twilight blinked, looking over towards the others. Somehow, Pinkie Pie had assembled a long-armed crane from the contents of her saddlebags, and was in the process of swinging it towards the Area Search beacon, a four-fingered scoop swinging from the end.

"It was easy!" Pinkie grinned, adjusting her hard hat as she slowly turned the crank. "I put it into my pack one piece at a time. You act like it's hard Dashie."

"I…but…" Rainbow Dash sighed and face-hoofed with a groan.

"Annnd there we go!" Pinkie giggled as the crane lowered down, the gripper mechanism closing as it slowly lifted a familiar-looking blue gem out of the patch of blue flowers.

"Pinkie, I don't know how you did it, but I'm impressed." Twilight leveled Raising Heart at the gem as it began to glow.

"Raising Heart, sealing mode!"

**"SEALING MODE, SET UP!"** There was a heavy ka-chunk as the head extended a set of pink, feathered energy wings bloomed from the shaft. A set of red letters glowed on the surface of the Seed, reading XIII.

"Jewel Seed, Serial Number Thirteen," Twilight recited the spell's trigger words from memory, "seal!"

There was a bloom of light as the Seed was quickly wrapped in glowing ribbons of light and rendered harmless. The seed itself floated over to Raising Hearts core and promptly disappeared inside it.

**"RECEIPT NUMBER THIRTEEN CONFIRMED."** Raising Heart replied, the staff returning to its normal proportions with a soft hiss.

"Well, that's one less problem to worry about." Rainbow landed beside Twilight.

"Tell me about it." Twilight exhaled. "I'd hate to think what sort of monster would have popped up if this Seed had activated in this field of poison joke."

There was a brief, awkward pause as the ponies looked at each other. It was pretty clear the others shared Twilight's sentiment.

"No use in stoppin' yet ya'll." Applejack noted as Pinkie Pie dismantled her contraption. "We've still got plenty of daylight out here."

I agree." Twilight glanced at the Area Search sphere as it began to float off. "Let's see where the next gem is."

* * *

"And that's number three." Fate quietly noted as she walked out of the cavern, a Seed hovering in her telekinetic grip. It was a wonder how the Jewel Seeds managed to wind up in the strangest of places. The depths of a high mountain cavern wasn't her first pick, especially considering the place stank faintly of smoke. All in all, however, they were making good progress.

Fate paused, noting Arf's unusual position; the wolf-woman was halfway hanging off the cliff, her rump high in the air and her fluffy, fox-like tail stiff. "Arf, what are you doing?"

Arf pulled herself up, her expression serious. "Master, we're being followed."

"Followed?" Fate frowned.

"Mhmm. It's the human boy. I can smell him. He's coming up the mountain with several others."

"I shouldn't be surprised." Fate pressed the Jewel Seed into Bardiche's core, letting her Device absorb it. "Do you think they've detected us?"

"I can't be sure." Arf crossed her arms and frowned down at Fate. "Master, why don't you fly on ahead to the next Seed? I'll keep them busy and divert attention from you."

"Are you sure you can handle the situation, Arf?"

"Of course!" Arf grinned, extending a V-for-Victory sign at Fate. "I'm your familiar after all! If I'm helping you, then there's nothing that can stop me."

Fate nodded solemnly. "Then I'll leave this in your hands. Be safe."

"You too." Arf smiled as Fate flew off, disappearing off the side of the mountain.

_It's been quite a while since I've had a real fight._ Arf thought to herself as she cracked her knuckles.

* * *

"My, this certainly makes climbing a mountain easier." Rarity nudged the green circle under her hooves as Yuuno held the spell, the quartet floating up along the mountainside.

"No kidding." Spike peered over the edge of the magical platform, then pulled back quickly. "I'm just glad it's nice and solid."

"You won't have to worry about that." Yuuno noted. "Just so long as you don't try to jump off the edge or something, you'll be fine."

"Um, Rarity? Doesn't this place look familiar?" Fluttershy looked upwards as they floated along.

"Now that you mention it, it does look familiar." Rarity frowned, then perked up. "Ah! This was where the dragon was napping!"

"Would this be the same dragon Fluttershy made cry?" Yuuno ventured, eliciting a bright blush from the pegasus.

"You…told him about that?" She glanced over at Rarity.

"Well, you did give him The Stare, so I had to explain…" Rarity blushed and looked away. "Sorry."

"I don't see why you have to be embarrassed Fluttershy. That Stare of yours is rather impressive."

The pegasus mumbled something that could have been a thank you, her hoof scuffing the surface of the magical platform. Yuuno glanced around as the platform crested the lip of a ledge. The ledge was huge, with several large outcroppings ringing the open space. A huge cavern flanked with partially-broken columns stood before them like an open maw, silent and foreboding.

"This looks like the place." Yuuno glanced around as the ponies and Spike climbed off the platform, the spell disappearing as he stepped off as well. "All we need to do now is find the Jewel Seed…"

"If you're looking for the Seed, then you're a bit late for that." A female voice echoed out from the cavern. Yuuno stepped back as someone a good deal taller than him emerged from the shadows, eyes faintly glowing as she emerged. Her hair was a coppery orange color, and her eyes large and blue. She was dressed in scandalously tight clothing; a peach-colored blouse pulled tight over her generous bosom with a short black cape over her shoulders and arms. Her midriff was bare, and a pair of hip-hugging maroon shorts provided her some modesty. Her hands were covered in fingerless black gloves, and her slim feet bore black shoes with low heels. She moved confidently, a thick, fluffy fox-like tail swishing behind her.

"Y-yuuno? Who in Equestria is that?!" Rarity stared.

"I think this is the 'strange creature' Fluttershy's friends were talking about." Yuuno replied cautiously.

"'Strange creature?' Hmph!" The woman flicked her hair and raised her chin dismissively. "Really? Now that's a little rude."

"That's beside the point." Yuuno interrupted. "Who are you? What do you want with the Jewel Seeds?!"

"Such an assertive young man," the woman cooed playfully, crossing her arms under her breasts. "I'm Arf. And if you really must know, I'm not the one looking for the Seeds. That would be my master."

"Your master?" Spike asked, ignoring Yuuno's blush.

"Mhmm. My wonderfully brilliant and adorable master. Of course, she's not here right now, so you're left with me to deal with. I'd be willing to overlook your intrusion, " Arf grinned, showing her sharp canines as her pupils shrank and warped into something more inhuman, "if it wasn't nearly dinner time. So be good little intruders and run on home, or the big bad wolf's going to gobble you all up."

"Is that supposed to scare us?" Rarity snorted. "It's hard to take you seriously with that getup you're wearing. Honestly, peach, maroon and black? Those shorts with heeled shoes? Did you even look in the mirror when you got dressed?"

"Well, if you don't like my clothes, why don't I slip into something a bit more natural?" Arf's eyes glowed as she snarled, her skin glowing. Fur violently sprouted from her flesh, her head of hair exploded outwards as her limbs warped, her face pushing out as she landed on all fours. In a few brief seconds the woman was replaced by a massive, thickly furred orange wolf, easily as tall as Yuuno was.

"Eeek!" Rarity pulled back, cringing as the canine creature howled. "What is that thing?!"

"She's a familiar, a magical beast tied to another mage." Yuuno stepped forwards protectively.

"Got it in one." The beast snarled, crouching low to the ground. "And I'm not about to let you foil my master's plans with your interference." A spell circle appeared under the wolf's feet as a set of large, brilliant orange spheres of energy sprang into existence around her. "Now, prepare yourself!"

"Everyone, get behind me!" Yuuno shouted, his shield springing into existence in a burst of green light.

* * *

"Figures that a Seed would be in a place like Ghastly Gorge." Rainbow fluttered along the edge as the others walked, the pegasus peering down into the bottom of the canyon.

"Given the fact that the Seeds seem to be scattered rather haphazardly, it was a matter of probability that one would show up here." Twilight noted.

"Yeah, but at one of my fave practice spots? Not cool."

"Oh it's alright Dashie. Once we find it, you'll have your practice area all to yourself again!" Pinkie smiled, bouncing along behind the others.

"Let's just hope that we've gotten here before the other grou-" Twilight blinked as a flash of light exploded from further ahead, a blue beam of light streaking up into the sky.

"Oooh! Pretty!" Pinkie followed the beam upwards

"Ah don't like tha look of that, nosiree." Applejack stared up at the beam of light as it slowly dissipated.

"We need to hurry!" And with that, Rainbow streaked down into the canyon, leaving behind her distinctive rainbow-colored trail.

"Rainbow! Wait!" Twilight shouted as she flew off.

"That numbskull! Come on ya'll, we gotta catch up to 'er before she bites off more than she can chew!" Applejack shouted as she ran, closely followed by Pinkie Pie.

* * *

_That was close._ Fate thought to herself as Bardiche announced the receipt of Jewel Seed Serial Twenty. _If I had been any later the Seed might have fully activated. I just hope Arf isn't having any trouble._

"Hey! You!"

Fate turned, only to find herself sprawling violently on the ground, a larger blue pegasus straddling her, a set of angry magenta eyes meeting hers.

"I got you!" The pegasus growled, glaring down at her. "Now, miss mysterious magic pants, you're going to stay right here until my friend-"

WHAM!

The pegasus toppled sideways as Bardiche's butt end smacked across her side, pulled along by Fate's telekinetic field. Fate rose to her hooves as her attacker got up as well, shaking her head.

"Oh, you wanna do this the hard way? Well, we can-"

**"LIGHTNING BIND."**

"Wha?!" The pegasus struggled as a set of square-shaped loops locked around her legs. "Hey! That's not fair! Lemme go! Get these things offa me!"

"I don't think so." Fate replied coolly. "You're going to stay right where you are for now. I've got more important things to worry about."

"You're just too chicken to fight me for real. I could whup you with one hoof tied behind-"

The pegasus stopped mid-sentence as Fate brought Bardiche's head to bear, the edge of the axe gleaming slightly a few inches away from her nose.

"If I were to fight you for real, you'd already be dead." Fate replied, pulling Bardiche back and resting him against her shoulder. "The bind should wear off in a while. If you have any sense in your head, you'll stay out of the way."

"Rainbow!"

_More interference._ Fate sighed, turning around as she heard a loud popping noise. The purple unicorn from last night was standing there, her own Device hovering before her.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Fate met Twilight's eyes, the two of them holding their ground.

* * *

Twilight stood there, face-to-face with the mysterious mare as a small breeze whistled through the gorge.

_She looks smaller than I expected,_ Twilight thought to herself, _almost like those old pictures of Fluttershy when she was at flight camp._

"So, you're the boy's partner." Twilight's jerked slightly, focusing on the other pony. The filly was eying Raising Heart, her own staff leaning against her side. Her gaze was cold and almost emotionless, like her eyes were made out of glass. "I was expecting this would happen sooner or later."

"Twilight, what're you waiting for?! Blast her!" Rainbow shouted as she struggled against her bindings.

"Dash, be quiet." Twilight frowned, her eyes not leaving the other pony's face. "Look, I'm sorry if Rainbow Dash attacked you. Could you please let her go?"

"The binding will wear off shortly. However, I'm more concerned with you at the moment." The golden pony began to slowly walk around Twilight, her long golden pigtails flowing behind her. Twilight followed suit, the two ponies slowly circling each other.

"I think we might have gotten off on the wrong hoof. Maybe we should introduce ourselves. My name's Twilight Sparkle." Twilight tried to sound friendly. "What's yours?"

"Fate. Fate Testarossa."

"That's a pretty name." Twilight smiled.

"Thank you." Fate's face was neutral.

"Look, Fate… I'm sure you have a good reason to go looking for the Jewel Seeds. And you seem to be quite capable for someone not from here." Twilight's eyes glanced over to the massive axe floating beside Fate. "But it's really dangerous to do this sort of thing on your own."

"I'm not worried about that, Twilight Sparkle." Fate replied coolly.

"Okay," Twilight conceded, "but maybe if we work together, I'm sure we can-"

"What makes you think we can work together?" Fate interrupted, pointing her staff at Twilight, causing her to jump. "You have your reasons for finding the Jewel Seeds, and I have mine. We're both after the same thing for different reasons."

"That doesn't mean we can't work together. Maybe even be friends."

"I don't need friends, Twilight Sparkle." Fate's eyes narrowed. "I need the Jewel Seeds. That's all."

"I used to think like that too, but I was wrong." Twilight lowered her staff, speaking gently. "Everypony needs friends. Come on… put down your Device and let's just talk about this."

Fate closed her eyes, then swung her staff around, the black head leveled at Twilight, "You can talk all you like, but words alone won't change anything." Her eyes opened, her ruby gaze determined. "Put yourself on the line, show me how determined you are to achieve your goal, and then I might listen."

"Are we going to fight? Really?"

"As long as you're between me and my goal, then we're rivals. I won't stop until I've captured the Jewel Seeds, not for anything or anyone."

Twilight swallowed, floating Raising Heart into a defensive position. "I don't want to have to fight you if-"

"You don't have a choice in the matter." Fate seemed to blur out in front of her.

"Twilight, behind you!" Rainbow shouted

Twilight spun, bringing Raising Heart up just in time to catch its haft on Fate's axe blade. Energy crackled as the two telekinetic fields collided.

_She's fast. I didn't even see her move!_ Twilight grimaced, pushing back with her field until Fate broke the lock, the smaller pony sliding backwards.

"SUR-PRISE!"

There was a loud explosion as party favors and confetti rained down on Fate, right as a pair of Earth ponies leapt down into the gorge, flanking the purple unicorn.

"Applejack! Pinkie! I was wondering when you two would show up."

"Ain't like we can teleport or fly like ya'll can." Applejack pushed her hat forwards as she stomped the ground. "So, this here's the filly that's been huntin' after the Seeds?"

Fate swung her staff around, clearing a path in the cloud of confetti. "What did you expect that to accomplish?"

"Duh! You can't have a surprise party without confetti and streamers!" Pinkie Pie grinned. The grin quickly switched to a more serious face. "And we saw everything. That's cheating, trying to hit Twilight from behind like that."

Fate raised her staff forwards, her eyes narrowing. "So this is your plan? Gang up on me?"

"If ya think for one second we're gonna stand by an' let you hurt one of our friends, ya'll got another thing comin'. I don't care what kinda fancy-schmancy magic you got." Applejack lowered her head and scuffed the ground, preparing to charge.

"Friends stick together, no matter what!" Pinkie Pie followed suit, a dog-like growl coming from her throat.

"Uh, guys? Still kinda tied up over here." Rainbow noted, still flapping her wings.

"Very well." Fate spread her cape up and began to fly into the air, the air around her crackling.

"Uh…is she supposed tah be able to do that?" Applejack blinked.

"Oh come ON! She can fly without wings?! That's CHEATING!" Rainbow shouted.

"Girls, get back! Stay with Rainbow Dash while I keep her distracted!" Twilight ran forwards, Raising Heart swinging to bear.

"But Twilight!" Pinkie Pie shouted as an unfamiliar mechanical voice rang out. Golden spheres of light rimed with purple lightning flashed into existence around Fate's body.

**"PHOTON LANCER, GET SET!"**

"Do it! Raising Heart!" Twilight shouted, aiming her staff upwards.

**"DIVINE SHOOTER!"**

"FIRE!"

Both ponies voices mingled together as bolts of energy sprang from their positions, the air filling with flashes of light and explosions of sound.

* * *

Residual energy crashed against stone, leaving small craters as Yuuno's shield broke the bolts fired at him. He tried to ignore the panicked screaming of the two mares hiding behind him, his focus entirely locked on the very large, very aggressive wolf attacking him from all angles.

"Why're you doing this?!" Yuuno shouted over the roar of energy as he blocked another volley of shots. "What does your Master want with the Jewel Seeds? What does she know about them?!"

"Why should I tell you?!" The wolf snarled, pouncing on the shield once again, her claws scraping against its surface. "All you should be worried about is me eating the lot of you, starting with the fancy pony with the purple mane!"

"Don't you DARE hurt Rarity!"

A gout of green fire connected with Arf's stomach, causing her to yelp and fall back. Spike hissed in reply, smoke fluttering from his nostrils as her stood behind Yuuno's shield.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-OW! On second thought," Arf growled, her blue eyes locked on the small dragon, "I'll start with the lizard as an appetizer!"

"Bring it! I ain't scared of an overgrown fleabag like you!" Spike hissed, his snake-like tongue flicking out.

_YUUNO!_

Yuuno winced at the telepathic shout. _Twilight?_

_I need help! Now!_

_On our way._ Yuuno inhaled. "Everyone hang on. This is going to be a bit disorienting."

"Oh no you don't!" Arf snarled, charging towards the shield, only to hop back as another gout of Spike's dragon breath nearly connected. Yuuno, meanwhile, raised his hands upwards, energy spilling around the four of them. For a brief moment, a series of empty squares fired up into the air, right before they four of them vanished in a flash of green light.

"Oooh, clever. He can transport." Arf snorted, then paused. "Fate! I have to get to Fate!"

The massive wolf leapt off the side of the mountain, dashing swiftly towards a large canyon, where brilliant pink and yellow explosions decorated the air.

* * *

"Come on you guys, there's gotta be something you can do!" Rainbow Dash flapped her wings violently as Applejack kicked at her brilliant shackles.

"Ahm' tryin' sugarcube, but these things ain't budgin'!" Applejack snarled back.

Pinkie Pie, meanwhile, was watching the exchange between the mystery pony and Twilight. The mystery pony had the advantage of flight, and was firing shots down at Twilight in rapid succession. However, Twilight was keeping up, winking from place to place and intercepting shots with her own blasts. Neither pony was gaining any ground.

Pinkie paused, shielding her eyes as a green flash filled her vision, the other girls, Spike and Yuuno appearing with them.

"Girls!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Pinkie! Dash! Applejack!" Fluttershy dashed over to them. "Are you alright!? What's going on!"

"If the fireworks over there are any indication, it looks like Twilight's fighting somepony!" Spike winced as a stray bolt collided with the ground nearby.

"That's the one you were talking about Yuuno! The other wizard! Now help me out of these things so I can help Twilight!" Rainbow Dash struggled with the binds, her wingbeats kicking up dirt around her.

"Okay, okay, just give me a second." Yuuno crouched down. "This is a pretty good binding. It's elementally aligned with lightning, so-"

"Stop nerding over it and hurry!" The rainbow-maned pegasus snorted.

"Now hold yer horses RD, we need at least some kinda strategy before we just rush in an' get all blasted to bits."

"That's assuming you're going anywhere!"

The ponies looked upwards as Arf leaped down into the canyon, landing between them and the battle. "You're not going anywhere near my Master."

"Landsakes, that's a big doggie." Applejack stared as Arf growled threateningly, then blinked as Fluttershy stepped forwards, her wings spreading. "Shy? What're you-"

"You threatened to eat me and my friends." Fluttershy's voice was low and ominous, her hair hidng her face as she approached the giant wolf. "And you and your master hurt Mr. Hydra."

"Oh, so the fluffy pony wants-" Arf's voice died in her throat as Fluttershy met her eyes. They were like deep blue pits of fire and rage in the small, pastel yellow pegasus's face.

_"YOU. DO. NOT. HURT. MY. FRIENDS!"_ Fluttershy shouted, each word like a hammer-blow as she turned the full force of the Stare on the wolf. _"BAD DOG! BAD, BAD, BAD DOG!"_

The familiar gave a panicked whine, her tail tucking between her legs as she stepped back. "I…"

_"SIT!"_

Arf's rump hit the ground with a thud.

Yuuno swallowed. "Remind me never to make Fluttershy mad."

"Focus Yuuno!"

"Right, right!" He reached down, green light blasting over the binding. "Just give me a few seconds, and the binding should be dispelled."

"Ah don't think we have a few seconds." Applejack glanced over towards the pitched battle. "Twilight's startin' to look a mite wobbly out there. Ah don't think I've seen 'er do this much magic at once before."

"Girls, I've got an idea." Rarity flicked her mane.

"You?"

"Yes. We need to do this while Fluttershy's keeping the dog distracted. Just follow my lead. Applejack, I assume you brought your rope…"

* * *

The world seemed to flicker each time Twilight winked, several bolts crashing and smashing the ground where she used to be. Teleporting so much was disorienting, even for her. It didn't help that she also had to concentrate on aiming her own shots. Fate had her on the defensive; most of her fire was concentrated on intercepting Fate's much faster blasts with only a few shots left to retaliate. And even then, Twilight couldn't seem to manage a clear shot. Anything other than Divine Shooter and teleporting was out of the question; they would take too long to cast and Fate didn't seem to be willing to give her any breathing room.

_**Mana output is stable. Reserves at approximately fifty-six percent and declining.**_ Raising Heart's mechanical voice updated.

_We can't keep this up forever. I'm starting to get light-headed, and Fate's shots are too fast!_ Twilight's mind raced, trying to think up some way to turn the tide. She stumbled slightly as she came out of her teleport, staring up into the sky as Fate aimed her next volley directly at her.

"Hey Fate! Head's up!"

A streak of rainbow color flew through the sky, knocking the unicorn filly sideways as Rainbow Dash's punch connected.

"Rainbow?!" Twilight's jaw dropped.

"Heck yeah! Did you really think I'd leave my best buddy hanging like that?"

"How did you-"

"Sorry, can't chat. Got some little pipsqueak with a big stick that needs some lessons in manners." Rainbow flicked her wings and darted off again, her rainbow contrail glowing as she flew.

A brilliant blueish glow caught her eye off to the side. Rarity stood in the center of the canyon, her teeth clenched in concentration and her horn glowing brightly.

* * *

Fate was used to fighting opponents in the air. That's where she was most familiar. However, she wasn't used to her opponents charging head-long at her at such speed. Her cape flared out as she recovered from the unexpected strike, the filly turning sharply as she heard the tell-tail rush of wind approaching.

"Alright pipsqueak, you ready for round two?!" Rainbow shouted, charging towards her.

"You should have stayed down. Bardiche!" Fate called out.

**"PHOTON LANCER."** Bardiche replied, a volley of blasts launching towards her incoming opponent, only for the sky-blue pegasus to dart out of the way, zig-zagging through her barrage as if the shots were standing still.

_Impossible. Is she using some sort of enhancement spell?_ Fate thought as she raised her staff up, her spell-circle shaped shield springing up just as Rainbow's hooves connected, sparks flying from the impact.

"Rarity! Now!" Rainbow shouted as the world turned into a kaleidoscope of colorful light. Fate winced as the pegasus kicked off of her shield and vanished into the shifting, prismatic corona, right as something looped around her leg and yanked her out of the sky.

She exited the corona at speed, blinking furiously as she saw what she was rapidly approaching. The orange pony from earlier had her by a rope, and had turned away from her, hooves raised. She pulled up her hoof, calling another shield into existence just as the buck connected. But even the shield didn't protect her from the sheer power behind those legs. The shield visibly buckled as she was catapulted backwards.

"Gol-durned fancy magic!" Applejack shouted as Fate recovered in mid-air… only for someone to tackle her from behind, a pair of sky-blue limbs wrapping around her stomach.

"You can fly with magic." Rainbow grinned as she flapped her wings accelerating the two of them, "but around here, the pegasi rule the skies!"

The ground raced up to meet her. Fate cried out as Rainbow let go, darting off just before the ground. In desperation she rolled in mid-fall to land on her back, letting her Barrier Jacket take the impact, even as she felt a shock of pain shot up through her body.

"Aw yeah! Did you see that?" Fate heard as she rolled over and got to her feet, her breath coming in short and heavy. Twilight and her friends were gathered in a line in front of her, along with the human from the other night and a purple lizard thing. The only one absent was the yellow pegasus, and she could see her just beyond, locked in a staring match with Arf.

"I think you might have overdid it a bit Rainbow." Twilight chided the pegasus.

"Are you kidding? I think I cracked my hoof when I punched that shield of hers." Rainbow winced, shaking the offending appendage.

"Still doesn't excuse ramming her into the ground like that." Twilight turned back to Fate as she wobbled slightly. "Fate! Are you alright?"

Fate growled softly, her teeth gritted as she glared at them. "It's going to take a lot more than that to stop me."

"Why don't you get it?! There's no need for us to fight like this!" Twilight extended a hoof, stepping forwards slightly. "Please, let's just stop this before it goes any further than it already has."

"Shut up." A golden ring spread out from around her feet as she swung Bardiche upwards. Bardiche's axe head flipped upwards, four golden dragonfly wings springing from the shaft as bolts of lightning danced around her feet. "It's already too late for that!"

"Everyone, get down!" Yuuno cried, raising his arms as a wide ring spread out underneath the group.

"Yuuno! Wait! We're not all here! Where's Fluttershy?!" Twilight looked around quickly, then froze, her eyes locked on Fluttershy, who was still staring down Arf.

"Fluttershy! Run!"

"THUNDER…" Fate intoned, arching Bardiche upwards as rays of light launched into the sky.

For a brief moment, Fluttershy broke her gaze with Arf. Arf's fur bristled.

"RAGE!" There was a loud crack of thunder as Fate struck the circle beneath her. Bolts of lightning cascaded down from the sky, colliding with Yuuno's defensive barrier, filling the gorge with blinding light. The ponies ducked, covering themselves the spell furiously beat against Yuuno's shield.

And unlike her targets, Fate was moving.

**"FLASH MOVE. SCYTHE SLASH."** Bardiche intoned ominously.

* * *

Twilight groaned, rubbing her eyes as she coughed. The air stank of ozone, and her vision was filled with bursts of color. Even covering her eyes hadn't been enough to keep all the light out.

"Is everyone alright?" Yuuno's voice. Twilight kept blinking as her vision cleared.

"She can fly…and shoot lightning. This is just unfair." Rainbow winced, lifting herself up with her uninjured hoof.

"Everything smells like my morning breath." Spike winced.

"That was one impressive light show…" Pinkie Pie winced, rubbing her eyes…before gasping. "Fluttershy!"

The other ponies turned. Fate was quietly standing beside the yellow Pegasus, her coat slicked with sweat and her breathing heavy. A long, curving yellow beam of energy looped around her neck, extending from the Device's head. Fluttershy was frozen solid, her eyes wide with fear as Arf held her still, her now-human arms pinning her wings. The wolf-woman looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"I wouldn't move, if I were you. Any of you." Fate noted calmly, addressing the entire group. Her eyes, however, were focused entirely on Twilight.

"Fate! Stop! Let her go!" Twilight shouted as the other ponies got up, a chorus of similar shouts coming from the others.

"Release her this instant you harridan!"

"Let Fluttershy go, you meanie!"

"Let'er go pipsqueak!"

"Get yer hooves offa-"

"Enough!" Fate interrupted. "This is entirely up to Twilight Sparkle."

"Me?" Twilight gaped.

"Yes. You're the one who keeps asking to be my friend. Let me ask you, though. Which is more important; friendship, or the mission?" The scythe didn't move from Fluttershy's neck.

There was a long silence.

"T…Twilight?" Fluttershy whimpered.

Twilight Sparkle grimaced, then extended Raising Heart. "Raising Heart, Release Jewel Seeds."

There was a soft chime as four seeds emerged from Raising Heart's core, hovering gently.

"Twilight, what-" Yuuno whispered softly.

"You want them?" Twilight gave the seeds a telekinetic push, sending them floating over to the other pony. "Here. Take them and let Fluttershy go."

Fate nodded slowly, turning her Device slightly to absorb the four gems, the scythe blade dissipating as the axe-head swung back to its normal position. "And that's what makes us different, Twilight Sparkle." The gold pony turned away, walking away.

"Wait!" Twilight froze as Fate turned to look at her, her red-eyed gaze cold.

"This is my only warning. The next time you or your friends interfere with my mission, I might not have mercy. Remember that. Let her go, Arf." And without another word, she dashed off, her blurry form disappearing over the edge of the canyon and into the lengthening shadows.

The wolf-woman looked down at the pegasus, whispering something softly before she released her, disappearing just as quickly as her master.

Twilight was the first to break ranks, rushing towards Fluttershy. The others quickly followed suit. Her Barrier Jacket dissolved into motes of energy as Raising Heart returned to its Standby form, the jewel gently bouncing against Twilight's chest.

"Fluttershy, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine…a-as soon as my heart c-calms down." Fluttershy folded her wings, looking down. "I…I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. I didn't expect she'd try to pull such a dirty-"

"No…" Fluttershy quietly interjected. "I mean… I'm sorry that I messed up…but that… that's what she said too, when she let me go. 'I'm sorry.'"

"Well, if I ever get my hooves on that dog or her pipsqueak master, I'll give them something to be sorry for, that's for sure." Rainbow growled, punching the air demonstratively.

There was a quiet mumble of agreement, but Twilight didn't join in. They'd lost. They'd lost all of the Jewel Seeds they'd gotten so far, and Fluttershy had almost gotten hurt. Her head sank slowly as the weight of what had just happened became apparent.

What would the Princess think?


	5. Chapter 5 - Painful Lessons

_Fate was in a grassy field, underneath a bright blue sky. She was young and small, dressed in her favorite dress with her hair in bows. Mother had taken her out for a picnic, since she had the day off from work at the Research Center. It was such a rare treat, getting to spend time with her mother like this._

_Mother was smiling as she wove a chain of white flowers by hand, her brow slightly creased with concentration. The flowers were so delicate, their scent so sweet._

_Fate watched, enraptured, as she wove the stems together with such ease. She wished her hands were like her mothers; long, elegant and dexterous. More than anything, she wanted to be just like her mother._

_"There, all done." Mother smiled brightly, lifting the chain up. "What do you think, Alicia?"_

_"It's so pretty mommy!" Fate replied._

_"A crown then, for my precious princess." Mother laughed. Her laughter was deep and clear as she reached over, setting the flowers atop her head like a crown. Fate giggled and hugged her mother, her face buried deep in her purple-black hair._

_"My Alicia." Mother whispered in her ear. "My precious little Alicia. Don't you ever forget that I love you."_

* * *

Fate stirred, her eyes cracking open as the dream faded into the ether.

_The dream again. The same dream._ Fate pushed herself up on her hooves. _It's always the same dream._

She rubbed her face again and sniffled, inhaling through her nose. Her face always felt wet after she woke up, almost like she'd been crying _Why does she always call me Alicia in that dream? Why?_

Fate shook herself, pushing off the blanket of her bed roll and sitting up. Arf was laying ahead of her, near the entrance to the cavern, her head facing the opening. Her tail swished slowly, dragging across the stone floor.

"Arf?"

The wolf glanced over as she heard Fate's voice, then stood up and plodded over to her. "You're awake. How're you feeling? Any pain from the fight yesterday?"

"I'm fine, Arf, really." She reached a hoof up to stroke Arf's coat, then blinked as the wolf pulled away, turning to focus on the entrance again.

"Arf?"

"We should move today. If they start searching for us, there could be trouble."

Fate frowned as she stood up. "You're upset with me."

"I'm not-"

"You're not that good at hiding things from me, Arf." Fate interrupted.

The wolf gave a soft whine, her tail going slack as her ears folded. "Alright, I'll admit that I'm a little upset with you."

"Because of last night?" Fate strode over to her familiar, her hooves clip-clopping on the hard ground.

"Yes. We held one of them hostage for the purple one's Jewel Seeds, Fate. You had your scythe to her throat. You were going to…"

"It was a viable strategy. We were out-numbered…"

"Fate," Arf glanced over at her. "You're my master. I'm loyal to you through and through. If I had to, I'd die for you in a heartbeat, without a second thought. But you're better than this, I know you are."

"Mother would have approved of what I did."

"Mother." Arf's growled in disgust at the word, her ears flattening as her tail bristled. "That woman doesn't deserved to be called by that name. You're nothing like that-"

"Arf, please." Fate walked around to face her, gently taking the wolf's muzzle in her hooves. "I know you don't like Mother. But we've had this conversation before, and I don't want to have it again."

Arf looked downwards, whining again softly. "I just don't see why you have to be the bad guy in all this. You don't have to be cruel to others…"

Fate sighed, running her hoof through the wolf's fluffy orange mane. "I know. But Mother's orders come before everything else. I have my mission and I will complete it, no matter what. Understand?"

"Yes, master." Arf closed her eyes.

"Good." Fate turned to glance out of the cavern. "Though I do agree. We should probably move to a more secure location. If I remember correctly, there was some old ruins to the northeast…"

* * *

It was the pounding on her front door that woke Twilight up. That and the quiet muffled voices calling from outside. She groaned as she rolled over, running a hoof through her mane to try to get it out of her eyes. It took effort to keep her eyes open, even with the sunlight streaming in through the pulled curtains. Her sleep had been troubled all night, if the rumpled sheets were any indication.

She gave a grunt and rolled back over, her ear twitching as she heard footsteps. Yuuno was up already, as usual. It was weird, having someone who was such an early riser living with her. How he could manage that with his bed being in the basement was something she didn't quite understand.

The door opened with a chime.

"Hey girls."

"Hey Yuuno!" Pinkie Pie's voice. "Is Twilight up? We've got cupcakes!"

"Not yet. I haven't tried to wake her up yet, though."

"Figures. That gal has possibly tha worst sleepin' schedule I've ever seen, an' this is comin' from somepony that knows Rainbow Dash." Applejack's familiar drawl.

"Applejack!" Rarity called out, her voice shocked. "For shame! You remember how Twilight was yesterday evening. The poor dear was simply devastated."

Twilight rolled over, pulling a pillow over her head. Rarity's analysis was correct, after all. After their stunning defeat, Twilight had wandered home with the rest of the group in a haze, barely aware of anything anypony had to say. All she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and sleep, but her brain kept running through the events of the battle, trying to find some way she could have done things differently. Nothing came to mind, which in a way was even worse.

"Upsy-daisy sleepy-head!"

The unicorn blinked as she was unceremoniously plucked out of bed by a pair of familiar blue limbs, one hoof wrapped up in gauze. "Ugh! Dash! Lemme go!" Twilight groaned, giving a few weak struggles as she was dragged along down the steps to face her friends. Everypony looked concerned; even Pinkie, who was balancing a container of cupcakes on her head, looked worried.

"G'mornin' Twi." Applejack broke the silence as Yuuno took a seat among the ponies. "How ya feelin'?"

"Terrible." She grumbled. She must have looked like a mess, what with her wild bed-mane and slumped posture.

"You're still upset about last night?" Rainbow crossed her hooves, shaking her head as Twilight nodded.

"Yeah. I can't help but feel like I let everypony down. I could have done something different, or tried harder, but I don't know how. I screwed up the mission big time." Twilight sighed. "If I'd just-"

She froze as she felt a pair of warm arms hug her, a familiar mane of rose-pink hair filling her vision. She leaned against Fluttershy, then blushed as the pegasus let her go.

"Twilight, you didn't screw up anything…" Fluttershy said quietly, a hoof gently touching Twilight's cheek. "You don't have to blame yourself for what happened. None of us do. I certainly don't."

"Yeah! It was all the fault of that big mean meanie-pants Fate! She's the one who tried to hurt Fluttershy after all." Pinkie Pie stomped a hoof.

"But I had to give up all the Jewel Seeds we…"

"Sugarcube, there's," Applejack paused, quietly doing a bit of quick arithmetic, "thirteen of them things still out there. We can find more. And to be honest," she glanced around the room, then back to Twilight, "I bet everypony here woulda made tha same choice you did."

"In a heartbeat," Rarity concurred, slipping an arm around Fluttershy and nuzzling her. "That's what friends do for each other."

"I have to agree with them, Twilight," Yuuno stood, walking around to stand with the other ponies. "No-one here blames you. I certainly don't. You're lucky to have such good friends, Twilight."

Twilight sniffled softly, feeling a few tears start in the corners of her eyes. "I just…I can't help but feel like I failed."

"You can't win every battle Twilight." Yuuno crouched down, pulling Twilight into a hug.

"Yuuno here's right," Applejack nuzzled in. "Ya can't expect to win everythin'."

"That's the first lesson I learned Twilight." Rainbow Dash floated down, patting the unicorn on the shoulder. "Whenever you crash, you gotta get back up and try again."

"And we'll always be there for you Twilight, if you need help." Fluttershy pushed her way in.

"No matter what happens, we all stick together!" Rarity sniffled as well, pressing in beside Fluttershy.

"So come on Twilight!" Pinkie Pie bounced just outside the group. "Give us a smile! We're all in this together!"

Twilight snuffled, letting go of Yuuno and wiping her eyes. "Guys…thanks, I mean it."

"Why do I smell cupcakes?" Spike grumbled, leaning over the edge of the stairwell, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

There was a pause as everyone looked up at the sleepy Spike, right before Twilight broke out into a giggle. The laughter quickly spread throughout the other ponies and their human friend, much to the young dragon's obvious confusion.

* * *

"Well, this is definitely a castle alright."

Arf slid her fingers along the stony walls of the staircase as Fate trotted up ahead, her pigtails swishing gently in the still air. "Pretty intact, too. I'm surprised those ponies could build something so sturdy with just hooves."

"They have access to magic as well, it seems." Fate replied quietly, entering into what appeared to be a throne room. The entire room was constructed of greenish-blue stone, from the smooth floor to the elaborate columns that supported the arched ceiling. Many of the windows were missing, leaving behind slightly rusted cross-bars that once held panes of glass. A low dais sat at the head of the room, back-lit by a round half-circle of windows. Creeping vines wound their way around many of the pillars and over the window sills, their white bark providing further color to the walls.

"Hey, Fate, look!" Arf grinned as she dashed up to the dais and hopped atop it, raising her arms above her head. "My loyal subjects, I, Queen Arf, bid you welcome! Guards, fetch me my royal water dish."

"Be serious Arf." The filly grimaced as she looked around, her eyes narrowing. _Bardiche? Do you sense anything peculiar about this place?_

**_Yes, sir. I am detecting a large amount of residual energy in this area in particular. It is likely that an extremely high level spell was cast in this vicinity, possibly beyond SSS rank. However, the residual energy does not seem to be affecting the area or you._**

_A beyond SSS rank spell?_ Fate paused. SSS rank was the highest known power level of magic. If there was anything beyond that, it would have to be world-shattering in scope.

**_Correct,_** The Device replied. **_The residual energy will likely mask your presence, sir._**

_That's a relief._ Fate closed her eyes. She could feel it herself; it was like a faint warmth on her skin. In a way, it felt…comforting.

"So, what do you think, Master?"

Fate shook herself, looking up at Arf. "This place will be our new base of operations for the time being."

"Good. This place looks a lot nicer than that old cave." Arf hopped off the dais and glanced about again. "Though we're still pretty isolated. I still don't see why we couldn't set up shop somewhere populated. You know, with running water."

"We're attempting to avoid detection, Arf. It's easier to do when we're away from civilization." Fate rolled out her bedroll onto the stone floor, trying not to wince as her stomach growled.

"Have you been eating, Fate?" Arf crouched down by her, eyes concerned.

"Yes. I finished the carrots you brought me this morning, remember?"

"Oh, right." The wolf woman stroked Fate's mane before standing up. "Then I'll find us some food, alright? You stay here and try to get settled."

"Alright."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Arf grinned toothily as she transformed into her fully canine form and loped off, disappearing down the stairs as Fate inspected her new surroundings.

_What is this strange feeling in the air?_ Fate thought to herself, scuffing a hoof on the oddly clean floor. _What could have happened in these ruins?_

A few beams of sunlight slid over Fate as she looked around, and for the briefest of moments, it felt like someone was watching her. But there was no-one there; they'd checked the entire complex.

* * *

The cupcakes didn't last long at all, not with six hungry ponies, a baby dragon, and a human enjoying them.

"...And it was so sweet. Little Spikey-wikey, coming to my rescue like that." Rarity giggled.

"He didn't need to. We were all sort of hiding behind Yuuno's barrier." Fluttershy quietly pointed out as the young dragon blushed.

"It's still the thought that counts," Rarity sniffed. "Besides, it's only fair to thank Spike for his contributions too."

"I don't want to interrupt, but could I have everypony's attention?" Twilight announced, standing up from her seat and brushing off a few leftover crumbs. "I do have something I'd like to talk about."

There was a general mumbling of replies as the other shifted into more comfortable positions.

"Considering what happened yesterday, it's become more important than before that we locate the Jewel Seeds before they activate." Twilight paced back and forth slowly. "However, this need is tempered by the realization that our opponent is dangerous, capable, and most of all willing to hurt anypony who gets in her way."

"Uh, Twi?" Applejack raise a hoof.

"Let me finish." Twilight resumed her pacing. "We are faced with a magically powerful opponent who can match me spell-for-spell, assisted by a wolf familiar that also possesses magical capabilities. Though it pains me to admit it, I was unprepared for the battle…"

"Hey, Twilight?" Rainbow spoke up.

"Let me finish," Twilight growled, before resuming her pacing for the third time. "Now, seeing as-"

"Twilight?"

"What?!" Twilight stomped her hoof as she turned towards Yuuno.

Yuuno winced. "I think you're blowing things a little out of proportion, that's all."

"He's right, you know." Rainbow Dash crossed her arms. "From where I was sitting, it looked like a pretty even fight."

"That's what 'matched spell-for-spell' means Dash." Twilight grumbled.

"Whatever."

"Tha' point is, sugarcube, we get yer not feelin' all that confident right now." Applejack glanced at the others, who nodded in agreement.

"Everypony gets a little shock now and then, darling," Rarity flipped her hair and re-crossed her hooves. "So please, just come out and say what it is you want to do."

Twilight sighed. "Okay. I wanted to try to practice magic today. Raising Heart has some sort of training system that she informed me about last night that I want to try using. But I can't do it if we're looking for the Seeds. So-"

"Hey Twilight, can I make a suggestion?" Spike raised a hand.

"Sure." Twilight gave Spike a weary glance.

"Why not just have us go out without you? I mean, it's not like we're all helpless. Yuuno was hunting after the seeds before he wound up with us. He knows the sealing spell, and both Rarity and him know how to search for the seeds since all three of you worked on the Area Search dealie. And nearly everyone here knows how to handle themselves in a fight if it comes to that. So it makes sense if we all go out and hunt while you practice or whatever."

"That-"

"Spike's right." Yuuno interjected. "Besides, if things go out of hand, I can call for you via telepathy. And unlike when I started, I'll have plenty of backup in case things go wrong."

"Not to mention you'll be available in case a Seed does activate near the town and everypony else is too far away." Fluttershy offered quietly.

"And if we do run into that big bad meanie Fate, we can just run like scared little chickies!" Pinkie grinned, flapping her arms to demonstrate.

"Speak for yourself Pinkie." Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay…" Twilight waved a hoof to quiet everyone down. "I get it. I get it. That's actually what I was going to ask everypony. I could use the practice, but we still have to go looking so…yeah. Was I that obvious?"

"A bit." Rainbow Dash chuckled.

"Well, um, I guess there's not much else to go over." Twilight smiled sheepishly. "Happy hunting, I guess?"

"Yer sure you'll be fine on ye rown, sugarcube?" Applejack looked at Twilight as the others began to get up.

"I'll be fine. After that pick me up I think I'm over my self-pity."

"Uh, Twilight?" Spike glanced over at Rarity.

"Yes Spike, I think you should go with the group." She smiled, rubbing a hoof on Spike's head.

"I just don't want you to get in trouble without me around."

"That's sweet of you Spike, but I think I can manage a single day without my number one assistant." She then leaned in close. "Besides, you might get to show off for Rarity again," she whispered playfully.

"Really?" Spike grinned.

"Mhmm."

Twilight shook her head as Spike giggled softly, giving the baby dragon a gentle nudge.

"We'll be back this evening Twilight." Yuuno called out to her. "You just focus on your practice, alright?"

"Believe me Yuuno, if there's one thing I can focus on, it's studying."

* * *

"Does Twilight usually get like that?" Yuuno asked aloud as he summoned the Area Search spell into existence, a greenish sphere of light hovering in the air quietly.

"Like what?" Spike replied

"You know…?"

"Moody?" Spike crossed his arms. "Yeah, sometimes. She does tend to get the wrong idea about everypony every so often."

"Like that time she thought we'd hate her 'cause of that big-mouthed unicorn that wandered through town all showboatin' and such," Applejack supplied. "What was her name?"

"Trixie." Spike supplied.

"That's tha pony. She got all flustered 'cause she thought we'd think she was showin' off too."

"It might be because the Princess charged her with finding the Jewel Seeds." Rarity continued. "The poor dear does get a bit panicky when it comes to Princess Celestia."

"She did mention being the Princess's protégé." Yuuno frowned. "I can only imagine what that's like. Must be an awful lot of pressure, being the student of a ruler."

"You should see her when she actually has real assignments due." Spike rolled his eyes. "Freak-out doesn't even begin to describe it. Celestia's a good teacher, though. Twilight just…overreacts."

"Yeah. You should have seen her during the parasprite incident!" Pinkie bounced along. "She was a complete wreck. I heard her shouting about building a complete duplicate of Ponyville in less than a minute."

"Dare I ask why?"

"Well, the parasprites were kinda eating the town, and the Princess was due for a visit. However, I saved the day with the power of polka, so everything turned out alright in the end."

Yuuno blinked, then glanced over at Applejack. "She's serious, isn't she?"

"That's the honest truth. Saw it wit' my own two eyes."

"Speaking about everything being alright, Yuuno." Rainbow fluttered closer, extending her wrapped-up hoof. "You think you can do that healing thingy from the other day? I was going to ask you last night, but…"

"Oh yeah, sure." Yuuno reached up, his hands lighting with green energy as he applied the spell. "Just don't go punching any more shields again."

"Can't make any promises on that regard."

"Um, guys?" Fluttershy spoke up. "I don't want to cause alarm, but the spell's getting pretty far ahead. Maybe we should try to keep up, I mean, if that's alright with you?"

"That'd probably be a good idea." Yuuno smiled, letting go of Rainbow's hoof and jogging after the sphere, the other ponies following after him.

* * *

"There we go." Twilight hmmed softly as she shut the door to the library, its new addition swinging gently. The small sign reading 'Out On Business - Check Back Later' would be enough to deter most ponies from interrupting her training for the time being.

_I have to have complete concentration for this._ Twilight's eyes were narrowed with determination as she took a seat at her desk, lifting Raising Heart from around her neck. _I've been only lightly studying it with Yuuno, but circumstances have changed. No more foaling around. If I'm going to master this magic, I'm going to have to go all the way._

"Raising Heart?"

**"YES, MY MASTER?"** The jewel chimed as it responded.

"I want you to activate your training programs." Twilight looked deep into the smooth surface of the gem. "I want you to teach me everything you've got, understood?"

**"YES, MY MASTER."** It might have been Twilight's imagination, but Raising Heart sounded a little… happy when she responded.

"Alright. Now, how does this work?" She blinked as the jewel began to glow softly.

**_Beginning training program in three, two, one…_**

Twilight blinked as the world went hazy, her surroundings changing into a blank white field filled with faintly glowing patterns. She sat there, looking around nervously at the near-infinite expanse. There was something unsettling about it.

_Raising Heart?_ She didn't so much speak as 'thought,' even though she was sure her lips moved.

**_I am here, my master._** The voice seemed to come from every direction.

_What…what is this? Where am I?_ Twilight tried not to panic.

**_This is the tactical training program. Do not be alarmed, master. This is merely a projection within your conscious mind linked to my internal systems._**

_So…I'm inside my head?_

_**You are in a shared psychic space, master. In this space you can train your mind to understand magical formulas and develop reflex-level knowledge of spells and tactics via simulated combat.**_

_How long have you had this?_

_**This functionality was built into my core systems.**_ Raising Heart replied. _**Such a system is common in high-end combat-handling Devices. Are you ready to begin instruction?**_

_I guess so._ Twilight rose to her feet, shifting herself around. The place felt real, even if it was in her mind._ Though this is a bit weird. I mean, even for the circumstances…_

_**It is understandable, master. What do you wish to learn?**_

Twilight rested her hoof on her chin, mentally of course. _Fate's current advantage is her ability to fly. Do you have a flight spell you can teach me?_

_**Yes, master. Loading Support-type spell Flier Fin.**_

Twilight mentally blinked as the spell circle winked into existence before her, the spell itself resolving into a relatively simple set of formulas. _This really is just like unicorn magic,_ she thought to herself as she read over the formulas. _This looks like the wing-granting spell I used on Rarity, but a lot simpler. Fascinating!_

_**Do you understand the formula, Master?**_

_I believe so._ Twilight concentrated, then blinked as she felt the spell 'click' into place, a faint rush of magical energy responding to the spell's activation. She craned her head back and stared at the set of small pinkish-magenta wings made of solidified energy that hovered just above her withers. _Okay, that's new._

_**Spell successfully activated. Shall we begin basic tactical flight training?**_

_Um…yes?_

_**Understood. Beginning automated training procedure for basic tactical flight.**_

Twilight stared as glittering, jewel-like shapes popped into existence around her, then yelped as her 'body' vaulted into the air, her new wings flapping slowly. _This is going to be take a while to get used to…_

_**I expect you will perform quite well, master.**_

That was encouraging, at least. _Alright, sure. Let's go for it then! Give me your best shot._

Twilight immediately regretted those words as Nightmare Moon appeared in all her black glory, her eyes lit with magic. **_YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE, SUN-LOVING__ FOAL_**_,_ she roared, her voice boomed in Twilights head as lightning flashed.

_Raising Heart!?_

_**In order to provide motivation, I have chosen an opponent from your memories that represents a great threat.**_ The Device replied calmly. _**Please follow my instructions in order to avoid incoming attacks.**_

Twilight mentally swallowed. _Yeah, sure…_

* * *

Something smelled good. That was the only thing on Arf's mind at the moment. True, she'd already eaten her fill on the woodland creatures of the forest she was in, but this wasn't fresh raw meat. No, it was the smell of cooking. Something strong smelling, with herbs and other exotic things.

She was a wolf at heart, but she wasn't entirely wild. She respected cooking, which was why she was hiding in the bushes outside of what appeared to be a house built into a large, gnarled tree.

_What is it about these ponies and building houses inside trees?_ Her idle thoughts sharpened as the door opened, its inhabitant exiting. It was a pony, but not one like the ones in the town. Her coat was striped, charcoal gray on light gray, with a stiff mane that looked like a mohawk. The gold bangles around her neck and forelimb chimed softly as she walked, her tail swishing as she disappeared into the foliage, pulling on a simple brown cloak as she walked.

_Wonder why she doesn't live in town. No matter. I'll just sneak in and help myself to whatever's cooking in there. I'm sure Fate will appreciate something hot for once._ Arf crept out of the bushes and slid towards the entrance, the hanging bottles glinting in the sunlight as she nudged the door open.

The inside of the home was an explosion of color. Any areas not covered with low benches and cupboards held painted masks or glittering bottles. Arf's nose burned slightly from the riot of smells that filled the place. The strongest of the scents emanated from the large, bubbling cauldron in the center of the room.

_Whatever it is, it smells good…_ Arf licked her lips slightly, leaning up and peering into the pot, her tail swishing.

"Though you like the scent of my brew, what is in there's not meant for you."

Arf froze at the rhyme, spinning around to face the figure in the doorway. The pony had returned, half silhouetted in the sunlight, her eyes taking on a slightly malevolent golden glow.

"Quite an odd sort of hound you are, I've not seen your kind near or far. But if you are looking for a treat, I'm afraid that here you'll find no meat."

_What's with the rhyming?_ Arf growled softly as she turned to face the pony, her fur fluffing as she raised her hackles, only to pause as the pony laughed.

"You think yourself some dreadful foe? There's a warning that you should know, you're not the first to try your tooth, against my skills and that's the truth." The pony smirked, her hoof slipping over to her cloak.

"I'd like to see you try!" Arf growled, crouching lower. She didn't exactly want to hurt the pony, but she'd been discovered. If this pony told the ones from last night about her… No, she'd just have to take the chance. Maybe she could intimidate this one into complying.

"A talking wolf, how very rare." She sounded surprised at that. "I wondered what secrets you'd share."

"None you're going to learn." And with that, Arf pounced, her teeth bared and claws at the ready. Time slowed to a crawl as the pony pulled what looked like a hoof-full of green powder from under her cloak and whipped it into Arf's face, easily side-stepping around her lunge. Instantly, her nose felt like it was on fire, her eyes teared up and her legs felt like poorly cooked noodles. She collapsed as she landed, whining pitiably as she pawed at her nose.

"Fair warning I gave oh canine friend, now some assistance I just might lend." The pony flicked her tail as she hauled the crumpled wolf further into the house. "Of quick thought you seem very capable, though your nose my potions can't quite handle. If you do not try to strike out at me, to you I can supply a remedy."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I tried to attack you!" Arf howled. "Please, just make my everything stop hurting!"

She whined loudly as the striped witch pulled down a ceramic bowl, quickly mixing and crushing what looked like herbs and liquids before crouching down before her, setting the container before Arf's face. "Your nose should go within this pail. Do not question, instead inhale."

Arf didn't question. Instead, she shoved her nose into the bowl and breathed deep. A rush of cold hit her sinuses as she breathed, the burning slowing and calming.

"Tis not a pleasant mixture I use, but some predators simply refuse, to leave me be on my walk-abouts, so it's up to me to teach those louts." The pony wandered over to her cauldron, checking its contents. "Zecora is what I go by. What brings you here wolf, tell me why."

"I was," Arf replied in-between deep inhalations of the aromatic mixture, "looking for…some food for…my master."

"A hunting hound gifted with a voice. I wonder what they'd make of your choice, to attempt to rob my little hut. What do you think, oh curious mutt?" Zecora frowned at Arf.

Arf whined again, her eyes lowering as her ears folded back. "I don't know. I mean, I don't think she'd mind too much, considering I stole some food earlier. I think she'd be more upset that you caught me. I'm not supposed to get caught. And I'm a wolf, not a mutt…"

Zecora clicked her tongue dismissively. "Banditry seems to be unfair. If you had asked, I'd gladly share. What need have you to skulk and take? What cause have you for this mistake?"

Arf closed her eyes. "I'm not sure if I should tell you."

Zecora nodded. "If you so say, then very well. I will not pressure you to tell." The zebra turned back to her cauldron, lifting up a spoon and stirring the thick goop within.

"That's it? No interrogation? No threatening me with the authorities?" Arf blinked.

"Whatever you do, open or sly, there is no reason for me to pry. I bear no ill will upon your head, so long by you I'm unmolested," Zecora replied, turning back to Arf. "And if I did, what authority, would I invoke here in Everfree?"

"So, what, you're some kind of outlaw?" Arf blinked

"Though an outlaw I am clearly not, of Pony lands I care not one jot. I much prefer my solitude, the forest provides for my mood. In Everfree I make my home, because the wilds I love to roam."

"Okay, no offense, but the rhyming is starting to bug me."

"The cadence of my speech, in fact, is a cultural artifact. In Zebra, much of the time, words are always meant to rhyme. Though some find it to be quite a fuss, I find the practice harmonious." Zecora smirked, then picked up the bowl. "How fares your muzzle now, my friend? Has the hurting now reached its end?"

"Better. I'm sorry for trying to steal from you. I'm just worried about my master. I kinda wanted to surprise her with a warm meal, and I guess I got carried away."

Arf's ear twitched as she watched Zecora reach up, pulling a large gourd from its perched and uncorking its opening. The zebra dipped the container into the cauldron, filling it before closing it and setting it before the wolf.

"What…"

"A warm meal I will not deny, though your methods I would not try. Take this to your master, pup. Return it when it's used up."

Arf glanced at the gourd cautiously, then at the zebra. As though to demonstrate, the zebra spooned up a bit of the stuff and popped it into her mouth. "Mmm, I think, perhaps some other day, I will not use those leaves of bay. The taste does clash with roots I use, perhaps a different herb I'll choose."

"Um…thanks for the soup. But why're you…"

"Should I now give a reason why? Kindness alone, if you should pry. Now off with you, be on your way. Maybe I'll see you another day."

Arf looked down at the gourd, then slowly stood. "It's Arf, by the way. My name, I mean. Thank you." She looked down, picking the container up in her jaws before loping out the door.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe we're back in this place again." Rarity grumbled, looking out to the dry plane. "I swore I would never come back, no matter how many precious jewels are out here."

Yuuno glanced around. Aside from the generous coating of dirt that covered the ground and the lack of plant life, this particular chunk of land seemed rather ordinary. "Um… why? Did something happen out here?"

"Only the most horribly traumatizing incident I've ever went through in my entire life!" Rarity swooned, a hoof to her brow. "I was assaulted, pony-napped by those disgusting, beastly Diamond Dogs and made to dig in their horrid mines like a wretched slave. The filth! The dirt! The _smell!_ It was horrible Yuuno, simply horrible! Why, I might faint just from the memories…"

"You're neglectin' tah mention tha' fact your complainin' made them beg us to take ya' away an' they gave us six heapin' carts fulla jewels for tha' trouble." Applejack deadpanned.

This only caused Rarity to pout. "Must you interrupt my drama with your silly realities, Applejack?"

"Eyup."

"Well, if we do run into those dust buckets, we'll know what to do with them." Rainbow Dash smirked, punching one hoof into another.

"Hey girls, over here!" Pinkie bounded after the Area Search sphere as it stopped. "The spell's stopped! But I don't see any Seeds around here." The pink party pony took a seat, assuming a thinking position, then squeaked as the earth promptly pushed up underneath her with a violent rumble.

"Oh great." Rainbow Dash grumbled as the mound Pinkie was sitting on rose up into the air, taking Pinkie with it. "look who it is."

Yuuno paused as a large, vaguely canine headed creature popped out of the ground, its hairless skin stone-gray. It was wearing clothing: a dirty red vest and black, studded collar. The creature landed, then cringed violently at the sight of the ponies. "OH NO!" It screeched in a raspy voice. "The ponies! They're back!"

It spun around, obviously trying to dive back into the dirt, at least until Pinkie Pie hopped down and landed atop it, pinning it firmly to the ground with a thud. "Gotcha this time, hehe!"

"No! No! Not giving you any gems ponies! Not after last time!" The diamond dog struggled, paws pounding the dirt.

_Might be best if I tried to calm him down._ Yuuno quickly jogged over, crouching down beside the diamond dog. "Excuse me…"

The diamond dog stared up at him with wide eyes. "Who are you? What are you?"

"I'm Yuuno. Look, we don't want to do you any harm, we're just looking for something I lost. Can we ask you some questions?"

"Questions? Questions is all you want?"

"Yeah buster!" Rainbow Dash butted in, her rainbow-colored mane smooshing into Yuuno's face. "And you better be truthful if you know what's good for-hey!"

"Sorry about that," Yuuno apologized as he pushed Rainbow out of the way. "We're just looking for something very specific. A jewel, two-toned blue and diamond-shaped, about this big." Yuuno held his fingers out, trying to approximate the size. "It would have been laying around up here somewhere. Have you seen it?"

"Jewel?" The diamond dog rubbed its chin. "Yes, yesss. There was two of them! Strange jewels, never seen before by diamond dogs."

Yuuno's face lit up. "Do you think you could show us where they are?"

The diamond dog growled. "No!"

"But-"

"No!" The dog slammed a fist into the dirt. "You were sent by her! I knows it! She sent you to torment us once again!"

"She?" The other ponies looked at each other.

"The screaming one!"

"Tha… screamin' one?" Applejack tried not to grin as Rarity's eyes narrowed

"The whining white witch, whose voice makes caverns shake!"

"The whining white witch?" Rainbow snickered as Rarity began to grit her teeth.

"The snooty demon who complains about everything!" The dog howled, gripping his ears.

Rarity's teeth were audibly grinding. If it were possible, steam would have been pouring out of her ears, much to the amusement of the other ponies. Even Fluttershy was trying to hide a small smile behind her hooves.

"Hey, that sounds like Ra-mmf!" Pinkie blinked as Spike plugged her mouth shut with one hand.

"She has sent you to steal our jewels once again," the diamond dog whined. "The one whose name lives on to scare pups when they do not sleep! Oh, why must we be subjected to such horror?!"

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Rarity screeched. The diamond dog froze as the white pony stomped up towards him. "The nerve of you to malign somepony like me for having standards when you're the one who-"

"IT'S HER!" The diamond dog screamed. Pinkie went flying as he dove into the pile of dirt, the mound vanishing as he tunneled down, leaving a gaping hole behind.

"After him! He knows where-" Yuuno cried out, then paused as another voice overpowered his.

"COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT YOU UNSOPHISTICATED RUFFIAN!" Rarity dove down into the hole with a battle-cry.

"Rarity! Wait up!" Spike followed close behind.

"-the Jewel Seeds are?" Yuuno blinked, then gave chase, the group rapidly leaping into the hole after the unicorn and dragon.

* * *

Twilight was used to difficult instructors. One did not get into Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns and expect an easy education, after all. She had had tough instructors, harsh-but-fair instructors, even intimidating instructors.

Raising Heart, however, was starting to top that list in all three categories.

Maybe it was because she was inside her own head. Maybe it was because she was trying to visualize something she was deeply unused to. Maybe it was the fact that Raising Heart was making her 'fly' against images of an angry Nightmare Moon that was threatening her with unspeakable torments. Or maybe it was because whenever she messed up she got a rather painful zap from one of "Nightmare Moon's" lightning bolts. Whatever it was, her mastery of the Flier Fin spell was progressing at a quick, albeit extremely painful, rate.

Twilight flopped onto her side within the mental projection. Her entire head pulsed, and she felt like she was about to keel over from exhaustion.

_**Course Completed. Score: Eighty-Five Percent (B).**_

That was her highest score so far.

_Yay._ She thought tiredly. This was probably the first time she was overjoyed to get a B on a test..

_**You have progressed quite well in tactical flight, master.**_ The Device noted in a neutral voice. _**It would be wise to continue training outside of the psychic link for this spell.**_

_Does this mean you're not going to zap me anymore?_

_**Yes, master.**_

_Goodie._

_**Deactivating training program now, master.**_

The world wobbled as the real world returned. Twilight shook her head sharply, a hoof going to her forehead. Her brain still ached, and her entire body had the pins-and-needles sensation of falling asleep. She swore she could hear one or two joints pop as she stretched. How long had she been under? It had felt like days in her head.

But the clock suggested that only a few hours had passed.

She closed her eyes and set Raising Heart on her desk. What she needed was a bit of rest. Rest, a shower, and a sandwich. Then she'd be ready to learn some more.

She paused in mid-step. _Raising Heart?_

_**Yes, my master?**_

_You have a lot of spells in your library, right?_

_**Correct, my master**__._

_What if I were to add to it?_

The Device paused. _**That would update my archives, master. I will provide the tools necessary for Mid-Childan spell programming if necessary.**_

"I'll keep that in mind." she said aloud as she arched her spine, then wandered into the bathroom. A hot shower sounded really nice.

* * *

"How is it, master?"

Fate took another swallow of the soup contained within the gourd. The taste wasn't unpleasant, and it was certainly filling. "Mmmf… alright. But I'm more curious about how you got ahold of something like this." Fate frowned slightly as Arf shrank a little.

"Well, I was in the forest, when I came across this hut with a pony in it. I tried to sneak in, but she caught me. We…um…duked it out, then she gave me some soup."

"You were caught?"

"Yes…" Arf whined, pawing the ground. "But Fate, I'm pretty sure she doesn't know about you or the Seeds. And I made sure to check behind me and take a really elaborate route back here to make sure I wasn't followed."

"…I see." Fate set the gourd aside, frowning at it. She knew Arf was telling the truth. While she appreciated the soup, something still bothered her. It was the same reason the blue pony just giving her the cookie had bothered her. They had no reason to do what they did, giving things away so freely. Was it pity, or were the ponies here really just that nice?

Her thoughts went back to the fight the night prior.

_"Friends stick together, no matter what."_

_"Here, take them and let Fluttershy go."_

_Friendship. Generosity. Kindness towards others…_ Fate's frown deepened. _Foolishness._

"Master?" Arf whined softly, nudging her. "Fate?"

"I'm fine, Arf." A hoof reached up and tousled the wolf's mane. "Just thinking."

"Alright. Do you feel like going after the Jewel Seeds now?"

"Yes. Perhaps it's for the best. If I can manage to find half of the Seeds before I have to report in to mother, it will make her happy."

Fate rose from her place on her bed roll, her cloak folding out from her back like a curtain. Bardiche floated from his holster at her side, the golden triangle glinting. "Are you ready, Bardiche?"

**"YES SIR."**

* * *

"I forgot how much of a maze this place can be." Rainbow Dash glanced around as the group followed the Area Search sphere. "Good thing we have that spell, otherwise we'd be totally lost."

"Oh, we wouldn't be lost." Rarity snorted, the irate unicorn having taken the lead. "My gem-detection spell would lead me right to those unseemly brutes. Call me a whining white witch will you? I'll show them a snooty demon. Oh yes I will…" Her voice trailed off into dark muttering, which Spike seemed to be nodding along to.

"Poor Rarity. She must be so upset…" Fluttershy whispered quietly to Yuuno, glancing over at her friend.

"To be fair, I'd probably be a little upset too if I was turned into a boogieman." Yuuno tried not to smile at the sheer silliness of the situation, then blinked as the group entered a large cavern. The group paused for a moment as the sphere swiveled in mid-air, hovering erratically.

"What's it doin'?" Applejack's head bobbed as she followed the sphere.

"I'm not sure. Maybe the diamond dogs are moving the Seeds around?"

In the distance, there was a shrill whistle, almost at the edge of hearing.

"Did...did anypony else hear a whistle?" Rainbow Dash cupped a hoof to her ear, trying to listen.

"I did. It sounded like a dog-whistle…" Fluttershy blinked as a soft rumbling echoed from the stone walls surrounding them.

"Eeee! The ground's vibrating! I love when it vibrates." Pinkie giggled, her voice distorting slightly as she bounced. "It makes my voice sound funny!"

"What in tarnation is goin' on?" Applejack stumbled slightly as she looked around..

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good…" Yuuno backed up slightly, hands raised before him. "Everyone get close in case I need to raise shields."

The rumbling ceased as diamond dogs began to pour into the caverns. These dogs were much larger than the one Yuuno saw earlier; they were slightly taller and built like gorillas, their blunt muzzles sniffing the air. Each one was wearing armor consisting of a breastplate and a large helmet, and carrying a short, broad-bladed spear in their big paws. They seemed to emerge from every direction, some even clinging to the ceiling as they snarled and howled, surrounding the intruders. There had to be at least two dozen of them all told.

"Ah' don't think they're to happy to see us." Applejack grumbled, backing up against Yuuno.

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" Rainbow noted blithely, pulling back as the ceiling dogs poked at her with their spears.

"We have you now, pretty ponies!" A shrill voice echoed as the diamond dog from earlier exited one of the tunnels, flanked by two equally dressed compatriots. "And this time, you won't be leaving with our jewels!"

"Look, I'm sure we can try to-" Yuuno started to say.

"Don't make me start whining at you!" Rarity shouted, glaring at the trio, causing them to recoil in fear. "I'll do it! I'll whine until your ears fall off!"

"Listen, I-"

"We…we're not scared of you this time, pony!" The dog from earlier shouted back, dusting off his red vest. "We have special anti-whining measures in place. DIG DOGS! ACTIVATE SPECIAL ANTI-WHINING MEASURES!"

The burly, armored dogs reached into their breastplates and pulled out what looked like bits of cork, before lifting up their helmets and stuffing them into their ears.

"Hah! See!" The diamond dog puffed up his chest proudly. "Now whiny pony whining is useless!"

"Why do I get the feeling I'm talking to a brick wall?" Yuuno sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Ya'll ain't the only one." Applejack followed suit.

"Now ponies and lizard and funny creature will surrender! Or else dig dogs will poke you until you do!" The diamond dog grinned, rubbing his paws together. "Then pretty pony and pretty pony's friends will find gems and dig them up and pull the wagons!"

"Um, excuse me?" Yuuno shouted, raising a hand. "Can we just talk about this for a second?"

"No!"

"Fine. I've had enough of this silliness." Yuuno grumbled and thrust his hands upwards, a green spell circle forming under his feet. "Chain Bind!"

Dozens of glowing green chains launched in every direction, rapidly wrapping around the dig dugs like the strands of a great net. The free ends of the chains quickly anchored themselves into the walls, immobilizing the soldier dogs like flies caught in a spider web.

"Ah thought you said you weren't good at attack spells, Yuuno." Applejack stared up at him.

"This isn't an attack spell, it's a binding spell. Slight difference. I'm actually pretty good at them."

"T-they're not hurt, are they?" Fluttershy nervously poked one of the chains of energy.

"Not unless they struggle. Then it might chafe a bit."

"And here I was hoping for a dramatic melee against impossible odds." Spike frowned, crossing his arms and snorting. "I don't even have a lance. Or a cape."

"Sorry, but we really don't have time for this." Yuuno turned back towards the leaders. "Now can we talk!?" He shouted, then face-palmed as the three leaders turned tail and fled.

"I guess not. After them!" Rainbow Dash darted down the tunnel after the fleeing hounds, quickly followed by Rarity.

"Wait up!" Yuuno shouted as he and the other ponies gave chase. It didn't take long to catch up. The trio of diamond dogs were backed up against several carts of precious gems, backed into a corner by Rarity and Rainbow

"We got you now!" Rainbow growled, looming over the dogs from her spot in the air. "and we've taken care of your goons. You better apologize right now, or Rarity here will complain at you. Loudly."

"No! Not complaining!" The shorter of the trio whimpered.

"Just leave us alone!" The broader one howled.

"Um, Rainbow? Doesn't that seem a bit excessive?" Fluttershy squeaked. "We don't have to do something like that."

"Hey, they're the ones that struck first!"

"To be fair, we did sort of invade their home."

"Um, girls?" Pinkie Pie spoke up.

"Not now Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash snapped, turning back to the dogs. "Now, are you going to play nice, or is my friend going to have to start with the whining?"

"I'll do it too. I might have scuffed a hoof on the way down here! And this air is doing nothing for my mane!"

"Girls?!"

"Not now Pinkie!" Rarity stomped a hoof. "So, are you going to surrender?"

"No! Whine all you like! We will not let you take our gems again!"

"I honestly can't believe this is happening." Yuuno sighed.

"G-g-g-g-g-girls!" Pinkie's voice began to distort as she started to violently vibrate, almost like a jackhammer. "I-I-I-I'm ge-e-e-e-eting a doo-oo-oo-oo-oozy-y-y-y-y!"

"Oh horsefeathers." Applejack swore as one of the carts began to glow, a high-pitched chime ringing through the air.

"Ahhh! What is this!? What is this pony magic!?" The diamond dog gripped his ears as lightning began to leap from cart to cart, the gems starting to glow brilliantly.

_Oh no. I didn't think they'd activate right here, right now!_ Yuuno covered his eyes. "Everyone, get back! GET BACK!"

"Eeek!"

"Everyone, get ya'll-selves over here next tah Yuuno, hurry!"

The world turned blinding as Yuuno pulled up his barrier, a pillar of blue-white light firing up into the ceiling of the cavern.

* * *

Twilight froze, her sandwich mid-way to her mouth. A spike of cold ran up her spine, much stronger than the ones she had felt previously.

"Oh no…" She yanked Raising Heart from her desk and dashed towards the door, pushing it open. Ponies had gathered in the streets to stare at the sky as two beams of light streaked into the clouds above.

"Two? Oh no… oh no oh no. Raising Heart!"

**"STANDBY, READY. SET UP!"**

* * *

Fate turned in mid-air as she heard the explosion, holding a hoof up to shield her face from the brilliant light.

_Two Seeds. And from the looks of things, they're reacting quite strongly._

"Do you think the ponies set them off or something?" Arf floated closer, squinting as the brilliant light dimmed, the beams thinning.

"Not sure. But with a reaction that strong, something had to trigger them. Come on." Fate's cape swirled as she dove downwards towards the beams. "Let's go."

* * *

"Is everyone alright?" Yuuno winced, opening his eyes. His shield was still stable, thankfully.

"I think so." Fluttershy slowly got to her feet.

"That was a doozy alright." Pinkie shook herself.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Rarity squealed , rearing up and away from the cringing diamond dogs.

"If ya'll are alright, we got somethin' bigger tah worry about." Applejack ponted. Yuuno followed the hoof and stared.

"Our gems!" The diamond dogs shouted in despair. The force of the Seeds had fused the massive loads of jewels into a single conglomerate, a multi-colored, burning eyed diamond dog-like creature at least twenty feet tall. Said creature was currently slowly climbing up the wall, the cavern now completely exposed to the sky above.

"What in Equestria IS that thing!?" Rainbow gaped.

"The Jewel Seeds tend to react with substances nearby to form a defensive shell. In this case, the Seeds used the gems…"

"But why does it look like a diamond dog?" Fluttershy squeaked.

"Well duh, it's because the diamond dogs were near them when they went off." Pinkie rolled her eyes. "They must have heard all the shouting and turned themselves on."

"Let's worry about the why later." Rainbow flexed her wings. "I'm going in!"

"Rainbow, wait! We don't know what it's capabilities are!" Yuuno shouted, only to be drowned out by Rainbow Dash's battle cry.

The blue pegasus streaked upwards as the golem crested the lip of the now exposed cavern, one hoof extended outwards. The beast glittered brilliantly in the sunlight as it climbed up and over the edge. Rainbow closed in at high speed…

Only to violently rebound off the air several feet away from it, ripples of light spreading out in the empty air.

"Rainbow!" The ponies below shouted, the plummeting flyer shouting in panic, just before she hit something soft. She craned her head back, blinking at the series of spell circles stacked underneath her.

"Next time, Dash," Yuuno deadpanned as he lowered the Floater Field down, "wait a second before trying something like that."

"How was I supposed to know it had some sort of kooky force-field? Since when did those things have that kind of trick!?" Dash growled.

"This isn't a single seed. The defense programs of the two Seeds are interacting, combining to generate a more powerful combat form." Yuuno glanced upwards. "I think we might be a bit out of our league this time. We've got to warn-"

An ear-splitting thunderclap rang out as the beast stumbled back, bolts of lightning spraying out around the monster's shield. The diamond dogs whined and fled back into their tunnels.

"If that's who ah think it is, we're gonna have even more problems…" Applejack winced.

* * *

"That didn't work as well as I'd hoped."

Fate floated silently in front of the rainbow-colored gorilla-dog thing, Bardiche at the ready. The air stank of ozone and static from her Thunder Smasher, the blast having been wasted on the defense program's shield.

"Is it me, Master," Arf tilted her head, rubbing her chin, "or does that thing look like it's made out of gemstones?"

"It most likely is. That explains things." Fate paused as the program's body glittered again, catching the sunlight. "It must be using its constructed body to channel energy for the shield. Clever, if a bit unstable."

The golem snarled, raising its hands towards Fate.

"Uh oh." Fate and Arf darted out of the way as a spray of sharp-looking jewels streaked through the air, the stones embedding themselves in the dirt and stone on the ground. The beast's arm tracked her, the sharp gems firing out like a machine-gun behind her.

"Master, we're going to have to find a way to punch through that barrier." Arf noted as the golem's arm re-formed, its blue eyes burning with unnatural fire.

"I know-" Fate paused as a pink torrent of energy collided with the thing's shield from behind, the shield rippling.

"That's…"

"Twilight!" A shout came up from the pit as a familiar group floated up, stationed atop a spell-circle centered on their human companion. However, Fate's attention was more focused on the approaching purple unicorn. A pair of brilliant energy wings hovered above her shoulders, flapping every so often as she hovered there.

She didn't look too happy to see her either.

"What're you doing here, Twilight Sparkle?" Fate's voice was neutral. "I warned you-"

"You can warn me all you like Fate, but I'm still going to do my job." She turned to face the golem as it howled. "Two of them, eh?"

"Yes." Fate's frown was tight lipped.

Twilight glanced over at her. "I don't suppose you're willing to accept a partnership and split the seeds?"

"Why should she share the seeds with you?" Arf growled. "This is Fate's mission, not yours!"

"Head's up." Twilight winked away as the golem began to fire. Fate and Arf streaked upwards, the rapidly firing jewels following a ballistic trajectory as they whistled through the air. Chunks of stone suddenly found themselves studded with jewels, and anything softer was reduced to small pieces by the passing projectiles.

Fate pulled around as the salvo ceased, Arf hovering just beside her.

"Figure it out yet?" Twilight asked as she winked into existence.

"What?"

"The trick to beating this thing." Twilight smirked. "I watched for a little while before I fired my Divine Buster. Pretty impressive shield, isn't it?"

"It's probably using the sunlight as a supplementary power source, charging the Seeds with solar power. That's what's making the barrier so powerful."

"True. However, the shield isn't entirely solid. It's allowing its projectiles through so that it can attack."

"…So?" Fate glared at Twilight.

"If we both attack at the same time while it fires on us, we should be able to disable it. Punch a hole through the shields and overload the defense program's armor. Since there are two seeds, we'll both take one each. Then if you want, we can go our separate ways."

"You honestly expect me to believe you?" Fate glanced down at the golem as it slowly walked, its footsteps heavy and plodding.

"What've you got to lose? Believe it or not Fate, I'm not trying to be your enemy."

Fate bit her lip, then pulled Bardiche around. "We'll have to get in close to maximize the chances of breaking through. You take the left side."

Twilight smiled faintly. "I knew you'd c-"

"Don't mistake this for me being friendly, Twilight Sparkle," Fate interrupted, "This is only a temporary truce."

"Got it." Twilight swept Raising Heart around. "I'll take the lead."

* * *

"Are they doin' what ah think they're doin?" Applejack shielded her eyes as the two unicorns swept downward, pointedly ignoring Rainbow Dash's irritated mumbling about wings.

"It looks like it." Yuuno watched as Twilight and Fate maneuvered around, the former warping rapidly to avoid incoming fire, the latter blurring as she flew at high speed. "Maybe Twilight got through to her…"

"Ooh! This is going to be awesome!" Pinkie grinned as Twilight and Fate stopped, jewels rebounding off their respective shields. They had flanked the golem, keeping it so that it could devote only a single arm's worth of gems to attack each of them.

**"DIVINE BUSTER!"** Twilight's device began to charge its projectile, the tines of Raising Heart's Shooting Mode glowing.

**"THUNDER SMASHER!"** Fate's device glinted ominously as a magic circle formed in front of Fate.

Yuuno frowned as the spells went off, the blasts hammering against the shield, turning the jewels into vapor. The golem gave a scream as the two blasts broke through the shield, clashing into the bejeweled body and pincering it between the beams. His eyes widened, however, as the entire golem began to glow brighter and brighter.

"TWILIGHT!" Yuuno shouted.

"FATE!" Arf screamed.

And then the world went blindingly white.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Stern Hand

_Content Warning: This chapter contains some scenes of abuse that may trigger some readers. This content will be marked by a double horizontal line, in case you want to avoid it._

* * *

D-Space, the warped place between dimensions, was like a swirl of color and light outside of the main bridge's viewport. The Time-Space Administration Bureau Trans-Dimensional Patrol Ship _Arthra_ soared through D-Space like an arrow, its tuning-fork shaped hull glittering under the shifting colors.

TSAB Enforcer Chrono Harlaown stood by quietly on the lower deck of the bridge, watching the swirling colors play out. It was still relatively 'early' in the watch, so the bridge crew was minimal; just the navigational staff and him. The soft hum of the engines was the only thing disrupting his concentration.

_These dimensional disturbances are getting progressively more frequent._ His arms crossed as he looked out into the depths of D-Space. _If this continues, I'd hate to see what would happen. What is that fool doing down there that's causing so much chaos?_

"Captain on deck!"

Chrono turned around and saluted as he heard the door on the upper part of the bridge slide open. Captain Lindy Harlaown took her seat at the captain's chair, pushing her mint green hair out of her eyes. "Good morning everyone, at ease. Navigation, status report."

"Ma'am, we're currently on course with no deviations, currently at level three Dimensional Nautical Velocity and holding." The young man at the helm replied over his shoulder. "If we maintain our current speed, we should arrive at our target dimension at roughly seventeen-hundred hours, ship time."

"Good. Sensors, anything atypical?"

"No ma'am, not since the dimensional disturbance a few hours ago. Still catching a few ripples in D-Space from that, but nothing outside of standard readings."

"That's good. The last thing we need are further problems. Don't you agree, Enforcer Harlaown?"

"Yes ma'am." Chrono replied. He was a professional, an Enforcer for the Time-Space Administration Bureau. He wouldn't let the fact that he was on his mother's ship get to his nerves.

The door slid open again, admitting Intelligence Officer Amy Limietta onto the bridge, one hand holding a cup of hot tea, the other cradling a file pad. "Captain, I have the data you requested on our destination."

"Thank you Amy." Lindy smiled as she took the file, the officer cadet setting the tea cup on the station in front of her. "Have you gotten the records on our young archeologist friend as well?"

"Not yet ma'am. I've contacted headquarters, and they should send them through within the hour."

"Very good. Enforcer Chrono, would you come up here and look over the records with me?"

"Yes ma'am." Chrono mounted the steps, nodding to Amy as he did so. He tried to suppress a blush as Amy smiled at him, focusing on the file in the Captain's hand. It wasn't exactly packed with pages, which was never a good sign.

"Non-Administrated World #77, discovered and registered on Year 0025 of the New Calendar. Outer-dimensional scans indicate territory arability and atmosphere is equivalent to non-industrial Mid-Childan norms, with chronal procession of 24-365. Scans also indicate abnormally high levels of ambient magical energy." Lindy hmmed as she flipped through the sheets of data, pausing on a bit of red text. "Huh. 'Note: Settling or investigation is inadvisable due to unknown barrier surrounding dimensional space, possibly of Lost Logia level magecraft. Protection is advised if entering space surrounding NAW #77.' Is this really all there is, Amy?"

"Unfortunately yes." Amy sighed. "I did my best to dig up what else I could find, Captain, but there really isn't any more information. Frankly, I'm not sure why it's listed on the NAW list."

"It might be because it's possibly inhabitable." Chrono frowned. "I don't like it though."

"Neither do I, but we have to make the best of a bad situation." Lindy set the file aside and picked up her teacup. "Chrono, I want you to report to the armory and pick up a Hazard Shield to supplement your Barrier Jacket.. The last thing I need is you getting turned inside out or something in case the barrier turns out to be hazardous."

"Yes ma'am."

Lindy took a drink of her tea, then nodded. "We're venturing into unknown territory to face an unknown foe. Let's do the Bureau proud."

* * *

_Why does everything hurt?_

Twilight groaned, her eyes cracking open slightly. Her field of vision was filled with blooms of a hundred different colors and her ears were ringing. She thought she could hear voices, but they sounded distant due to the tinnitus. It was like listening to someone shouting underwater. Her muscles pulsed and throbbed as she tried to shift around.

_Why does everything have to hurt? I've had a piano, a hay-cart and an anvil dropped on me before and I didn't hurt this much._

The pain ebbed slowly as a greenish light filled her vision. There was a loud roaring noise as her ears cleared, the ambient sound sliding back to its normal volume.

"Is she okay?"

"Fluttershy, she almost got exploded! She's lucky she's in one piece!"

"She's intact, at least. My healing spell's taken care of the wounds…"

"The poor darling…"

"Ugh…guys?" Twilight winced. "I can hear you…"

"TWILIGHT!"

The unicorn winced at the shout, her vision finally clearing. Everyone was clustered around her, looking down at her with looks of worry and relief on their faces. "Is everypony alright?"

"We're fine." Yuuno reached down, carefully helping Twilight up. "You're a lucky pony, you know that?"

"What do you- oh…" Twilight's eyes widened. The ground where the Jewel Seed's defense program was standing was deeply cratered, the stone glassy and warped. Combined with the huge gaping chasm that had been formed earlier, the entire place was a disaster zone.

"What in Equestria happened?"

"Well…" Yuuno inhaled as he started his explanation.

* * *

_"TWILIGHT!"_

_"FATE!"_

_The golem roared as its body glowed brighter and brighter, the entire husk looking like a prismatic star. Yuuno leaped from the Floater Field even as Arf darted downward, the wolf-woman's arms extended._

_Then the golem exploded, its body dissolving as a hemisphere of blue-white flame ripped across the ground for a brief moment. One could barely make out screams of panic._

_The shockwave hit as Yuuno reached Twilight, Raising Heart's auto-protection system buckling rapidly under the sheer power of the detonation. Yuuno shut his eyes, hugging his arms around her body as he willed his shield into existence. Controlling two shields wasn't hard, but the sheer force battered against the two of them made his body ache with the effort._

_The dome of flame then retracted, imploding and blasting upwards into the sky. The air around the column of light warped and sang, flickers of energy playing along its length as the energy dissolved into nothingness._

_As the light faded, Yuuno blinked to clear the colors out of his eyes as he saw Fate and Arf. Arf had tackled Fate to the ground, her body covering the prone pony even as her shield shimmered in the light, the strain of the blast obvious. Arf glared at the two of them as she lifted Fate up from the ground, the unconscious filly limp in her arms._

_Yuuno stared right back, even as the two Jewel Seeds hung in the air, pulsing with light and chiming softly._

_With an angry growl, Arf fled, disappearing into the trees with her master even as the other ponies rushed forwards._

* * *

"Apparently your combined spells must have overloaded the golem's body, which fed back into the Seeds, causing them to expel the energy in a violent, dimension-distorting explosion."

Twilight nodded slowly. "And Arf…just left the seeds?"

Yuuno nodded, holding up the two seeds, the runes labeling them VI and IX. "After she fled, I made sure to seal them. So that leaves us with a score of two to eight. The other ponies tried to pursue, but…"

"We couldn't find hide nor hair of them." Applejack snorted, kicking a rock gently. "Ya'll'd think with all that hair and such Fate'd leave a trail as wide as a barn door. But nope, they just flat out vanished."

"I don't understand." Twilight rubbed her head. "Why did Arf flee and leave the Seeds?"

"Because of Fate…"

The others glanced at Fluttershy.

"Arf… the way she was looking at us… i-it was like a dog defending her master. Arf may be big and tough, but she wouldn't risk Fate being hurt, even for the Jewel Seeds. A-at least, that's what I think."

"That makes sense." Pinkie nodded. "I know if I was in trouble, Gummy would do his best to save me."

"Darling, Gummy's a toothless baby alligator. Arf's a glorified guard dog with tacky fashion sense." Rarity noted politely.

"So?"

"…Raising Heart!" Twilight searched around in panic. "Where is she? Where's Raising Heart?"

"Um…" Yuuno swallowed, fishing into his pocket. "Here…"

Twilight's eyes widened as Yuuno withdrew the Device on its chain. The pinkish-red jewel pulsed softly, a thin tracery of cracks running along the surface of the gem. "Oh no… is…"

"She's seen better days. My guess is the feedback from her shielding you from the full force of the blast damaged her. She's currently in auto-recovery mode."

Twilight stared at the pulsing jewel as Yuuno set it in her hoof. "Oh Raising Heart. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

_**Auto-Recovery Mode Active. All Core Functions Offline. Recovery Status: 10% Complete.**_ The telepathic reply was monotone and genderless.

"It shouldn't take long for her to recover."

"Even so…" Twilight couldn't help but frown sadly at the gem, right before she felt a finger tap her on the nose to get her attention.

"Twilight, Raising Heart protected you. A Intelligent Device of her caliber was willing to shield you, even if it broke her." Yuuno crossed his arms. "That's what she's supposed to do. So no feeling miserable, alright?" A small smirk creased Yuuno's lips. "Or I'll sic Pinkie on you. Got it?"

"But I don't want to make anypony sick." Pinkie pouted.

Twilight snorted, carefully sliding the pendant chain around her neck. "I got it."

"Good. Now could you explain why you had wings?!" Rainbow glared down at Twilight. "Seriously, Fate can fly and shoot lightning, and then you grow a pair of wings! Is everypony trying to steal my shtick or something?"

"I'll explain once we get back to the library."

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Fate glowered quietly at Arf as the wolf-woman fussed over her, her tail swishing irritably. "Arf." She said flatly.

"Master?"

"That's the ninth time you've asked me that question in the past five minutes. I've counted." Fate settled herself onto her bedroll, tucking her legs underneath her, her face turned away from her familiar. "The worst I've got is a pounding headache and a few sore muscles. Please stop asking."

The wolf-girl whined softly, slumping down onto her knees, her ears going limp.. "Yes, Master."

"I'm more upset that you abandoned the Jewel Seeds. You know how important those are, both to my mission and to Mother."

"But…but you were unconscious!" Arf whimpered softly, wilting further. "I…I had to get you out of there. If something had happened…"

"No excuses."

Arf sniffled softly, a tiny whine escaping her lips. Her head bowed further, to the point that her orange hair hid her face. It was bad enough that she was afraid for her master, but to be treated so callously… "I'll…excuse myself from your presence then, master."

Arf paused as she heard Fate rise, the dainty pony gently nuzzling her side.

"I'm sorry Arf. It's just that I have to report to Mother tomorrow. I had hoped to get some more Seeds to take to her. I shouldn't blame you like this. You were only doing what you thought was best."

Arf closed her eyes, her tail slowly swishing. "You're…not mad at me?"

"Only a little." Fate sighed softly. "It's best we turn in for the evening. I need to rest, and Bardiche needs to regenerate from his damage from the blast."

"Yes Master." Arf glanced up slightly. "Um… Fate?"

"Yes?"

"If all you're doing tomorrow is going in to report, then maybe you should let me handle it?" She swallowed, the butterflies in her stomach alerting her to the territory she was stepping into. "After all, it's just a quick report…"

"Arf, Mother won't listen to you." Fate quietly interrupted. "Half the time she won't even register your existence. Besides, if I didn't report in person, she would worry."

Arf's ears flattened. "Worry? Her?"

"Arf." Fate warned. "Don't."

"But Fate…"

"I know you don't like Mother, but she's different. She's just going through a bad time right now. I know Mother loves me, deep in my heart. She just…has a funny way of showing it."

_That's putting it lightly._ Arf swallowed, trying not to look at a place just below Fate's withers.

"You're a good girl, Arf. But you can't let your protective instincts run so wild."

Arf inhaled slowly. _Put on a happy face Arf. Smile. Maybe Master is right…this time._

"You're right. After all, in the short time we've been here we've collected over a third of the Jewel Seeds!" Arf did her best to smile, her lips slightly fixed. "I'm sure she'll have nothing but praise for your efforts. After all, you've worked so hard for her…"

"That's the spirit, Arf." Fate smiled again, nuzzling closer to the wolf-woman wit her eyes closed. Arf wrapped an arm around Fate's body, holding her close even as she shivered; a spike of cold ran up her back from the memories.

_'Nothing but praise.' That woman wouldn't know praise if it slapped her in the face._ Arf's thoughts ran dark, her teeth clenching.

* * *

Evening had came quietly on the sleepy town of Ponyville. The other ponies had dispersed earlier to go about their business; Applejack and Rarity returned to their homes-slash-businesses, Pinkie Pie had vanished off to Sugarcube Corner, Fluttershy had gone off to check on the animals since her cottage had been fixed up, and a very grumpy Rainbow Dash had flown off to find a place to nap. That had left Yuuno, Twilight, and Spike to their own devices.

"Hey, Yuuno…"

Yuuno glanced up from his book One good thing about rooming in a library; there was easy access to plenty of reading material. True, it was in an unfamiliar language, but it wasn't exactly difficult to puzzle out. "Yes, Twilight?"

"You're good at working with spells and such, right?" Twilight approached, a stack of papers floating just behind her and a pair of glasses balanced carefully on her nose.

"Well, I wouldn't say good, but I'm proficient. Why? What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted you to check and see if everything looked alright." She floated the parchment pages over to his desk, setting them down in a neat stack before him.

"'If everything looked alright?' What do you mean?" Yuuno paused as he scanned over the top page. The familiar runes of Mid-Childan magic decorated the page of notes, neatly and precisely scribed by quill pen, but none of the spells looked in any way familiar. "Twilight? How did-"

"Raising Heart gave me a primer on Mid-Childan magical theory after we finished practicing the Flier Fin spell. I was going over it in my head when the Seeds activated." Twilight glanced at him. "Is something wrong? Did I mess up my calculations?"

"No. It's just… I keep forgetting how skilled you are at this sort of thing. Usually it takes months, if not longer, to learn enough basic magical theorem to program unique spells. These don't look like anything I'm familiar with."

"That's because I've been trying to transcribe Unicorn magic into Mid-Childan style magic. It helps that your style of spell-casting is pretty close to ours." Twilight telekinetically floated a large tome over and opened it. "See? This is a copy of _Efficient Enchantments for the Economical Equine_. As you can see, the spells are mostly mental formulas that are used to channel personal energy and desire to achieve an observable effect. When you get down to it, it's only a difference in notation and mathematical language."

"See? Told you she was scary smart." Spike noted, leaning his head out from the kitchen. "Salad's ready by the way. Do you guys want to eat in here?"

"Yes, please."

"I…I really don't know what to say Twilight." Yuuno blushed as he fingered through the pages. The formulas certainly looked alright. Some of them he recognized, particularly a spell that looked very much like his Transporter spell. One or two of them looked like Twilight was trying to combine different classes of magic.

It was the last three pages that gave him pause. The designs inscribed on it were a lot more elaborate and advanced. It looked like some sort of Bombardment spell, but a great deal more complex.

_And she did all this with a basic primer on Mid-Childan magic theory? Spike was right, Twilight is frighteningly smart. _

"Oh! Yeah, that one's a doozy." Twilight laughed nervously as Yuuno paused. "I'm still working on that one. I haven't even given it a name yet. Plus, the calculations for energy transference and conversion are a bit of a pain to balance out. Once I get it down though…"

"Twilight, you never cease to amaze." Yuuno set the pages down, then reached over and rubbed Twilight's ears. The purple unicorn blushed and giggled softly.

"Well, I…"

"I mean it. I've met mages that don't even have half of your talent, even working in their native paradigm."

"Oh stop! You're embarrassing me." Twilight blushed brighter.

"Ugh. Get a room you two." Spike rolled his eyes as he brought the food in.

"Spike!" Twilight flushed even brighter.

"Nothing wrong with admiring a fellow intellectual." Yuuno chuckled as he walked over to the table, picking up a plate and loading it with salad.

"Mhmm." Twilight levitated a bit of salad over to her own plate, then paused. "Yuuno."

"Yes?"

"What's your opinion on Fate?"

"My opinion?" Yuuno forked some lettuce into his mouth, munching thoughtfully.

"Yes. I mean, it's clear she's a very driven individual, highly skilled in magic and willing to fight to get what she wants. It's just that there's something off about her. I can't quite put my hoof on it, but it's troubling me."

"Considering she only seems to hang around with that dog-woman of hers and hunt after Jewel Seeds, she probably doesn't have much to do." Spike countered.

"I think you might be onto something Spike. I haven't seen her around Ponyville. Pinkie hasn't seen her either, or we'd be getting party invitations." Twilight frowned. "I wonder if that's it. Maybe she's alone."

"Sounds like somepony's dredging up some bad memories." Spike reached over, pulling the pepper shaker closer to his side.

"Yeah. I was like that before the Summer Sun Celebration. I was happy being alone, or at least that's what I thought…"

"It sounds like you're projecting a little bit." Yuuno tapped his fork against his chin. "But it does make sense. And from the speed she's reacting to events, she has to be living relatively close by. Are there any towns and cities near here?"

"Not really. The closest city is Canterlot, and I'd think the Princesses would know about any mysterious unicorns flying around with pet dogs. Not to mention the way to Canterlot is on the opposite side of town from the Everfree Forest. Plus, we haven't seen anypony other than pegasi doing a fly-over of Ponyville."

"So maybe she's working out of the Everfree Forest?"

"It's certainly possible. That place has more than enough hiding spots. That's where I'd go if I had to hide." Twilight paused. "Actually, I'd probably go to Canterlot if I really had to hide, but that's beside the point. Fate doesn't seem to have any allies. She's alone, with only Arf and her Device, and hiding in the Everfree Forest. Why? If she had any sense she would have brought assistance, or tried to get help from here in Ponyville. Why does she have to do it alone?"

"She doesn't seem to be the trusting type. Maybe she feels like she has to do it by herself?" Yuuno ventured.

"Or someone's forcing her to do it." Spike deadpanned. "Nopony that young is likely going to go out and do something this dangerous without somepony waiting for them."

"Either way, I just…" Twilight sighed. "I want to help her. I really do, even after all she's done." She sighed softly. "Maybe I'll ask Zecora tomorrow if she's seen anything out of the ordinary. I've been so busy with everything that I've completely forgotten to keep her in the loop."

* * *

The "higher reaches" of D-Space hid many secrets, especially in the more unstable or tempestuous areas of the inter-dimensional warp. The Garden of Time was one such secret.

A great black citadel of stone and metal, the Garden resembled a monster from the depths of some dark ocean, silently floating in the perpetually-swirling D-Space surrounding it. Bolts of lightning crackled along its surface, the sparks drawn to one of the dozens of stalagmite-like spires dotting its surface.

The insides were no less intimidating. What areas that weren't shrouded in gloom were lit with intense lights, creating sharp shadows among the gothic architecture that had been hewn out of the citadel's insides.

Arf despised the place for many reasons. The aesthetics, however, were the least of her qualms. The familiar stayed close to her ponified master, her tail as stiff as a bottle brush as they approached the great golden doors that lead to the throne room. There was a soft creak as they swung inwards, the gloom inside waiting to swallow Fate up.

"We've arrived." Fate noted quietly.

"Y-yeah…" Arf swallowed. "Fate, please, let me come in with you this time. Please…"

The golden filly shook her head slowly. "Mother won't allow it."

"Please…" Arf whined, sinking down to Fate's level. "Just this once. I just want to be beside you, just in case something bad…"

"Nothing bad will happen, Arf." Fate replied quietly, giving the wolf-girl's face a nuzzle. "Now, please, be a good girl and wait out here."

"But..."

"No buts. You're not allowed into the throne room until the doors open again."

Arf shivered visibly as she sank down onto the carpet beside the door. It took every ounce of self control, every bit of her will not to spring up and chase after her Master. She pressed her palms against her head, pinning her ears as she shut her eyes.

_Linith, what would you do? How do I help my master when she just pushes me away?_

The memories came to her, even as she tried to drown out the painful cries.

* * *

_"Whatcha doin' Linith?"_

_Arf grinned playfully as she peered over the older familiar's shoulder. She loved teasing Linith, gently testing the cat's saint-like patience every so often, just to see if she'd react. The fact that they shared an apartment in the Garden of Time helped with her teasing._

_Linith sighed, closing her eyes as she glanced up from the piece of glowing metal hovering before her. "I'm working on something for dear Fate. Your Master may have given you no demands, but I have duties to attend to."_

_"Something for Master? Ooh! Lemme see! Lemme see!"_

_"Absolutely not." Linith held up a hand, pressing it into Arf's face and giving her a gentle push back. "The project has not yet been completed, and I won't have your hands all over it, puppy. Away with you!"_

_"Aw…" Arf pouted, hands on her hips. "There's no reason to be so secretive…"_

_"Yes, there is. It's supposed to be a surprise for her. And so help me, if you tell Fate I'll be extremely upset with you, puppy."_

_Arf was about to reply as she heard the door shut, followed by soft, shuffling footsteps._

_"Fate's back!" Arf grinned, bounding towards the sound of the footsteps. "Fate! Fate!"_

_The joy promptly died as she saw Fate's state. The girl walked quietly, her head slightly bowed. The young girl's face was red, and her eyes were puffy._

_"Fate?" Arf paused, then blinked as her Master shuffled by. "Fate, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing. Mother…" The young girl rubbed her face gently. "Mother was… upset with me, that's all."_

_"Have…you been crying, Master?" Arf whined softly, tentatively reaching out for her._

_"No." Fate walked around her, passing her by without a second glance._

_"But Master…"_

_"I'm fine Arf." Fate replied quietly, her tiny hands reaching up to the door handle. "I'm just going to clean up, okay? Please, wait out here."_

_Arf started to speak, right before Fate shut the door in her face._

_"She hides it well."_

_Arf spun as Linith stepped into the hallway, her normally peaceful gaze steely, her pupils sliding into slits. "But then again, growing up with someone like her mother, she learned quickly."_

_"I…I don't understand." Arf whined. "What did her mother…what did Fate do wrong?"_

_"Nothing. My Master simply has goals in mind for her. Goals that she absolutely insists on achieving." Linith looked at the bathroom door even as water began to run. "Goals that no sane mother, no, no sane person would force on a child so young. Such is the twisted logic of my never-kind Master, Presea Testarossa."_

_"Linith!" Arf whispered. "You're not supposed to talk about your Master that way!"_

_Linith made a noise that was half laugh and half snarl. It was not a happy sound. "I can and I shall. What she does is wrong. But that's not the worst of it…" Linith hugged her arms around herself and inhaled. "My Master is keeping her cruelty in check for now, if only just because of my own demands. After all, I am Fate's tutor. Without me, even her mildest of objectives would be impossible." Linith closed her eyes and shivered. "I can only imagine what depths that woman will sink to when I have completed my duties to her."_

_Linith turned her gaze on Arf. The wolf-woman shrank slightly from her eyes. "Listen well, puppy. There may come a time when you'll have to stand up to Fate."_

_"I could never…"_

_"I know. But you must. You can feel it in your bones, in those instincts of yours, that this is wrong. I know you do. When the time comes, you'll have to stand up to your Master, if only to save her from herself."_

_Linith froze, her lips creasing into a sneer. "My ever-cruel Master calls for me. She requires an accounting for her daughter's progress." She might as well have spat at the end of that sentence, such was her venom. She glanced back to Arf. "Be there for her, Arf. Once I'm gone, you'll be the only friend she'll have in this miserable place."_

* * *

"I'm disappointed in you, Fate."

Fate tried to breathe shallowly. It was difficult to do with her forelimbs suspended above her head. Her Barrier Jacket was in shreds, the black cloth giving way to thin lacerations along the trunk of her body. Similar wounds decorated her limbs. Her mane was a tangle of gold that barely hid her face. Here and there drops of red stained her yellow coat. All of it combined with her pounding head and aching muscles, which had not disappeared while she slept.

_I will not cry. I will not cry._ Fate kept her mental mantra going as she heard Mother approach. _Mother will be sad if I cry. I will not cry._

"I had great expectations for you. When the Jewel Seeds finally made their presence known, I knew that all my plans would soon bare fruit. I sent you forth in my stead, knowing you would bring them to me. And what happened? Tell me, what happened?"

"I…brought back…eight…" Fate whispered.

"You brought back eight Jewel Seeds. Eight out of twenty one." Mother's voice grew harsher. "Not even half of the Seeds. And what's worse, you offer excuses for your failure!" Mother's voice broke as she began to cough, a wet, wracking noise that hurt to listen too. After a few moments, the coughing slowed and stopped.

"I'm…very…disappointed." Mother's voice continued shakily.

Fate clenched her eyes, waiting for the pain to come. But nothing happened. She felt a hand grip her chin, pulling her head upwards sharply. "Look at me, Fate."

Fate opened her eyes slowly. Mother's eyes almost glowed in the gloom. A tiny trickle of blood ran down from the corner of her mouth, standing our sharply against her pale, almost waxy skin.

"You are the offspring of the great mage, Presea Testarossa." Mother whispered, holding her chin gently. "For someone like you, a task like retrieving the Jewel Seeds should be simple. Child's play. I expect better from you, Fate. Not even a change in form should stop you from your task. Don't you agree?"

"Yes…mother…" Fate whispered.

"And yet, you come here with such meager results. No excuses, no words, can make up the difference. Again and again, I told you; 'only actions can show the strength of your conviction, the strength of your loyalty to me.' Do you not remember that, Fate?"

"Yes…mother." Fate heard the rustle of fabric just outside of her field of vision. Her eyes widened in recognition.

"Normally, I would be willing to forgive the brief faltering of your convictions, Fate. No doubt your current state came as a shock. Am I right?"

"Yes, mother…"

"However… you tried to make excuses to my face, to justify your weakness." Mother hissed, squeezing her chin harder, her long fingernails digging into her skin. "That, however, is unacceptable. I will not tolerate you trying to hide your failures like that, not with knowing how important the Jewel Seeds are to my plans. You knew this and yet you make excuses! I will not tolerate such insubordination!"

"Yes, mother." Fate squeaked as her jaw was released. Mother stepped back, her black dress rustling as she raised her staff, the golden wings glittering around the large purple sphere at its head.

"It seems further instruction is required. A reminder of the penalties for failing me."

Fate whimpered as the staff glowed, the thin rod warping as it became a long, coiling whip, the grip the same metallic gold as the wings of her mother's staff. It was a weapon she was quite familiar with. She clenched her eyes shut, steeling herself.

CRACK!

The first blow sent a spike of pain up her body. A scream came involuntarily from her lips as the whip whistled towards her again.

CRACK!

The second blow lanced across her ribs. She felt one of them buckle slightly.

CRACK!

Foam flecked her lips as she screamed again. The wounds felt like they were on fire. All she could do was scream.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Fate slumped as the lashes stopped. Tears dripped down her muzzle. She couldn't even think straight. Every breath felt like it took weeks to pull into her lungs.

"I trust you have learned your lesson?" Mother's voice was gentle now.

Fate sobbed a reply.

"I only do this to make you strong, Fate. You must be strong. Only someone who's strong can achieve great things. Don't you want to be strong?"

"Yes…" Fate managed to choke out.

"Then go back to that world. Find the remaining Jewel Seeds. If something gets in your way…" Fate felt Mother's hand stroke her ear, the grip it firmly. "Crush it without a second thought. Show no mercy or kindness. I know it will be hard, but you will be rewarded for it. Your success will bring me such delight. Don't you want to make your mother happy?"

Fate sobbed quietly. "Yes…mother…"

"Good. The next time you disappoint me, it will be twenty lashes. Do not fail me again, Fate." Fate heard Mother's heeled shoes and staff click softly on the stone floor. "I'm going to rest. Someone in my condition shouldn't get so agitated. I trust you can find your way back."

"Yes…mother…"

Fate fell to the hard ground as the door shut, the phantasmal chains disappearing from around her hooves. She laid there on the cold stone floor. Vaguely, she heard the front doors swing open. Warm hands pressed around her head. She felt herself being lifted up, surrounded by an orange haze. Her vision blurred and went black.

* * *

"Captain, we have arrived over target dimension."

"Very good. Synchronize and maintain relative dimensional vector with the area." Lindy stood from her Captain's chair, her hands resting on the ridge overlooking the bridge crew. "Begin sweeps for any dimensional anomalies. Also, initiate surface scans to see if there's anything we can see on ground level."

"Aye-aye, captain! Beginning sensor sweeps now."

_At least now we'll be able to get a look at the world._ Lindy pinched the bridge of her nose as data began to pump into the holographic displays hanging in the air. She had to admit, the world was rather pretty, even if the sensor scans were a bit fuzzy.

"What's with the interference?"

"Sorry Captain," the gentleman at sensors replied. "There's a lot of ambient energy on this world. It's hard to get a completely clear visual scan, and this weird barrier isn't helping. We're working on it though… wait." The sensor crew tapped at their consoles before a shout rang out. "I've got a spike!"

"What?!" Lindy leaned over the edge as green coordinates flashed up on the sensor screens.

"Incoming dimensional warp. Single transit from an unknown location! Unable to ascertain the origin point."

Lindy's hand clenched tighter. "Do we have a destination?"

"Approximately! We're narrowing it down as quickly as we can!"

"Finally, some action." Lindy reached over, tapping the comm button. "Enforcer Harlaown, this is Captain Harlaown. Proceed to transit room for immediate mobilization."

"Yes ma'am," came the response. "My orders?"

"Investigate and, if a battle should break out, interfere and resolve. You have authority to use any methods you should feel necessary, short of lethal force."

"Confirmed. I will mobilize once transit coordinates have been finalized."

"Good hunting, Chrono. and do be careful, alright?"

"Of course, M- I mean, Yes, Captain."

Lindy smiled faintly as she flicked the communicator off.

* * *

The Everfree was abuzz with life as the sun poured through the canopy, the leaves rustling in a gentle breeze as two travelers worked their way along one of its many winding paths.

"So, tell me more about Zecora." Yuuno smiled down at Twilight as the pair of them walked through the forest.

"Well, Zecora's a zebra. She lives out here in the Everfree Forest, mostly on her own."

"On her own?" Yuuno blinked. "Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"Well, yes. But Zecora seems to like it. To be frank, she doesn't seem quite comfortable with Ponyville. Then again, the other ponies were afraid she was some sort of evil witch. Even I fell into the hysteria for a little while until we sorted things out." Twilight shook her head and sighed. "Not one of my prouder moments, believe me."

"I can understand that."

"But we're past that now. Zecora's a brilliant mare, and a skilled herbalist. She makes potions and remedies from things she finds in the Everfree, even for things that would elude the doctors in Ponyville. The things she can do with herbs and minerals boggles even me sometimes."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy there, Twilight?" Yuuno teased.

"Haha." Twilight rolled her eyes. "I don't mind admitting when I'm outclassed. I'm pretty sure that Zecora could fix anything."

* * *

"ZECORA! ZECORA! Oh please be here, ZECORA!"

The zebra glanced up from her cauldron as she heard the shout. It was a familiar voice, but filled with panic and desperation. The zebra trotted around the cauldron, heading towards the door. "I'm coming quick, oh shouting one." she called back as she unlocked and opened the door. "What business now do you wish done?"

Zecora's mouth went dry at the sight. It was the same voice, coming out of the mouth of a very unfamiliar looking creature. A crumpled up young filly hung limply in her arms, her breathing strained, and her black clothing stained and wet. The creature's features were different, but the mane of orange hair, ears and brilliant blue eyes were familiar, even through the streams of tears.

"Arf? Is that you I see? Who is this young filly?"

"Master! Please! She's hurt bad! Breathing not good!" Arf's words were jumbled as she hugged the slender pony. "Fix her! Please! Zecora, help!"

"Bring her in, and move quickly!" Zecora stepped aside, jerking her head inwards. "I can help her, you will see. On the table, lay her down. I'll not heal her on the ground!"

Arf moved quickly, resting the filly on the aforementioned table, her ears and tail bristling.

"Remove her clothing, hurry, quick!" Zecora was moving right behind her, quickly pulling bottles and pouches from their holding spots. "Before the blood begins to stick!"

"G-got it." Arf started pulling off the filly's dressing. It wasn't exactly difficult, the thing was in near-tatters already. "Oh no, oh no, oh Fate, please, please please…"

"Your panicking will not help her," Zecora shouted, causing Arf to whine, "To my authority, defer! Undress her quick, and then step out, or else this task will be a rout!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Arf snarled, meeting Zecora's turqouise eyes.

"Listen wolf, I tell no lies. Should your Fate meet her demise, I will offer you my throat, and we'll both be on that boat!" Zecora whinnied and head butted the wolf-woman towards the door. "Trust in me, she's in good care. Now get out. 'fore I despair! Every second that you interfere, she slips closer to death so near!"

Arf whined as she stumbled out the door. Zecora whipped her tail around, shutting it quickly before rushing back to her patient. Her body was covered in wounds, some only shallow, but several quite deep into the muscle. Her breathing was shallow and labored. Beneath her coat, Zecora's hooves felt the tell-tale tracery of scar tissue.

"Quick I'll work, to relieve these pains." Zecora pulled down her potions, producing long strips of clean cloth that she soaked in the colorful tinctures. "and to still the blood that now drains." She ran her hooves along the filly's barrel, clicking her tongue as she felt more give than should be there. "The breathing is slow, likely a rib is broke. A bone-fixing potion that problem will choke."

Zecora worked quickly. A thick white potion was poured own the unconscious filly's throat, even as Zecora's tail dipped bandages into a shallow basin filled with potion. Her hooves and teeth pulled the bandages around the filly's limbs and belly, securing them even as the elixir did its work. She did her best to ignore the pitiful whimpering outside her door.

She couldn't ignore it, however, when the whimpering turned to shouting.

* * *

Fate was floating in a shadowy sea, alone and in silence. Her mane, unbound, flowed freely around her head. Her entire body ached with constant pain, but it felt distant, muted. She was alone, like always. Bardiche was still recovering from the impact of the Jewel Seeds, and Arf was nowhere to be found.

She was utterly alone.

_You're not alone._

Who said that? She couldn't open her eyes, but she heard a voice. A thought. Something warm and gentle.

_You're not alone._

No, she had to be alone. Whenever she was hurt, she was always alone and in the dark. She would sit in the bathtub with the water running so she could cry. Arf didn't understand. Bardiche couldn't understand. She had failed her mother.

She deserved to be alone.

And yet, the feeling remained.

_Nopony deserves to be alone,_ the feeling said. _And nopony is alone. Even if you're by yourself under the bright day or the gentle night, you're not alone because the sun and moon are above you._

_Who are you?_

The darkness rippled. _I am the one watching over you from morning to night. And I wanted you to know, even in this dark place of pain, you aren't alone. Not if you choose to be._

Fate felt limbs slide around her middle, a gentle nudge on her cheek. It was like sunlight, like the warmth of the day when Mother made her the crown of flowers..

_Be at peace, little one. It will hurt, but you'll get better. And know that you're not alone._

And for the first time in a long, long time, Fate felt safe.

* * *

"GET BACK!"

Twilight stepped back, staring at the wolf-woman blocking the entrance to the door. She and Yuuno had only just entered the clearing Zecora's house was in when Arf sprang up, bodily blocking the door.

"What're you doing here?!" Twilight Sparkle's mind raced. This was bad; Raising Heart was still inactive, which meant it was her and Yuuno's magic against Arf's if it came down to that. However, the familiar seemed completely out of sorts; her hair looked like someone had been pulling on it, and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I SAID GET BACK!" Arf snarled. "GET OUT OF HERE! I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER!"

"Okay…okay…" Yuuno raised his hands slowly, stepping back. "We're not going to do anything, alright?"

"I don't believe you! I won't let you touch Fate. She's already hurt! I won't! I WON'T!"

"Where's Zecora?" Twilight called to her. "Is she inside?"

"Yes! Now go away! Please, just go away!" Arf sobbed. "I will protect my Master, like I should have! I won't let anyone hurt Fate!" Energy crackled around Arf as a set of energy spheres popped into being.

"Arf, please!"

"GO AWAY!" Arf howled as the bolts flew free, only to be intercepted by a light blue shield mid-way between her and the others. Bright blue bindings snapped around Arf's hands as a voice rang out.

"HALT!"

A young man in a black coat slowly floated down from the sky above, a long black staff tipped with a blue, single-winged cylinder held in one hand and raised in a defensive stance. His dark blue eyes were determined and sharp, and his navy blue hair was cut short. Spikes jutted out from the sleeves of his coat around the level of his biceps, and his hands and feet were covered in silver gauntlets and boots. He glanced quickly from Yuuno, to Arf as though scanning over them as he landed.

"I am Enforcer Chrono Harlaown, representing the Time-Space Administration Bureau. Cease all combat immediately and withdraw all active Devices."

"The Time-Space…what?!" Twilight gaped.

* * *

"So, how is she?"

Celestia opened her eyes slowly, her horn still glowing sunlight-yellow. Luna was standing before her, looking more than a little irritated.

"I've touched the hearts of many a pony, but never someone so…sad." Celestia bowed her head. "I wish I had done so sooner."

"She is not the only problem we have, sister." Luna snorted. "There is a vessel currently docked above our world in lower dimensional space. An individual has made egress from it and has entered the Everfree Forest."

"I see."

"Were you expecting something akin to this, Sister mine?" Luna's voice had a slight edge to it.

"I did. I knew our quiet little corner of the universe wouldn't stay unmolested for long." Celestia nodded quietly. "It was only a matter of time before mortals started showing up again."

Luna frowned at her elder sister. The fact that she was taking this in such easy stride was deeply unsettling. She was used to Celestia's machinations, but this was beyond the scope of any of her prior plans.

"Should we prepare for an invasion, or for a diplomatic exchange?"

"Why do you ask, Luna?" Celestia smiled faintly.

"Because you are, as usual, smugly smiling and keeping information close to your chest. 'Tis rather galling in more ways than one. I repeat; invasion, or diplomacy?"

"Diplomacy first, Luna. I don't think they'd be so quick to go to war this time."

"You said that many years ago too, and look how that turned out." Luna countered darkly.

"There's always hope, little sister."


	7. Chapter 7 - Defying Authority

Chrono Harlaown was used to strange incidents. His mother always teased him about how serious he acted, but he saw it as a virtue. He tried to let very little faze him when he was on the job. Talking unicorn? Yawn. Enraged and still struggling half-wolf girl? Boring.

"The Time-Space…what!?" The purple unicorn gaped at him, looking decidedly confused.

_I didn't expect an archeologist like him to have such an exotic Familiar. Maybe he uses it as a pack horse or something._ Chrono coughed "The Time-Space Administration Bureau. Surely your Master's told you about it?"

"Um, sorry, but Twilight here isn't my Familiar." The archeologist replied.

That was enough to make Chrono raise an eyebrow. His eyebrows went even higher when a zebra pushed open the door in the tree and stepped outside, looking rather displeased. "What is with all this commotion?" The zebra's speech was clipped and rhythmic, her golden jewelry chiming as she stomped a hoof. "Whatever gave you the notion, to fight outside my little hut? What is all this, now tell me what!"

Chrono frowned and touched his temple with one finger. _Captain, I've interceded. But we have a situation here. There are natives involved. And they're not human._

_Not human?_ The telepathic reply came. _How 'not human' are we talking about?_

_Equinoid as opposed to humanoid. Capable of speech. Sapient, possibly._

_Understood…_ There was a pause. _Try to get their statements. I'll have communications open a direct line._

"I'm sorry for the disturbance…um…ma'am." Chrono moved his staff to his other hand as he looked at the growling wolf-woman. "You can go about your business."

"My business here involves the one, that you right now have tied up, son."

"Zecora," Twilight stepped around to look at Zecora. "what's going on?"

"I told the wolf, out here to wait, as I healed her master, Fate."

"Fate! Fate's here?!"

"I see the name is familiar. Would you tell me more of her?"

"No!" the wolf-woman snarled, struggling against the binding spell. "She doesn't know anything about my Master! She's her enemy! I won't-"

"Arf, I'm not going to do an-"

"ENOUGH!" Chrono snapped, slamming the butt of his staff into the ground with a loud crackle. Twilight and Arf both froze. "I'm going to need statements from everyone here. And yes, this includes this Fate person. If necessary, I'll take everyone here into custody. Understand?"

_Chrono?_

_Yes, Captain?_

_We're having difficulties opening a direct visual line to your location. What's the situation._

_One familiar, two locals, and our archeologist friend. We also might another individual wounded._

_I see._ There was a pause. _I have the transit room ready. Bring them aboard. I'd like to hear their statements in person._

_Are you sure that's wise, captain? The familiar seems to be extremely uncooperative._

_We're well equipped to deal with one familiar. I'll have Enforcers on standby at the transit room if it comes to that. I'll have a medical team on standby as well._

_Roger._ Chrono nodded an inhaled. "Alright everyone, listen up. My commanding officer wants to hear your stories first-hand. I'm going to ask that everyone accompany me for a full debriefing. Any objections?"

Arf growled sullenly.

"Objections noted." Chrono turned to Zecora. "Miss Zecora was it? Would you mind collecting this Fate person?"

"I would not like to move her much. It would be difficult as such."

"Mr. Chrono." The unicorn spoke up. "I'll carry her. My telekinesis should be more than enough."

"Very well." Chrono looked upwards as he touched his temple again. _Bridge? This is Enforcer Chrono Harlaown. I have six to transfer to transit room._

_This is Midshipsman Ford, Enforcer. Transit room is ready for your arrival. We will initiate transport on your command._

* * *

The transit room was a large, empty room, about the same dimensions as a hoofball court. Broad strips of glowing blue-white light ran horizontally along the floor of the room, the light reflecting off the walls and the large glowing Mid-Childan circle that decorated one wall.

Twilight felt rather uncomfortable. The floor was cool, and everything was metallic and unwelcoming. The fact that she was carrying an unconscious and heavily bandaged Fate, while the mysterious "Enforcer" was leading Arf along by an energy chain linked to the bindings on her arms wasn't helping matters in the least.

"Yuuno? Where are we?" Twilight whispered, even as Zecora looked around, her brown cloak pulled over her head to ward off the chill.

"We're on a dimensional ship. It's like a boat that sails between different worlds. It's probably a patrol craft from the TSAB."

"And you'd be correct."

Twilight froze as a group entered the transit room. At its head was a tall human woman in a blue coat and white trousers. Her mane of hair was long and the color of spearmint, and her eyes were friendly. She was flanked on either side by a pair of other humans in black coats like Chrono, each carrying staffs. The staffs resembled Raising Heart's shooting mode, but were a great deal less elaborate. The final part of their group were a pair of women in familiar-looking white coats, pulling along what looked like a hovering stretcher.

"I'm Captain Lindy Harlaown. Welcome aboard the TSAB Trans-Dimensional Patrol Ship _Arthra_. I apologize for the circumstances of our meeting, but we'll try to make things as comfortable as we can. Where's the injured party?"

"Here." Twilight nodded up to Fate's limp form.

Lindy gestured, and the two white-coats moved the stretcher around. Twilight lowered Fate onto the platform as gently as she could, her purple-red aura fading out as she did so.

"Fate!" Arf rushed forwards, stumbling slightly as she reached the end of her chain.

"Enforcers!" Chrono snapped. The two black-coated humans raised their staffs.

"Wait."

Everyone paused as Lindy raised a hand. "Enforcers, you'll accompany the familiar to the medical bay along with the patient. So long as she's on good behavior, leave her be."

"Captain, I don't think that's wise." Chrono frowned.

"It would be even less wise to forcibly separate the two." Lindy countered.

Chrono opened his mouth, then sighed. "Very well, Captain." He tapped his staff onto the chain, dissolving it. Arf rushed forwards the rest of the way, her still-manacled hands clinging to the bedside.

"Captain Lindy, if I might speak?" Zecora stepped forwards, her cloak rustling gently.

Lindy nodded.

"I should accompany them, I think. I was the first to treat Fate's pain, best I'd be there if she wakes again. And if Arf's mood should be the case," Zecora glanced over at the sobbing wolf-woman. "I'd not deny her a friendly face."

"Very well then, miss…"

"Zecora is my name Captain, should I perhaps now be off then?"

"Miss Zecora. You can accompany them to the med bay. Mister Scrya? If you and your friend will come with me and Chrono to my quarters?"

"Of course." Yuuno gently nudged Twilight.

"Um…sure."

"This way, please." Lindy turned, Chrono falling into step just behind her.

* * *

"Is everyone comfortable?"

Twilight shifted nervously on her cushion, her tail swishing slowly. The four of them were seated around a low table on large, plush cushions. The room was well lit, the walls a polished white and the floor carpeted a dark red. Captain Lindy was pouring hot water into a round, cylindrical tea cup, seemingly ignoring Chrono's uncomfortable grimace.

Oddly enough, the one thing that was distracting Twilight the most was the row of tiny potted trees along one wall.

"I see you've taken an interest in my bonsai collection, Miss Sparkle." Lindy smiled, stirring a few cubes of sugar into the jade-green tea.

"Oh! Sorry, Captain. It's just… I didn't expect to see tiny trees like that."

"They're gifts from an old friend of the family. They're supposed to help promote contemplation and an acceptance of impermanence. Or so he says. I think they help with the shipboard environment. Tea?"

"Yes, thank you." Twilight smiled faintly as Lindy prepared a second cup.

"I hate to interrupt, Captain, but we should really get down to business." Chrono interrupted as Lindy slid the tea cup over to Twilight.

"I agree with Mr. Chrono, Captain." Twilight levitated the teacup up, peering curiously at its steaming contents before turning back to her hostess. "Business first, then socializing. First of all, what exactly is this Time-Space Administration Bureau you all belong to?"

"I take it Yuuno didn't explain it to you?" Chrono glanced over at the blonde archeologist, who blushed.

"I…I didn't want to bring it up. I figured the fewer distractions, the better."

"Understandable, since interference in local politics isn't exactly encouraged." Lindy took a drink of her tea. "The Time-Space Administration Bureau is a military and peacekeeping organization dedicated to maintaining order and peace throughout dimensional space."

"Dimensional space?"

"Yes. Your world is one of thousands of worlds that exist in dimensional space, the fabric that connects realities together." Lindy touched her chin and thought. "Sort of like… little beads in a tapestry. It's the job of the TSAB to make sure the worlds are safe and incidents, should they arise, are contained. We clean up the spills and tie up the loose threads, so to speak. Does that make it clearer?"

"I suppose. So you're like some sort of military police made up of mages?"

"That's correct. I'm surprised though; you seem to be taking this quite well."

"Well, after Yuuno showed up, my world-view has gotten a great deal more flexible." Twilight sipped at the tea. "I assume you're here about the Jewel Seeds?"

"In part. Your friend here is another reason. But please, there's nothing to worry about." Lindy smiled as Yuuno started to look worried. "We just want to hear your story. So please, start at the beginning."

* * *

Arf was miserable. She slumped in the chair provided for her as she watched the medical techs inspect Fate, the med bay crew discussing her status in hushed voices. She didn't look up as she heard someone step up beside her.

"To the medics, I have told all." Zecora said quietly, adjusting her cloak. "When they have results, they shall call."

Arf nodded limply, her ears folded against her head. She started slightly as she felt Zecora nose her elbow softly.

"Though outwardly, you are not hurt, perhaps I can provide comfort. She means so much, I know to you, for your heart's loyal and true."

"You have no idea." Arf mumbled softly.

"I will admit, indeed it's so. But perhaps tell me, so I'll know?"

Arf sighed softly. "She saved my life."

* * *

_The wind was cold high up in the mountains of Mid-Childa, and it always seemed to blow at the worst possible time. The wind pulled at the fur of a female wolf-pup who struggled to walk, blood dripping from her nose. She was a small wolf, barely older than a pup but not yet an adult, her thick fur matted and dirty, her red tail stained with effluvium. She was sick and alone; the pack had abandoned her rather than catch the disease ravaging her body. It would only be a matter of time before she wouldn't be able to even walk. And then she'd lay down and die._

_She didn't care anymore. She knew she was going to die alone. So she didn't react when her misty, half-blind eyes landed on a small human girl with golden hair and crimson eyes._

_"Linith! Linith come quick!"_

_"What is it, Fate?" The reply was tired._

_"It's a puppy!"_

_"A pup… Fate, that's a wolf. Get away from it. The thing's sick, look at it. Fate!"_

_"Linith, it's a puppy! The poor thing. She's all alone. Where are her parents?"_

_A soft hand touched her muzzle, eliciting a pitiable whine from the wolf pup._

_"It was likely abandoned by its pack. Given its current condition, I can see why."_

_"Can't we help it?"_

_"Fate, it's dying. It's best we let nature take its course." The other voice was calm and firm. "There's not much we can do to help it."_

_"Yes we can! Mother has you, after all."_

_"Fate…"_

_"We can't just leave it out here to die alone!"_

_The puppy coughed, feeling her limbs give out. Her insides felt like a great stone was squeezing on them, pushing them against her spine. She heard the human girl cry out as the world descended into darkness._

_But strangely, she didn't die._

_She awoke later, her eyes clear and her breathing easy. The wolf pup looked around, her body feeling strange. Her limbs were longer and stronger and smooth like a human's. Her ears twitched as she lifted her paws to her face, touching the smooth skin._

_"You're quite fortunate."_

_She looked towards the voice, her eyes wide as she stared at the new person. It was a human but smelled like a mountain cat, dressed all in cream and brown with firm eyes._

_"If Fate hadn't found you when she did, you would likely be quite dead. That was a nasty disease you had. If we'd been a few hours later you wouldn't have made it._

_The wolf tried to get up, but found she couldn't. She glanced down to find the girl with golden hair on her lap, her arms around her midsection._

_"Who…" The wolf found her voice, a hand gingerly touching the girl's hair._

_"She's your Master now. She insisted on it. Demanded, really. Loudly, in fact." The cat-scented woman shook her head. "As usual, I acquiesced to her request. After all, how can I resist her? It took quite a lot of convincing for my Master to allow it, but she's seen that having a Familiar has its uses. Be thankful."_

_"She…saved me?"_

_"Yes. Remember that." The cat-scented woman turned away. "I have duties to attend to. I'll leave her in your care for now. She insisted on being here when you woke up."_

_The wolf looked down at the girl with golden hair and embraced her. The girl stirred and opened her eyes and smiled._

_"You're okay." She whispered, and the wolf nodded._

_"That's good. What should I call you? Do you have a name?"_

_"Arf."_

_"Arf. That's a funny name." A little hand reached up and touched her cheek. "Hello, Arf, my name's Fate. It's nice to meet you."_

* * *

"…and from that moment on, I was her Familiar. I was her loyal companion, her guard dog." Arf didn't even bother wiping the tears from her eyes. "I would do anything she wanted me to if it made her happy. But I…I've failed. What good is a guard dog if it's master doesn't wish to be guarded? What good is a companion if I can't make her smile again? Can you tell me that?"

Zecora reached up, touching Arf's cheek with a hoof. "No better company could she keep, then one whose love runs ever so deep. Do not despair, oh gentle hound. For if you wish, help can be found."

"Excuse me."

Arf looked up as one of the nurses approached. "What?"

"We've completed our tests. Your master is lucky." The nurse produced a tissue from her pocket, handing it to Arf. "Her external wounds have healed, but we observed a great deal of internal damage, consistent with energy overextension."

"What…what does that mean?"

"Whenever a mage channels too much power and doesn't keep up a regular schedule of food and rest, the body's recuperative systems will strain to keep up, eventually reaching a point where it can't heal everything. We counted dozens of tiny internal injuries throughout her body: muscles, bones… that would account for the broken rib Miss Zecora told us about. When she received those other wounds, her body couldn't handle the stress and just… gave out. If it weren't for Miss Zecora, your Master would have been dead within a day, if not hours."

Arf's mouth went dry. "Fate…I kept trying to keep her fed, but she never seemed to complain…"

"She'll be alright. We've got her on intravenous nutrients right now, and the healing spells will take care of the remaining trauma. She just needs to rest for a while." The nurse glanced back at the prone form on the table, then back to Arf. "We…also accounted for a lot of scars. We…believe she might have been abused, which contributed to her body's breakdown. Can you confirm this?"

"Yes." Arf whined softly. "Yes, I can. I'll tell you everything. Please, just make sure Fate's alright."

"Thank you. I'll set up the recording system…"

Zecora leaned against Arf, letting the familiar hug her neck an arm around her neck as she started talking.

* * *

"I see."

Lindy leaned forwards on the table, resting her elbows on the edge and her chin on her knuckles. "It's an impressive feat to have gotten as far as you two did, with no support from the Bureau."

"We did have a lot of help, even though our success rate isn't exactly stellar." Twilight sighed.

"It was, however, reckless for Yuuno to involve you and your friends in this affair." Chrono crossed his arms, frowning irritably. "It was wrong to involve the local population instead of contacting the Bureau immediately."

"He didn't have much of a choice. I involved myself the second I found him wounded in the forest." Twilight glared at Chrono. "So don't blame Yuuno for being in a desperate situation while trying to fix a mess."

"It still doesn't excuse his irresponsibility." Chrono glared right back. "The Jewel Seeds are extremely dangerous Lost Logia. If they were to fall into the wrong hands, which they seem to be, they could cause a great danger to all worlds, not just your own."

"How?"

"The Jewel Seeds are crystallized dimensional disturbances, barely-harnessed rifts in space-time. When activated, they begin to resonate and given enough power, rapidly distort the fabric of reality. If all twenty-one were to be activated at once, the amount of power would be enough to wipe out a dozen worlds in the blink of an eye. You two felt a tiny fraction of that power earlier, no doubt when you and that other horse were fighting over them."

"How do you know about all this?" Twilight's eyes narrowed.

"Because the Jewel Seeds, like many other Lost Logia, are described in archived documents dating back to before the founding of the TSAB. It's how we're able to identify such dangerous artifacts."

"And it's our duty," Lindy dropped another cube of sugar into her tea, "as members of the Time-Space Administration Bureau to contain them before they become threats to the general welfare of all."

"I see." Twilight slowly sat down on her cushion. "And where does that leave us?"

Chrono cleared his throat. "It should be obvious. From here on out, we'll be handling the Jewel Seed incident. I'd advise you and Yuuno to return to your respective worlds and go about your daily lives."

"We appreciate your understanding-" Lindy began.

"No."

Silence filled the room.

"Come again?" Chrono deadpanned as he and Lindy stared at Twilight; the former in shock, the latter in expectant curiousity.

"I said, no. We're not just going to sit idly by and let you go about your work. My friends and I have been working hard to keep the Jewel Seeds from hurting anypony, and that includes Yuuno too." Twilight Sparkle stood up. "So no, we're not just going to sit by on the sidelines and let you go it alone."

"You're civilians! You have no authority-" Chrono started, then paused as Twilight slapped a hoof onto the table.

"No, _you're_ the ones who have no authority here. According to my memory of Equestrian history, our country, no, our world hasn't signed a single treaty or agreement with you or your Bureau. We are a sovereign nation with magical capabilities and a thousand year history of being willing to fight for our fellow ponies, long before your Bureau visited today. So no, I'm not going to 'go about my daily life,' Mister Enforcer. Me and my friends are going to go after the Jewel Seeds and we're going to fight. And if you don't like it, you can take your ship and leave."

Silence filled the room once again, until it was broken by Lindy's applause.

"Well said. Well said indeed, Miss Sparkle." Lindy laughed as she looked over at Chrono. "I think she has just called your bluff, son."

"You're taking her side in this?" Chrono stared incredulously at his superior.

"I am. She's correct; technically the Time-Space Administration Bureau has no actual authority over Non-Administrated Worlds. It's right there in the name; Non-Administrated. We can act and investigate while present on them, but we can't actually order its populace around." Lindy clasped her hands. "I apologize for my son. He's still a teensy bit inexperienced with field work."

"Mother!" Chrono groaned.

"Hush." Lindy turned back to Twilight. "We'd appreciate your assistance in the capturing of the Jewel Seeds, and we'll provide any and every bit of assistance we can in doing so, provided you turn over the Seeds to us upon capture."

"I don't see why not." Twilight settled down onto the cushion. "However, you'll have to consult with our Princesses. I was officially ordered to recover the Jewel Seeds by them."

"I'd be happy to. I, however, admit I'm not exactly the best envoy." Lindy laughed softly, before turning a bit more serious. "Though I'll have to ask that you abide by my authority, if only when you're on board the _Arthra_."

"Understood."

There was a soft chime, causing Lindy to look up. "Yes?"

"Captain, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we've spoken to the familiar we brought in. I think you ought to hear this."

"Alright." Lindy shifted in her seat as a ring of glyphs appeared in mid-air, the center resolving into an image. Arf sat in the middle of the ring, her left arm slightly looped around Zecora's neck like a security blanket, her eyes puffy and red.

"My name is Arf, the familiar of Fate Testarossa."

"Testarossa?" Chrono whispered softly.

"My Master, Fate, is in the service of her mother, the mage Presea Testarossa. We were charged with collecting the Lost Logia called The Jewel Seeds. Presea is a horrible woman, who orders my Master around like a puppet, who routinely abuses my Master's trust, and has hurt my Master. My master still has scars from the whipping that woman gave her a month prior, when Fate retrieved a set of books that failed to have the information she wanted in it."

Arf swallowed, her hands clenching. "And less than a few hours ago, my Master was beaten so badly that she nearly died. I don't know why Presea wants the Jewel Seeds so badly, but nothing's worth this. No mother…no human would do something so cruel to their own child."

"I ask that the Bureau show mercy on my Master. Please. She's been through enough. Just let her go…"

The circle dissolved, leaving the assembled group speechless.

And then the alarms started going off.

Lindy leapt from her cushion and was out the door before anyone else could react.

* * *

Presea sat silently in her throne room, the bubble of light floating before her relaying everything. It wasn't hard for her to keep an eye on Fate and her Familiar, especially given her level of power. She knew Fate's magic inside and out, particularly the scrying spell woven into the fabric of her body's magical signature.

Which was why she knew everything about Fate's work in that ridiculous little world.

Which was also why she knew about Arf's confession.

"I should have never allowed that girl to create a familiar. And now that useless piece of garbage seeks to unravel all of my work." She slowly stood, calling her staff to her, the scrying ball following her as she walked.

It was only a short trip to the outer balcony of the Garden of Time, where Fate often teleported to when she came home. From this area, the swirling storm was almost hypnotic, particularly the flashes of lightning that decorated the vortex.

"I shall have to slow them down. Perhaps then, that wretched girl will complete her task, assuming she is still capable. If not…then so be it."

Presea Testarossa raised her hands skyward, the purple gem of her staff glowing brilliantly. A great Mid-Childan circle drew itself in the air before her, covering the central red 'eye' of the Garden of Time. Power pulsed from the Garden's reactor core, filling the ring with light.

"Arukas, Krutas, Eygias, let the gods of thunder roar and angels of lightning dance," her voice made the vortex ripple, lightning arcing towards the center of her circle as she spoke the words of the aria. "Baruel, Zaluel, Browzel, by these names I chain together the forces of the storm."

A great sphere of violet lightning began to collect at the center. If one were to look at it from a distance, it appeared as though the Garden of Time itself was about to fire.

"Let none withstand the might I invoke. Oh lightning, destroy all within your path. Arukas, Krutas, Eygias."

A thin smile drew across her lips as she leveled the staff, placing the target right on Fate's current location.

"Suffer my wrath. Thunder Rage: Outer Dimension Junction."

Nuclear bombs were quieter when they went off.

* * *

Warning claxons were going off as the bridge lights went red. The door to the bridged hissed open as Lindy rushed aboard. "What's going on?!"

"Ma'am, giant dimensional spike!" the midshipman at the sensor station shouted. "Incoming wide-area magical attack from another area of dimensional space! S-Ranked at least! Impact in thirty seconds!"

"Helm, can we evade!?"

"Negative! We don't have enough time to break synchronicity with the dimension and get out of the blast's area of effect!"

"Raise all shields! Divert all power from non-essential areas to the magic defense grid!" Lindy took her place at the captain's chair.

"Impact in twenty!" the man at the sensor station shouted.

"Helm, fire the maneuvering thrusters! Rotate horizontally to present as small a profile as possible to the attack!"

"Aye-aye ma'am!"

"Ten seconds!"

Lindy tapped the ship-wide comm-link button. "This is Captain Harlaown to all hands! Brace for impact, I repeat, brace for impact!"

Lindy winced as her ship shuddered violently. Through the viewports, she could see streaks of purple lightning crackle along the tines of the ship's dimensional drive. The unnatural storm pounded at the shields, one or two of the blasts missing the bridge.

"Shields! Status report!"

"Frontal magic shields at thirty percent! Starboard shields at thirty-five percent! Port shields at seventy percent!"

"Diverting power to the starboard shields to compensate!"

There was a brilliant flash as the right tine of the _Arthra_'s drive-wing was struck, the shield buckling as a bolt of lightning impacted against it.

"Frontal shield is losing integrity! Taking damage to starboard sectors nine and ten!"

_Come on Arthra, just hold on…_ Lindy clenched her teeth as the light outside began to fade.

The lightning began to slow and, eventually, stopped. The hull outside the view port smoked from the blackened spots where the lightning managed to score hits.

"Someone…please tell me we're able to track that!" Lindy shouted, pulling herself from her chair.

"We're trying ma'am, but the static is jamming the long-range sensors!"

"Keep trying! Damage report?"

"We've lost some hull integrity on the starboard side," came the reply from the lower bridge. "The primary starboard intersystem engine is not responding, and we've lost connection to the starboard Dimensional Drive from wing section three forwards. We still have synchronicity with the dimension, however."

Lindy slumped into the captain's chair. "Well…looks like we're not going anywhere for a while. Shut down starboard dimensional drive and divert the energy to the defense grid and the port drive wing. I want us ready for another attack."

_We were lucky. If the assault had continued like it did any longer, we would have been toast._ Lindy glanced out through the viewport that filled the far end of the bridge. _Why did it stop?_

* * *

Blood splattered onto the ground as Presea's body shook, her staff beside her as she coughed. Her lungs felt like they were about to explode.

"Even with the assistance of the Garden's reactor, my body cannot handle my old spells…" She wiped the blood from her lips, reaching for her staff as she picked herself up.

"No matter. Their little ship should be crippled after that assault. And with the number of jumps I sent the spell through, they will find it impossible to track. Now, all I have to do is wait, wait until Fate returns with the Jewel Seeds. She will come. Oh yes, she will come."

She paused, tilting her head, a small, genuine smile filling her face. "Oh yes Alicia. Don't worry. Mother's sure of it. Once Fate comes back with the Seeds, we'll be together again. Mother promised you that, and Mother always keeps her promises."

The empty air didn't answer.

"Don't worry Alicia, Mother will never leave you. And once we reach Al-Hazard, we'll be together forever, just like we should have been. Just like we should have been."

Presea continued to whisper softly as she turned and walked back into the Garden of Time, leaning on her staff all the while.

* * *

Fate groaned softly as she opened her eyes. She felt comfortable, which was a bit odd considering she'd fallen unconscious on the hard, stone floor of Mother's throne room. Her body felt renewed, her energy restored, her strength returned. She blinked. The light was at a comfortable level, and small holographic readouts hovered near eye level. None of this looked familiar. Everything looked rather modern.

Fear gripped her heart. Where was she?

"Master?"

Fate twisted her neck, looking around in panic as her legs kicked. A hand pressed onto her side as Arf crouched down slightly, just past the white and gray edge of what looked like a bed. Just beyond her familiar were a pair of individuals in white coats, who were pointedly staying out of the way. "Master, Master please, calm down. You're safe."

"No…Arf…what…where are we?"

"O-on a Bureau ship."

"…Arf." Fate's voice became a growl. "What have you done?"

"I'm sorry mistress. W-when I went to get you healing, there was…"

"What have you done!?"

"Saved your life, is what this wolf did. Though not a task you would have bid." Another pony stepped into her field of view, her blue eyes as sharp as her striped coat. "Accomplished much, she has of late. Else you'd have met a dire fate."

"You…"

"Master, this is the pony I told you about, Zecora." Arf nodded to the zebra. "Please don't be mad…"

Fate groaned, pushing against the edge of the bed. She had to get up. She had to escape. Her legs kicked at the sheets as she tried to untangle herself, a difficult proposition without hands. Arf reached down, trying to hold her still.

"Master, please! They're trying to help us! Please!"

"What…have you…told them!?" Fate panted, glaring at her familiar.

"E…everything." Arf wilted under the stare. "About the mission, about your mother. About you…"

"You had no right."

"But…"

"You. Had. No. Right." Fate growled and finally managed to kick the sheets free. "We're…leaving."

"No, we're not."

Fate's eyes went wide as Arf pushed her back down onto the bed, her eyes lowered and her face hidden. She tried to get up, only for Arf's hands to pin her down.

"You're wrong, Master." Arf growled softly. "I have been your loyal familiar. I have obeyed your every command. I have put myself between you and your opponents. I have shielded you from all harm except for the one you insist on going back to."

"Arf, stop-"

"NO! I'm not. Going. To stop!" Arf snapped, her voice hard, the snap enough to give Fate pause. "Just... just listen to me."

Arf's arms began to tremble. "I have stood by while you shut me out. I have closed my ears when you cried alone. I have knelt by the door, listening to you scream in pain. I have remained silent when you were shouted at and berated. I have done everything you have asked, even when it hurt, even when that sadness you swallow so easily gnaws at my heart. Because to me, your words were like a command from god. But not anymore."

"I don't care if you hate me. I don't care if you never want to see me again. But enough is enough. To hell with what your mother wants! To hell with this stupid mission! I just…I want my Master back. I want my happy, smiling Master back."

"Arf…go away."

Arf froze up.

"Go away… just…go away." Fate whispered, her eyes shut tight. "That's an order."

"As… as you wish, my Master." Arf's voice lost all emotion as she stood up, walking out of the room slowly, not glancing up at the guards positioned at the door.

_I'm sorry Arf._ She thought quietly. _But I can't do what you want. Mother's waiting for me. Mother needs the Jewel Seeds. Once I've gotten them for her, then she'll be happy. She'll be happy, just like in my memories._

Fate blinked as another figure stepped into her gaze, a pair of very intense blue-green eyes glaring down at her from behind a gray and white muzzle.

"Share this with you, I feel I must," Zecora quietly noted, her voice cool. "Those words did fill me with disgust."

"You don't understand anything." Fate whispered.

"Neither do you, oh little Fate; I just hope it won't be too late. Is it your desire, to say quite fair, to drive off all that, for you, wish to care?"

"Why do you care?" Fate frowned, looking at her. "Why should you care?"

"I care because somepony must. It's only fair, it's only just. Even I, in my forest home, know nopony should be alone."

Nopony deserves to be alone. The memory of the voice in her mind whispered, almost like it was taunting her.

"Excuse me, Miss Zecora, is it?"

Zecora glanced up as the med-bay tech approached.

"It might be best that you step outside for a bit. We need to let her rest for a bit longer, "

"Very well, out shall I now go." Zecora turned back to Fate. "Do not expect we are done, though. I'll go comfort a loyal hound, who has been kicked when she is down."

Zecora flicked her tail dismissively as she turned, walking out of the doors and past the guards outside, who calmly stepped in after her. Fate closed her eyes as she felt the tech check her bandages, asking her medical questions. She only replied with a soft grunt every so often. All the while, however, her mind searched for the proper spell, concentrating.

* * *

"…and that's the current situation. Until we can repair the dimensional drive, we're effectively stuck here." Lindy sighed, her hands on her hips. She had returned to her personal quarters to find her guests and Chrono still sitting there, the former looking rather nervous and the latter looking concerned.

"I'm guessing that's going to take a while?" Twilight frowned, settling onto her haunches and rubbing her chin.

"Well, not exactly. It depends on how extensive the damage is. We're lucky that the other drive didn't get hit. Otherwise, we wouldn't be able to stay synchronized with your dimension."

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean…"

"It's how we anchor the ship to a dimensional area, so to speak. We use the ship's dimensional drive to link to the fabric of space-time surrounding a world."

"Ah, gotcha." Twilight nodded.

"I'm still curious as to who attacked us and how." Yuuno shivered slightly. "I mean, it should be obvious, but could a single person use that powerful of a spell?"

"It's likely that, if it was Presea Testarossa, she was using something to amplify her magic. There are ways to empower one's self, even if one's magic is relatively low rank." Chrono replied before glancing up at Lindy. "I'm going to have to borrow Amy for a while. I think we're going to need some information on this mysterious mage."

"Of course, Enforcer Harlaown. Just don't get too comfortable with her." Lindy teased. "We'll need her later."

Chrono's cheeks went red at that. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Um, speaking of needing others later," Twilight glanced at the door leading to the hall, "what do you plan on doing with Fate?"

"We'll likely keep her in protective custody for the time being." Chrono sighed, crossing his arms. "We'll need her testimony once we arrest whoever's behind this. I'm sure the court will be lenient on her given her situation."

"'Lenient?' What's there to be lenient on?"

"Well, for starters," Chrono began ticking off his fingers, "there's assault, possession of a Lost Logia with intent to transport, use of an unauthorized Device and use of unlicensed magic, and that's just to start with. And before you start shouting at me," Chrono raised a hand, "I'm just doing my job. I know she's a victim of abuse and neglect and is probably being coerced into what she's doing. Doesn't mean she's not breaking the law. However, justice isn't cruel, Miss Sparkle, nor am I."

Twilight exhaled. "Alright, fair enough. Out of curiosity, just how old are you?"

"I'll be fifteen in a couple of months."

Twilight shook her head. "Why am I not surprised? Are all children from Mid-Childa this ridiculously competent, or are you and Yuuno just that good?"

Yuuno chuckled nervously as Chrono harrumphed softly.

"My son's a bit of an over-achiever, if you haven't noticed," Lindy laughed softly, "not that I'm not proud of him."

"Back on topic," Chrono interrupted, "I'd like to take down Fate's personal statement if possible."

* * *

"Well, Miss Fate, I suppose we could give you a clean bill of health."

Fate opened her eyes as the nurse removed the last of her bandages. "Now you just take it easy, alright? You're probably still a little tired, but I'm sure the Enforcers would like to speak with you in a little while."

Fate didn't reply. Her attention was focused on the two Enforcers guarding the door. One redheaded young woman, the other a platinum-blonde-haired young man. Both held their staffs casually, probably assuming that she didn't have the strength to get up easily or do anything else.

"Miss Fate?"

"Hmm?" She glanced at the nurse.

"Can I get you some water? Are you thirsty?"

"Yes, please…" Fate mumbled under her breath.

Fate watched the nurse turn aside. She didn't want to do this, but she had to. She had to complete her mission, no matter what.

"Lightning Bind."

There was a quick flash of light as she whispered the trigger words. Instantly, square bindings snapped around the limbs of the Enforcers, causing them to shout in panic. The nurses were immobilized just as quickly. The doctor actualy managed to get within reach of the communications button before he too was bound. Fate slowly climbed off the bed and, inhaling slowly, wove her spell into existence. A Mid-Childan circle sprang into being beneath her hooves as she felt her magic pulse through her renewed body.

She managed to whisper an apology as she warped. There was a brilliant yellow flare of light, right before she appeared in the castle once again. The sun was already setting as Fate rolled up her bedroll. A faint glint of gold caught her attention from the dais. With a flexing of her will, she floated Bardiche over to her.

"How are you feeling, Bardiche?" She held the Device close.

**"CONDITION GREEN. GET SET."** The Device replied calmly

"Good." There was a familiar fluttering noise as she spun her Barrier Jacket into being, her black cloak settling over her blank flank. "We'll have to make haste. We can't stay here for long."

**"YES SIR,"** the Device chimed softly as she slid the golden triangle into its resting place. With a quick hop, she climbed out of one of the empty windows and darted off, vanishing into the evening gloom.

_I'm sorry Arf, but I have to do this. I'll do it alone, but I'll do it anyway. For Mother's sake._

Fate brushed off the whisper of doubt in the back of her mind again as the moon rose into the indigo-colored sky, unaware of the quiet force observing her from miles and miles away in the towers of Canterlot.


	8. Chapter 8 - No Safety In Solitude

An awkward, pained silence filled the library's room that morning. It was the sort of silence that accompanied the utterance of uncomfortable revelations and unthinkable words. It wasn't exactly something Twilight felt comfortable with.

The fact that she'd brought the silence about wasn't helping matters. It had been about twelve hours since her meeting with the Time-Space Administration Bureau, and the weight of what she had heard and what had been revealed was still weighing on her. Yuuno seemed about as calm as could be expected, his face kept carefully neutral even after the revelation of Fate's background.

Spike and the others, however, were not quite so calm.

Fluttershy looked utterly crushed, but that was to be expected. Spike was quietly comforting her as she sat there, eyes wide with horror. Rainbow Dash was silent, her eyes hard as she floated in the air.

Applejack's teeth were set and clenched, her eyes narrowed, her green eyes like embers of emerald fire. "How…how could somepony do that kinda' wrong to her own kin, her own flesh an' blood?! That just ain't right! That's so ain't right that there ain't words for it!""

"Oh, I can think of a few, like inexcusable," Rarity hissed through her own clenched teeth, "or unforgivable, or monstrous, or unnatural..."

"No wonder Fate looked so unhappy." Pinkie's lower lip wibbled softly, her ever-curly pink mane oscillating and threatening to lose its bounce.

_I should have expected this to happen._ Twilight thought to herself. _I reacted much the same. For somepony to abuse their child…_

"So Twilight, when're we going to go and pound this lady Testarossa's face into mush?" Rainbow Dash growled.

"I don't know." Twilight exhaled. "Captain Harlaown said they needed to check on the repairs before they could let us-"

"Rainbow Dash has the right idea." Rarity interrupted harshly, dragging her hoof along the wooden floor, unmindful of her pedicure. "I'm usually not one to advocate violence, but there's some things you just don't do!"

Applejack glowered out from under the edge of her hat as she flexed her leg muscles. "An' once Rainbow's done, I'm gonna stomp on 'er like I'm makin' mash fer cider." She gave a firm stomp to demonstrate. Twilight jumped slightly, pretty sure that her friend had bent the floorboards. "Rival or no, Fate don't deserve that kinda treatment, not from kin."

"Alright everypony, enough! Let's try to calm down." Twilight raised a hoof. "I know that this is a bit disturbing, but can we please try to at least stay civil?"

Fluttershy nodded with a squeak. "Please, everypony? Y-you're scaring me a little."

Applejack sighed, glancing from Rarity and over to Fluttershy. "Sorry sugarcube. Ah guess we got a little carried away."

"Yes. I think we did." Rarity agreed.

"It's just…"

"I'm still gonna turn her face into mush." Rainbow snorted.

"Right. I know everypony's upset by this news, but let's try to channel that anger to something more useful. That way, we can really help Fate. Deal?"

There was a quick chorus of agreement from the other ponies.

"Alright. Now, yesterday, I asked the Captain to meet with the Princesses to see what we can all do together."

"When's this Captain person supposed to show?" Applejack adjusted her hat back its normal position on her head, the brim no longer shadowing her eyes.

"She should probably arrive later today with a delegation to speak with the Princesses." Yuuno replied. "After all, their ship was damaged, so they have to assess things up there before they arrive. I think it'd be best if we prepare to welcome them."

"That might be best. Pinkie, why do- where'd she go?"

The other ponies glanced at the area where the party pony had been seated at. The space was currently occupied by a vague, cloudy silhouette of Pinkie that was steadily dissipating.

"Did…anyone else see Pinkie leave?" Yuuno blinked as the cartoonish sight-gag dissolved.

"No, but that doesn't surprise me. I'm surprised you're still questioning it." Twilight noted.

"I know. There's a lot of things about this place I don't quite understand." Yuuno glanced over the group of ponies again as he spoke. "I'm still amazed that you all welcomed me so easily, even after I showed you what I really looked like."

"Well, everypony here knows better than ta judge somepony just 'cause they look funny, no offense."

"None taken."

"I…I just hope these new people are nice like you, Yuuno." Fluttershy shivered a little, her feathers fluffing up. "I mean… after what you and Twilight said about this Presea person…how could anyone be so cruel?"

Yuuno sighed. "Humans aren't always nice. We do our best, but there's always people out there who are… broken somehow."

"And from what I've seen, Fluttershy," Twilight broke in, "Captain Lindy is quite pleasant. You won't have to worry, alright?"

"O-okay."

"Alright. Now, why don't we all break up for the time being? I'll let everypony know when our guests will arrive."

"That's mighty kindly of ya, Twi." Applejack turned towards the door. "I oughta get back to mah apple stand an' relieve Big Macintosh."

"And I need to hurry back to the Boutique. Dresses don't make themselves after all."

"Alright. What about you Rainbow?"

"Ehhh…" Rainbow Dash shrugged. "I've got practicing I need to be doing. If you need me, you'll know where to find me."

"Okay. Fluttershy?"

"Um…I really should get back to my animals…"

"Do you want me to walk you home, Fluttershy?" Yuuno offered. "You do look a bit upset…"

"Oh, um… okay. If you don't mind. I mean, if it's not to much of a problem…"

"I don't mind at all." Yuuno glanced over towards Twilight. "I'll be back in a little while, alright?"

"Take your time Yuuno." Twilight turned away as the pair followed the rest out, lifting her notes up from her desk. _Raising Heart?_

_**Yes Master?**_

_Activate training simulation, please._

* * *

"Captain?"

Captain Lindy Harlaown looked up from her chair as a holographic screen popped up before her. A young man with short-cut hair and naval blues peered out from the screen at her, a small smudge of soot under one eye. "Yes?"

"Engineering Ensign First Class Davidson, ma'am. Lieutenant Opal said you wanted an update on the engine repairs once we've gotten a look at the damage?"

"Oh, oh yes!" Lindy shifted, leaning forward. "Yes, please. Do you have good news?"

"Somewhat. Bad news first; the intersystem engine's been hit pretty hard. The lightning must have gotten a lucky shot and overloaded the emergency dampener systems, because the external drive coil is cooked. We'll have to work with a single engine until we can get back to headquarters."

Lindy winced. The loss of an intersystem engine was bad, but not fatal. She didn't plan on taking the _Arthra_ on a spin inside Equestrian space, though. "And the dimensional drive?"

"That's the good news." The cadet smiled. "The wing's mostly intact. It's all a wiring issue. We'll have to replace a couple dozen meters of cable to see where the main faults are, but we should get it functioning in a day or two, three tops."

"Good. Can you do anything about the structural damage?"

"That's a little trickier. We can fuse together what we can, but it won't have the same structural integrity as a proper repair job."

"I see. Do what you can, Ensign. Dismissed."

"Yes, ma'am." The window winked out as Lindy exhaled. _At least that's one less thing to worry about._

_Captain?_

Lindy shut her eyes at the telepathic message. _Chrono?_

_Would you please come down to the R-I room? Miss Limietta has some information I think you might like to see._

_I'll be down there shortly._ Lindy stood up from her Captain's chair, overlooking the bridge. "Notify me if anything out of the ordinary occurs." She called down to the bridge crew. "I'll be in the R-I room."

Lindy nodded in reply to the calls of "Aye-aye ma'am" before stepping out of the bridge, making her way to the lift.

* * *

Every ship in the TSAB's fleet, save for those whose only purpose was for combat, had a room specifically dedicated to the analysis and research of information. These Research-Information rooms, or R-I rooms, were useful when one needed access to the Bureau's extensive archives or when one needed to compile important data for strategy meetings.

Chrono stood by quietly as Amy's fingers tapped away at the keys of the main computer, its large monitors and bulky console taking up most of the wall space. He was only paying partial attention to the images being brought up on screen.

_There it is again,_ he thought to himself as he looked at Amy, his attention focused on a single, tiny tuft of dark brown hair that stood out from her head like an un-hammered nail. Part of him wanted to pull out a comb and a spray-bottle and make the darn thing stay down. It always drove him nuts. And it was always in the same place too. Why didn't she fix it?

"What'd the Captain say?"

"Huh?" The question startled him out of his reverie.

"You did tell the Captain about what I'd found, right?" Amy blinked up at the shorter young man.

"Oh! Oh yes. She'll be down soon." Chrono blushed, glancing back up at the screen.

"Hehe… you were staring at my hair again, weren't you?"

Chrono declined to comment, even as Amy's grin grew a little wider. "Is that why you're blushing, Enforcer Harlaown?"

"No. It's just a little warm in here, that's all." Chrono inhaled and undid his Barrier Jacket's collar, pulling the heavy black armored coat off with practiced ease.

"Uh-huh."

_No fraternizing Chrono,_ the young Enforcer reminded himself. _Even if she's cute. You don't have time for puppy-dog crushes._

Chrono couldn't help but be thankful when the door slid open with a hiss. He turned around and drew himself up to attention. "Captain."

"At ease Chrono. You can lose the formality when it's just us three." Lindy walked over and stood beside Amy's chair opposite Chrono. "What have you got for me, Amy?"

"Well Captain, I've combed the archives for any information on Presea Testarossa. It seems Miss Testarossa, or should I say Dr. Testarossa, is on file with the Bureau." Amy reached over and tapped on the keyboard, bringing up the file.

Rows of text lined up beside a headshot of a woman in her twenties, with violet hair and bright purple eyes. Her white lab coat stood out even against her pale skin.

"Presea Testarossa, born in year 0011 of the New Calendar. Former fellow of the Mid-Childan Academy of Magical Studies, specializations include the study of Familiars and Dimensional Energy."

"I thought that name sounded familiar." Chrono crossed his arms.

"It should. Presea was involved in the Dimensional Reactor Incident in 0039."

"I remember hearing about that when I was a cadet." Lindy touched her chin in thought. "A group at the Academy were working on some sort of experimental magical reactor, but there was an accident and the thing blew up, taking the facility with it."

"They still teach it in the Academy as an example of the necessity of magical technology regulation."

"Exactly." Amy brought up the photos from the archive; a sprawling, perfectly smooth crater, with the surrounding area leveled to the ground. "Presea, being the lead designer on the reactor, was blamed for the accident by the Academy. She was stripped of her authority, relieved of her tenure and lost her Mage License. She was classed as a Rank SS-Conditional when she was still licensed, by the way."

"What happened then? Where is she?" Lindy leaned forwards, pearing at the photo in the records.

"That's the problem. After the incident in 0039 Presea vanished. My guess is she went underground, tried to leave everything behind. No-one's heard from her or seen her… at least, theoretically, until now."

"Twenty six years is a long time to be silent." Lindy paused. "What about family? Relationships?"

"I checked." Amy tapped on her keyboard. "Presea didn't have a husband, and her parents were dead by the time she joined the Academy. No close friends, either. Her only family was her daughter, Alicia Testarossa." Amy sighed softly. "And she's been dead for a long time. Died in the Dimensional Reactor Incident. Presea's apartment was on the outskirts of the blast zone."

"So she must have had another daughter…" Chrono looked at the records. "Did you check the birth registries?"

"I did. I checked the records from the Bureau's Administrated Hospital Index, and trust me, there's a lot of hospitals on that list. Not a single birth record with the name Fate Testarossa. It's like she came out of nowhere."

"Which means one of three things;" Chrono ticked off his fingers. "One, Presea had a child outside of TSAB time-space. Two, Presea had a child under an assumed identity or somehow disposed of the records of birth. Or three, Presea Testarossa adopted or kidnapped a child for her own purposes. Personally, I'm not sure what to think. All I know is that, if this is all correct, we have a rogue SS-rank Mage running around looking for a set of very powerful Lost Logia. But why?"

"That's all I've managed to pull together since yesterday." Amy rubbed her temples with her knuckles. "That's assuming this is all accurate. We only have a name and Arf's testimony to go on. I'd like to have some more information."

"You've done well Amy." Lindy smiled, petting her on the shoulder. "Why don't you take a break and get yourself cleaned up. You're going to be in my little away team to meet the rulers of Equestria, after all."

"What?" Amy blinked.

"Well, you're the closest I've got to an official second in command, Amy. Besides, as intelligence officer, it's your duty to gather information from a newly re-discovered dimensional information."

"Oh. If you say so ma'am." Amy blushed. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"I still can't believe this though." Chrono sighed. "An entire race of sapient magical ponies. I don't think this sort of thing was ever given much thought in the Enforcer Training Schools."

"Are you a little overwhelmed, Enforcer Chrono?" Lindy teased, sticking her tongue out.

"I am not overwhelmed. I'm merely commenting on the absurdity of this situation." Chrono rolled his eyes. "I swear Mother, sometimes I wonder about you. Show a little maturity."

"Oh relax Chrono. She's just teasing you a little." Amy giggled, giving Chrono a nudge on the arm. "I for one think this is fascinating. It helps that the ones you brought on board were adorable."

"Adorable and intelligent." Lindy agreed.

Chrono sighed. "On a similar topic, do we know what's with the barrier?"

"Not really. I've gotten the data from the ship's sensors, but it's unlike any magic I've seen before. However, the Hazard Shields seem to work to block out the barrier's effects. I do have a theory on what it does, though."

"Oh?"

"It turns humans into ponies."

"You don't say." Chrono frowned. "But if that's so, then why isn't Yuuno on four legs?"

"It might have something to do with his shape-shifting. His form must be too fluid for the barrier to affect him. The same goes for familiars such as Miss Arf. Fate, however, probably didn't have any such natural defenses available, and her spell was overwhelmed by the barrier. Either that, or she wasn't trained to shield from them in the first place."

"If she was, then her schooling in magic is nowhere near as complete as we thought." Chrono nodded, then glanced over to Lindy. "When do you wish to convene with the local government, Captain?"

"In a few hours. Why?"

"I wanted to speak with the familiar again before we went down. I think she might be useful for the investigation."

* * *

Arf sat limply in the brig room. It was rather sparse: a blocky cot with a pillow and blanket, a cubby-hole with a toilet, and little else on the polished gray walls save for the slight crack of the doorway. Not that she slept. Nor did she have much interest in the tray of food sitting on the floor before her. She'd been there ever since Fate had escaped from the medical bay, 'as a precautionary measure.' She didn't resist. She needed to be punished.

_Go away._

That had been Fate's command. Go away. Fate had never turned her away before, not like this. Her instincts and her mind were at war in her mind.

_I did what I thought was right,_ whispered her human side.

_Bad dog. Betrayed alpha. Betrayed Fate,_ snarled her instincts.

_If I hadn't, she would have died!_

_Betrayed master! Master mad! Bad dog!_

_I only did it because I loved her!_

_BAD DOG!_

The door hissed open, and a hand picked up the tray she hadn't touched. "You know, a hunger strike isn't really going to impress anyone."

Arf looked up through the tangles of her bangs at the young Enforcer. "What do you want?" Her voice came out in a half-wolven growl.

"I want to talk, if you don't mind."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes, there is." The Enforcer slid the tray through its disposal slot and turned back to her. "Your Master did escape, after all. We could use your help in finding her."

"And you honestly think I'll help you? Why?"

"I think you know why. The same reason you let us bring her here in the first place." Chrono crossed his arms. "You want to protect her."

"I do. I did. I was wrong to let you take her."

"Oh?"

"You'll treat her like a criminal." Arf pulled her legs up against her chest, leaning back on the cot with her back to the wall. "You'll send her to jail. Why should I let you harm my Master like that? She doesn't deserve that. I'm not a bad dog, even if she told me to go away."

Chrono remained silent.

"Am I right, Enforcer? Are you going to lock her up forever?"

"Not exactly. She's a criminal, in a loose sense. However, you and your Master are victims in the grander schemes of things." Chrono reached into his coat and produced a folder. "As such, I'm willing to cut a deal with you and Fate. Immunity from all charges in exchange for information leading to Presea Testarossa's arrest."

"…You're lying."

"Am I?" Chrono held out the folder to her. "Here. Full documentation from the Bureau's Justice department. The home office cleared it this morning."

Arf stared at the folder, then snapped it out of his hands and flipped through it. "This applies to both me and my Master?"

"Correct."

"And it's legitimate?" Arf glared at him untrustingly. "No tricks?"

"No tricks, no take-backsies. Believe it or not Miss Arf, we're trying to help you."

Arf closed the folder, letting out a soft sigh. "Alright. What do you want?"

"Information. Where is Presea Testarossa hiding?"

"It's an area in upper D-Space. She calls it 'The Garden of Time.'"

"Upper D-Space?"

"Yes. Coordinates 876C 4419 3312 D699 3583 A1460 779 F3125. I don't know what's in deeper, but the place was pretty much deserted round the clock." Arf glanced to the side.

"I see." Chrono nodded. "Can you describe her? Presea, I mean?"

"Purple hair, purple eyes, light skin, tall, late fifties maybe?" She shrugged. "Smelled bad. Probably sick."

"I see." Chrono produced a photo, copied from the file from earlier. "Like this?"

Arf glanced at it. "Yes. Exactly, just older."

"I see." Chrono returned the picture to his pocket. "What does she want the Jewel Seeds for?"

"I don't know. All I know is she wants them. That's the extent of it."

"I see," he repeated. "Can you contact your Master?"

Arf shook her head. "Tried. She's blocking me out."

"That must be hard."

"You have no idea."

"Mm…" Chrono looked her over. "If I were to ask you to assist us in our search for Fate, would you comply?"

Arf shifted uncomfortably. "I'm loyal to my Master."

"So that's a no?"

"I'm loyal to my Master. I can't help you hunt her. I've already been…" She shrunk into herself a little further. "I've already done enough damage to our relationship. Please don't ask me to fight her too."

"I won't." Chrono sighed, glancing around the room. "I think it's safe to say you're not a threat to the ship or to the investigation. As such, I think your confinement is a bit unnecessary. I'd have you moved to someplace a bit more comfortable, but there's not exactly room here on the ship for passengers. I'll see what I can do about getting you a place during our stay here. Something more comfortable than a cell in the brig."

"Why?"

Chrono looked at her in irritation. "Because I think you've already punished yourself enough. Self-pity doesn't suit you, Arf." He tilted his head slightly, obviously receiving a message, before nodding quietly and turning his attention back to her. "We'll talk later."

The young Enforcer turned and stepped out of the cell, leaving Arf to her own devices.

* * *

Twilight 'paced' quietly in her psychic workspace, the white field glittering in reaction with each 'step' she took.

_Raising Heart, what's the progress on the spells I've introduced?_

There was a soft, echoing chime before the Device replied. _**Spell programming completion status as follows: Divine Shooter Alternative Modes - Winking Shot at 89%, Pulse Shot at 72%, Counter Shot at 69%. Motion Bind at 59%. Bind Break at 50%. 'Trump Card' at 10%.**_

_That last one seems to be giving you some trouble._

_**Correct, my Master. The necessary calculations to stabilize the wide area mana collection system are extremely complex.**_

_I see._ Twilight paused. _Focus on the other spells for now. Once they're completed, focus entirely on the Trump Card spell._

_**Yes, my Master.**_

Twilight nodded mentally. Though Yuuno had been impressed by her work, she wasn't quite so enamored with it. Most of the spells she'd designed were derivatives based on Raising Heart's existing arsenal. Even her trump-card spell was based on the same Bombardment system that Divine Buster used.

She still needed to give that spell a name. 'Wide Area Collection and Bombardment Blast' didn't have a nice ring to it.

_It's strange,_ she thought to herself, _Had I been asked to create combat-oriented spells before now, I would have been cautious about the request, maybe even dismissed it out of hoof. Now here I am, working on spells specifically designed for battle. Who would've guessed I'd be good at it?_ She paused, then face-hoofed. _Aside from my special talent being magic and all._

Twilight paused as she felt something nudge her. She mentally left the training space, blinking rapidly as Spike waved a hand in front of her eyes.

"Yoo-hoo, Twilight? You there?"

"Huh?"

"Jeez, warn somepony before you zone out like that. It's kinda creepy." Spike crossed his arms, tapping a scroll against his bicep.

"Sorry Spike." Twilight glanced down at the scroll in his hand. "Is that from the Princess?"

"Yup. Just arrived a few minutes ago." Spike flicked the seal open and unrolled the scroll. "Ahem, My faithful student Twilight," he read aloud, "thank you for informing me about the current situation. I agree with your assessment of this 'Bureau's' intentions. Please inform them that my sister and I will meet with them at the earliest opportunity tomorrow to open diplomatic channels with them. Please continue your work on searching for the Jewel Seeds in the meantime. With warmest regards, your teacher, Princess Celestia."

"I wonder if they'll be coming here again." Twilight levitated the letter out of Spike's hands and over to her.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did. This is where all the trouble's been going on. Funny thing, that."

"Nothing strange about that." Twilight rolled her eyes. "At any rate, has Yuuno come back yet?"

"No, I think he's still at Fluttershy's house."

"Well, that's nice, I guess."

* * *

_This is definitely different._ Yuuno thought to himself as Fluttershy cuddled him. The pegasus was cuddling him in his ferret form, and she was being quite gentle about it. Still, Yuuno still felt like a tube-sock shaped teddy bear as she nuzzled him. It wasn't unpleasant, it was just…odd. It didn't help that there was an angry-looking bunny staring at him, its little arms crossed.

"T-thank you Yuuno." Fluttershy blushed as she set him down. "I didn't mean to keep you from anything important. I just needed something soft to hug. I usually use Angel, but he doesn't like being snuggled."

"That's alright, Fluttershy." Yuuno's body lit up as he shifted back into his human form. "Do you feel better now?"

"A bit. It's just after hearing about what happened to Fate… I got a bit upset."

"So I noticed."

"I think I can sympathize…at least a little." Fluttershy shifted nervously. "When I was little, I got made fun of a lot because I wasn't a good flier. I… I don't do well with bullies on my own."

"I have a hard time imagining anyone being mean to you, Fluttershy. It'd be like being mean to a kitten. Or a stuffed toy. I mean, you're just…you know…sweet." Yuuno blushed as Fluttershy glanced away bashfully.

"W-well… my friends have helped a lot with that. I've found that if I have my friends around, I can be a little more assertive…"

Yuuno's thoughts snapped back to her staring down Arf in the gorge. Yeah… assertive is putting it lightly.

"I just…" Fluttershy nibbled her lip. "I think I could help if I could talk to her… Fate, I mean. If she just talked to somepony, then she might see…"

"We'll see, Fluttershy. I'm sure that when the time comes, Fate will talk to somepony."

"Maybe…maybe I should try thinking about what I should say to her?" She smiled. "I mean, I'm not good at counseling, but a bit of kindness can work wonders."

"If you want to. Just don't upset yourself too much, alright?" Yuuno smiled, petting Fluttershy's hair, eliciting a small squeak from the winged pony. "I'm going to head back to the library. Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?"

"Oh yes. Thank you, Yuuno."

"It's no problem." Yuuno nodded before stepping out through the door, ducking under the low frame. The sky around Fluttershy's cottage was abuzz with chirping and singing birds, as usual.

_Yuuno?_ Twilight's thought-voice echoed in his head.

_Twilight? What's up?_

_The TSAB just contacted me. They'll be arriving within the hour. Where are you?_

_Just outside of Fluttershy's cottage. Do you want me to get her?_

_I think it might be a good idea. They'll be arriving at the Town Hall._

_I'll tell Fluttershy. We'll be there shortly._

* * *

"Is everyone ready?"

Chrono checked his coat for what felt like the fifth time in ten minutes. Normally, Barrier Jackets didn't need to be cleaned; considering they were nothing more than a woven layer of passive spells, it was easy for them to be kept clean. S2U, his device, was in its Standby form up his sleeve just in case. His mother and Amy were also in dress uniform, as was appropriate for a diplomatic event.

"I think so." Amy glanced over at Chrono. "Do we have the coordinates down?"

"If the sensors got it right, yes. We're to arrive inside of the town hall in a place called… Ponyville."

Lindy tried to keep a straight face as Chrono deadpanned the name of their destination. Amy only barely managed to suppress a giggle.

Chrono sighed as he tapped a finger against the Hazard Shield collar he was wearing. "Everyone, have your Hazard Shields on," he said as he sent a thought to the transit station.

There was a flash of blue-white light as the world dissolved into a haze during the teleportation. The Hazard Shield pulsed as it collided with the barrier, the shield's effects warding off the magic surrounding the world they were entering. It was only a second or two later that the world returned to normal, only for Chrono to pause and gape.

The town hall was a large, roughly cylindrical building. It would have been nice and rustic were it not for the violent explosion of color that covered every surface. It looked like a dozen children's birthday parties had been condensed into a single small area; colorful balloons and streamers bobbed from every protrusion, tables with brilliant cloth coverings filled the room, decorated with cakes and various other snacks and drinks. A large banner made of bright blue cloth bore the legend 'WELCOME TO EQUESTRIA' in bright yellow block letters.

For once, Chrono was at a loss for words.

"Oooh! You're early!"

Chrono blinked as a bright pink pony sprung from one of the overlooking balconies, landing lightly before him and the others. "I was almost done setting up the last few balloons, too! I mean, I wanted everything to be just perfect since you were very important humans and I was like 'I have to be really really careful to get everything ready' but then you showed up and I've completely forgotten to get the record player oh my gosh I'm so completely scatterbrained and-"

Chrono stared as the pony chattered away as it bounced, blue eyes alight with excitement. _Captain, what exactly is going on?_

_Let me handle this._ Lindy shook her head and crouched down in front of the pony. "Excuse me."

"Yes?" The pink pony paused in mid-bounce, hovering for about five seconds before gravity took hold.

"We were actually expecting to meet Miss Twilight Sparkle here. Who might you be?" Lindy smiled cheerfully, resting her hands on her knees.

"I'm Pinkie Pie! I set up parties around town and do all sorts of other neat things. You must be the captain told us about. Hi!"

"I am. I'm Captain Lindy Harlaown. This is Enforcer Chrono Harlaown, and my intelligence officer Amy Limietta. It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too! Oh! I should go get the girls! One sec, be back in a jiffy! Help yourself to some punch and cake!"

There was a gust of wind as Pinkie Pie shot out the door, causing it to slam shut on the recoil. Chrono stared at the door for a few seconds before turning back to the others. "What just happened?"

"I think we just met the welcome party." Lindy smiled, walking over to one of the low tables and cutting a slice of cake, the bright pink frosted flowers glittering on its surface. "I must admit, it's a little unorthodox, but I'm not about to turn down such hospitality." She mmmed as she forked a little cake into her mouth, shivering a little.

"It's certainly…festive." Chrono poked one of the balloons, causing it to bob on its string. Festive was one word for it. There were a few less charitable words he could have picked, but he didn't feel like the situation warranted them.

"Oh cheer up Chrono." Amy giggled, offering a glass cup of lavender punch to him. "Not everyone is as stern and serious as you are. You really need a little…um…"

"Whimsy?" Lindy supplied.

"Yeah! That! You need a little whimsy in your life."

"I don't do whimsy," Chrono deadpanned as he accepted the cup, taking a sip. He had to admit, the punch was quite nice, if a bit too sweet for his taste. "Besides, we're supposed to be on a diplomatic mission. You don't indulge in 'whimsy' on a diplomatic mission."

"Speak for yourself." Amy smirked as she sipped her drink. "I wonder if Pinkie will let me hug her. She looks so soft and adorable that I just want to squeeze her."

_Given the overall colorful nature of our surroundings, I wouldn't be surprised if hugs and slumber parties were what passes for diplomatic exchanges here._ Chrono tried to keep his grumpiness from showing as he drank from his glass of punch. _I feel like I've wandered into a girl's cartoon._

He was on his second glass of punch before the doors opened, a large group of ponies spilling into the room. At their head was the pony from the day before, Twilight Sparkle. Chrono recognized Pinkie Pie in the group, but the others were familiar.

"Sorry about that." Twilight said as she approached them. "I had to gather the others here. One of my friends hasn't arrived yet. She's currently with Yuuno."

"Oh, it's quite fine, Miss Sparkle." Lindy smiled, setting her plate aside. "I do hope you don't mind us helping ourselves to the refreshments. The cake is delicious, by the way."

"I thought you'd like it!" Pinkie Pie giggled.

"Ahem." A beige pony with a wavy gray mane stepped forwards from the group, a large green bowtie decorating her neck. "Excuse me, Captain Lindy was it? As mayor of Ponyville, I'd like to extend an official welcome to you and your staff. I hope you enjoy your stay here in our little town."

"Why thank you, Mayor…"

"Mare. Mayor Mare, ma'am."

"Mayor Mare. Thank you for your warm welcome." Lindy put on her friendliest smile, crouching down again and extending a hand. "The ponies we've met so far are a fine reflection of your town."

"Oh, thank you. We do pride ourselves on our hospitality." Mayor Mare blushed. "If there's any way we can help, simply let me know."

"Thank you. Now, Miss Sparkle, why don't you introduce us to your friends?"

Chrono remained quiet as he listened to the introductions, taking mental notes of the ponies and filing them away in the appropriate mental compartments. Names, faces, obvious characteristics both physical and behavioral, everything neatly catalogued in his memory for further use later. He nodded politely as he was introduced, taking a sip from his cup of punch.

Lindy, meanwhile, was busily making nice. Chrono had to admit, his mom was a bit more social than he was. She'd often told him he took after his father in temperament. He blushed faintly as he glanced at Amy, who was currently hugging Pinkie Pie. The pink pony was giggling, her forelegs wrapped around Amy's waist to help balance her.

"Yo."

Chrono blinked as a hoof gently poked him on the shoulder. He turned to look at the blue, winged pony that had just pestered him.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Rainbow Dash tilted her head, her wings flapping away as she hovered at eye level with him.

"Not exactly. I don't do well at parties." Chrono replied.

"Well, that's lame." Rainbow snorted. "So, you're an Enforcer, eh? What's that like?"

"It's…well, I don't know if you have them here, but we're like militarized police. Enforcers like me work major cases and incidents when they pop up."

"Oh, so you're like a crime-fighter or something then?"

"I guess you could call me that." Chrono conceded.

"Dude, are all kids from your world this skilled?"

"Actually, I'm one of the youngest to take the Enforcer exam and pass."

"That's cool. So, like, what do you have to do to be an Enforcer?"

"Well, you have to pass the Enforcer Certification exams to get licensed by the Bureau. It's pretty difficult. The job has a lot of responsibility, so only the best end up qualifying. If I may ask…what do you do, exactly?"

"Oh, I'm weather manager here in Ponyville."

"Weather…manager?" Chrono blinked.

"Yup! I'm in charge of making sure the weather runs on time, you know, moving clouds, making rain, clearing the sky, stuff like that. That's what I do when I'm not practicing my awesome moves."

"So you control the weather here?"

"Can't you?" Rainbow grinned.

"Not exactly, no."

"Yes!" Rainbow hoof-pumped in glee. "Finally, something that you guys can't do. Sure, you can fly and do lightning, but I can move clouds, so ha! So, do you got any awesome stories? I mean, you've gotta have something awesome, considering your job and everything…"

_This is going to be a long mission._ Chrono reached over and ladled more punch into his cup.

* * *

Fate's head hurt. Not from any sickness or injury, but from the swirl of stress and emotion roiling about inside her. She had left the cover of the forest behind, exchanging it for the rolling hills just outside of the town. But the gentle green slopes held no comfort for her restless mind.

She was…conflicted. For the first time in a long while she was alone. Arf wasn't trailing by her side, and even Bardiche was startlingly quiet. She was well and truly alone, able to contemplate her situation on her own. Not that she liked it. Arf had thrown her lot in with the Bureau. She had abandoned her, and Fate had done the same.

It was no matter. Fate didn't need her.

_She did it because she was worried and scared for you,_ a tiny voice whispered in the vaults of her mind.

She crushed that thought down quickly. It was easier to think that Arf had betrayed her than to admit, even for a moment, that what she had done was wrong. That what she was doing was wrong.

_I can do this alone._ That was the one thought that sustained her. _I can do this alone. No friends, no allies, no one except Bardiche. I'll get all of the Jewel Seeds, I'll bring them back, and Mother will go back to the warm, caring woman in my memories. That's all that matters._

Her stomach growled softly, interrupting her thoughts. She sighed, contemplating nibbling on the grass before she noticed what looked like an orchard in the distance. Gleaming apples of all colors decorated the branches, glinting in the afternoon sun. Fate angled down the hill she was on, walking towards the fruit trees.

Nobody seemed to be around. It was likely private property, but at that point, Fate didn't really care. She climbed clumsily over the fence that divided the field from the orchard and looked up at the fruit.

_They likely won't miss an apple or two,_ Fate hmmed, floating up towards the branches and pulling one fruit free with her teeth, landing on the ground with her prize held between her hooves. She slid down against the tree, sprawling ungracefully as she bit into the fruit. It wasn't quite ripe, but at least it would put something in her growling stomach. She tried to focus on chewing, trying to put her thoughts out of her mind.

She paused as she heard a soft buzzing noise, like a large angry bee, coming in her direction. The source of the buzzing became quite apparent: a small, bright orange pegasus on a scooter, pulling a wagon carrying two other small ponies behind her. It was a rather strange sight, enough to even give Fate pause.

"Hey! Stop!"

Fate got to her feet as the scooter screeched to a halt, a light yellow pony with a red mane and a huge bow in her hair hopping out and trotting over to the fence she had climbed over. "What in tha' hay are ya' doin' there?" Her young voice was quite loud and sharp.

"What's the matter Apple Bloom?" A small white-ish unicorn with a pink and purple mane climbed out, coming up beside her.

"She's tha' matter Sweetie Belle! She eatin' one-ah our apples!"

For the briefest of moments, Fate considered blasting the collection of little fillies. Mother's dictum still rang in her head; _if something gets in your way, crush it without a second thought. Show no mercy or kindness._ It would be so easy. Bardiche needed to be tested, and a few missing children would show her opponents how dangerous crossing her would be.

"Hey!"

_I could do it._ She clenched her eyes shut. _I can… I am strong. I'm the daughter of Presea Testarossa. If my mission calls for it, I can… I can even…_

Could she?

"Hey! Ah'm tryin' ta' talk to ya', ya' hear?"

Fate's eyes popped open. The three fillies were looking up at her rather curiously, their little faces turned into frowns.

"Um… Apple Bloom? I… I think she's upset," the one named Sweetie Belle tried to whisper.

"I'm…sorry." Fate managed. _I'm sorry Mother. I'm not strong._

"Um…hey… it's just an apple. I'm pretty sure you don't need to cry about it," the little pegasus removed her helmet, revealing a feathery tuft of magenta hair.

Fate blinked, reaching up and wiping under her eyes. Sure enough, she was crying.

"Hey…um… I'm sorry if mah' yellin' made ya upset. Are you alright?" Apple Bloom blinked up at her.

"I'm fine, I was just hungry…"

"Well, if ya'll-er hungry, you coulda' just come to the house an' we coulda' fed ya'."

"Your house?"

"Uh-huh! Apple Bloom's sister is really good at cooking." Sweetie Belle giggled. "She always has plenty of left-over food too. Since our clubhouse is near there, we usually go there to get snacks and stuff."

"Her sister?" Fate frowned, looking down at the filly "Who's your sister?"

"Applejack, of course! You must not be from 'round here if ya don't know that."

"I'll have to pass on your offer." Fate felt herself stiffen. "Thank you though."

"How come?" Apple Bloom pouted as her two friends flanked her.

"I…me and your sister wouldn't get along, I don't think." Fate shifted nervously.

"Ooooh!" The pegasus grinned. "Why not? Is it because you're an apple thief?"

"Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom frowned at her friend.

"What?"

"Be nice. She's jus' hungry. Hungry ponies sometimes do silly things 'cause they're hungry."

"That makes no sense." Scootaloo snorted. "Name one time that's been true."

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Stale Baked Goods Disposers?" Sweetie Belle deadpanned.

"Oh…" Scootaloo scrunched up her face. "Yeah. But to be fair, Pinkie Pie did give them to us for free..."

"We were sick for three days. Nopony should be able to eat that many cupcakes."

"Anyway!" Apple Bloom interrupted, turning back to Fate. "If you're hungry, we could bring ya some food. We promise not to tell anypony, an' Applejack ain't here right now, so nopony's gotta know."

Fate opened her mouth to object, but her stomach growled in defiance. She paused, then exhaled. "Promise not to tell."

"Yup! We promise," the three fillies chorused.

Fate weighed her options; actual food versus the possibility of being discovered. In her condition, she could easily escape. And the three little ponies seemed to be willing to play along for now. But for how long?

Her growling stomach made her decision for her. "Alright. But you got to make sure to promise."

"We promise, really!" Apple Bloom bounced as Scootaloo mounted her scooter.

"Come on, let's take her to the club house!"

* * *

Afternoon turned to evening as the sun drifted towards the horizon. Yuuno looked out the window of the town hall as the purple-black veil of night descended, the stars starting to glitter in the inky twilight. The party was quietly winding down, the members of the TSAB having started quietly conversing with the ponies there.

"So, what's it like living here?"

Yuuno blinked, turning his attention to the Enforcer. Chrono had popped a wedge of lemon from the punch bowl into his mouth, nibbling on it.

"What's it like?"

"Mhmm."

"Well… compared to some of the places I've been to, it's rather comfortable. The ponies are quite friendly and generally polite, though they were a bit skittish at first. What about you?" Yuuno smirked. "What's your opinion of all this, Enforcer Chrono Harlaown? You looked rather uncomfortable."

"Laugh it up, ferret boy," the young man smirked, squeezing what was left of the lemon wedge into his punch glass. "I'm only uncomfortable because it's my job to be naturally suspicious of things. I'm willing to play along with the pretty ponies, but I'm still in the process of properly assessing the situation."

"What is there to assess?"

"Plenty. We still don't know how the Seeds got loose mid-transit and ended up here on this world. Any idea how that might have happened?"

"Not really. I wasn't present when the Seeds were sent out. After I discovered them, I submitted the discovery, and the Bureau sent a recovery team out to claim the Seeds. After that, I learned the Seeds had been lost mid-transit by the team."

"Funny thing, that. The recovery team didn't have any answers either…" Chrono sipped from his glass. "Mostly because they arrived unconscious and heavily injured in a crippled ship, without the Seeds."

"So…you think something happened? Maybe they were attacked?" Yuuno blinked.

"It's entirely possible. Given what happened with the _Arthra_, they were likely attacked by Presea while in D-Space." Chrono peered out the window. "At least, that's the current theory, given what I've seen."

"How many glasses of that punch have you had, exactly?"

"Too many. I'm not a big fan of sweets, unlike my superior." Chrono glanced over at Lindy, who was giggling as Pinkie Pie balanced a cupcake atop her nose. "Or cute things, for that matter."

"You'll get used to it. I swear, I might have gained ten pounds just from my stay here." Yuuno chuckled. "Your mother seems to be a pretty easy-going person."

"She is. Her lack of professionalism drives me mad sometimes. Sometimes I think they stuck me on the _Arthra_ because she asked for it."

"You think so?"

"Maybe. She's competent, however. It's just that she likes to tease me a lot."

"Excuse me." Twilight smiled as she approached. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh no, not at all Twilight." Yuuno smiled in return. "Is there something you wanted?"

"I just wanted to let Chrono know that his Captain asked that he remain here in Ponyville overnight while she and Miss Limietta return to the ship."

Chrono froze. "Huh?"

"For observational purposes, she said. I do have an extra bed in the library upstairs, so I don't think it should be too much of a problem."

Chrono nodded slowly. "Comfortable, I assume?"

"Oh yes." Yuuno grinned. "Very. I hope you don't mind the pink sheets."

"I see. Excuse me for a moment." Chrono nodded politely and walked over towards Lindy.

"Is something the matter?" Twilight blinked as she watched Chrono.

"Don't worry. He's just having some difficulty getting into the spirit of things, that's all."

* * *

It was well into evening when Applejack trotted back towards her farm. Normally, she wouldn't have gotten back so late, but she didn't want Pinkie to feel bad about her leaving early.

_Them fellers from the TSAB don't seem to be all that bad,_ she mused as she trotted along, her long blonde tail swishing behind her. _Nothin' wrong with military an' all that. Shoot, the Princess has her guards an' such, so why shouldn't tha humans have the same? Jus' wonder what they're gonna talk to tha Princess about._

Applejack shook her head. _Whatever it is, probly important stuff, all dip-lo-matic and fancy. Probly none of my business. Bes' jus' tah leave that kinda stuff tah Twilight._

She trotted along a little faster as she crested the hill leading to her farm. The barn lights were all aglow in the gloom of the evening, the yellow light clashing with the pale light of Luna's moon.

_I'll check tha figures from today's sales and have me a bite tha eat, then turn in for tha nigh- Now hol' on there._ Applejack's thoughts paused as the barn door swung open, Apple Bloom trotting out with a plate in her mouth at a quick pace. _Now where in tha hay does she think she's goin?_

"Apple Bloom!"

The little filly jumped visibly as Applejack called out to her, the taller mare looming out of the shadows slightly. She set the plate down and smiled. "Oh, hi Applejack. I didn't know ya'll were out here."

"Just got back from that party. Guess I musta missed dinner. What's that ya got there?"

"Oh…um…just some leftovers. You know, from dinner."

"Uh huh. And what're you doin' sneakin' out into tha night with it?"

"Um…well." Apple Bloom paused, "I'm…uh…takin' it out to the girls!"

"The girls?"

"Yeah!" Apple Bloom plowed on, her face lighting up. "Me an' tha otha Cutie Mark Crusaders, we're havin' a sleep-over! At tha' clubhouse!"

"That ain't a lotta food for two fillies." Applejack lifted an eyebrow. "And you're havin' a sleep-over? On a school night?"

"Uh…it's a midnight snack." Applebloom grinned. "It's a study-sleepover. Ya' know, studyin' and stuff."

"Studyin'?" Applejack's voice went flat. "Studyin' what?"

"Uh…um…math?" Apple Bloom's smile turned into a nervous grin.

"Apple Bloom, what're ya hidin'?"

"N-nothing sis, honest."

"Honest mah hoof. You best be straight with me missy, an' you best be straight with me righ' now."

"I-I can't tell you. I promised her-" Apple Bloom stuck her hoof in her mouth mid-sentence, eyes wide.

"Her who?"

"Mmmf."

"Oh consarn it," Applejack reached over and gently yanked the hoof out. "Now Apple Bloom, you best 'splain right now, ya here?"

"But…but I promised I wouldn't tell anypony." Apple Bloom pouted and scuffed the dirt.

"Not even yer own sister?"

"Uh-huh… she said that you an' her don' get 'long real well."

"Her who?"

"I dunno. She wouldn't tell us her name."

"Is it a pony?"

Apple Bloom nodded.

"What's she look like?"

"She's all yellow with ah gold mane. An' she's wearin' all black. An' she's got red eyes… Applejack, why're you lookin' all funny?"

A chill ran down Applejack's skin, like someone had dunked her in a cold lake. "Apple Bloom, why don't yah let me take tha' plate to her?" She managed in as gentle a voice as she could. "You go back inside an' tell Big Macintosh to go get Twilight an' her human buddies. Tell her it's about Fate."

"But…"

"Apple Bloom," Applejack interrupted, "this is very important. Now do what yer' big sister tells you, an' do it now."

Apple Bloom nodded and walked back inside. Applejack leaned down and picked up the plate, turning resolutely towards the forest and began walking.

* * *

_Fate was in the apartment she shared with her mother. It was a nice apartment, big enough for just her and Mother on their own. Everything was in soft, muted colors like brown and grayish-green, except for her room, where the walls were the brightest yellow._

_It was a weekend. She didn't have school that day, so she had woken up late. Mother wasn't there, sadly. She'd left her breakfast ready when she woke up, with a little note._

_'Dear Alicia,' the note had read, 'Mother has to work today. Something very important has come up, and I'm going to be very busy. If all goes well, then we'll have another picnic to celebrate. I know that I've been really busy, but it'll all be worth it, I promise. One the project's completed, your mother will be famous throughout Mid-Childa, and I'll be able to spend so much more time with you. Don't forget I always love you. Mother.'_

_That was okay, because Fate knew how to take care of herself. Mother was always so busy, so she learned how to cook little things like cereal and toast. Mother was quite proud of her for that._

Who is Alicia? A part of her mind wondered.

_Fate was busy playing with her coloring books, rubbing the colorful markers against pictures of horses, painting them all sorts of bright colors; pink, purple, orange, blue. In the distance, there was a rumble that sounded like thunder. For some reason, her attention was drawn to the window._

_She climbed up from the carpeted floor and peered out of the window. In the distance, a bright blue pillar of light shot up into the sky._

_And then…_

* * *

Fate's eyes snapped open. She felt a chill in her gut as the dream whisked away into the ether.

_That…was a new dream._

Her eyes rolled around her surroundings. The club house was quiet and dim, a lantern providing the only light for her. The fillies that had 'captured' her had led her here, chattering all the way about how they were the 'Cutie Mark Crusaders' and their plans to find their Cutie Marks, whatever those were. They'd been quite surprised to find that her flank was bare of any symbol, just like theirs.

They had provided her with food, which she appreciated. And when they left, she had simply laid down, warily watching her surroundings. When no-one swept in in an ambush, she had dozed off.

Fate's ears pulled back as she heard a plate get set down behind her. Then she froze as she heard a familiar voice.

"Well, I din' 'spect you to show up 'round these parts."

Fate slowly rose up and turned to face the speaker. Applejack stood in the doorway, silhouetted slightly in the moonlight.

"Now don't you get all frantic an' such. Ahm' jus' here to talk. Ain't gonna start ah fight in mah sister's club house, that's fer darn sure." The farmer pony stepped inside and sat down on the floor between her and the door.

The two of them sat there for a moment, the dim lamp light casting faint shadows on the wall. Fate licked her lips slowly to get some moisture on them.

"Ah' appreciate ya not hurtin' mah sister an' her friends." Applejack said quietly, pushing the plate over Fate. "Means ah lot. She ain't involved in this kinda stuff."

"I'm not that cruel." Fate glowered at Applejack, glancing down at the plate of food.

"Ah' know. Ya'll ain't had the easiest life…"

"Are you here to lecture me?" Fate interrupted. "Because I really don't want to hear it. Don't pretend to know anything about me or my life, because you don't."

"I reckon' ah don't, not completely." Applejack agreed, quietly pulling off her hat and setting it aside. "Ain't gonna stop me from sym-pah-thizin' with ya sugarcube. Ya'll wanna talk about it?"

"It?"

"You know…" The farm pony deeply inhaled, closing her eyes as she did so. "your mother?"

"…" Fate said nothing, leaning down and nibbling at her dinner.

"It's okay if ya'll don't wanna talk. Ah cain understand that."

"Mmmf."

Applejack shifted nervously. "Ah mean…"

"Just be quiet…" Fate snapped softly.

Applejack's mouth clicked as it shut. She sat there quietly, watching Fate eat. She must have looked ridiculous. She was so skinny, barely heavier than Apple Bloom dispite her height. She could feel those green eyes looking her over.

It didn't take long for Fate to clear the plate, pushing it back towards Applejack. "Why did you come here?"

"I figured ya'll could use the company. If nothin' else, maybe ah could talk to yah, maybe try to unnerstand you."

"Have you told anyone I'm here?"

Applejack winced. "Yes," she replied truthfully.

"Twilight? And the other humans?"

Applejack nodded, then rose as Fate did.

"Sugar, just stop. Ya'll don't need to run. We're tryin' tah help-"

"I don't need your help." Fate rolled up her bedroll roughly. "Not yours, not Twilights, and definitely not the Bureau's. I will complete my mission on my own. And if any of you get in my way, I'll remove you from my path permanently."

"Sugarcube, listen. Goldarnit!" Applejack stepped forwards and stomped a hoof onto Fate's bedroll. "Listen tah me! What's so important about tha lady who beats ya and treats yah that badly, huh? Why you gotta get tha' Seeds for her?!"

"Shut up. Just shut up!" Fate pushed against the bulkier pony's chest, trying to heave her away, only for Applejack to pull her into a hug.

"Answer me, Fate. What do ya hope to accomplish?" Applejack held Fate tightly.

"I'm trying to make Mother happy!" Fate shouted into her chest.

"Hap-"

"Yes! Because if I get the Jewel Seeds, she'll go back to the way she was!" Fate pulled herself out of Applejack's grip, her cheeks wet with tears.

"You think I don't know what's going on?! You think I'm just some naïve girl who doesn't know her situation?! I'm not! My entire life, Mother has hurt me, caused me nothing but pain and tears! But I remember… I remember a time when she was nice, and kind, and warm, and gentle, and…and…and I know if I just get the Seeds back, I can make Mother better! I can make her smile again! I can get her back to the woman that's in my memories!"

There was a thunderclap as Bardiche emerged, shifting into its Device form as it emerged from its holster. Fate swung it around, the black axe-head pointing at Applejack now. "And if you get in the way of that goal, I will kill you," Fate hissed. "I have nothing left to lose now. My only companion betrayed me to the TSAB, and I know what'll happen to me if I fail. So don't you dare pity me. And don't you dare try to stop me."

Applejack stood there, staring down at Fate, even as the smaller pony's horn glowed. There was a crackle of static in the air, enough to make Applejack's mane bristle. The farm pony exhaled slowly, then stepped aside. "If ya ever wanna talk…ya'll know where to find me."

Fate snorted softly and walked towards the door, pushing it open with Bardiche's tip. She paused for a moment and glanced back at Applejack. "Tell Apple Bloom and her friends thank you for me…" She mumbled, then darted up into the dark sky.

* * *

Twilight rushed along at full gallop, Yuuno and Chrono just behind her. The full moon glowed in the dark sky, providing enough light to see by as the trio rushed towards Applejack's farm/ Raising Heart tapped against her chest with each movement, her nostrils flaring as she breathed.

_If Fate's at Applejack's farm… what if something's happened? What if there's been an attack…_ Twilight's thoughts were scattered as she crested the hill, looking out over the orchard and the farm proper.

"Remember everyone," Chrono said as he came to a halt, "Fate has likely recovered fully from her wounds. Without her familiar, she's likely going to be desperate, so she'll probably get aggressive."

"I don't suppose you have a plan, Enforcer?" Yuuno inhaled, peering out into the moonlight night.

"We need to bind her. Preferibly, we'll want to get her Device away from her as quickly as possible. Once we've done that, it shouldn't be too hard."

"Easier said than done." Twilight noted. "Unicorn telekinesis can be difficult to pry something out of. I just hope Applejack is alright."

"Miss Sparkle, you might want to activate your Device." Chrono snapped his arm out, a black, card-sized piece of metal sliding out of his sleeve and into his waiting hand.

"Right." Twilight levitated Raising Heart up from her chest. "Raising Heart, let's go!"

**"YES, MY MASTER. STANDBY. READY, SET UP!"**

"Come on, S2U!" Chrono snapped the card up above his head.

**"YES, BOSS."** S2U responded in a mechanical, masculine voice. **"DEVICE FORM."**

Blue and pink light flared outwards as the Devices assembled themselves from the ether. Chrono's black Barrier Jacket folded into existence as Twilight's body was wrapped in layers of magic, coalescing into her white and purple dress-like Barrier Jacket.

"You've got an Intelligent Device too?" Yuuno blinked.

"No. S2U is just equipped with a basic vocal response system. It's an enhanced Storage-type device. What it lacks in intelligence, it makes up for in calculation speed and control systems."

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but I think I see her!" Twilight pointed as a dark shape darted up through the trees.

"That looks like her alright. Let's move to intercept." Chrono crouched, then launched into the air with a whoosh of air.

"Wait up! Raising Heart, Flier Fin!"

**"YES, MY MASTER."**

Twilight crouched down as well, then took the air as well as the spell took hold, the wings flapping sharply as she gained altitude. Yuuno closed in behind her, arms spread as his cloak fluttered in the rushing air.

"Fate! Stop!"

The shape paused and spun in midair, Fate's cloak fluttering as she did so. Her eyes seemed to glint gold in the darkness as she brought Bardiche around and into a combat grip in her telekinesis.

"Fate Testarossa, I am Enforcer Chrono Harlaown of the Time-Space Administration Bureau." Chrono's shout echoed hollowly in the clear night as he held his staff at the ready "Please lower your Device. We don't want to fight you."

"Why should I believe you? Here you are, facing me three on one."

"Fate, please." Twilight floated just ahead of the group. "Just listen to what he has to say. We're-"

"Stop. Trying. To help. Me!" Fate all but screamed, the air around her crackling. "I don't want your help! I just want you to leave me alone!"

"Miss Sparkle, I don't think she's interested in coming willingly." Chrono noted sardonically.

"You think?" Twilight pulled back. _Raising Heart, are those new spells loaded?_

_**Yes, my master. All except Trump Card are completed. Initialize at will.**_

_Miss Twilight?_ An unfamiliar thought leaked into her head.

_Chrono?_

_Correct. It would be wise if you engage Fate directly. Yuuno and I will attempt to corral her with binding spells. Try to keep her off-balance._

_That seems to work. I do hope your Enforcer training's not for show._

**"THUNDER SMASHER!"** A familiar voice shouted as a beam of golden light and lighting shot through the air towards them. Yuuno rushed forwards and raised his shield, the Bombardment spell splashing against his defenses.

"Right, enough talk." Twilight shot upwards as the blast faded against the shield. "Divine Shooter, Alternative Mode Two!"

**"DIVINE SHOOTER: PULSE SHOT!"** Raising Heart replied, producing a single large glowing sphere of light before Twilight. The sphere pulsed for a moment, before it began to collapse, Divine Shots firing out at a lightning pace like bullets from a machine gun.

The shots collided with Fate's own shield, exploding into sprays of harmless sparks. The golden pony darted upwards, barely dodging a swing from Chrono's staff as she spiraled upwards towards the stars. Twilight's wings flapped as she gave chase, flying straight upwards

"Fate! Stop! Just listen to me!" Twilight swung her staff upwards even as Fate whipped around, brandishing Bardiche.

**"PHOTON LANCER, GET SET!"**

**"DIVINE SHOOTER: COUNTER SHOT!"**

Bolts of yellow energy volleyed downwards, rapidly intercepted by equally quick blasts of pink light as the two ponies flew higher, starting to circle each other as Twilight began to gain on Fate. The wind whipped through Twilight's mane and dress as the air grew cooler.

There was a whoosh as Fate blurred out.

_Any second now, she's going to reappear right behind me, isn't she?_

Twilight spun Raising Heart around, sparks spraying as Bardiche's axe head met Raising Heart's shaft, the sharp blade scant inches from Twilight's head. Twilight swallowed and spun, pulling Raising Heart's shaft underneath the hook of Bardiche's blade, locking the two Devices together.

_Miss Sparkle!_ Chrono's telepathic voice was sharp. _Try to break away! We can't get a clear shot to bind her!_

_I can't! She's not playing around this time!_ Twilight's eyes met Fate's. There was anger in those red eyes. Anger and something far sadder.

"Why? Why do you have to interfere?" Fate shouted as she yanked Bardiche upwards, colorful sparks spraying as the telekinetic fields clashed. "Why can't you just go away!?"

"Because I want to help you! If you'd just listen and think, you could see that!" Twilight cried out in reply.

"Shut up!" Fate pulled back, Bardiche's head folding upwards as the beam scythe bloomed into existence. "Why don't you get that I don't want any help!?" Fate rushed towards Twilight, swinging the scythe like a pick axe. The blade connected against Twilight's shield, the spell-circle shaped barrier blazing against the crackling blade of electricity.

"Because you're hurting! And you're scared! And you're miserable!" Twilight shouted right back, her horn burning brighter as she swung Raising Heart back, winking and reappearing ten feet away, the barrier disappearing. "Because what you're doing isn't healthy at all!"

"Shut up!" Fate swung Bardiche around. The laser blade launched from the axe, forming into a wide hoop as Bardiche announced the spell's name, **"ARC SABER."**

Twilight's shield sprang into existence once again. The hoop of lightning bit into the shield, grinding away at it like a circular saw. Twilight's eyes widened as she darted downwards, the shield shattering and the blade sheering off a few millimeters of tail hair.

"You don't know anything about me!" Fate slashed one hoof, several Photon Lancers darting out. Twilight darted away, her Counter Shots launching as she flew and rolled through the night sky.

"I would if you just let me in!" Twilight spun around, her wings spreading as she braked in mid-air, her teeth gritted tight as Raising Heart's head dissolved, re-forming into the tuning-fork shape of Shooting Mode. The head pushed forwards, wings of light spreading as firing loops sprang into existence.

"I'd rather die!" Fate snarled, Bardiche's head rotating as golden dragonfly wings bloomed into existence.

There was a brief moment as the two spells gathered their charges, golden and rose-colored light sparkling around the two unicorns before the pair shouted in unison.

"THUNDER SMASHER! FIRE!"

"DIVINE BUSTER! FIRE!"

There was a tremendous roar as a torrent of lightning and light met a river of energy and magic. The two spells collided, a small sonic boom splitting the air at the place where the two spells met. Both mages held firm, pouring energy into their respective spells.

_We've got her!_ Twilight squinted her eyes, sweat pouring down her muzzle. _Break through, Raising Heart! Full power!_

_**Be advised, Master, that such an attack will likely drain usable mana reserves at an unmanageable pace, and leave us open for counter-attack.**_

The golden beam began to push forwards, pushing back the Divine Buster.

_We need to increase the power, or we're going to be cooked! Full power, now!_

_**Yes, my Master.**_

Twilight let out a battle cry as her Divine Buster bloomed wider, the beam growing thicker as it pressed back against the Thunder Smasher. It pressed back…back…back…until in a loud crack of thunder the beam smashed through, dissolving the point of origin. The pink laser seemed to split the sky, lighting the surrounding landscape below in a slight pink haze as it dissipated.

Fate, however, was nowhere to be seen.

_She's behind me, isn't she?_ Twilight clenched her eyes. _If you're going to bind her, do it now!_

There was a loud crackling noise…

And then a much louder, steely rattle, like chains. Twilight turned, facing Fate again. The filly's Device was wrapped in blue and green chains, the beam scythe shorting out as the axe-head rotated back into place.

Fate's eyes were wide. "B-Bardiche!? LET HIM GO!" She snorted, yanking her head sharply as she tried to pull her Device free. The chains, however, held firm.

Yuuno pulled gently on his chain as he floated up level with the ponies. "Fate, we don't want to do this."

"The ferret boy is correct." Chrono floated up as well, S2U linked to the binding chain holding the Device. "Stop this. You're only making things worse."

"No…" Fate looked between the three of them. "I'm…I'm not…"

"Please Fate, just-" Twilight reached out her hoof.

"No!" Fate screamed as a dozen golden spheres sprang into being, crackling ominously.

"Look out!"

"Twilight!"

The three mages shielded as Photon Lancers lashed out, colliding with them in a brilliant explosion of color. Twilight blinked, slowly lowering her shield as Chrono pulled Bardiche over to him.

"Where…where did she go?"

"Clever girl. She used our natural reaction to shield ourselves to distract us and made her escape." Chrono held the black axe carefully, inspecting it. "Though she's loosing ground rapidly. We have her Device now."

"But where is she?" Twilight looked around, blinking to get the lights out of her eyes.

* * *

Fate landed heavily on the ground. She was back in the encapsulating depths of the Everfree Forest. The Flash Move had used up what little mana she had remaining. She could hardly stand as it was.

She flopped onto her side in the bushes, panting heavily as she curled up on her side. They had Bardiche. It had been foolish of her to abandon her Device like that, but compared to the importance of her mission, it was an acceptable sacrifice.

Maybe if she kept telling herself that, it might make sense. She had to keep believing in that. She needed to believe it. Otherwise…

She didn't even want to contemplate that. With a shudder, she exhaled and closed her eyes.

* * *

There was a soft growl as a cockatrice slowly rose from the bushes, its long green tail waving sinuously, its wings spreading. It blinked its beady little red eyes at the sleeping pony and clucked, anticipating an easy meal.

At least until a shadow swept over the golden filly's form, the air suddenly growing chilly. "Flee swiftly, wretched beast," a measured, calm voice whispered with an air of menace. "Flee, lest you wish to test my patience."

The cocaktrice clucked in panic, fleeing back into the underbrush as a long, starry mane caressed over Fate's prone form, pushing under her sides and lifting her gently.

"Our sister may prefer to machinate and watch from afar," Luna whispered softly, wrapping the pony in a veil of starlight, "but we do not have such compunctions. Rest well, child of lightning, for the moon herself watches over you."

There was a rustle of wind, and the two vanished in a swirl of darkness.


	9. Chapter 9 - Still Waters Run Deep

Every light in the library was lit, and every door and window shut. The night outside was still and quiet, or as quiet as Ponyville could get at least. However, there was a good deal of activity going on inside the library.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

Twilight, Yuuno and Chrono clustered around the table, peering down at the captured Device. Bardiche glittered in the light, a great black and white poleaxe with a large, deep yellow core.

"It certainly is, Chrono." Twilight inspected the Device, the core glinting softly as it caught the light. Now that the thing wasn't being swung at her head, she could at least admire its craftsmanship. Even knowing next to nothing about Devices as a whole, Twilight had to admit that the axe was well-made, its angular head sharp and polished to a glossy shine.

"So what exactly do we do with it?" Twilight glanced up at Chrono.

"Right now, we keep it in holding." Chrono rapped a knuckle against the Device's shaft. "We don't have a Device Meister on hand to dismantle it or probe its core, but we should hold onto it for security reasons."

Twilight stared at Chrono. "Hold on. First off, a Device what?"

"Meister." Yuuno answered. "It's a technician that specializes in the creation of Devices. Though it'd be a shame to dismantle something like this."

"Alright. Second, we're not going to dismantle it."

"Miss Sparkle, I don't think…"

"No offense Chrono, but the last thing we want to do is give Fate another reason to be angry at us. Taking apart something that's probably quite precious to her is not the way to go about it."

Chrono frowned, but nodded. "Fair enough. I concede your point. However, we should keep it someplace safe so that Fate doesn't find it easily."

"I can keep an eye on it for now. Somehow, I don't think Fate will be coming after it right now."

Chrono's eyebrow arched. "What makes you think that?"

"Experience and logic. Fate fled from capture; since I haven't seen her teleport, she likely enhanced her speed in order to make a quick getaway. Now, from what I've seen, Fate can move incredibly fast, but she limits it to short range movement." Twilight turned and began to pace. "That suggests her ability to move at such high speeds takes a toll on her body. If she flew a great distance at such speed, then it's likely she's exhausted herself."

"A fair point." Chrono nodded.

"I'm just worried. If she's exhausted herself, she could wind up in a great deal of trouble."

"I wouldn't worry too much. I've contacted the _Arthra_, and I'm having them scan the area. If she shows up, they'll locate her and let us know."

"Thanks." Twilight glanced back at Chrono. "You're a big help."

"No problem. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to clean up before I turn in for the night. Where's your bathroom?"

"Right over there." Twilight pointed.

"Thank you." Chrono nodded to Yuuno and Twilight, then removed his coat as he walked over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Twilight paid the nod little mind, her attention still on the window as she looked outside.

"Are you alright, Twilight?" Yuuno approached carefully, standing beside the unicorn. "You seem…I don't know, pensive."

"Just thinking about Fate."

"Ah… want to share?"

Twilight sighed. "It's just… when me and her had our Devices locked together, I got a good look at her. She was so… desperate. I'm not good at reading emotions, but even I recognize it when a pony's out-of-sorts. She was furious Yuuno. Furious and… heartbroken, I think. I just wish she'd let us reach out to her."

"I don't think it was just anger." Yuuno sighed, crossing his arms and resting his chin on his chest. "She seemed desperate. And from what Applejack told us, I can't say I'm surprised."

"Yeah…" Twilight leaned in against the windowsill. Applejack had looked rather upset when they had spoken after the fight. Fate's words had struck something deep inside the farm pony. Fate's situation was particularly troubling, given how important family was to Applejack.

_That sorta misery… that ain't something somepony should face all on their lonesome._ That's what Applejack had said. And yet, Fate seemed more than willing to go it alone.

"I just wish there was somepony out there that could help her. I'm kind of at a loss," Twilight hung her head.

"I'm sure there is. Come on Twilight," Yuuno patted her withers, "let's try to keep a positive light on things."

"I guess you're right Yuuno." Twilight glanced up at the bright moon, then pulled away from the window.

* * *

Fate felt her eyes open slowly. She was floating in a warm, dark abyss, a gentle blackness that lapped against her bare body like waves of a hot bath. Her Barrier Jacket was gone, her mane unbound and flowing about underneath her like the trail of a golden wedding dress. Despite the darkness around her, she could see herself clearly. Everything else was a shadowy void.

She should have started panicking, but the emotion was distant and muted. She moved her limbs slowly, stirring the black void with each slow motion. A sense of peace settled on her like a comforter, clearing her head.

"Where am I?" The words echoed oddly and unnaturally. "What is this place?"

"An excellent query, " a voice replied from every direction, "and one that can be easily answered. You're in a state of deepest dreaming, well below the surface of thine waking mind."

"Who said that?"

A figure emerged, walking silently on the surface of the blackness, sending ripples of starlight where its hooves met the shadows. It was a winged unicorn, tall and proud, her coat a deep shade of grayish blue with a flowing mane and tail of darker hues. A black splotch colored her flanks, bringing the pointed-tipped crescent moon into sharp relief. Her regalia was black as night, made of metal that reminded Fate of Bardiche's axe head.

"We did." The alicorn's eyes were bright turquoise, burning bright in comparison to her coloration. "Do not be alarmed, child of lightning. In this place, no harm shall come to you."

"Who are you?" Fate blinked, staring at the alicorn.

"We've many names and titles, many quite fanciful and no longer used: Diarch of the Moon, Shepherdess of the Night, Conductor of the Sidereal March, Matriarch of Darkness… but you may refer to us as Princess Luna, or simply Luna should you feel familiar."

Luna flicked her head, her horn lighting up. Fate felt the darkness solidify underneath her, allowing her to get to her feet. "Come. Rise Fate Testarossa, child of lightning, for we have much to speak of."

"And what exactly do you want to talk about?" Fate pushed herself up, her hair flowing down about her body in a Rapunzel-esque curtain of gold.

"Many a thing, child of lightning. But it would be best if you turned not such a defiant and baleful gaze upon us. We are not the source of your misfortune."

"But you're here in my head. For all I know, I could-"

"True, but rest assured that you have come to no mischief. You are safe within the confines of the royal citadel, well away from any who would do you wrong or try to face you in combat." Luna smiled faintly. "You have our word that no harm shall be visited upon you. We only wish to speak with you, nothing more."

"I'm not used to trusting someone who waltzes into my mind and puts me under. I want to wake up, now."

"Very well." Luna stomped on the darkness. The black depths washed upwards, glittering in the color of moonlight as it swept over Fate.

* * *

Fate's eyes opened for a second time. The room she was in was dimly lit with an odd, bluish-white radiance. The walls were painted in dark colors, the windows hidden by violet-black curtains, and the ceiling above her glittered with gems aligned in the shapes of the starry night sky, thin lines of silver linking the patterns together.

She shifted and sat up in the bed she was laying in; a great round feather mattress covered in soft black cloth. The sheets seemed to shimmer as she pushed them off. Her Barrier Jacket had been removed, the spells maintaining it having dissolved when she was asleep.

"We apologize for our intrusion."

Fate turned. Luna was seated a few feet away, quietly stirring a cup of tea. "We would offer you some tea, but we doubt you would be willing to take up our offer," she said quietly, setting the spoon aside.

"Where am I?" Fate whispered as the Princess sipped from her cup.

"In our private chambers. Do not fret," Luna set her teacup down, "nopony seeking you knows your whereabouts, nor do the people at the Bureau suspect your location. The palace is warded against prying eyes as well. Be at ease."

"At ease? You kidnapped me…"

"We did indeed. The alternative would have been to leave you unconscious in the depths of the Everfree Forest, which is no kind fate. Had we not intervened, it would be very likely you would not have seen the morning sunrise." Luna crossed her forelimbs and frowned firmly at the small filly. "And if these accommodations are not to your liking, we could find you a nice gaol to lock you away in. You have, after all, assaulted certain ponies in your single-minded quest for the Jewel Seeds. Such acts tend to be frowned upon in polite society."

Fate frowned, but said nothing else, gingerly pushing the sheets off of her so that she could sit properly upon the bed. "What do you want with me, Princess?" Fate couldn't help but sound a little sullen as she watched the alicorn cautiously.

"To talk. Of course," Luna smirked, "you're not exactly open to that idea, oh child of lightning."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"It is an apropos descriptor, is it not? You are a human child with a gift for lightning. And yes, we know you are not originally from Equestria. However, we will refer to you by name if you prefer, Fate."

"Thank you." Fate slowly stood on the bed, narrowing her eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be leaving."

"Are you now?"

Fate's eyes narrowed slowly, turning into thin slits. "Are you going to get in my way?"

"Yes, we think so. Think carefully, child; do you really wish to make an enemy of us?" Luna stared back, her voice carrying only a hint of warning. "Though it's hardly surprising; you seem quite intent on making foes out of everyone that seeks to aid you. Please, sit."

"No. I don't have to-"

Fate felt a very real shiver of terror shoot through her body as Luna rose up, her wings spreading with a loud rustle. The air inside the room went frigid, and the shadows seemed to lengthen and twist along the walls and floor. Luna's mane flickered about her head, rising upwards in an invisible wind and curling like an approaching storm front.

**"Sit down, Fate Testarossa."** The words hit Fate with the force of a hammer blow, the princess's voice echoing ominously as she half-spoke, half-roared the sentence. Fate's rump sank firmly onto the bed, her eyes wide.

"Much better." Luna exhaled as the room returned to normal.

Fate swallowed. "I…I…what are you?!"

"We are Princess Luna of Equestria," the dark alicorn said matter-of-factly. "We are the night and the moon and the stars, and you would be wise to heed our commands. Unlike our sister, we do not suffer fools quietly."

"…Alright." Fate lowered herself down, trying to hide her wobbling legs. "I'll stay. For now."

"A wise decision." Luna smirked. "Now, would you accept a cup of tea?"

Fate nodded, watching the alicorn pour from the glittering silver teapot.

"We would offer you sugar and milk, but we lack such condiments at the moment. We prefer our tea bitter and strong." Luna floated the cup over to the smaller unicorn. "Worry not, you'll find it untainted."

Fate didn't respond, holding the teacup with her hooves.

"T'would be wiser to use your magic to lift it." Luna noted, watching curiously as Fate tried to lift the cup to her lips.

"I don't feel like it." Fate replied softly, wincing at the bitterness of the drink. The princess wasn't exaggerating when she said she liked her tea bitter and strong. Regardless, she drank it down, thankful for something to wet her throat.

"Were you the one that whispered to me when I was unconscious?" Fate set the cup down on the bed.

"Nay. That was our sister, Princess Celestia." Luna settled back down onto her sear. "She has been watching you for the longest time, but has taken little action."

"Watching me?" Fate paused.

"There is nary a thing under the sun that she cannot spy on, so long as daylight shines." Luna flipped her mane. "Our sister much prefers subtle actions; a ray of sunlight across the threshold, a whispered word to day-dreaming heart. Tell us, what did she whisper to you in the darkness of your pain?"

"Nothing."

Luna snorted. "'Tis a lie most dreadful," the dark princess's voice was cool and icy. "Speak the truth. we know as well as you that she spoke to you. What did she say?"

Fate shivered, the memory coming up unbidden; the gentle, almost motherly voice whispering…

"You're not alone," Fate said quietly. "You're not alone. Nopony deserves to be alone."

"'Tis a great truth, that." Luna's demeanor softened. "Nopony in Equestria is truly ever alone, though it may not appear so to you, Fate."

"I'd be better off-"

"Alone?" Luna interrupted. "Sans friends? Sans companions? Sans allies? So driven are you by your quest you turn away from and dismiss every extended hoof, every open heart, every act of kindness. And for what?"

"What do you know?" Fate growled.

"We know. We know the taste of solitude, of being so consumed by a goal that we became blind to everything good and kind. We know what it's like to walk down that lonely road, burning and tearing asunder every bridge we cross. We know what drives you, when you dream at night under our moon." Luna tilted her head. "Why does she call you 'Alicia' in those dreams?"

Fate froze. Luna rose from her seat and approached, kneeling down to eye level with the filly.

"We know how much it hurts, to not know love, to feel alone and unappreciated. Twilight and her friends might not fully understand that pain, but we do." Luna inhaled deeply. "I do. It gnaws at you in the back of your mind, drives you to do anything in hopes of changing it, improving it. You push others away, thinking they'd never understand."

"Would you like for me to walk with you down that darkness Fate?" Luna leaned in, nuzzling Fate's cheek.

Part of Fate wanted to scream, to beat her hooves against the mare that was nuzzling her cheek, to bite, kick, do something in defiance. How dare she look into her dreams? How dare she act like she knew anything about her situation?

And yet… she didn't. She couldn't. She had nothing left. What little energy she had had drained away like water spilling through a sieve. Her earlier rage at Twilight Sparkle had been replaced with a cool numbness. It was almost peaceful in a way, that sense of apathy. She had no defenses against those sincere words. She could feel, deep down in the pit of her stomach, that what the alicorn was saying was true. She believed every word. She couldn't even summon the desire to fight it anymore. She simply accepted it.

Fate leaned in and closed her eyes, feeling the princess's mane drift against her cheek. It was oddly cool to the touch, like an autumn breeze on her skin. She pulled closer, letting Luna climb up beside her on the bed as she just…let go.

"Okay…" Fate whispered.

There was a soft rustle as Fate felt feathers slide over her back, a long and graceful wing folding over her like a blanket. She pulled closer to Luna's side, cuddling as close as she dared.

"Rest your weary head, child of lightning." Luna whispered to her. "We will keep you safe this night."

Fate let herself go limp. Oblivion soon swallowed her up into a dreamless haze.

* * *

Dawn came like a thief over the horizon. However, it wasn't the beams of sunlight shining through Twilight's window that woke her. Rather, it was a soft, repetitive grunting noise coming from downstairs that made her sit up. She blinked and yawned, pulling herself out from her covers as she searched for the source of the noise.

The noise was coming from downstairs. Chrono was without a shirt as he did push-ups on the library floor, his movements practiced as he worked out. Twilight blinked, rubbing her eyes for a moment before yawning. "Good morning, Chrono."

"Oh, Miss Sparkle." Chrono pushed himself up and climbed to his feet. "Good morning as well. I hope I didn't wake you up. I already made the bed you offered me."

Twilight glanced over at the bed, which was made-up with a military-level attention to detail. She could probably bounce a bit off it. "Um, thanks. But why're you working out down there?"

"Part of my morning routine." Chrono stretched his arms above his head. Twilight had to admit that despite her lack of knowledge about human anatomy, he certainly looked athletic for someone his age. "Physical fitness is always important, especially to mages."

"Oh."

"I took the liberty of sending Yuuno out for some breakfast. I hope you don't mind me taking liberties with your funds."

"Oh no. I don't mind." Twilight trotted down the stairs, passing the still asleep Spike. "I was planning on getting something from the bakery anyway." Twilight tilted her head as Chrono picked up a towel, fluffing the sweat out of his hair. "Chrono, you're good at magical combat, right?"

"Yes. Enforcers have to be in order to pass the exam." Chrono pulled the towel around his shoulders. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if you could give me some pointers, that's all."

"Pointers?" Chrono arched an eyebrow. "From what I've seen, you do quite well for yourself."

"Well, yes, but that's no excuse to not improve." Twilight smirked. "A good student never turns down the chance to gain new knowledge."

Chrono smirked. "Well, I don't know how applicable my training would be-"

"Please Chrono? It'd be nice to practice with someone other than Raising Heart and Yuuno." Twilight pouted, giving the young Enforcer a puppy-dog stare.

"Alright, alright." Chrono raised a hand. "I suppose I can give you some lessons. How versed are you in hand…er…hoof-to-hoof combat?" He balled up his hands into fists, gently punching the air to demonstrate.

"Um," Twilight frowned, "I… might have read a book or two on it at some point?"

Chrono sighed, face-palming. "Well, you have to start somewhere, I suppose."

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about getting hurt. We can use Raising Heart's training system… I think." Twilight glanced down at the pendant around her neck. "Right, Raising Heart?"

**"YES, MY MASTER. TRAINING SYSTEM OKAY."**

"I'm surprised Yuuno had such a high-grade Device. An intelligent weapon-handling Device with onboard training systems and spell memory. Not exactly something an archeologist would be carrying around."

"Well, he did say that he found it, so he probably didn't know what it could do." Twilight shrugged. "But anyway! Should we start practicing?"

"Give me a few minutes to shower and clean up first."

* * *

Yuuno was a morning person by nature and habit; the earlier one got up, the quicker they could get to work, after all. However, there was something energizing about waking up in Equestria, something that simply put him in a good mood. He hummed cheerfully to himself as he pushed Sugarcube Corner's front door open.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cake!"

"Oh, hello Yuuno dear!" Mrs. Cake giggled as she pushed a tray of pastries into the display case. "How're you doing this morning?"

"Alright. I'm just here to pick up some breakfast for everyone at the library. Are those bagels?" Yuuno crouched slightly.

"Mhmm! Freshly baked, too. Plain, cinnamon and poppy seed. Want some?"

"I think so. Three each should do it."

"Of course dear. I'll get them bagged up for you." The pastel blue mare pulled the tray back out. "Say dear, I did want to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Pinkie was excited about humans coming here to meet the Princesses and such." Mrs. Cake dropped the bagels into the bag one by one as she talked. "Is that really happening today?"

"I'd imagine so. I really don't know much to be honest."

"These humans, are they pleasant?"

"From what I've seen, yes. Nothing to worry about Mrs. Cake, really."

"Oh, that's good!" She set the bag on the counter. "Six bits, please. Do you know if the Princesses are coming here to meet them?"

"Probably." Yuuno counted out the gold coins and stacked them before the baker. "They're probably trying to keep it a little low key though. Don't want everypony to worry."

"I suppose. But with all the hubbub happening these days, everypony's a little nervous. You know, lights in the sky, the fountain statue getting all smashed up, so on and so forth."

"Twilight and her friends are on the case. So far, we've got everything pretty much handled."

"Well, that's a relief." Mrs. Cake exhaled. "Thank you for stopping by!"

"You're welcome." Yuuno tucked the bag under his arm, nodding to the gray pegasus with a blonde mane that was entering the door before stepping outside.

_Such a pleasant little place…_ Yuuno inhaled deeply as he walked, his cloak fluttering behind him as he walked. He waved to an earth pony tending her carrot garden as he passed, receiving a wave in return. _I think I could get to like this. Even with the threat of the Jewel Seeds hanging over everything, every pony here seems to go about their daily lives, generally being nice to each other._

_All the more reason to resolve the Jewel Seed problem as quickly as possible._ Yuuno dug into the bag, pulling out a cinnamon bagel and biting into it._ If nothing else, having regular meals and a warm bed to sleep after being out in the wilderness was a definite plus. I'll have to think of some way to pay Twilight back for her hospitality._

* * *

Fate stirred slowly. She was warm and comfortable, and didn't really feel like getting up.

At least until her eyelids went orange as light fell on her. She opened her eyes, squinting slightly at the sunlight. A middle-aged pale pink unicorn in a white and purple servant's uniform had opened the dark drapes to allow the sunlight in, then looked back at her.

"Sorry to wake you ma'am, but her majesty requested that I get you." The servant walked over to her, gingerly pulling the covers off of her.

Fate winced, looking at her surroundings. Everything seemed much less gloomy and ominous in the daylight, but also lacked the strange luster the darkness gave it: the constellations above were faint glittering patterns in the vaulted ceiling, and the dark walls were simply painted rather than pools of midnight color. She climbed out of the bed, the older unicorn standing over her.

"Her majesty wishes for you to join her and her sister for breakfast this morning, at your earliest convenience. If you'd please follow me so we can get you cleaned up?"

"Cleaned up?"

"Yes." The unicorn gestured to her long mane and tail. "Her majesty insisted on it. So please, Miss Fate, follow me."

Fate didn't reply, electing to follow the unicorn out of the room and down the hall. Without the hair ribbons of her Barrier Jacket, her mane pooled about her hooves, and her tail trailed behind her. She started to call her Barrier Jacket into being, but paused.

_It'd be best to play along for now._ Fate glanced around as she walked down the well-lit hall, sunlight pouring in from the many windows that decorated the walls. _Just for the time being._

"Here we are. Right inside, Miss." The servent pused open a pair of glittering doors, admitting Fate into a rather large bathroom. The tile under her hooves glittered as a large bathtub released thin trails of steam, hints of moisture clinging to the marble walls and gleaming bronze and gold decorations. A pair of young mares were waiting for her, one mint green with a fluffy white mane and an image of what looked like white foam on her flank, the other pale blue with a white and navy streaked mane and a bright yellow duck on her flank. "Let the attendants take care of you. I'll return once everything's taken care of. Be gentle with this one girls."

"Yes, Mrs. Spring!" The pair said in unison as they approached Fate. "Right this way," the light blue one chirped, "and we'll get you all cleaned up and pretty in no time at all!"

Fate followed their instructions mechanically at first, letting the two attendants lead her over to the tub and settling her in. Then the pampering started. The hot water felt incredible; Fate started to relax, barely paying attention as the two mares chattered away, complementing her appearance.

"Such a lovely mane you have, Miss," the green one noted, her hooves pressing into Fate's scalp. "Don't you think so, Duckie?"

"Yeah," her compatriot replied. "She's quite a lucky filly. If I grew mine out this long, I'd have so many split ends it'd be a crime. Pass me the soap, Lather."

_Do they really have to go on like this?_ Fate sighed, trying to tune out the chattering, her eyes closing. Despite the constant noise, she felt herself drift. It was nice having a hot bath; during her stay in the forest, she'd bathed in a nearby river to keep clean. The shampoo and soap smelled nice too, slightly floral...

_What's the reason, though? If I'm being kept a prisoner, then why treat me like this?_ She inhaled and shut her eyes when they asked her to duck under the water. _Unless the princesses want my guard down._

Fate remained quiet, even as she climbed out of the bath tub and let the two mares towel her off with large, fluffy white towels. The pair continued working her over, combing out her long mane and tail, tugging out a dozen tiny snags and tangles that hid in the long lengths of golden hair.

"Miss?"

"Huh?" Fate blinked, turning to look at the speaker.

"Do you want your hair tied up?" Duckie smiled. "Maybe a nice braid?"

"Pig tails, please…" Fate murmured, letting the pair resume their work. It didn't take long for the mares to finish. She nodded again as they presented her with a mirror, looking at each-other nervously at Fate's continued silence. The pair seemed grateful when Mrs. Spring returned to collect her.

"Something on your mind, Miss?" Spring said to her as she led the her along.

"Just…at a loss for words."

"Ah. That's understandable," Spring chuckled. "A lot of ponies have trouble around here. The princesses can be a bit overwhelming."

_That's putting it lightly._ Fate thought as she replied, "I'm just not sure what they want."

"No need to worry about what they want dear. You're their guest; they don't extend that honor to just anypony you know. Not to mention breakfast with them. You're a lucky filly."

"Lucky?" Fate looked at the older mare.

"Of course! You act like you're in trouble or something, dear. No need to fret. They're quite impressive, but the royal sisters are quite friendly. No, come along. No dawdling."

Fate sighed softly as she was led along, soon approaching a large pair of double doors. Mrs. Spring nodded as the doors open, allowing Fate entrance.

The room she walked into was hardly spacious: much of the room was taken up by a circular table that dominated the space, the polished wood gleaming under sunlight from the skylight above. Elaborate bas-reliefs covered the ceiling, depicting pegasi in flight over fields of unicorns and earth ponies The table itself was laden with a small feast of fruits, pastries, and other things that Fate couldn't recognize at first.

Her attention, however, was drawn to the two ponies seated at the table. The first she recognized as Princess Luna from last night. The other was likely her sister, Princess Celestia. The sun princess was smiling at her peacefully, her aurora borealis mane fluttering in an unseen wind about her long, tapered horn and whitish-pink coat. Her rose-colored eyes were gentle, if a little bit curious. She seemed to lack the sheer presence of her sister; either that, or was suppressing it for Fate's benefit.

"It's good to finally meet you face to face, Fate." Celestia spoke, the voice exactly like the one from the darkness before. "Why don't you have a seat? I'm sure you're rather hungry."

Fate approached and plopped down, the three ponies making a rough triangle around the table.

"Go ahead, help yourself. I hope you don't mind if I started eating already." Celestia smiled, taking a bite of the partially-eaten banana hovering before her.

"Please, do forgive her." Luna sniffed as she stirred a spoon in the bowl of oatmeal before her. "My sister, as usual, possesses decidedly lax table manners."

"Only when we're alone, dear sister." Celestia stuck out her tongue. "After all, I have to have some release from protocol. I keep telling you that you need to loosen up some, Luna."

"This is me 'loosened up,' sister. I simply abstain from giving into boundless hedonism like you seem to do."

Celestia laughed at that. "Boundless hedonism? Really? You're joking, right?"

"Certainly not!"

Fate made no comment as she pulled a few slices of buttered toast over, her horn glowing with magic. At least the pair of them were focusing on each other and not on her. She nibbled at her food quietly, watching the Princesses with extreme caution.

_These two are the rulers of this land? Seriously?_ She munched on her toast. _This has to be a ruse of some sort. Luna I could see, but Celestia? Is she some sort of socialite?_

"Did you sleep well, Fate?"

Fate swallowed, feeling her mouth dry a little as Celestia addressed her. "Yes, I did."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that." The pale alicorn gave her a warm smile. "I imagine that this is all a bit intense for you right now."

_What do you want from me?_ Fate set her toast down, staring at Celestia. "It is. Thank you for your hospitality, both of you. But I'm not sure I understand…"

"Why we're being so nice to you?" Celestia took a sip from her teacup as Fate swallowed in fear. "I'm surprised Fate. Given all you've seen, you're still suspicious of my little ponies."

"I did tell you, sister." Luna shook her head.

"I know. So, Fate. Why is it you're suspicious of us, even though we haven't given you any cause?"

"It's not that I'm not grateful, really," Fate countered. "It's just that… that…"

"That?"

"…that I," Fate frowned in concentration, trying to come up with some sort of explanation.

"This is why I suggested we do this slowly, Luna." Celestia glanced over at her fellow princess. "The poor dear's confused as it is."

"Circumstances forced my hoof, dear sister. I doubt your plans will be sorely compromised."

"Not my plans, my timetable. Let me guess," Celestia turned back to Fate. "You can't come up with a particular reason why you should be suspicious?"

Fate nodded slowly. "Not really… a-aside from getting in the way of my mission, everyone here has been… nice."

"Indeed. Nice. It would have been much less stressful if you'd just asked for help. A lot of pain could have been avoided." Celestia smiled gently over her tea cup. "Don't you agree?"

"Maybe." Fate conceded. "But that's how I do things; just me. Alone. With… with Arf." Fate nudged the half-eaten piece of toast with one hoof. "That's how it's supposed to be."

"And who said that's how it's supposed to be?"

Fate tensed up. "Mother."

"I see."

Fate narrowed her eyes as Celestia plucked another banana from the fruit bowl, calmly peeling it.

"Mother wants me to be strong. Someone like me should be able to stand on her own." Fate said defensively. "And if that's what Mother wants, then I'll do it…"

"Your devotion is admirable, considering what you've gone through." Celestia took a bite out of the banana.

"She's my mother. If doing what she wants will make her happy, will make her smile, then that's what I'll do. No matter what happens. Is that so wrong?!"

"I didn't say anything about it being wrong. You don't need to justify your actions to me, Fate." Celestia swallowed the bit of banana. "Unless I'm not the one you're trying to convince."

"I'm not… I don't need to convince anyone!"

"Are you so sure? If that's so, then why are you so insistent?"

"So that's your plan!" Fate rose, putting her hooves on the table, her anger rising. "You're…you're trying to convince me to abandon my mission, abandon my mother…"

"Lower your tone, child of lightning." Luna growled threateningly.

"It's alright Luna." Celestia rose from her seat and walked around the table. "She's got every right to be angry. I won't deny your accusation, Fate." The sun princess loomed over Fate, her flowing mane fluttering before her as she walked. "But let me ask you something; if it wasn't your mother ordering you to do everything, would you still be acting as you do?"

Fate opened her mouth to respond, then paused. "I…I don't think so? What're you-"

"If you didn't feel obligated to do as your mother asks, would you have gone it alone, with only your familiar by your side? Or would you have done things differently?"

"I… I don't know." Fate's head started to hurt.

"Sister…" Luna rose from her seat.

"If anyone other than your mother," Celestia continued on as her mane drifted over Fate's withers, touching the grooves of the scars that marked her back, "had hurt you, would you have let them? Or would you have stood up to them?"

"I…I…" Fate wilted, her hooves going to her head. She felt dizzy. The world seemed to wobble as she fell forwards, coming to rest against the soft, furry chest of the sun princess, the scent of her coat filling her nostrils.

"I think that's enough for today." There was a rustle of feathers as Celestia's wings folded around her.

"Really sister? Did you feel it necessary to completely upend her world-view this early in the day?" Luna sounded irritated.

"I had expected to do this much slower." Celestia snorted. Fate felt her nuzzle her hair. "However, the opportunity presented itself, so I took it. Fate? Are you alright?"

"Hnnngh…" Fate shut her eyes tight. Her head was pounding. "What…what did you do to me?"

"Nothing. And that's the curious thing. I simply asked the necessary questions. Questions, it seems, that you didn't want to think about, much less consider."

"No…has to be some sort of spell…drug…my head hurts…Mother, mother help me…" Fate sobbed, pressing closer to Celestia. "My name's Fate mother, not Alicia… please, smile for me…Mother…Why won't you..."

"Shhh… shhh, it's alright dear." Celestia cradled the filly gently, sitting down as Fate sobbed into her chest. "Just let it out."

Fate felt like her head was about to explode. She felt like she wanted to throw up. Her entire body seized up as she shuddered. Her vision swam, but for some reason, her hearing was unaffected.

"Sister, what's happening to her?" Luna sounded slightly alarmed.

"Something necessary. I felt it when I looked into her heart. Her psyche was on a very precarious edge; a single shock would have likely shattered her utterly. I simply tipped her over early, but gently. It's likely she's never asked herself those questions until now."

"So, you thought the most appropriate measure was to go ahead and break her?" Luna snapped.

"It would have happened sooner or later. At least with her here, we can pick up the pieces, metaphorically speaking."

"I see."

"And that's not the only thing, sister. I don't think she came by this naturally." Celestia's tone hardened. "Someone had to set it up. A careful psychological balancing act, establishing loyalty even in the face of abuse. Someone made her like this."

Luna hissed. "Fiendish. What happens now?"

"We keep an eye on her until she recovers."

"And the diplomatic meeting with the humans? That's only a few hours hence."

"I'll attend to it. Would you mind keeping watch over her while I'm occupied?"

"I've little skill in such matters, but I'll do as well as I can manage, sister."

Fate whimpered, pressing closer. Celestia cooed softly in her ear, holding her close.

"There there, Fate. It's okay. I'm here."

* * *

"They're doing something weird."

Yuuno blinked at Spike as he stood in the open door. The dragon looked slightly peeved, his nostrils flaring slightly.

"Uh…who's doing something weird?"

"Twilight and Chrono. Come take a look."

Yuuno followed after the dragon, who led him into the library-cum-bedroom where Twilight usually slept. Twilight and Chrono were seated across from each, eyes locked as Raising Heart pulsed with light.

"Interesting."

"See? Weird." Spike waved a hand between the two of them. "It's like they're not even there. Twilight gets like this when she does the whole psychic training thing, but…"

"Maybe Chrono's in there with her. Maybe we should let them know breakfast is here?" Yuuno crouched down, looking between Twilight and Chrono as he handed the bag to Spike.

"Oooh! Bagels! I'll get the butter."

"You do that. Raising Heart?" He glanced down at the glowing Device. "Permission to enter training program?"

There was a soft chime in reply, and Yuuno settled down, closing his eyes and extending a telepathic channel to the Device.

The world was decidedly different when he opened his eyes again; a glittering white void filled with hovering spell formulas.

And then an explosion went off not ten feet away from him, causing him to cringe and look upwards. Chrono and Twilight, clad in their Barrier Jackets and with Devices active, streaked and swirled through the psychic construct, trading spells as they flew.

_DIVINE SHOOTER!_ Twilight 'called' out, bolts of magical force lancing out towards Chrono.

_SNIPE SHOT!_ Chrono flicked his wrist as a thin blue ray of light streaked down, darting in a zig-zag pattern as it did so. The shot leaped from pink bolt to pink bolt, smashing through them on its way towards Twilight. The unicorn managed, barely, to raise a shield in time to block the incoming spell, but the thin ray bounced off the shield, arcing outward to come in for a second pass. Each time Twilight blocked, the shot simply rebounded off the shield like a mongoose, pouncing at Twilight from every angle.

_Not this again!_ Twilight groaned as she warped out, the shot zipping through her previous position before curing upwards, turning into a whirling spiral of energy above the fray.

_I trapped you once again, Miss Sparkle._ Chrono snapped his fingers, the spiral of blue light dissolving. _Spells like Stinger Snipe are designed to harass opponents and pin them down. Remember, the second you stop moving…_

_You're dead. I know._ Twilight huffed, crossing her arms. _I just can't figure out how to counter it effectively except for teleporting away. It's too powerful for Counter Shot to intercept, and too fast for me to escape from with flight._

_I'm sure a clever mage like yourself can figure out the solution._ Chrono smirked.

_Um, excuse me!_ Yuuno sent his own little thought message out. _I hate to interrupt, but I've got breakfast._

_Oh! Hello Yuuno! Just one second…_ Twilight winked out of existence, soon followed by Chrono.

Yuuno blinked as the training zone vanished, leaving him back in the real world. Twilight was busily rubbing her eyes. "Ugh, remind me to close my eyes when I do that."

"Oh, don't worry." Spike replied as he popped the last bit of a poppy seed bagel into his mouth. "I will. That looks really creepy Twilight, you just staring into space, drooling."

"I was not drooling!"

Yuuno grinned. "Well, you were a little slack-jawed…"

Twilight squeaked, a hoof going to her chin. "I was?"

"No, I'm just teasing."

"Ugh! If you hadn't gotten us breakfast Yuuno, I'd so step on your toes." Twilight snorted.

"You'd try." Yuuno teased, then recoiled as Spike let out a ferocious belch, a plume of smoke and green flame curling upwards before coalescing into a scroll with a loud popping noise.

"That'd be the Princess." Twilight pulled the scroll over even as Chrono leaned over, biting into a plain bagel as she unrolled it. "Looks like she's going to be here around noon, without Princess Luna. I wonder what this 'other business' is about."

"Probably something important. They do have a government to run and everything." Spike noted.

"I'll notify the captain, then. Also, there's something else I should have asked."

"What?" Twilight rubbed her eyes again.

"I don't suppose your friend Fluttershy would mind keeping an eye on Arf while we're here."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Spike tilted his head, his arms crossing. "I mean, Arf wasn't exactly friendly last time we saw her."

"Things are different, Spike. I don't think she's against us now. At least, I hope not." Twilight glanced at Chrono. "I'll ask Fluttershy when I go to get her for the meeting. If I'm correct on what you're thinking, Arf would do well with being around Fluttershy. If nothing else, she could do with some tender loving care."

"Assuming she doesn't bolt off to go looking for Fate."

"That's an issue, Spike. However, I don't think she would. Fate broke ties with Arf, and she's still feeling the sting from that. I doubt she'd go hunting for Fate, even though that'd help our cause." Chrono exhaled. "Right now, Arf is hurting. Trauma doesn't heal when you're in a stressful environment. What Arf needs is someone to care for her and give her some love, not be locked up."

"Just saying, that's all." Spike shrugged as Twilight plucked a bagel out of the bag and took a bite.

"Let's just focus on getting ready for the meeting with the Princess for now." Twilight swallowed, pointing the bagel at Chrono. "I just hope your mother and the Princess can come to some sort of agreement."

"I'm sure the captain will be more than happy to deal with her majesty."

* * *

"Right this way, Miss Arf."

Lindy waved the familiar over, frowning at the wolf-girl's disheveled state. Amy shifted uncomfortably as she waved off the Enforcers flanking the familiar. "Thank you gentlemen, that'll be all."

The pair of Enforcers nodded, stepping out of the transit room, leaving Lindy, Amy and Arf alone.

"Feeling any better, Miss Arf?" Lindy approached the wolf girl cautiously.

"Not really. Let me guess," Arf peeked at Lindy under her untamed mane of orange hair, "this is about an alternative housing for me or something?"

"Yes. You'll be staying with one of the ponies involved in the incident. I should remind you that we're doing this on good faith. So please, be on your best behavior, alright?" Lindy smiled, clasping her hands before her.

"I'll try."

"Thank you." Lindy flexed her fingers as she looked up. "Transit room to bridge, three to teleport to surface."

"Acknowledged," came the reply. "I have the gate open now. Transit when ready."

"Alright Amy, Hazard Shields online."

Amy nodded, tapping a button on the small collar she was wearing, just underneath the collar of her shirt. Lindy followed suit, then swung a hand outwards, initiating the spell. The world faded into a wash of blue-white light before the three reappeared in the town hall once again. Everything had been cleaned up from the party the day before, the open space now decorated with hanging banners depicting what Lindy assumed was the Equestrian seal; a golden sunburst surrounding a blue crescent moon. The floor had a series of cushions set out in a roughly circular pattern, the largest of which was set at the top-most position, just below one of the banners.

"It seems we're early, yet a-" Lindy paused as the door swung open, admitting Twilight Sparkle and her associates, including Yuuno and Chrono.

"Ah! Miss Sparkle! Good morning!" Lindy smiled cheerfully.

"Good morning to you as well, Captain, Miss Limietta. Hello Arf."

"Arf, if you wouldn't mind coming forward? I think someone wants to meet you."

Lindy stepped aside as the familiar took a few steps forward, only to be met by Fluttershy part-way. The pegasus reached a hoof up, stroking her hair.

"Oh you poor thing," Fluttershy cooed softly. "It's alright. Why don't you come with me for right now?"

Arf let out a soft whine, but complied, letting the fluttering pony lead her out of the building.

"That turned out rather well. I actually expected her to put up a bit of a fight." Chrono rubbed his chin as the door shut behind the pair. "Do you think she can handle her?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Arf may look like a human, but she's an animal at heart." Twilight nodded. "And Fluttershy, for all her shyness, is very, very good at handling animals."

"That gal could make ah manticore sit an' roll over. Ah think she can handle ah wolf." Applejack chuckled.

"If you say so…"

"I'm still a little mad that you wouldn't let me set up a party for the Princess, Twilight." Pinkie pouted at her friend. "It just doesn't feel right, her being here and not having a party ready to go."

Twilight groaned. "We've been over this Pinkie; this occasion is a bit serious. So the less distractions, the better."

"If it's any consolation, Pinkie Pie," Amy giggled, "I did have fun at your party last night."

"You did?" Pinkie turned to the human, bounding over to her cheerfully.

"Uh-huh."

"Yay!" Pinkie giggled as she bounced up into Amy's arms, much to Lindy's amusement.

_At least Amy's enjoying herself. Can't say I blame her; they are awfully adorable._ Lindy exhaled and looked at Twilight. "So, when did your Princess say she would be arriving?"

"Princess Celestia said she should be arriving around noon."

"I should tell you, Captain," Yuuno piped up, "Her Majesty is a bit impressive. I'd brace yourself."

"I'll keep that in mind." Lindy paused, glancing down as she felt the room grow warmer, her shadow lengthening. She turned as a glowing sphere of sunlight entered the room, landing before them before expanding outwards with the sound of fluttering wings. A great white winged unicorn stood in the sphere's place, flanked by a pair of gold-armored unicorn guards with gray coats. Butterflies fluttered in Lindy's stomach as the majestic creature stepped forwards, sunlight glinting off her golden regalia as her wings folded to her sides.

_Yuuno wasn't joking,_ Lindy thought to herself as she felt her knees wobble. _Some instinctual part of me wants to kneel down before her, to acknowledge her as my sovereign. How can something have this much power?_

"Presenting Her Benevolent Majesty," the guards at her sides heralded. "Diarch of the Sun, Bringer of Day and Divine Custodian of the Realm of Equestria, Princess Celestia."

The Princess blushed slightly. "I think that's enough my dears. Please take your posts."

The two unicorns saluted and trotted away, circling around the assembled ponies and humans to take up positions flanking the door.

"Do forgive my entrance," Celestia closed her eyes, her aura of majesty receding, "but decorum does necessitate a bit of drama. Welcome, friends from distant worlds."

Lindy inhaled and bowed deeply. "It's an honor to finally meet you, your majesty."

"The feeling is mutual. Please, have a seat everyone." Celestia took a seat at the head of the ring, her mane fluttering gently as she did so. "We have a lot to discuss today."

"Indeed. I'd like introduce my subordinates; my intelligence officer Miss Amy Limietta, and my chief Enforcer Chrono Harlaown."

Chrono nodded stiffly, still looking rather over-awed. Amy, meanwhile, looked positively star-struck. It took a gentle nudge from Lindy to get her to react.

Celestia smiled quietly. "It seems I've had something of an effect on your subordinates. I sometimes forget that not everyone is used to my presence." She turned to look at Chrono. "Have you been enjoying your stay here, Chrono?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Celestia," the alicorn replied. "Or Princess, if you prefer. And I'm glad that you're comfortable. I see my student has been treating you and Yuuno well."

That elicited a bashful smile from Twilight.

"Now, I think it'd be best if we begin." Celestia sat down fully, her legs tucked underneath her. "I'm sure that we can come to a temporary agreement, given the current situation."

"I'm sure we can too, Princess." Lindy rested her hands on her knees as Amy pulled out a small recording device.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the Everfree Forest, something was stirring.

Several rivers ran through the forest, most of them inhabited only by fish or the occasional snake. One, however, was inhabited by a very distinctive creature.

"Oh, where is that little darling? I do hope nothing terrible happened to her."

The long-bodied purple river serpent lounged against one bank of his river, gently rolling a pebble back and forth between his fingers, his lower lip tucked between his teeth.

He paused as he heard hoof beats approach, a familiar cloaked figure emerging from the forest near his river. "Oh, thank goodness! I had hoped you'd be here soon."

Zecora pulled her hood back, shaking out her mane. "I apologize sir, for my delay. Much trouble I've had, I'm sad to say."

"Oh you poor dear. It's no trouble at all, really." The serpent leaned down, resting his chin on the ground before Zecora. "Did you bring the…um…special item, I requested?"

"I do indeed, have you no doubt, else I'd have not come this far out." Zecora reached into her saddlebag, producing a rather large gourd with a heavy wax stopper. "A mixture potent, I should say. This your prospect'd certainly sway."

"Oh you are a doll, an absolute miracle worker, my marvelous striped friend!" The serpent cooed, plucking the gourd from where Zecora laid it, bringing the cork to his nostrils and sniffing before swooning. "Spec-TAC-ular! With a dab of this on my coif, the ladies will simply fawn over me."

"I'm glad that my work has you satisfied," Zecora tapped a hoof on the ground, "now your payment, as it was specified."

"Gladly darling." The serpent dipped his hand into the water and produced a dozen gleaming purple scales. "Freshly shed and still flexible. Though I do wonder what you do with these silly things."

"These bright scales of yours are needed, see, for their hydrophobic property. Useful they are for cloth treatment, on clothes worn when the rain is sent.

"Oh, the things sacrificed for vanity." The serpent swooned "But should this stuff work, I might finally fulfill me wish, to find a mate as faaaabulous as I am! Wait…"

The serpent turned as the water began to glow. Zecora took a step back as well. "What sort of sorcery could this be now? The water's glowing, but I know not how!"

"Oh my!" The serpent recoiled as three beams of light sprang upwards from the riverbed, pulling the water upwards with them.

* * *

"…as it stands, the Bureau has no actual legal standing here in Equestria, and I doubt that after being independent for so long that my government will accept being subordinate to an outside authority."

Twilight watched silently as Lindy and the Princess talked. Even as the Princess's personal student, Twilight rarely got to see her mentor at work in the political arena.

If Lindy was nervous, she was doing a good job of hiding it. "What we're proposing isn't a direct assumption of authority. While the TSAB does act to monitor cultural growth in certain dimensions, the current status of Equestrian society is well establish and likely doesn't necessitate intervention. Perhaps an alliance would be preferable? After all, there's a great deal we can share between our respective societies."

"Indeed," Celestia crossed her forelimbs, fixing Lindy with her gaze, "it would also necessitate Equestria becoming involved in the Bureau's business. Why should we be pulled into problems we don't need to be involved in?"

"Isolationism never helped anyone." Lindy leaned in, eyes narrowed.

"In this case, I think it's something of a necessity," Celestia replied placidly. "This is, after all, a completely new incident, previously unrecorded in the history of Equestria. You'll forgive me for being a bit cautious."

A spike of ice shot down Twilight's back, instantly yanking her attention away from the debate. She snapped to her feet, eyes wide, even as Yuuno shot her a look of panic.

"You felt it too?"

Twilight nodded. "Jewel Seeds. Probably several of them. It's stronger this time…"

Chrono rose to his feet. "My apologies your majesty, Captain, but it seems-"

"That there's an emergency," Celestia interrupted. "Twilight, you and your friends have my leave to capture the Jewel Seeds."

"Chrono, would you mind accompanying them and assisting if necessary, with your permission of course, Princess?"

"I don't see why not."

"Finally!" Rainbow Dash groaned, stretching her wings. "I was starting to get bored… what?" She blinked at the glares she was getting from Applejack and Rarity.

"Come on girls, let's get a move on!" Twilight turned, rushing towards the door. "Yuuno, do you think you can transport us to the scene?"

"I'm sure, I'd just need…"

"I'll have the _Arthra_ provide us with coordinates." Chrono quickly followed. "We'll have to act fast on this one."

"Hey, wait up for us!" Pinkie shouted out as they gaggle of ponies and humans disappeared out the door of the town hall.

Celestia smiled as the group left, turning her attention back to Lindy. "I was hoping something like that would have happened."

Lindy arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Oh yes. I figured I would have had to move the meeting to someplace more private so we could really talk. Gentlecolts," Celestia glanced over to her guards, "would you mind stepping outside and making sure nopony disturbs us?"

The guards nodded, then filed out the doors, shutting them behind them.

"I don't get it." Amy glanced over to Celestia. "We weren't talking before?"

"You were putting on a show, weren't you?" Lindy smiled slightly. "For your student and the others, I mean."

"Maybe just a little," Celestia giggled.

"I see." Lindy shifted, sitting cross-legged instead of resting on her shins. "so, Princess, what's your real agenda here?"

"I simply want my little ponies to grow and flourish happily and in peace. Let's be square with each other, Lindy. We both know that, despite making first contact, so to speak, you lack the diplomatic authorization to make proper deals with us on a governmental level." Celestia smiled playfully, resting her chin on one hoof.

"You're correct on that regard. However, I'm willing to act as a go-between." Lindy returned the smile.

"I'm sure you would. So, when you do contact your superiors about our little world, I'd appreciate it if you'd make it rather glowing."

"Any specific reason?"

Celestia's smile grew a little wider, her eyelids lowering. "Sie sind nicht mit die ersten Menchen, die wir beschäftigt haben. Wir haben das Belka vor, besonders das Haus von Segbrecht beschäftigt," Celestia replied, the words rolling off her tongue easily.

Lindy's face went pale. "You…you speak Ancient Belkan…"

"I do. My sister and I have lived long enough to see that civilization rise, flourish and die. I'm sure that such knowledge will buy plenty of respect with the Bureau, would it not?"

"I..." Lindy swallowed. "I think it would, yes."

_If nothing else, the Saint Church is going to have a field day with this,_ she added mentally.

"I'm glad to see we understand each other. Now, why don't we discuss something more pleasant?"

* * *

There was a thunderclap as Twilight and her friends arrived in the forest, the green energy of Yuuno's transporter spell fading rapidly. Twilight shook her head to clear her eyes, then snapped her head up and stared. "There it is!"

The location was familiar; it was the river they had crossed en route to the ancient castle of the sisters. However, the river seemed to have taken a life of its own; the water had flowed upwards, taking on a faintly scaly appearance. The pillar of fluid terminated in a vaguely serpentine head with long, flowing tendrils on either side, its 'eyes' glowing a bright blue.

That wasn't the worst part. The water creature was entwined with a familiar looking purple serpent, and Zecora was held tightly in one of its face tendrils, beating futilely at the bond that held her.

"Oh no! Zecora!"

"How dare those jewels attack such fabulousness!?" Rarity screeched.

"The defense system must have captured them when the Seeds activated." Yuuno shielded his eyes as he studied the massive, watery creature.

"That's not a defense system." Chrono drew out his Device in standby form.

"It's not?!" Yuuno stared at Chrono. "Then what-"

"Wishes. That's the purpose of the Seeds. According to the old records, the Jewel Seeds were designed to satisfy the desires of whoever controlled them…"

"And you neglected to tell us this why!?"

"I thought you knew." Chrono sighed.

"Boys, we can talk about this later!" Twilight drew Raising Heart up from her neck. "Raising Heart, set up!"

"Come on! S2U!"

**"STANDBY, READY. SET UP!"**

**"YES BOSS, SET UP!"**

Light bloomed upwards as the Devices assembled themselves, Twilight's Barrier Jacket forming around her. Twilight turned towards Rainbow Dash as the protective sphere that accompanied the transformation faded.

"Rainbow, I need you to fly up and grab ahold of Zecora! Yuuno! I need you to stay on the defense. Chrono, you and me are going to try to get that thing's attention so we can rescue the hostages."

"Finally, some action. You can count on me, Twi!" Rainbow crouched and leapt up into the sky like a seven-colored blur. Twilight and Chrono took to the air soon after, flying up the length of the monster's body.

"Twilight, can you handle capturing that snake thing? I think I have an appropriate spell to make it loosen up."

"I think so. Twilight brought Raising Heart forwards as Chrono spun his staff, darting down and landing against the scaly, watery surface, S2U chiming as the hard, sharp tip at its lower end began to glow.

"Break Impulse!" Chrono drove the spike at S2U's bottom into the surface he was standing on. Blue light blasted into the serpent's body, causing it to ripple violently and roar, the scales wobbling from solid to liquid.

"Raising Heart, Motion Bind!"

**"MOTION BIND!"**

Twilight swung the staff towards the river serpent as pink rings snapped around his body. As they closed, small wings flickered into existence much like Twilight's Flier Fin spell, pulling the serpent outwards and upstream. "Rainbow! Get Zecora!"

"Done and done!" Rainbow grinned as she fluttered past Twilight, the zebra groaning as she was hauled along. Twilight grimaced as the serpent landed with a loud splash further up stream with a loud squalling cry, but her attention wasn't on him. It was on the very large, very angry water thing glaring down at her. The watery scales snapped back into solidity as Chrono darted away, his staff raised in defense.

"I think we might have made it angry." Chrono deadpanned.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Look out!"

Raising Heart's auto-protection system engaged just in time to intercept a stream of water from the serpent's mouth. The pressure of the blast pressed against Twilight's defenses, pushing her rapidly backwards until she landed on the ground with a bounce.

"Twilight!" A green spell circle flared before her as Yuuno blocked the remainder of the stream. "Are you alright?"

'Yeah, I'm fine." The purple unicorn pushed herself back to her feet, then looked upwards. "Where are the others?"

"They're back in the forest with Zecora, I-"

"Yuuno! Above us!"

A second circle sprang up as a length of solidified water about the size of a small house slammed down, the hardened liquid pressing against it. The water serpent hissed as it raised its tail up again, slamming it down a second time against Yuuno's barrier. The young man winced, his arms held high as he defended against the attack.

"Go Twilight… I got this!"

"No, just hold your position…" Twilight brought Raising Heart up. "This is a perfect shot. Point blank! Raising Heart! Shooting Mode!"

**"SHOOTING MODE, SET UP!"** The Device chimed as the golden ring dissolved, re-forming into its tuning-fork shaped Shooting Mode. Firing loops took shape as its wings unfurled, a ball of magical force forming before it as Twilight aimed at the tail.

"Divine Buster, FIRE!" Twilight clenched her teeth as Raising Heart fired, the pink blast slamming into the creature's scales. Sparks sprayed violently and the earth shook. The spell ground against the serpent's scales, sending out crackling sprays of residual magic energy until finally, the spell broke through. There was a violent hiss as water was flash-evaporated, right before the Bombardment spell blasted through the other end, the beam dissipating as it vanished into the sky.

Only for the serpent's tail to rapidly reform.

"It didn't work!?" Twilight squeaked as the beast slammed its tail down again, a loud keening roar coming from the monster. Yuuno winced, his shield still holding despite the pressure.

"Yuuno, hold on! I'm going to try to lure it away!"

"That'd be nice!"

Twilight took to the air, darting upwards as the serpent turned to follow her with its gaze. It hissed again and opened its mouth, firing another hyper-velocity stream of water as Twilight darted upwards, the stream only barely missing her as she swerved and banked.

_Chrono,_ she threw out telepathically, _are you alright?! Where are you?_

"Above you!" Sure enough, Chrono was high in the sky, huffing softly. Twilight flew up to meet him, hovering beside him as her Flier Fin wings flapped.

"The Divine Buster didn't take." Twilight exhaled as the serpent below hissed and snapped at them, the pair well out of range. "It just regenerated…"

"I think I know why. Look." Chrono pointed downwards. Twilight's eyes followed Chrono's finger to the dry riverbed past the serpent's body. Meanwhile, the area upstream swirled and frothed, fluid flowing into the creature's body.

"Oh… Oh! The serpent's composed of water. Since this is a sizable river, it has plenty of fluid to draw from in order to heal itself."

"Exactly. We need to find some way to cut it off from the water. That should weaken it enough that we can start causing damage and get at the Jewel Seeds. Only question is, how are we going to manage that?"

Twilight paused, looking at the water. "I have an idea. But I'm going to need some distractions to keep it off me."

"Distractions like what?" A tomboyish voice questioned.

"Like Rain- Rainbow!?" Twilight spun around, staring at the cyan pegasus. "How did you get up here?"

"Wings. Duh." Rainbow rolled her eyes. "You were saying something about distractions?"

"Yes. Chrono, could you and Rainbow keep that thing busy while I put my plan into motion?"

"I'm sure we can come up with something." Chrono smirked, crossing his arms.

"Flying headlong into certain danger? Do you really need to ask, Twilight?"

"Good. I'll leave the specifics up too you." Twilight winked out, reappearing on the ground beside Yuuno. "Hey. Still holding out, Yuuno?"

"Doing just fine," Yuuno grinned, panting softly even as he held his ready stance, "I can do this all day."

"Good, because I'm going to need you to keep me safe while I work my magic. Think you can handle that?"

"It's worked out well so far."

"Good, because here comes Chrono and Rainbow." She shielded her eyes as Rainbow Dash streaked downwards, darting around the serpent's head so fast that only her rainbow-colored contrail was visible. The familiar blue line of Yuuno's Stinger Snipe spell streaked through the air, contacting in rapid, staccato strikes along the body to further distract the beast. _Raising Heart, how many Motion Binds can we handle at once?_

_**Currently, you possess enough reserve mana to maintain thirteen active Motion Binds, my Master.**_ The Device's AI replied succinctly.

_Alright. I want you to draw in all the remaining mana we can spare. We need to launch this thing into the air to get it out of the river. Can you do that?_

_**It can be done, my Master. Trust in me.**_

"Alright Raising Heart, let's do this!" Twilight clenched her teeth as her horn began to burn brightly, a Mid-Childan circle springing up around her feet.

**"MOTION BIND!"** Raising Heart announced as Twilight swept the staff upwards. There was a loud snapping noise as the first ring snapped around the serpent's body, followed by a second, a third, a fourth, and so on as ten binds snapped into being. The serpent was to busy trying to blast the annoying rainbow tormenting it with its water jet to notice.

"Go…on…up!" Twiligh shouted, wiling power into the binds. Wings sprouted from each ring, flapping sharply as they began to pull. The serpent thrashed as its body began to rise, stretching and warping violently as the rings inexorably pulled the monster from its resting place.

"Come on…come onnnn…" Twilight hissed, craning her neck as she clenched her eyes. "Just…a little…more…"

She was soon rewarded with a deafening, wet snap and the sound of rushing water. Twilight opened one eye as the transparent serpent began to rise up into the air, flailing uselessly against the Motion Binds

"Yesss!" Twilight grinned even as she maintained her concentration.

"Nice work Twilight." Chrono landed beside the concentrating unicorn. "Think you can handle the final blow?"

"Not… really." Twilight huffed. "It's all I can do to maintain the bands holding it. Why don't you take the shot?"

Chrono blinked, then smirked. "I might as well."

Twilight watched as Chrono swung S2U out to his side, grasping the staff just below its base as a blue circle formed around him. "Swift blades of magic, I command you to be drawn. Pierce my foe with your lethal bite," the young mage intoned. At his command, blue sword blades began to manifest in mid-air around the three of them, first a dozen, then two, then three, then four, then five, each one surrounded by a small firing loop.

_Impressive._ Twilight thought to herself as Chrono grabbed his staff in both hands.

"Stinger Blade, Execution Shift!"

A second swing of the staff launched the blades upwards like a rain of shrapnel, the swords streaking up and burying themselves into the serpent's scales. Water sprayed in great gouts from the wounds inflicted, but yet the serpent thrashed, its near-translucent body pulsing.

"I don't think that was enough." Twilight frowned. "Wait, where's Rainbow?"

"I'm not sure. After you started pulling that thing out of the water, she flew off, said something about 'getting enough speed.'"

Realization dawned in Twilight's eyes. "Oh no. Everyone, cover your ears. Yuuno, you might want to shield us."

"What?" Yuuno blinked. "What fr-"

_**KA****AA****BO****OO****OO****OO****OM****!**_

Twilight covered her ears and clenched her eyes shut as a massive, prismatic shockwave exploded right on top of the thrashing serpent, the force of the Sonic Rainboom shattering the thing's scaled form into a thousand pieces that turned into fluid mid-flight. A solid line with seven colors streaked away, curling upwards and snatching up three small glowing pinpricks of light before darting downwards, banking sharply on its way towards Twilight and her human companions.

"Ohhhhh YEAH!" Rainbow exulted as she skipped across the river and came to a skidding halt in front of Yuuno. "How was THAT for a grand finale?"

"What in the name of everything sacred was that?" Yuuno grimaced, rubbing his ears.

"A Sonic Rainboom." Rainbow grinned. "I figured I might as well get in a good hit on the thing before Twilight blasted it to pieces."

"Rainbow, that was…" Twilight began.

"Amazing." Chrono interrupted, staring at the grinning pony. "I didn't realize you had a trick like that up your sleeve. Consider me impressed."

"Ooooh! I impressed the big bad Enforcer dude." Rainbow smirked. "Want my autograph?"

"Nevermind that, did you get the Jewel Seeds?" Twilight raised her staff up.

"Yup! Got 'em on my first pass." Rainbow raised a hoof, revealing three glowing jewels with the numerals XIV, XV and XVI in bright red letters on their surface.

"Thank Celestia." Twilight exhaled, holding her staff over them as they were sealed. "Add three more to the collection. That leaves eight still unaccounted for."

"Let's go get the others and check in on how Zecora's doing." Yuuno dusted off his hands. "I think this calls for a celebration once we get back to town."

* * *

Meanwhile, a good ways upstream, a purple sea serpent shook himself and crossed his arms as he lounged against the riverbed.

"If that's the sort of lady I'll attract," he groused, rubbing his mis-matched mustache, "then forget it. I'll just stick to being a fabulous bachelor! Women. Feh!"


	10. Chapter 10 - Whispers and Shouts

"There we go. All comfy?"

Arf was at a loss and slightly confused. She was seated on a small green fainting couch, her legs crossed at the ankles as a cheerful pastel yellow pegasus rubbed her behind her ears. A pegasus, she reminded herself, that she and her master had held hostage for Jewel Seeds. She had a belly full of kibble and fresh fish, she'd been washed and scrubbed until her hair and tail glistened, and now she was being petted in her favorite spot.

Her tail wagged in spite of herself as she nodded. She had to admit, she was quite comfortable, even though a small bunny was keeping an eye on her from the floor.

"I thought you would be." Fluttershy cooed gently as she rubbed a little harder. Arf held her breath, trying to resist the urge to kick one leg.

"Who's a good girl?"

Arf cringed slightly at that cooed question.

"Oh… oh, I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" Fluttershy moved around to face her, hovering just in front of her. "Did…did I hit a tender spot? I-"

"It's alright." Arf exhaled, giving the pegasus a wan smile. "You've been really nice to me. Thank you for that."

"Oh, it's no problem at all. I like taking care of critters." Fluttershy's eyes went wide. "Not that you're a critter, I mean, you're a very beautiful wolf… human… person… thing. No, not thing! I mean…"

Arf giggled softly, holding her stomach, eliciting a confused squeak from Fluttershy. "Did…did I say something funny?"

"No… it's just you're so adorable…" Arf sighed and glanced down. "I can't believe that you'd treat me this well, especially after what happened the last time we got this… close."

"You mean when you captured me?"

Arf nodded.

"Why would I blame you for that? You were obviously under a lot of stress, and so was your Master." Fluttershy landed, looking up at Arf. "A small thing like that won't stop me from being nice to you. If anything, that just means I need to be nicer."

Arf stared at the pegasus, looking deep into those big, gentle blue eyes. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just…I guess I expected the worst." Arf laid down onto her side on the couch, her legs hanging off the edge. "Especially after…"

_Go away._

Arf felt her ears fold against her skull at the memory.

"I heard about you and Fate." Fluttershy reached up, resting a hoof on Arf's hand. "That must have hurt a lot."

"It did."

"She won't be mad forever, you know."

Arf looked up, watching Fluttershy as she took her hand in both hooves.

"If she really loves you, and it sounds like she does, she won't stay mad at you forever. Eventually, she'll come back and give you a great big hug."

"That doesn't help the hurting right now." The familiar curled her legs up, her tail going limp. "I'm a bad dog."

"No, you're not." Fluttershy reached up, pulling Arf's chin up. "You're a good dog, Arf. You're loyal and strong and you do what's best for your master. If you weren't, then you wouldn't be hurting so much. You're a very, very good dog."

Arf sniffed softly. "You mean that?"

"Of course." Fluttershy leaned in, nuzzling her face. "At least… I think you are."

Fluttershy squealed as Arf reached down, pulling her in close and cuddling her. The soft pegasus nuzzled her cheek again, patting her side gently. "There there Arf. There there."

"I just… I still feel like I failed my Master."

"I know you do. But don't worry. Once that mean woman Presea is gone, you and Fate will be alright."

"I hope so." Arf held Fluttershy close, closing her eyes in contentment.

* * *

"Wishes."

Chrono sighed as he gave Yuuno an irritated look. The forest had calmed down with the Seeds now under wraps, the silence having only been broken when he and Chrono had started bickering about the true nature of the Jewel Seeds. Zecora shifted as Yuuno healed her body, even as Pinkie and Rarity looked on.

"Yes. Wishes." Chrono replied to Twilight. "The Jewel Seeds primary purpose is to fulfill the desires of their activator. The more Seeds one has, the more likely the wish will be fulfilled."

"And ya'll were gonna tell us this when?" Applejack asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Eventually."

"'Eventually' ain't gonna cut it buddy. Ya'll shoulda been straight with us about these here doohickies bein' wish grantin' thingies."

"I was going to tell you once the opportunity presented itself." Chrono replied sternly. "When would you have liked me to tell you that a set of rogue wish-granting artifacts had been dropped onto your world?"

"As soon as possible, you darn-"

"Okay, that's enough from the both of you!" Twilight stomped a hoof.

"But Twi-"

"I'm sure Chrono has a good reason for keeping this information private." Twilight leveled a glance at Chrono. "I'm not happy about it either, but I can understand. If this sort of information got out, there'd be a lot more trouble in our search."

"Exactly." Chrono exhaled. "I'm glad that we're on the same p-"

"It still doesn't excuse you from keeping it from us, Chrono. Applejack's right; you should have told us as soon as it became relevant. In fact, you should have told us the second that we started talking about it on the _Arthra_."

Chrono lowered his head. "Sorry. You're correct, I should have brought it up sooner."

Twilight nodded and smiled. "That's alright. I accept your apology."

"Wait a second though." Rainbow tapped a hoof against her chin. "I don't get it. How do wishes translate into giant monsters?"

"It's likely the wish-granting mechanism only functions properly when enough Seeds are gathered. Otherwise, the system goes haywire and garbles the message."

"That makes sense, in a way." Rarity glanced over. "The Diamond Dogs were going on about their gems when the Seeds in their cache went off. They were rather intent on keeping them. What better way to protect the gems then making the gems defend themselves?"

"And the parasprites!" Pinkie bounced over. "All they want to do is eat and swarm. So if one of these little things landed on a Jewel Seed, it'd probably do exactly that! That explains that huge-gigantic-mega-super swarm we fought when Yuuno was still in ferret mode!"

"The first thing we fought was probably the same way. Some animal must have brushed up against the Seed and accidentally triggered it." Twilight glanced over at Yuuno. "Does that seem reasonable?"

"I think so. Zecora," Yuuno glanced down at the zebra, "did your scaled friend say anything that sounded wish-like?"

"He did, and I do not mistake, for he did seek himself a mate." Zecora rose up from the ground, adjusting her cloak. "Thank you once more for the relief. Now please pardon, I'll take my leave."

"Leaving so soon?"

"Business have I back at my hut. Consider my mouth on this shut. This business of Seeds is quite dangerous. I'd rather be left out, if that's no fuss."

"I can understand that." Twilight sighed. "Have a nice day, Zecora. Hopefully I'll see you soon."

"Seeya Zecora!" Applejack called out as the zebra nodded, pulling up her hood and trotting off into the forest with nary a sound.

"The only one that doesn't really fit is the statue. Why would it suddenly come to life?" Yuuno frowned.

Pinkie pouted. "I'm surprised at you Yuuno! Even objects have feelings, or didn't you remember our whole conversation about Raising Heart? Imagine you're just a statue that everypony passes by but nopony ever pays attention to. Wouldn't that make you just a teensy bit mad?"

"That's completely dif-" Yuuno paused, then shook his head. "You know what, never mind. Let's go with that."

"Okay, so these things activate according to someone's or something's desires. That helps a lot." Twilight shook herself. "Just means we need to start hunting for them in earnest. For now, let's head back to town and check in with Captain Lindy and the Princess."

"Everyone gather around me, please." Yuuno said as he spread his arms, a green Mid-Childan circle springing to life around his feet. There was a briliant blaze of color as the transport gate opened and the group disappeared in a flash of green-hued light.

* * *

"…and then, as the contents of the entire Royal menagerie rampaged in through the doors, I hear Fluttershy shout 'you're going to love me' at the top of her lungs. It was quite a sight, really."

"What happened then?" Lindy grinned. After Celestia's little revelation, the Princess had switched gears. The ancient mare seemed to have little interest in discussing politics or other topics, instead wishing to share more personal stories with Lindy. Not that she minded, of course.

_Better to humor her. If she's telling the truth, then I'd hardly want to offend someone who's over a thousand years old. At least the stories are entertaining._

"Well, the entire ballroom was in utter shambles, as you could probably guess. I simply told Twilight to run for it. Thankfully, she managed to take her friends with her as she escaped. Meanwhile, I simply watched for a little while before cleaning things up."

"So you weren't mad?" Amy stared at Celestia.

"Mad? Oh no!" The Princess giggled. "It was the most entertaining gala I'd been to in centuries! Why would I spoil it by getting angry? Admittedly, I did take a while to sooth some bruised egos, and my nephew still refuses to touch cake to this day, the poor dandy."

The door creaked loudly as one of the guards leaned his head in, coughing loudly. "Your Majesty, Twilight and her associates have returned," he called.

"Oh good, send them in."

Lindy leaned back as the doors opened, admitting the collection of ponies and humans, Twilight's dress swishing gently as her device floated beside her. The ponies spread out, taking their seats while Yuuno and Chrono took up positions closer to the human delegation.

"Did everything go well, Twilight?" Celestia crossed her hooves as she looked at her student.

"Yes, Princess. We've captured an additional three Jewel Seeds." Twilight glanced over at Lindy. "So that brings us to a total of five Jewel Seeds captured by me and my friends. On a similar subject, I'd like to make a request, Princess."

"Of course, Twilight."

"As a show of good faith, I'd like to hand over the Jewel Seeds to Captain Harlaown for safe-keeping."

Chrono inhaled sharply. Lindy and Celestia raised their eyebrows and glanced at each other, before turning back to the purple unicorn. "Is that so?" Celestia replied in a measured voice.

Twilight nodded. "Technically, they're the TSAB's property, since they were found and transported by them before they landed here. All I've been doing is recovering another's lost property, so it makes sense we hand them over. Besides, it's better that we make at least some concessions than keep fighting like earlier."

Celestia smiled faintly. "I see no problem with that logic, do you, Captain?"

"Not at all, your majesty." Lindy's lips quirked in a similar smile. "After all, it's only fair."

"Indeed." Celestia nodded as Twilight extended her staff, the five gems floating free from the red core.

_And you were probably going to hand them over anyway,_ Lindy thought to herself as she watched the alicorn, catching the gems in her cupped hands. _Is that your game, Celestia? Letting your student take the lead while you smile and watch from the back?_

"I think this concludes our meeting for now." Celestia rose from her seat, flexing her legs slowly. "Sadly, I must return to Canterlot. Crown and country waits for nopony, after all."

"I look forward to more discussions, your majesty." Lindy bowed slowly, the others following suit.

Celestia, in turn, nodded politely before making her way around the assembled people and ponies, stepping through the doors and out into the sunlight. A brilliant yellow flash was cut short as the door shut.

* * *

Lindy shuddered visibly, exhaling loudly. The room seemed a little less bright without Celestia there. Amy fumbled with her recorder, clicking it off.

"So, Captain, how'd it go?"

Lindy glanced down at Twilight and smiled weakly. "Your Princess is simultaneously the nicest and most terrifying person I've ever met, Twilight."

"Terrifying?" Twilight frowned.

"Terrifying. Tell me Twilight, is Celestia really over a thousand years old?"

"Well…yes. Princess Luna can attest to that too. Plus there's all the documents from around that time…"

"An' mah Granny Smith met Celestia when she was jus' a filly." Applejack chimed in.

"That too." Twilight Sparkle exhaled. "So she's an immortal goddess princess. I don't understand why that's so scary. "

Lindy paused, rubbing a hand along her hair. "I'm not sure how much I should divulge, really."

Twilight snorted. "Captain, I'm Celestia's personal student. Surely she wouldn't hide anything from me."

"Mhmm." Lindy glanced over towards her son. "Chrono, could I speak with you in private for a bit?"

"Yes ma'am." Chrono rose to his feet as Lindy passed by him, the young Enforcer following just a few steps behind as Lindy stepped out of the town hall.

"Something happen, ma'am?" Chrono circled around Lindy as she leaned against one of the support pillars.

"You could say that." Lindy replied, tapping a finger against her lips, then her ear in a quick hand-signal.

_What's wrong?_ Chrono whispered mentally as his lips continued a separate conversation.

_Celestia knows about Belka. She speaks their language. She's had contact with them. Particularly the Segbrecht family._ Lindy followed suit. It wasn't exactly a difficult trick, maintaining two conversations at once. Chrono had showed her how to do it during his Enforcer training.

_That's impossible. If Celestia had contact with the Belkan Empire, we would know. There would have been records, either in the Infinite Library or the Saint Church's archives. The Church all-but worships the Segbrecht family, particularly Sankt Kaiser Olivie._

_She said she was around when the Empire rose to power. A lot was lost when Belka fell before the Unification War. Not even our records are entirely complete. It's possible that Celestia predates the rule of the Sankt Kaisers…_

Chrono's face went slightly pale. _I don't think she does… that would mean… Mother, think logically. Something like that would be impossible. The only civilization that predates Belka doesn't exist!_

"Ahem."

Chrono and Lindy jerked slightly as Twilight coughed, Raising Heart now resting against her chest in Standby Form.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Twilight tilted her head slightly. Eying the pair calmly, "but my friends and I were going to invite you to lunch, Captain. I don't mean to impose, of course."

"Oh! Oh, that's quite nice of you. Thank you, Miss Sparkle."

"Twilight."

"Thank you, Twilight."

The unicorn nodded, walking past the pair. Lindy followed the unicorn cautiously.

_Do you think she heard us?_ Lindy glanced over at Chrono.

_It's possible. From what I've heard and observed, Twilight possesses a surprising knack for magic. I wouldn't be surprised if she's figured out how to peek in on telepathic conversations. _

_Well, if it comes to that, then just give her the information._ Lindy sighed.

_Are you sure that's a good idea?_

_Better than having Twilight against us. Consider it an order, if you must._

_Very well._ Chrono focused on Twilight, frowning slightly. Lindy, meanwhile, had turned her attention to the bright pink mare that had crept up behind Chrono.

"Hi!"

"Gah!" Chrono jumped, banging against the railing as he spun around. "Pinkie! Please don't do that…"

"Hehe!"

Lindy exhaled. Lunch did sound good right then, especially after the shock that Celestia had given her.

* * *

Silence.

Fate laid quietly on her back, legs tucked against her body amidst the black sheets. The silence was overwhelming, so deep and profound that she could pick out a tiny hint of tinnitus at the very edge of her hearing.

Not that it mattered. She wasn't paying much attention to anything. Not even the dull ache in her stomach mattered much to her. She felt numb, like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

At first, she had collapsed, crying and begging for her mother to come rescue her, to take the bad ideas out of her head, to make her stop hurting. Celestia and Luna had held her, alternating between summer-like warmth and autumn coolness with their bodies. Then she had simply collapsed, laying half-awake and half-aware as she was taken back to Luna's quarters and put to bed, her body limp and unresponsive.

Then came the questions and her attempts at rationalization; why did she listen to them? It was their fault she was in this state, wasn't it? They were just trying to distract her, to keep her from her mission.

And yet those rationalizations rang hollow. Luna had sat by her bedside like a black sentinel, keeping watch even as she laid there unmoving. Every so often, Luna would lean in and stroke her mane, always looking mildly uncomfortable about the situation but willing to offer the gesture nonetheless.

Something Mother should have done. Something Mother never did.

Celestia's questions had been simple, but their simplicity had made them all the more effective. If anyone other than Mother had hurt her, broke her, turned her away from anyone that could be considered a friend, they would have been struck down like a tree in a lightning storm. But because Mother did those things, it was alright. Mother loved her. She had to. If she didn't then everything Fate had suffered was for no reason. That small hint of cognitive dissonance had brought Fate's entire world down around her ears.

Not that it needed much. Everything she'd been through since coming here had chipped away at it like a choir of tiny hammers. Every kind face, every hoof extended in friendship or assistance, every word of concern…

_Tell you what, since you're new in town, it'll be on the house._

_Everypony needs friends. Come on… put down your Device and let's just talk about this._

_Friends stick together, no matter what!_

_What've you got to lose? Believe it or not Fate, I'm not trying to be your enemy._

_I just want my Master back. I want my happy, smiling Master back._

_If ya ever wanna talk…ya'll know where to find me._

_Nopony deserves to be alone._

"Why?"

"Hmm?" Luna leaned in closer.

"Why? Why does everyone here want to help me? I don't…I don't deserve to be saved. And yet…they reached out to me. Not for any reason but their desire to help. Even when I shouted, and fought, and did my best to drive them away, they still called out to me."

Luna remained silent as Fate stared up at the dark ceiling above, the glittering gems set in the blackness catching the light in tiny glittering sparks.

"The only reason…the only reason I kept going was because I wanted Mother to love me, to accept me, to smile at me… Even through all times she hurt me and mocked me, I still clung to that one desperate hope and in doing so I hurt so many people. Mother told me that the world was cruel, that only the strong people get their way…but maybe she's wrong."

She paused, her eyes widening slightly. For a brief moment, she expected her mind to buckle under the weight of what she'd just said like it did under Celestia's questions. But nothing happened.

Fate slowly rolled over, facing Luna. "Did…I just say that?"

Luna nodded quietly, her turquoise eyes meeting Fate's.

"My mother…is wrong." Fate repeated , her voice slightly hushed. "What my mother has been doing…is wrong. What I've been doing is wrong…"

Fate closed her eyes and shivered, only to open them again as Luna touched her cheek gingerly.

"'Tis an unpleasant thing, admitting that one has done so much wrong to so many." Luna's voice was stiff and slightly formal. "I… I too have felt such a sting upon my return from exile."

"How…how did you make up for it?" Fate whispered softly.

Luna sighed, pushing aside her star-filled mane. "I know not how. I have much to atone for, Fate. I am no doubt still seen as a fiend by those who are less charitable than my sister.. And yet, I must endeavor to move on. Thy sins are far less multitudinous than mine."

"That really doesn't help." Fate deadpanned, eliciting a snort of laughter from Luna.

"Forgive me if my words are not the boon you seek, child. I can only tell you the plain and honest truth, unsullied by deception. There is no easy path to walk, but walk forwards you must."

Fate nodded, the slowly rolled onto her stomach on the bed. "I think I'd like something to eat."

"Very well then. I'll have the servants fetch you a meal." Luna rose up to her feet and turned towards the door.

"Princess?"

Luna paused.

"When you said you had more sins than I do…what did you mean?"

Fate blinked as Luna's head sunk slightly. "Perhaps that is a story you can ask of another pony."

"Sorry. I didn't-"

"You didn't know. Worry not, I'm hardly offended. But it is not something I wish to speak of at this moment. Pardon me."

The door slid shut behind Luna as Fate climbed off the bed, pacing around the bedroom carefully, lost in thought. For the first time in her life, she felt free, like someone had lifted a great weight from her shoulders.

* * *

The moon rose gracefully in the gloom of twilight, the stars coming out almost as though to welcome it.

Arf stood outside of Fluttershy's cottage, staring up at the moon with her hands tucked into her pockets. She could have howled up at the moon if she wanted to, but she didn't want to scare Fluttershy. Nor did she want to alert the poor pegasus to what she was going to do.

_I am a good dog. I am my Master's protector._ Arf inhaled, narrowing her eyes. _It's high time I started acting like it. I know this is a bad idea. I know that Fate will hate me for it, but I'm going to do it anyway. Fluttershy is right. Once Presea's out of the picture, my Master can be happy again._

Arf paused as she felt something thump against her ankle. She glanced down as the small white rabbit that accompanied Fluttershy looked up at her, paws on his little hips.

"What?" Arf quirked an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

Angel pointed back at the cottage. Arf glanced over her shoulder, then back down at the bunny. "Yeah, I don't think so. I've got something planned for tonight."

Arf blinked as the bunny crouched down, then leapt a good foot in the air to kick her in the shin.

"Ow! Come here you…" She reached down, grabbing at Angel, only for the bunny to dart between her legs and boot her in the rear, tipping her over with a loud thud.

"Rrgh…" Arf growled softly as she pushed herself up, Angel hopping around to stand in front of her again, his little paws crossed. Arf quirked an eyebrow as the bunny pointed imperiously at the cottage once again.

"Heh…cute. I get it, you want me to go back inside so I don't worry Fluttershy, right?"

Angel nodded as Arf pushed herself up and sat cross-legged in the grass.

"No-can-do fuzz ball. This is a bit important."

Angel wriggled his nose and shook his head sharply.

"Oh, you don't agree, eh?" Arf growled softly, then sighed. "Look, I know you think you mean well, and you're trying to protect your master, but I need to do this. Not just for me, but for my master too. And before you start kicking me in the shins again," Arf reached down holding the little rabbit back, "think about what you'd do if you knew someone had hurt Fluttershy. Wouldn't you do your best to make things right?"

Angel paused, then nodded.

"Are we in agreement?"

He nodded again.

"Good. I should be back by morning, if not earlier." Arf rose to her feet, dusting her shorts off as she did so. "So don't worry. With any luck, Fluttershy won't even know I've left."

Arf turned her attention skyward, exhaling as she drew in her power, reciting the formula for the spell.

"Dimensional transfer, coordinates 876C 4419 3312 D699 3583 A1460 779 F3125." She spread her arms out as an orange circle formed at her feet. "Open, oh door of invitation, to the Garden of Time, to the household of Testarossa."

There was a soft rumble as Arf felt herself jerk violently. The dimensional transfer was always a bit uncomfortable, particularly when entering the Garden of Time. The spell faded slowly, the world resolving back into the gloomy citadel entrance, her back to the roiling dimensional turbulence that always cloaked the place.

_With any luck, Presea will be too busy doing whatever it is she does to have noticed me._ Arf sniffed the air as she walked, her heeled shoes vanishing with a nudge of her will. _I just need to find her._

The door opened easily as Arf pushed on it. She couldn't help but grin, baring her fangs as she entered the Garden proper.

* * *

Presea was… aggravated.

It was bad enough that Fate had yet to return, but somehow, some way, the girl had managed to vanish completely. Her scrying spell couldn't find her; it was as if some great wall had erected itself between her and Fate, where not even the spells she had woven into Fate's very being could reach her.

But right then, it didn't matter. Not at that moment. Presea couldn't let Alicia know that she was angry.

Deep in the catacomb-like vaults of the Garden of Time was Presea's private sanctuary. Petrified vines clung to ancient pillars of stone, and lights flickered on as she passed by. Enshrined in that sanctuary was a great tube of glowing green fluid, taller than a man and nearly a meter across.

Inside that tube, floating serenely, was Alicia. Presea couldn't help but smile as she approached her daughter, her black dress whispering across the stone floor as she reached out, touching the smooth glass of the tube. Alicia was perfect, with her flowing blonde hair and pale skin. Her eyes were closed, as though she were asleep.

Not even her lack of a heartbeat marred that angelic perfection.

"Hello Alicia," she whispered to the tube. "It's mother. Have you been well?"

Presea pressed her ear against the glass. Through the quiet bubbling of the fluid, she swore she could hear Alicia respond.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear it." Presea smiled. "What about me? Oh, I could be better. Mother's been a little sick recently." She paused, listening again "Oh no, it's nothing serious. Not really. Nothing that mother can't handle my darling."

Alicia seemed to nod as her hair floated about her head.

"Fate? Oh… Fate's been a bad girl recently. She hasn't been doing what I've told her to do." Presea glanced away. She couldn't let Alicia see her anger, even as she felt a spike of pain in her chest. "She's such… a stupid girl. Stupid and useless and inept, not like you, my darling Alicia. Nothing like you. Inferior in every way, really."

Presea leaned against the tube, inhaling deeply and raggedly.

"But she doesn't matter. Not once she does her job. And then…then… then we'll go back the way we were before…before"

* * *

_"You can't be serious!"_

_Presea stared at the men across her desk, her palms planted on the metal surface. "The HYDRA isn't anywhere near ready for a full test! We're barely out of the prototype phase and now you're giving me a WEEK to get it online?! That's insane!"_

_"Dr. Testarossa, I don't think you understand your position." The man growled, pointing his finger at her as he leaned over his desk. "This pet project of yours has already gone over budget four times, and you haven't even shown us that it's capable of functioning! As it stands, the Academy is already moving to withdraw funding from your group unless you can provide conclusive results."_

_"But a week? Can't you at least give us a month?"_

_"A week, Dr. Testarossa. You should be thankful that you're getting that long. Either provide us with results, or say goodbye to your job and your cushy little apartment."_

_"How am I supposed to do that?!"_

_"You'll find a way, I'm sure."_

* * *

_"ALICIA!"_

_Presea was crying as she pulled herself along through the smoking ruins surrounding her. Project HYDRA had been a disaster. Seven days hadn't been enough. Nowhere near enough to complete the implementation of the necessary safeguards. So she gambled, relying on the emergency shutdown systems to keep things contained. _

_And when the dimensional schism that was supposed to power the reactor went out of control, the safeguards failed._

_The HYDRA was supposed to have provided a source of energy well beyond the current generation of reactors, possessing enough power to light up a city the size of Cranagan with only a single station. Instead, the reactor had went up in a blaze of light and radiation, vaporizing the building and everything else in a three mile radius. The shockwave had demolished everything else beyond. She had, somehow, managed to survive thanks to her magic. The rest of her team hadn't been so lucky._

_It was all her fault. She had lost everything. Everything except Alicia._

_"ALICIA!"_

_Her apartment building looked like a child's building block set that had been scattered by a tornado. Presea felt her hands bleeding as she pushed and yanked through the rubble, ripping through it with her hands and her magic, searching for her daughter._

_"ALICIA! Oh please, please be alright. Mother's coming. Mother's coming Alicia. Just be okay. Oh please, please, please…"_

_A tiny whimper caught her attention. In the remains of a bright yellow nursery lay a small blonde girl, half-buried under debris._

_"ALICIA!" Presea pounced on her, holding her upper body in her lap carefully._

_"Mo…ther?"_

_"Yes Alicia, Mother's here! Mother's here. Everything's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay!."_

_Alicia's red eyes stared up at her blankly. "Mo…ther…can't…see you…"_

_"It's okay Alicia. It's okay. You're going to be alright. Just stay with mother, okay? Just stay with mother Alicia. When this is over, we'll go on a picnic, just like I promised."_

_"Hurts…mother…hurts…"_

_"I know it hurts darling. Just stay with me. Stay with mother Alicia. Please, just stay with me," Presea pleaded, her hand gently stroking Alicia's hair.  
_

_Presea's heart dropped as she heard a shuddering whimper escape her daughter's lips, then silence. Alicia's chest no longer rose and fell, her lips half open. She breathed no more. _

_"Alicia? Alicia?! ALICIA?!"_

_She was still screaming when the men in uniform found her, holding Alicia's still-warm body._

* * *

Presea doubled over, one hand clenched against Alicia's tube as she coughed, each hacking spasm sending shockwaves of pain through her body. A hand went to her mouth as she felt warmth splatter against her fingers. Her knees wobbled as she struggled to remain upright.

There was a quiet splattering noise as a few drops of blood escaped her cupped hand.

Presea leaned against the tube, trying to draw in breath after ragged breath. The healing spells weren't working as well as they did previously. She had little time left. Precious, precious little time.

The coughing slowed and stopped. She wiped her mouth on one sleeve of her dress, the dark stain blending in well with the black cloth. She stopped as she saw flecks of blood on the surface of the tube.

"Mother…Mother's sorry about that Alicia." She reached up weakly, doing her best to wipe away the traces of bloody goop. "I didn't want you to see me like this. You see Alicia, Mother's sick. Very sick. Mother got very sick because of the energy from her special project."

"But it's okay Alicia." She smiled weakly, "it's alright. Because soon, I'll make my wish. And once we reach Al-Hazard, we'll be alright. I'll fix both of us, and we'll be together forever, like we were supposed to be. I'll never, ever leave you again Alicia. Mother will always be there for you."

"You know, I didn't expect this."

Presea froze as she heard a voice, one that didn't belong to Alicia. She turned slowly and glared under her brows at the orange-haired wolf-girl standing at the sanctuary doors.

"I just thought you were evil. That would have been enough for me to pound your face in, I think." Arf growled, popping her knuckles. "But no, you're not just evil. You're completely insane, too."

"What are you doing here?!"

"Watching a psychotic woman talk to what looks like a corpse, for one."

Presea hissed, pulling herself up. "Don't you dare address my precious Alicia like that, beast!"

"Yeah, I'm a _beast_ alright. But I'm nothing compared to you, Presea. I'm not a monster, a demon, a witch…" Arf sneered, her feet slapping loudly against the stone floor.

"You know nothing! Get out!"

"Oh, I will, and I'm going to be dragging your worthless diseased body by the hair when I leave!" Arf shouted as she lunged forwards, fists raised.

Presea raised one hand. Arf collided with her barrier a few steps away from her. Her barrier glittered in the air, a wall of interlocking hexagons like the scales of some great serpent.

"You think you're going to stop me that easily?!" Arf screamed as she pounded on the wall, each punch sending ripples along the barrier until the structure finally gave way in a flash of orange light.

Arf's hands gripped Presea's cloak, her face directly in front of her as she pinned Presea against the body of the tube. Presea let her hands hang at her side, gathering energy into one of them.

"I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done to Fate!" Arf snarled, her fangs bared.

"You honestly think I care about that useless girl?" Presea hissed, causing Arf's eyes to widen. "If you're so obsessed with her, I'll be happy to let you have her when I'm done."

Arf growled and reached her arm back, balling up a fist. "I hope the TSAB doesn't mind if I give you a few broken bones before I haul you in. You deserve it for everything you've done to your daughter!"

Presea cupped one hand against Arf's stomach and let her spell fly.

The Photon Bullet blasted through Arf's midsection with a brilliant flash of light, leaving a golf-ball sized hole. The familiar staggered back, a hand going to her wound as Presea reached out to her side, summoning her Device.

"Don't you dare call Fate my daughter, mongrel." Presea hissed, leveling the staff at Arf. Purple light coalesced around Arf before she was flung backwards and out the doors of the sanctuary. Presea followed, leaning on the staff with each step as she approached the wounded beast-girl. "I only have one daughter."

"I…I don't under…stand…" Arf tried to push herself up, her skin growing pale from loss of blood. Her free hand clenched at the ground, trying to push herself up.

"That's because you are a poorly created familiar. I should never have let that girl save your wretched hide." Presea loomed over Arf, leveling the staff at her as the gem began to glow and release rays of purple light.

"Now… disappear." Presea whispered coolly.

Arf growled and swung an arm up. Presea felt warm blood splash against her eyes. Her spell went off, vaporizing a massive chunk of the ceiling as she reeled back, her hands going to her eyes.

"Stupid mongrel! Argh!" Presea blinked as she cleared her eyes. The hound had disappeared, leaving behind a pool of blood.

"Disgraceful." Presea spat, cleaning the red from her face.

* * *

Twilight groaned as she made her way towards the pounding door. "I'm coming, I'm coming…uwah!"

She stumbled back as the door slammed open, a wild-eyed Fluttershy stumbling and landing on her side.

"Fluttershy?! What on-"

"Twilight!" Fluttershy scrambled to her feet, clutching at Twilight. "Please! Yuuno! Chrono! Arf's hurt! Arf's hurt really bad and I need help!"

* * *

"She's lucky she's so tough." Yuuno sounded weary as he held his glowing hand against the gaping wound in Arf's torso, the wolf-girl's skin clammy and wet with sweat. "If she'd been a normal human, she'd likely be dead from blood-loss by now."

"Is she going to be okay? Please tell me she's going to be okay." Fluttershy paced back and forth, her wings flapping as she walked. "Please please tell me she's going to be okay."

"She's stabilized for now; thankfully, Familiars tend to be quite sturdy and easy to heal. She's going to be out of commission for a while until her body recovers, though." Yuuno grimaced as he glanced at his blood-stained hand. "I don't suppose I could borrow a towel or something?"

"Oh! S-sure…I-is there anything else I can do?"

"I think…"

"Anything at all?" Fluttershy's voice rose up an octave from her desperation. Twilight reached over, putting a hoof against her shoulder.

"Fluttershy, why don't you fix us something to drink?" Twilight led the Pegasus towards her kitchen, telekinetically pulling a towel from the rack over to her. "Nothing fancy, just something to keep us all awake."

"O-okay. I-I think I can do that…" Fluttershy peeked around Twilight to look at Arf, then disappeared into the kitchen.

"Thanks Twilight." Yuuno shook his head as he wiped his hand off.

"Don't mention it. Fluttershy can get a little panicky around hurt animals."

"So I noticed."

Chrono, meanwhile, crouched down beside Arf. "Think she's able to talk, Yuuno?"

"Possibly. Just be gentle with her."

"I will." Chrono looked down at Arf. "Arf? Can you hear me?"

"Uh-huh…" Arf smiled thinly as she opened one eye. "Just…try not to be so loud…"

"Right. Alright Arf, what happened?"

"Presea…happened."

"What?!"

"Yeah…I…went after her."

Chrono slammed his palms into the floor, leaning over Arf's head to glare down at her. "Are you a complete idiot? Leaving aside the fact that you ran off on your own without notifying anyone, you went after an extremely powerful and dangerous mage ON YOUR OWN! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I guess so…"

"You guess so? You guess so!?" Chrono threw his hands up in the air.

"I… I thought if I…could catch her, then…"

"Just stop…just stop right there." Chrono covered his face with both hands. "Just… I'm having difficulty understanding how you could be such an idiot."

"Chrono, enough. Calm down." Twilight exhaled as she approached Arf. "What happened there, Arf? Tell us."

"Presea… is insane." Arf inhaled slowly, her breathing regular. "Completely insane."

"What do you mean?"

"She's got something with her. A dead girl… someone she calls Alicia."

"Alicia?" Chrono's hands dropped.

"Does that sound familiar?" Yuuno shot Chrono a glance.

Chrono rose to his feet. "Presea Testarossa had a daughter named Alicia. She died over twenty-five years ago, though…"

"She… she looked just like Fate."

"What do you mean?" Yuuno glanced down at Arf.

"I mean…exactly like her. Before she became a pony..."

"Arf," Chrono leaned in, "was this body stored in some sort of container? Like a tube or box?"

"Tube full of fluid…why?"

The young Enforcer hissed softly and started to walk towards the door. "It means that Presea Testarossa has a lot more to answer for than I thought. I need to report this to the Captain."

"What?" Twilight stood as well. "Hold on there Chrono, what's going on?!"

"If I'm right…" Chrono turned back to face Twilight. "then there's a reason why Fate Testarossa's name isn't on any birth records or in our system. Fate Testarossa wasn't born. She was _created_."

"Wait. How could someone just…create a living person?!" Twilight stared up at Chrono.

"The technology exists to do it, but it's incredibly illegal. The creation of Artificial Mages was outlawed years ago due to the inhumane nature of the experiments. I wouldn't be surprised if Presea used the technology to create a clone of her dead daughter. Given her expertise in the creation of Familiars, it would be easy for her to design a clone with whatever attributes she wanted." Chrono glanced down at Arf. "It'd also explain her cruelty."

"She said something else…"

"Oh god, what else?" Chrono groaned.

"She said…that when they reach Al-Hazard, everything will be fine…"

Chrono huffed loudly. "And that just proves Presea's crazy."

"Wait, wait. Time out." Twilight raised a hoof. "What's Al-Hazard, and why does that make Presea crazy?"

"Al-Hazard is a theoretical precursor civilization." Yuuno spoke up. "Supposedly, it's a paradise from which magic sprung from originally, a world of vast scientific and magical advancement capable of miracles beyond imagining. However, a lot of people think it's a myth, since there's no actual records of such a place, archeological or otherwise."

"Except for someone like Presea Testarossa." Chrono rubbed his forehead. "That explains why she wants the Jewel Seeds. Having access to the supposed wonders of Al-Hazard is more than tempting for someone in Presea's position. Now, if you'll excuse me, I should report this to the Captain."

"Fine, go on…"

Fluttershy blinked as Chrono stepped outside, even as she fluttered out carrying a set of mugs. "Um…I didn't have any tea or anything, so I made hot cocoa. Is that alright?"

"That's fine Fluttershy." Twilight floated her mug over as Fluttershy landed beside Yuuno.

"Angel?"

Twilight blinked as a familiar white rabbit hopped up beside Arf, glaring down at her before tapping her on the forehead with one paw.

"I think…he's a bit disappointed in me." Arf chuckled softly as she glanced over at Fluttershy. "I'm sorry…I made you worry."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're alright now." Fluttershy smiled, setting a mug of cocoa beside Yuuno. "Here. Drink it once it's cooled off."

"Thank you." Yunno blew on the mug, then glanced at the door as Chrono ducked back into the cottage.

"I've contacted the _Arthra_ about what Arf's told us." Chrono grumbled moodily, shooting the familiar an aggravated glare. "The Captain also told me to remind you that your stay here is conditional on your good behavior, which doesn't include running off to get yourself killed."

"I understand…"

"However," Chrono interrupted, "since you're wounded and your little stunt netted us some good information, the Captain's decided to let this one slide. Just don't do it again, understand?"

Arf nodded.

"Alright Arf… let's see if we can't get you cleaned up. Can't have you getting all sticky and messy with all that blood." Fluttershy pushed Arf up into a sitting position, hooking her forelimbs under her arms as she pulled her towards the bathroom. "A nice hot bath will do wonders…"

"Okay…" Arf mumbled as she and the winged pony disappeared into the bathroom.

"So… Presea wants to use the Jewel Seeds to reach this Al-Hazard place, which may or may not exist." Twilight took a drink of her cocoa.

"It doesn't exist." Chrono crossed his arms. "Not even the Belka had any records of its location, and they claimed to have received aid from there."

"There's that name again. Belka." Twilight frowned. "Yuuno mentioned it during his lessons. Who or what were the Belka?"

"The Belka came before the Time-Space Administration Bureau." Yuuno spoke up as Chrono opened his mouth. "They were the dominant power in space-time, and ruled an empire consisting of hundreds of realms thanks to their powerful magic and advanced weaponry."

"'Were'?"

"Their empire crumbled after their home world was destroyed by their own technology and hubris, and many of their conquered worlds banded together to resist their rule in the ensuing vacuum. The Belkan royal family, the Sankt Kaisers, spent the next five-hundred years trying to rebuild their empire until the last of their line ended the war."

"Those worlds that banded together against the Belka became the founding members of the Bureau," Chrono added. "And we've kept the peace ever since."

"That explains a lot, actually," Twilight huffed. "So you're sure that this Al-Hazard place doesn't exist?"

"Positive." Chrono nodded. "It's a myth. No-one's found any credible evidence for its location in dimensional space."

"I see."

"You don't sound convinced."

"I'm willing to keep my options open." Twilight swallowed the rest of her cocoa and set her mug down. "But right now, my exhaustion is catching up to me. I think it might be best to tell Fluttershy good night. We're going to have a busy day tomorrow."

"I think you might be right." Yuuno yawned. "I think the adrenaline is starting to wear off."

"Why don't you tell Fluttershy we're going while I take care of the mugs."

Yuuno blushed, turning away from the bathroom door. "A-actually, I'll handle the mugs."

Twilight blinked. "What's the matter?"

"Fluttershy's bathing Arf, remember?" Yuuno noted.

"So?"

"She's…naked."

"So? I walk around naked all the time…"

"Y-yeah, but humans don't…"

"Oh?" Twilight blinked as realization dawned. "Ohhhh… okay, I think I get it."

Chrono couldn't help but chuckle. "Never seen a girl naked before, ferret boy?"

"W-well yes, but… oh shut up!"

* * *

Time seemed to pass by without incident. The next day, Twilight went up to the _Arthra_ to provide her knowledge on seeking spells to Lindy and Amy in order to help pinpoint the remaining Jewel Seeds. It wasn't difficult to translate Twilight's version of the Area Search for use in the _Arthra_'s scanners; they were done by noon, all told.

It was the activities that afternoon Twilight was more concerned about.

Sparks flew across the mental training space as Chrono and Twilight clashed, their respective devices meeting together. Raising Heart spun in Twilight's telekinetic grip as the unicorn thrust the butt end at Chrono, only for the Enforcer to parry the strikes with ease.

_One, two, one, two, one, two._ Chrono counted off with each strike. _High thrust, low thrust. High thrust, low thrust. Very good. Remember, the butt of the staff is to be used for striking, not the head. The head of your staff is where the Device's core resides, while the shaft can be sacrificed._

Twilight exhaled calmly as she stepped back. _This does seem a bit counter-intuitive. Isn't the main strategy to gain distance to cast spells?_

_In most cases, yes. However, when an opponent is fast enough to close with you, you have to rely on close range combat. That's where Strike Arts come in. And since the Enforcers didn't teach me anything about fighting on four legs, I have to stick with staff combat._ Chrono lifted S2U and took a defensive stance. _Now, let's try the swing attacks again. Left side, then right side is the rhythm. Ready?_

_Ready._ Twilight pulled Raising Heart up into her stance and began to attack, whipping the butt of the Device at Chrono as the Enforcer parried.

_I'm surprised you're such a quick study, Twilight._ Chrono noted. _You're already picking up the basic moves at a respectable clip._

_I think that has to do with the nature of the training._ Twilight whipped the staff around telekinetically, continuing with the practice. _Since it's all in my head, it becomes a mental exercise, just like magic._

_I don't think it works quite like that, but whatever makes sense to you. Let's start incorporating the other attacks now. Left, right, high thrust, low thrust._

Twilight nodded as she followed the pattern; a quick strike aimed at Chrono's left side, followed by a rapid reversal and attack to his right side, then flicking the staff upwards into a pair of quick, firm thrusts aimed at his chest and stomach.

_Good. I guess that's one advantage of natural telekinesis, you don't have to worry about hand position._

Twilight grinned as she continued the exercise. _True. And I don't have to worry about getting my non-existant fingers smacked._

Chrono chuckled as he continued parrying, floating back as Yuuno appeared in the training space.

_I see you two are having fun._ Yuuno floated up towards the pair, arms crossed.

_Oh, loads. I'd offer you a staff, but we don't have any extras._ Chrono smirked, bringing S2U to rest under his arm.

_Oh no, I think I can manage without one for now._

_Did something happen, Yuuno?_ Twilight lowered Raising Heart.

_A letter came in for you from the Princess. I figured you'd like to know._

Twilight blinked. _Be right out._

* * *

Twilight shook her head as she mentally 'stepped out of' the training program, her awareness shifting back to the real world. Spike was seated beside her, tapping a scroll against his palm with a bored look on his face. "At least you closed your eyes this time."

"I know. See, Spike? I can learn." She levitated the scroll over to her face and unrolled it. Her jaw dropped about half-way through the letter.

"What's up Twilight?"

"Fate… The Princesses have Fate with them."

Chrono's jaw dropped. "They… they what?!"

"They want us to come to Canterlot immediately, if possible. Just you, me and Yuuno. They also want us to bring her Device if we have it." Twilight glanced up from the parchment. "That's all it says."

"That's good news, right?" Spike glanced over at Chrono. "That means she's captured and won't be hurting anyone else, right?"

"Yeah." Chrono ground his teeth together.

"You don't sound too happy about that."

"Sorry, it's just that… never mind."

Twilight stared at Chrono, then shrugged. "Whatever. It's not important. Spike, I want you to go and get the others. Tell them we're probably going to have a guest over soon."

"Right!" Spike saluted. "I'll do that right away."

* * *

Fate shifted nervously beside the Princesses. The entire situation felt uncomfortable; here she was, standing beside a pair of physical goddesses, waiting for someone she viewed for the longest time as her mortal enemy to come walking into the room. The hall the three were waiting in were brightly lit by the tall, arching windows, overlooking one of the many gardens that decorated the castle grounds.

"You don't need to be so nervous, Fate." Celestia chided her gently. "Nothing bad's going to happen."

"That's easy for you to say." Fate replied, keeping her eyes focused on the red carpet under her hooves.

"My sister is correct, Fate." Luna countered. "Thine fears are unfounded. Whatever enmity you fear Twilight Sparkle might have held against you for your actions is likely exaggerated by your mental state."

"Can you blame me?" Fate sighed. "Sorry. It's just… I really didn't expect this to happen so suddenly."

"When would you have preferred it to happen?" Celestia glanced down at her.

"Never, preferably…"

"Now now… running away from your problems never solved anything." Celestia smiled and gently nudged Fate with one hoof. "Besides, we're here beside you."

"Don't you have a government to run, though?" Fate swallowed. "I mean, you two have been taking an awful lot of time with me…"

"The gears of bureaucracy churn along efficiently, dear Fate." Luna snorted. "And while our presence is oft times necessary, it is we who set the pace of the mechanism. That is but one of the benefits of our station."

Fate was about to argue as the doors opened, the bottom edges rustling against the high carpet as Twilight, Yuuno and Chrono were admitted to the hall. Yuuno was staring in awe at his surroundings, looking around in an attempt to capture all the details. Twilight, meanwhile, had her attention on her.

Chrono, on the other hand, was focused on Celestia, even as he carried a familiar looking axe in his hands.

"I'm glad to see you came on such short notice, Twilight, Yuuno, Chrono." Celestia rested a wing on Fate's back, causing the filly to jump slightly.

"It wasn't that much of a problem, Princess." Twilight replied, stopping just a few feet away from Fate.

Fate peered up at Celestia, then stepped forwards slowly. She paused a few hoof steps away from Twilight, ducking her head slightly. "Um…"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry…about everything. I-"

Fate blinked as Twilight pulled her into a hug, her body going rigid with shock. Twilight held her for a few moments, then let go.

"I think we got off on the wrong hoof with our first meeting." Twilight grinned. "Want to give it a second go?"

Fate nodded as Twilight extended a hoof.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle."

Fate reached out and touched hooves with her. "Fate. Fate Testarossa.

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you. Yours is too." Fate blushed as she heard Celestia stifle a giggle.

"I think this belongs to you. Chrono?" Twilight flicked her head, drawing Bardiche over with her telekinetic field. Fate reached up with her forelegs and hugged them around the Device's shaft as her own horn lit up.

"I missed you, Bardiche."

_**Confirmed.**_ The Device's reply echoed in her mind.

"Princess, if I may be blunt," Chrono slid his hands into his pockets as he looked at the alicorn, "why didn't you notify us immediately that you'd found Fate?"

"It was under our orders, Enforcer." Luna stepped forwards. "We were monitoring her situation as it transpired. When her life became endangered, we acted accordingly."

"So you knew her location, but didn't inform anyone?"

"That was more my doing, Enforcer Harlaown." Celestia interrupted. "I decided that it would be better to observe the situation before acting. As it stood, Twilight and her friends had things well in hoof."

"So you just let her run amok? What if she'd killed someone?"

"It wouldn't have gotten that far. I would have intervened, just as Luna did when she saved Fate's life."

"And if things hadn't turned out the way they did?" Chrono raised an eyebrow.

"Believe it or not, Mister Harlaown, I have more than enough faith in my student and her friends to not have to intervene on their behalf every time something comes up." Celestia's gentle tone grew slightly cooler.

The two stared at each other, neither budging.

Chrono inhaled slowly. "Alright. I disagree with your methods, but I'm not going to continue with this. But," Chrono raised a finger. "I will have to notify my Captain about this. In full."

"I'm sure you will."

"Enough, Chrono." Twilight snapped, causing the young man to raise his hands and shrug. She turned back to the Princess and bowed slightly. "Thank you for finding Fate, Princess Luna."

The dark princess inclined her head in response.

"It might be best you return to Ponyville, Twilight." Celestia's voice regained its usual gentle cheer. "It would do you and Fate well to get to know each other better, not to mention introduce her to your friends."

Fate glanced at Twilight, then back to Celestia. "Thank you both for all you've done…"

"'Tis no problem, child of lightning." Luna smiled faintly, "remember, you are amongst friends now. We advise you to make the most of your new situation."

"Have a good time, Fate."

* * *

Luna exhaled as the quartet made their way out of the hall. "And off she goes. Do you think, sister, that this was the most fortuitous choice?"

"Of course." Celestia turned, starting to walk. Luna fell in step alongside her. "It'd do good for Fate to be amongst friendly faces, especially after her long dark night of the soul, so to speak."

"The human boy brought up a fair point, sister mine. We neglected to inform them of Fate's whereabouts, under your orders, might I remind you."

"That's true. However, we were busy with the meeting and with helping Fate through her problems. Which you did quite admirably, I might add."

Luna snorted. "I did little more than sit by her bedside and respond to what she said. Much of the conversation was her doing."

"Exactly." Celestia turned to look at Luna. "You were there for her. You listened. That's more than she's likely had in a long while, I'd bet."

Luna rolled her eyes. "I am not you, sister. I possess not the…temperament to be a sobbing post."

"I think you give yourself too little credit, Luna."

"Just… do not ask me to do so again. Fate's miseries reminded me all too keenly of my own."

Celestia paused, letting Luna take a few steps ahead of her. "Sorry Luna. I just thought…"

"Kindred spirits and such. I bear no ill will about that, sister." Luna glanced back at Celestia. "What we did was necessary. Come. It is best to notify the staff that the hall is no longer off-limits. When are you going to announce our meetings with the humans to the general court?"

"Once this mess is over and done with, I think."

* * *

Fate blinked her eyes as the transport spell dissolved around her and Twilight in a flash of light. The pair of them were standing in front of what appeared to be a cross between a house and a tree.

"Come on in Fate." Twilight's horn lit up as the door opened. "I'm sure the other ponies should be here soon…"

"Your friends, you mean?" Fate looked around at the high shelves full of books. She lived in a library. That was definitely different.

"Uh-huh. Make yourself comfortable," the purple unicorn called as she wandered into the kitchen.

Fate looked around carefully. It was just her and Twilight; Yuuno and Chrono had stayed behind on board the ship that they used as a teleportation hub. The lack of the Enforcer's presence did take a load off her mind but still, she was alone with Twilight.

"So… you're Princess Celestia's personal student?"

"That's right!" Twilight called back. "How'd you-"

"Princess Luna told me. I shouldn't be surprised, really." Fate nudged one of the books, inspecting the glossy binding.

"Oh, right…" Twilight wandered back into the room, carrying a tea set. "I've put some water on for tea. Do you like tea?"

"I guess." Fate turned to look at Twilight.

There was an awkward silence as the two ponies stared at each other. Neither of them seemed to want to break it.

Twilight cleared her throat. "So…um… Fate…"

"Yes?"

"Uh… how've…you liked Equestria so far?" Twilight plastered on a weak smile.

"It's alright, I guess… most of what I've seen is the forest and the royal palace…"

"Oh…right…"

Another stretch of awkward silence.

"Is…there anything you'd like to talk about? Got any hobbies?"

"No."

"Read any good books?"

"Haven't had a chance to…"

"Um…" Twilight sat down beside one of the tables, next to a wooden bust of a unicorn.

"Sorry. I haven't really had a chance to…you know…" Fate sighed, glancing down.

"It's okay…um…ooh! I know!" Twilight clapped her hooves together. "Magic! Why don't you tell me about your magic?"

"What about it?"

"For example, why do you specialize in lightning?"

Fate blinked. "I'm just…good at it. Linith said I have a natural mana conversion affinity for electricity."

"Linith?"

"My teacher. She was also the one who designed Bardiche." Fate glanced away. "She's…not around anymore."

"I'm sorry…she must have been really special to you…"

"You could say that."

"So, you're really good at lightning magic. Maybe that's your special talent, though I'm surprised you don't have a cutie mark."

Fate blinked. "A what?"

"A cutie mark." Twilight turned sideways and pointed at her flank. "Everypony in Equestria gets a mark when they find their special talent. Mine represents my natural talent for magic and my fondness for stargazing."

"I was wondering about that." Fate craned her head around to look at her own hindquarters. "I simply assumed it was some sort of cultural thing, though I didn't pay it much mind."

"That's a nice change of pace," Twilight giggled. "Compared to Apple Bloom and her friends, your lack of concern is almost refreshing."

There was a loud knock at the door.

"Let me get that." Twilight rose from her seat and trotted over to the door, opening it. "Oh, hey gi- wah!"

"FATE!"

Fate found herself on her back as an orange blur pounced atop her. Arf sniffled softly, hugging her arms around her neck in a vise-like grip.

""A-arf?"

"Oh Master, I'm sorry!" Arf clung to her, the much larger wolf-woman pinning her onto her back, her face buried against her chest.. "Please don't still be mad at me. I missed you so much…"

"Arf…" Fate paused as her familiar looked up at her, then smiled and stroked her behind the ear. "I missed you too. I'm sorry I sent you away. Can you forgive me?"

Arf growled happily in the back of her throat. "I think I can do that."

"Well, if that ain't tha sweetest thang I ever did see."

Fate climbed to her feet as the other ponies surrounded her, lined up before her in a very familiar formation, looking at her expectantly.

"Um… hello." Fate did her best to smile. "My name's Fate Testarossa. It's nice to meet all of you."

* * *

"That little traitor."

Presea's hand clenched around her staff as she glared at the scrying spell. Clearly, something had happened during Fate's disappearance; the pony in the image wasn't the same girl she had sent down to the dimension to retrieve the Jewel Seeds. There she was, seated there bashfully as the ponies crowded around her, introducing themselves and talking to her.

"Useless, worthless, traitorous child." Presea growled, taking slow, deep breaths. She couldn't risk getting too angry, not in her condition. But it was so galling, sitting there, watching Fate.

Something had to be done about this. And it had to be soon.


	11. Chapter 11 - Gather, Light of the Stars

Fate was…happy.

It wasn't a feeling she was particularly used too. True, she had memories of happier times, of playing with Arf and studying under Linith, but they were muted and faded. She was happy for the first time in what felt like a long time.

Twilight's friends had gathered around her, talking to her without any obvious animosity towards her earlier actions. The clashing voices were overwhelming, to say the least.

"Darling, you are simply adorable when you're not all serious and brooding. I must get you into my shop…"

"Ah'm glad to see yer alright after that big hullabaloo the other night. Applebloom threw a fit when she found out…"

"Good to see you're alright, pipsqueak! Maybe with you around I'll have someone that's actually challenging…"

"It's so super awesome to meet you Fate! You know, at first I thought you were a super meany-mean pants but then…"

"Okay everypony!" Twilight shouted over the din. "Let's all give Fate a little room to breathe."

Fate blushed, feeling a little grateful for Twilight's intervention.

"Sorry there darlin'," Applejack smiled, sitting beside Fate. "Ah guess everypony's just happy tah meet ya without ya bein' all angry an' such."

Fate blushed brighter, ducking her head down as Arf leaned down, hugging her arm around her withers.

"Hey!" Pinkie Pie slid on her back, looking up at Fate's downcast face. "Why the glum face?"

"I…I really should apologize… for everything."

Pinkie frowned and scooted away, getting to her feet. A sense of quiet settled over the room as Fate shivered.

"I'd like to apologize to everyone here for my behavior. I'm sorry for causing so many problems, and hurting you. I…" Fate inhaled and looked up nervously. "I hope you can forgive me."

Fate almost stopped breathing when Fluttershy stepped forwards and embraced her.

"Fate, there ain't a single pony here that's mad at ya." Applejack took a seat, pointing a hoof at Fate for emphasis. "So don't ya'll start gettin' all mopey on us."

"Everypony here wants to be your friend, Fate. The past doesn't matter anymore." Rarity flicked her hair out of her eyes for emphasis.

"So cheer up!" Rainbow grinned. "You're part of the group now! Besides, I need somepony that can keep up with me in the sky. Speaking of which, do you wanna have a race sometime?"

Fate felt her lips turn up slowly as the happiness returned. "I think so. Thank you… all of you."

"You know what this calls for, don't you?" Pinkie grinned.

"What?"

"A PARTY!"

* * *

"So everything's repaired?"

Lindy nodded as she took a bite out of her sandwich. The mess hall was surprisingly empty. Then again, dinnertime was mostly over for the current watch, leaving Yuuno, Chrono and Lindy alone to talk over sandwiches and soup.

"That's correct," Lindy replied before swallowing. "The faults in the Dimensional Drive's wiring have been repaired, so we're able to leave dimensional synchronization at any time. We're not exactly combat-ready by any stretch of the imagination, but we should be able to limp along until we return to headquarters."

"That's good." Chrono reached over for the pepper, shaking some into his soup. The kitchen never seemed to get the seasoning right for his taste. "What're our plans for Testarossa? I'm assuming we're going to go after her after all."

"Is that such a good idea?" Yuuno set his rather meat-laden sandwich down, reaching for the salt as he spoke. "The last time Presea attacked, it almost cost you the ship."

"We don't have much of a choice Yuuno." Lindy sighed. "It would take too long for another ship to arrive from headquarters, and we're the closest vessel to the coordinates Arf gave us. If Presea tries something, we'll be the only ones close enough to intervene."

"We're not entirely defenseless, Yuuno." Chrono pointed his spoon at the blonde boy. "We've got at least twenty Enforcers on board for support, plus me and the Captain."

"So you're not taking Twilight with us?"

Chrono paused, then exhaled. "Twilight…Twilight is a civilian. I couldn't ask her to…"

"You called her Twilight." Yuuno smirked.

"Huh?"

"You called her Twilight, not 'Miss Sparkle.'"

Chrono grimaced. "So I did. What of it?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Anyway, _Miss Sparkle_ is a civilian. To include her in an operation like this would be…decidedly against regulation, no matter how talented she is."

"It's also against regulations to have a possible suspect housed off-ship with a civilian instead of in the brig, Enforcer Harlaown." Lindy smirked. "Or did you forget that?"

Chrono blushed and glanced away.

"If you don't mind, I think we should extend an invitation to her at the very least. And given her level of skill, having her on our side when we go after Presea would definitely help." Lindy picked up her tea cup and looked at Chrono. "Any objections, Enforcer?"

"No ma'am." Chrono mumbled softly, poking at his soup.

"Good." Lindy took another bite of her sandwich, as though to emphasize her decision.

"Is Amy still in the I-R room?" Chrono glanced up from his bowl.

"She should be. Why?"

"I was going to take her some food. Last thing she needs is to skip meals." Chrono rose from his chair. "I'll be back in a bit."

Yuuno watched Chrono pick up a few sandwiches and leave, the door hissing shut behind him. "Is he always like that?" He glanced up at the Captain as he asked.

Lindy sighed. "Ever since he got out of training."

"Wow."

"I can't blame him though. Being an Enforcer at that age and having that much responsibility…" Lindy shook her head. "I know he tries hard, but even he makes mistakes and…oversteps. I'm sure he'll mellow out eventually."

"I can understand that." Yuuno nibbled at his sandwich, thinking about Chrono's earlier clash with the Princesses. "Dealing with that much responsibility can be a bit much sometimes. Have you tried talking to him?"

"I did, but it doesn't really help much. I'm his commanding officer and his mother after all. It's a bit difficult to balance."

"How did you manage to swing that?"

"I have a few contacts in the Navy. I figured that since this is his first official cruise as a Chief Enforcer, I could be there to keep an eye on him. Shows you how well that works."

"My condolences."

"Yeah." Lindy exhaled and rose from her chair. "I should get back to the bridge. You're welcome to stay the night aboard my ship if you want, Yuuno."

"Thank you, Captain." Yuuno grinned. "As much as I appreciate Twilight's hospitality, I won't turn down a full sized bed."

* * *

"Right this way darling."

Fate winced as Rarity turned on the lights. It was late; the moon was already well up in the sky when Rarity had led her and Arf to Carousel Boutique. The ivory-coated unicorn hummed cheerily as she puttered about the bedroom, adjusting the pale lavender sheets on the four-poster bed. The bedroom was huge, filled not only with the large bed but with mannequins, bolts of fabric, and dozens of sketches attached to the walls.

"You'll be staying up here tonight. Bathroom is down the stairs and on your left."

"I'll certainly sleep well tonight. I swear, I'm never going to eat another slice of cake as long as I live." Arf groaned, sitting down on the fluffy bed. "Ooh! Feather bed!"

"Yes, yes, you and me both. It's beyond me how Pinkie can provide so much cake and punch for her parties without bankrupting Sugar Cube Corner." Rarity sighed as she turned towards Fate. "Any questions?"

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"Oh, I have a cot in my workshop I sometimes use when I have to work overnight on an order. Much easier than trying to climb up the stairs after a long, tiring day of creating couture. Besides," Rarity reached over and touched Fate's cheek, "you deserve a nice soft place to sleep. You are my guest, after all."

"Are you sure? I mean, it is your bed."

"I insist."

"If you say so…" Fate blushed, walking over to the bed and testing it with one hoof. It was indeed quite soft.

"I still don't understand why I couldn't just sleep at the library. After all, Yuuno and Chrono weren't there…" Fate turned, then stopped at Rarity's thoughtful expression, her eyes narrowed and one hoof rubbing her chin. "Miss Rarity?"

"Hmm?" Rarity blinked. "What was that? Oh, oh yes…"

"Why couldn't I…"

"To be honest dear, I wanted to monopolize you a little. Could you hold still for just a bit?"

Fate blinked as a measuring tape floated over to her, quickly snapping along her limbs and side as Rarity 'hrrmed' and 'hummed.'

"What're you…"

Rarity shushed her softly. "Yes…I think I have just the fabric in mind…I do hope I still have some yellow topaz…"

"Miss Rarity, wha-"

The measuring tape slithered away, folding itself over Rarity's neck like a scarf. "Just some measurements dear. I have far too much energy right now to rest on my laurels. If you need me, I'll be downstairs. Sleep well!"

Fate couldn't get a word in as Rarity trotted off, humming cheerfully as she shut the door behind her.

"Well, that was odd." Arf stretched out on the bed with a loud yawn. "But at least she's nice enough to let us stay the night here."

Fate nodded and climbed up onto the bed, letting Arf pull the covers over her. Fate smiled, closing her eyes as her familiar cuddled close under the sheet, letting the wolf-woman hug an arm over her body.

"I missed you, Master." Arf whispered softly.

"I missed you too Arf." Fate concentrated, dimming the lights as she pressed her nose against Arf's chest.

* * *

Twenty-five years of careful preparation would not be wasted.

Presea leaned against the wall of the lift as it slid up through the Garden's bulk. Fifteen years of training and planning, of disappointments and disgust on top of another ten of planning and building. And now, all of that hard work was teetering on the edge of collapse thanks to those blasted ponies and her idiot doll.

The doors hissed open as the lift came to a stop. Presea stepped outwards into her destination, the room lit with clashing red and white lights.

Her masterpiece sat in the center of the cavernous room. The HYDRA Reactor that powered the Garden of Time wasn't like the prototype. No, this one was safe, with layers of safeguards around a caged dimensional schism. The great black machine stood in the room like a towering sunflower made of jagged steel, its broad head raised upwards towards a non-existent sun. Soon enough the reactor would be used, along with the Jewel Seeds, to set right everything that had gone wrong in Presea's life.

It was an irony that wasn't lost on her.

However, there was one last thing it had to do before its destiny was met. Presea inhaled slowly, rising upwards under the power of her magic towards the great platform at the reactor's top. As she flew, she could feel the ambient energy of the room slide along her skin like static, crackling along her black dress.

She landed gracefully atop the reactor, her heeled shoes clanking against the sturdy metal covering. She counted her steps carefully, only stopping when she was in the center of the platform itself. She closed her eyes, extending her arms outwards as her Device materialized above her head, its core pulsing with light.

What she was about to do was not wise. The sort of energy she was drawing on was fickle and dangerous, especially to someone as sick as she was. There was a very good chance that what she was about to do would cut short what little time she had left.

It didn't matter. Soon enough, she would be in Al-Hazard. What she did at this very moment didn't matter because she would be cured, free from the cruelties of her broken body and even death itself. She closed her eyes, feeling her power surge as a spell circle spread around her feet, widening until it encompassed the entire platform.

"Source beyond this world, I drink deep from your fountain." Her voice only shook slightly as she spoke the aria for the spell. "Bathe me in your light and fill my body with your power."

And with a push of her will, she linked herself to the machine. Her body arched and her eyes snapped open as she felt the energy pour into the very core of her being. Purple and white lightning arced over her body in long, snaking lines as the HYDRA responded. She felt like she had been set on fire, like her insides were boiling and straining to explode from her skin as the raw mana from the HYDRA flooded her.

She screamed in agony as she cut herself loose, the spell dissolving as she collapsed onto the platform, her staff clattering beside her. She laid there, twitching violently as her body tried to recover from the amount of power that had coursed through it.

Time seemed to crawl, until finally the hideously painful burning dulled into a quiet, pulsing heat, less of a bonfire and more like the heating element of a stove. A thin smile creased her purple-stained lips; she felt drunk on the power. She felt revitalized, even as she felt her Linker Core, the source of her magic, throb like a broken digit.

All she needed to do was wait for the right opportunity…

Her laughter began to echo off the walls of the reactor chamber.

* * *

"What do you think?"

Fate felt her cheeks grow rosy as she looked in the mirror, even as Rarity hovered just out of the way, looking at her expectantly through her red-framed glasses.

The unicorn had surprised her that morning with the new outfit. The suit was made of glossy black and wine-red cotton that felt soft on her skin, with an elaborate, lace-like brocade that ran up her chest. The black cape was short, barely covering her flank and sides. The soft padded boots she was wearing were belted around her canons, with princess-cut yellow topazes set in the black cuffs.

"I…I like it." Fate glanced over at Rarity. "Is this what you were working on?"

"Of course. Hold on." Rarity narrowed her eyes as a broad black ribbon floated over from the cloth storage, quickly worming its way through Fate's hair and pulling itself into an oversized black bow. "There! I must say dear, you are quite stunning. Most fillies simply don't have the coat color to carry off darker shades, but I think you do. It's a little somber, but the gloss catches the light just so, as does the topazes. I should work in darker colors more often…"

"You didn't have to do this, you know."

"Nonsense darling!" Rarity huffed. "It's my duty to bring beauty and glamour to the world with my work! How could I turn down a chance to work with a gorgeous little filly like yourself?"

Fate blushed even deeper at that. "But you stayed up all night…"

"I've done far worse when I was under a deadline. Besides, I wanted to do it, as a gift between friends."

"A gift?"

"Of course." Rarity smiled faintly, pulling off her glasses. "Everypony deserves something nice once in a while."

Fate looked down. "I... I don't know what to say."

She straightened a little as she felt Rarity nuzzle her neck. "Now now, enough of that. Look up, straighten your neck. Be proud of who you are."

Fate inhaled and straightened up, looking at herself in the mirror.

Rarity grinned as she sidled up beside her. "Much better! That's the sort of filly you should be; slender yet strong, graceful yet confident! Oh, I do hope you stay here, Fate." Rarity pulled Fate close, hugging her softly. "You deserve all the nice things we can offer…"

Fate felt her face grow hot. "Because of my past, you mean?"

Rarity stopped, pouting slightly as she gave the question some thought. "I think so, yes. Is that so bad?"

"I don't expect to be pitied…" Fate muttered almost defensively.

"Darling, this isn't pity." Rarity pulled her chin around to look her in the eyes. "This is sympathy and kindness. My friends and I want you to be happy, because everypony deserves a chance to be happy. And after what you've been through, you deserve a shot at that. New clothes, new friends, new surroundings, new life."

Fate blushed, looking down slightly. "Sorry. I guess old habits die hard."

"That's alright. Now, how about some breakfast? Why don't you go and fetch that sleepy pet wolf you call a familiar and I'll make us something to eat. How do you feel about eggs?"

"Eggs sound fine." Fate headed towards the stairs, stopping at the first step and looking back as she head the front door chime as it opened.

"Just a minute!" Rarity called from the kitchen. Fate heard her hoof steps as she walked towards the front of the store. "Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where every garment is chic, unique and- oh, hello Yuuno!"

"Hi Rarity. Are Fate and Arf awake?"

"Oh yes. Fate dear, would you come downstairs?"

Fate turned around, trotting towards the sound of Rarity's voice. Yuuno tilted his head slightly as he inspected her new clothing. "Your work, Rarity?"

"It is! How did you guess?" Rarity preened a little, bouncing her curled mane atop one hoof.

"Well, you do live in a clothing shop."

"Oh."

"It looks very nice on you Fate."

Fate blushed a little more. She wasn't used to people complementing her appearance, or anything else about her, really. "T-thanks."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything…"

"Oh no, we were just about to have breakfast, once Arf gets up." Rarity frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just that Lindy's people have located the remaining Jewel Seeds, and wanted to meet with me, Chrono, Twilight, Fate and Arf up on the ship."

"Fantastic! Isn't that great Fate?"

"Yeah, great." Fate glanced up at Yuuno curiously. "But why does Lindy want me up there?"

"I'm sure she'll explain. Go ahead and get breakfast."

* * *

The lights in the _Arthra's_ briefing room were dimmed when Twilight and Chrono entered, her hooves clicking on the glowing floor. The room's space was dominated by a large, slab-like rectangular table, its surface inlaid with what looked like wiring centered on a large projector hub. Lindy sat at its head in her chair, hands crossed before her.

"Good to see you two are early." Lindy smiled as Chrono reached under the table, unfolding one of the chairs and taking a seat. "Where's Yuuno and the others?"

"They should be on their way shortly. We only just now got here." Twilight stood at the table, glancing down its length. "So, you say you've found the rest of the Jewel Seeds?"

"Mhmm, though it'd be best to wait for the others to arrive before we begin the briefing."

There was a hiss as the door slid open, admitting Amy into the room. "Captain, I have the data ready from the scans."

"Good. Go ahead and get things ready." Lindy glanced over at Twilight. "Sorry about the lack of seating. If you want, I could see if I could get something for you."

"It's alright, I'm comfortable with standing."

"Alright." Lindy nodded. "So, how was Fate?"

"She's alright. I think she's still getting used to things. She seemed shocked when we all welcomed her with open arms."

"Given what we know, I wouldn't be surprised." Amy replied as she tapped on her data pad. "She probably didn't know what to make of it."

"So I noticed."

Twilight turned as she head the door slide open again, Yuuno walking inside, followed by Fate and Arf. "Sorry we're late."

"No, it's quite alright. Please, join us at the table."

Amy squeaked as she saw Fate. "Fate! Your outfit! It's so cute!"

"Let me guess," Twilight smiled, "Rarity gave you a makeover?"

Fate nodded as Arf put her hands on her hips. "Now now, you're embarrassing my Master." Arf sniffed, her tail swishing.

Amy giggled. "Sorry, sorry. It's just…"

"Maybe we should get on with the briefing?" Chrono interrupted as Yuuno and Arf took their seats.

"Party pooper." Amy stuck out her tongue at Chrono, eliciting a snicker from Lindy.

"As you're all aware by now," Amy squared her shoulders as she tapped on her pad. "the Jewel Seeds fell to Equestria when the transport ship they were on was attacked. Originally, we presumed that the seeds had fallen in a localized area…"

"The Everfree Forest." Twilight offered.

"Exactly. Using the search parameters Twilight provided to us with her Area Search spell, as well as the _Arthra_'s sensors, we started scanning the area in question. However, that yielded no results."

"So if the rest of the seeds aren't in the forest," Yuuno interrupted, "where are they?"

"Funny you should say that. Originally, we were going to simply widen the scan until we picked something up. However, I also asked Twilight to show us the locations of the Seeds she had found." Amy touched her pad, causing the projector on the table to light up. A holographic map popped up, showing a rough layout of the environment ranging from Canterlot all the way to Ponyville and the Everfree Forest. Tiny blue diamonds popped up on the map, hovering just over the landscape.

"While most of the Seeds landed in the Everfree Forest, they also seem to follow a rough channel, running northwest to southeast." A pair of red lines blinked into place, traveling parallel past Ponyville and through the Everfree. "That's where I had our people scan for the remaining Seeds. As it turns out, the missing Seeds landed to the far southeast, near this desert region, here."

"I recognize that place." Twilight leaned forward as the map moved towards what looked like rocky badlands. "That's towards Appleloosa."

"The scans detected two main deposits, each within one hundred miles of each other. Thankfully, neither of the deposits seem to be near civilization, which means they likely haven't activated, fingers crossed."

"That definitely makes things easier." Twilight leaned on the table, her chin on one hoof. "So, what's the plan, exactly?"

"I propose that we divide you up into two teams. Yuuno and Chrono will take this deposit here, while you, Fate and Arf take care of the other one."

"I see." Twilight glanced over at the filly. "What do you think, Fate?"

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Fate replied quietly before turning to look at Lindy. "I'm just surprised you're letting me accompany her. Why?"

"To be honest, it's mostly an exercise in trust." Lindy steepled her fingers. "I'm willing to accept that you're not fighting against us anymore, and that your earlier actions were because of your," Lindy paused for a moment, then continued, "mother's influence. However, I'd like further proof. We'll be monitoring the situation, since the sensors are now calibrated to take Equestria's ambient energy into account."

"So you don't trust me?" Fate frowned.

"It's not that we don't trust you, it's that…" Lindy sighed. "You have to understand Fate, this is for your sake as well as mine. The sensor data will provide proof that you're working with us now in case someone questions the legitimacy of our actions today. Do you understand?"

"I think so…"

"What I think the Captain's trying to say," Twilight interrupted, "is that she wants to make sure everyone knows that you're on our side now, that you don't have any loyalties to… you-know-who."

"To my mother."

"Yes, her."

Fate exhaled and looked down, letting Arf wrap an arm around her neck in comfort. "Okay…"

"Is everyone clear on what to do?"

"I think so. It shouldn't be all that difficult. We go down there, locate and seal the Seeds, then return here." Twilight glanced back at Lindy. "Unless I'm missing something else."

"No, that sums it up." Lindy nodded as the projector shut off. "Unless anyone has any objections, I think we should get underway."

* * *

Celestia's sun poured down on the dry landscape, heating the pillars of stone and dry, caked-up sand. Aside from the rustle of the rare breeze and the lonely cries of desert birds, the vast expanse was eerily quiet.

Twilight exhaled as she looked out over the heat-seared expanse from her vantage point atop one of the many rocky outcroppings. The teleportation spell from the _Arthra_ had landed them about a mile away from the Jewel Seed's location, mainly to prevent an accidental activation from the spell. Twilight shielded her eyes as she looked, feeling a few drops of sweat drip down her cheeks.

At least she wasn't dressed like Arf and Fate were.

"Ugh. First the forest, now a desert." Arf groused as she dismissed the black cape and half-skirt from her Barrier Jacket. "I'm so not designed for this sort of climate."

Fate sighed, her horn glowing a bright yellow as she drew her Device from its hiding place. "Twilight, we should get to work. The quicker we get done, the quicker we can get back to someplace cooler."

"You're right. Tell you what; ice cream when we get back to Ponyville. My treat."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Arf grinned.

Twilight chuckled, telekinetically lifting Raising Heart up from its resting place against her chest. "Alright Raising Heart, let's go.

"You too, Bardiche." Fate lifted the golden triangle up before her.

**"SET UP."** The two Devices chimed in unison as they activated. Energy wrapped around the two ponies as Fate's clothing dissolved into motes of light. Bands of light wrapped around the pair, forming into their respective Barrier Jackets as the Devices assembled themselves with a loud series of clicks and hisses.

"Much better." Fate exhaled as her cape billowed out behind her, her hair back up in its familiar pig-tailed style. Bardiche hovered by her side in her telekinetic grip. "I was starting to miss my Barrier Jacket."

"It does suit you, I have to admit." Twilight replied as an Area Search beacon popped into existence beside her and began to fly off. Fate followed as she and Arf took to the air, quickly followed by Twilight.

"Say, Fate…"

"Yes?"

"Have you thought of what you'll do after all this is over with?"

Fate glanced over at her as the trio flew along. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what're you going to do once this Jewel Seed business is done with? Your mother's likely to be arrested and put away for her-"

Twilight paused as Fate sighed, lowering her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright. I figured this would happen once I got involved with you and the people at the Bureau. And no, I haven't given it much thought…" Fate glanced upwards at the sky, a little wistfully. "I've lived all my life with my mother. I've never been on my own for any real length of time until now. I never gave the future much thought. I guess I never really needed to until all this started happening. Until I met you, your friends, the princesses… "

"You know, you and Arf could always stay here."

Fate's gaze snapped over to Twilight as the unicorn continued. "Given your talents, I'm pretty sure you could enroll in Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. And if you need a place to live, I could see if my parents would be willing to adopt you."

"I…"

"I don't want to impose." Twilight added quickly. "I just… I think you'd fit in here really well, Fate. Just think about it, alright?"

Fate nodded slowly. "I will. Thank you, Twilight."

"Hey! The beacon's stopped." Arf pointed downwards as the glowing sphere of light hovered over a low mesa.

"That must be the location."

* * *

"Monitoring stations, status report." Lindy called out as she entered the bridge, striding over to her seat above the various stations below.

"All clear so far," came the reply. "Enforcer Chrono and Yuuno Scrya have reached their targets, as have Fate Testarossa, Arf, and Twilight Sparkle."

Lindy nodded, watching the view screens hovering above her as the two teams went about their work.

_This should be the last of the Seeds._ Lindy thought to herself as she leaned back in her chair. _After this, we'll just have to capture Presea Testarossa and head on back to HQ. Then the universe will be a little bit safer than it once was…_

"Dimensional spike!" The shout snapped her out of her thoughts. "We have an incoming dimensional warp, bearing in from coordinates 876C 4419 3312 D699 3583 A1460 779 F3125! High energy reaction!"

"What!?" Lindy sat up, hands going to her console. "Where's the destination!? Give me the destination coordinates!"

"It's heading right for site two!"

"Outer dimensional barrier has been passed! I'm trying to get a visual."

_Oh no. Not now…_ Lindy's eyes snapped up to the view screens. Her hand went to her temple as she sent out a telepathic message. _Twilight! Fate! Get out imm-_

There was a brilliant purple flash right before the feed went dead.

"We've lost contact with site two!"

"Sensors can't get a clear visual! There's some sort of interference!"

Lindy clenched her teeth. She hadn't expected Presea to intervene directly like this. _Yuuno! Chrono! Come in!_

_I read you, Captain._ Chrono's telepathic reply was terse. _What happened? There was an explosion…_

_I think Presea is making her move. Make your way toward the others at full speed and see what you can do._

_Roger. En route._

* * *

"We should mobilize the guard immediately."

Celestia stood quietly at the balcony as Luna snarled at her, her eyes distant and unfocused. The disturbance had pulled both the sisters away from their respective duties and to one of the private rooms near the throne room.

"No…the guard will be of little help in this case." Celestia replied absentmindedly. Her awareness poured down from the sun above as she looked over the desert. A large, geodesic dome of purple light had formed on the desert floor, arching up into the sky and cutting off a large chunk of the environment. She could see through it, feel the pressure of the tainted power roiling through the woven fabric of the spell. It was a powerful shield indeed, powerful enough to block even telepathic communication.

"Then we should take the field, sister!" Luna stomped a hoof. "We should gird ourselves and intervene! Such a act deserves the fullest response we can bring to bear!"

"No. As a rule, we-"

"No?" Luna spun to face Celestia. "No!? We…I…I cannot believe this! Have a thousand years dampened the embers in thine spirit? Hast thou no desire to stand firm against such egress? Hast thine iron turned to naught but rust and dross?!"

Celestia shook her head and turned to face Luna as the dark princess's vocabulary took a turn for the archaic. "Calm down Luna."

"We shall not 'calm down', sister mine! We shall rally forth the guard and strike-"

"Luna." Celestia's voice grew cooler, laden with an implied warning.

"We will not stand idly by-"

Celestia stomped one hoof, and the shadows in the room vanished. Luna took a step back as the world, for a brief moment, became so bright that only Luna's eternal and unwavering shadow remained. All other darkness vanished under her sister's radiance. Celestia's eyes were like spheres of rose-colored light, her coat was lit with coronal fire, and her mane billowed in the colors of the solar wind.

And as quickly as it came, the brilliance vanished. Lunas eyes slowly dilated from the sudden change of light levels, her breath coming in small, panicked breaths.

"Now that I have your attention, sister," Celestia's tone was calm and even, "I'd like to finish. We'll be doing no such thing unless it is absolutely necessary."

""But…your student…"

"Twilight can take care of things. I have faith in her." Celestia turned back towards the window and smiled faintly. "This is the turning point, sister, for both her and Fate. Have a little faith in our subjects, sister."

* * *

Twilight grimaced as her shield disappeared, Raising Heart still raised in a defensive stance. The attack had come suddenly; one second, the sky was clear and blue, and then a bolt of purple lightning came down like an arrow from heaven and sent her and the others flying.

The sky had taken on an odd purple-gray color, and Twilight could make out the faint shapes of hexagons among the mist. However, sunlight still filtered in, left oddly uncolored despite what it was passing through.

"Is everyone alright? Fate? Arf?" Twilight called to the others.

"We're alright!" Arf shouted back, crouching in front of Fate, the smaller pony frozen in place as Arf's shield spell dissipated. "What in the sweet ever-"

"Mother."

Twilight followed Fate's terrified gaze and froze as well. A human stood before them in the center of the mesa, her long gray-purple hair fluttering and twisting behind her in an invisible wind. Her eyes were wide, the pupils like thin slits of black amidst the glowing purple flame of the irises. Her skin was pale, almost pure white against her black dress. An aura of raw power flowed about her like a miasma as four Jewel Seeds orbited above her outstretched hand.

"Mother?! That's your mother?!" Twilight quickly moved in front of Fate, bringing her own staff to bear. She felt her hackles raise on the back of her neck as she stared at Presea Testarossa, a hint of fear trickling down her spine like cold water.

_This much power… the only time I've felt something like this was when I faced Nightmare Moon. What IS she?!_

"You must be Twilight Sparkle." Presea's voice was cold and icy, her smile snake-like as she held out her hand. A ball of light formed in her palm, resolving itself into a long staff, capped with a pulsing purple gemstone clasped in what appeared to be a winged eye. "The interloper. The one who ruined my little doll."

"T-that's right." Twilight centered herself and brandished her staff. "Presea Testarossa, on behalf of the government of Equestria and the Time-Space Administration Bureau, I ask you to lay-"

"Shut up." Presea swung her staff. Twilight felt her body lift up violently off the ground as she was thrown like a rag-doll to the side. Her Barrier Jacket took most of the impact, but the shock jarred her concentration. She grimaced, getting back to her feet, only for long purple chains to spring from nowhere, wrapping around her body and pinning her legs to her undercarriage.

"Now, where was I…oh yes." Presea turned back towards Arf and Fate, her voice almost sing-song. "Fate. Mother's very disappointed in you, my dear. Mother's very disappointed that you betrayed her and abandoned your mission like that. You have no idea how much you hurt mother, do you?"

"Stay back, you witch!" Arf snarled.

"And your little familiar. I thought you were dead." Presea's smile faltered slightly. "A mistake I'll make sure to correct. But you can wait your turn, you worthless fleabag." Presea began to walk towards Fate, her face fixed in a half-smile half-grimace.

"I said stay ba-AHH!" Arf found herself meeting a similar fate as she too was thrown aside, landing beside Twilight and promptly bound in chains, leaving Fate standing on her own.

"Mother…I…" Fate pulled Bardiche close, stepping back from Presea.

"What's the matter, Fate? Did you lose your convictions? Did you decide that your mother wasn't worth the cost?"

"No! I…I just-"

"Worthless little child! Useless, pathetic _creature_!" Presea's voice rose into a shriek for a brief moment before she recovered her composure. "Mother is very disappointed in you. You abandoned her for those ponies and your pet. You abandoned the only person that's ever been there for you. And this is how you repay her?"

The staff glowed, warping into a long, violet colored whip. Presea's arm snapped backwards, her eyes wide and her lips split in a manic grin.

"Time for your punishment!"

The whip snapped forwards. Twilight clenched her eyes shut in reflex…

But nothing happened.

Twilight slowly opened her eyes again, then stared as Fate stood there, trembling, with the whip caught in her telekinetic grip.

"No."

Presea stared at her. Her mouth moved, but no words came out.

"You're wrong Mother." Fate's voice grew stronger as she spoke. "When I was hurt, Zecora tended my wounds. When I slept and when I cried, the Princesses held and comforted me. Pinkie Pie threw a party for me just because I was new to town. Fluttershy watched over my familiar. Rarity clothed me, Applejack offered a caring shoulder, Rainbow Dash wanted to fly with me and Twilight… Twilight offered me the chance to stay here. I am your daughter, Mother, but these ponies have shown me and Arf more love and respect than you ever have. I only wished that you'd love me as much as they do."

Presea's lips twisted into a sneer as she pulled her whip free of the telekinetic grip. "How could I love a doll like you? You're not my daughter, and you never were."

Fate froze. "What?"

"I _created_ you, Fate. You're nothing more than a copy," Presea snarled, "a copy of my precious little Alicia."

"Your…precious…little…Alicia?" Fate repeated, stepping back.

"I had such high hopes for you at first. You were supposed to be perfect, a perfect duplicate of my darling daughter." The older mage balled her fists up, tears starting to drip down her cheeks. "I even gave you her memories, her precious, precious memories! But no! You insisted on _being different_! Your laugh wasn't like hers! Your smile wasn't like hers! You were left-handed instead of right! You looked like my Alicia, but you weren't her! You weren't _her_!"

Presea slowly slumped onto the ground, landing on her knees, her staff clattering beside her, her hands going to her face as her shoulders shook. Fate stared at her, then slowly approached her.

"Mother…"

"Fate!" Arf shrieked. "It's a trick! Get away from her!"

Fate looked over towards Arf. "But Arf…gah!"

Presea's hands clenched around Fate's throat, her eyes burning with rage. "Let me tell you something good, Fate," Presea hissed through her teeth. "I've always _hated_ you."

Fate struggled, pushing her hooves against Presea's forearms as the madwoman held her by the neck.

_I've got to help her. Raising Heart!_ Twilight sent a thought out to her staff as her horn lit up, pulling the Device close. _Bind Break, full charge!_

**"BIND BREAK."**

There was a brilliant flash of energy as a shockwave traveled along Twilight's body. The chains of energy binding her buckled, pressing outwards until they finally snapped. Twilight climbed to her feet and raised her staff. "Let her go Presea!"

Presea turned to smile at Twilight. "Are you going to kill me, little pony?"

Twilight stepped back slightly, then narrowed her eyes. "Divine Shooter."

Presea's smile turned grimmer as the bolts of energy sprang into being. "Such loyalty," she chirped mockingly as she let go of Fate's neck, wrapping a hand in the filly's mane and pulling her around like a shield. Fate cried out, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"I said let her go! This is your last warning!" Twilight felt her heart pound in her chest. Could she really do it? The Divine Shooter could easily go around Fate, but Presea would have her shield up. And if she did fire…

"Very well then. This doll can serve one last use." Presea cooed as she waved a hand. The Jewel Seeds hovered over to her, the numerals on their surfaces burning.

"Jewel Seeds, hear my desire. Turn my precious Fate into the doll she was, so that I can kill all those who would interfere!" Presea leered at Twilight as the unicorn's eyes went wide. "Starting with Twilight Sparkle!"

"NO!" Twilight let fly with her spell, only for the blasts to be swallowed up by the Seed's activation. A pillar of light bloomed into the sky, almost drowning out Fate's terrified scream.

* * *

There was a brilliant flash of green light as Yuuno and Chrono landed from their transit.

"What in the world is that thing?!" Yuuno stared up at the huge barrier, the dome glowing ominously as it caught the light. The interlinking hexagons hummed softly, pulsing with power that made Yuuno's hair stand on end. Something about it felt…wrong.

"I think it should be obvious." Chrono crossed his arms, S2U held tightly in one hand. "It's some sort of barrier. If this is Presea's doing, then she's far more dangerous than our records show."

"What do we do? Should we try to teleport inside it?"

"I don't think so. Shields of this caliber usually make it difficult to transit in and out of. Besides, we don't know what's going on inside there." Chrono touched his forehead. _B, do you read me?_

_We read you Chrono._ Lindy's voice replied.

_Do you have a visual from inside the barrier?_

_Negative. We can't establish contact with the others inside either._

_I'm assuming that transit through shield isn't going to work?_

_You've assumed correctly. I don't think anything's getting in or out of that shield right now._

_Terrific._ Chrono huffed softly.

_Wait, something's happening… Chono! Get back! Get back from the shield now!_

Instinct and training took over. Chrono grabbed Yuuno by the collar and launched into the sky as a pillar of light blasted through the roof of the shield. The spell broke like a cheap glass bowl, shards of solidified mana spraying outwards and dissolving into motes of light.

"Don't tell me that's…" Chron shielded his eyes against the brilliant light.

"I think it is. Some fool activated the Jewel Seeds." Yuuno stopped, pointing downwards as the last of the shield crumbled. "There!"

* * *

Twilight blinked to clear her eyes from the afterimages brought on by the blinding light, only to freeze at what she saw.

Fate, the pony she was familiar with, was frozen on the ground, covered in a thick layer of what looked like amber. Looming over her prone form was a human girl with blank red eyes, clad in a black leotard and thigh-high boots, a long, high-collared black cloak fluttering behind her. She was attractive, if a bit on the thin side, with long blonde hair pulled back in a pair of pig tails by black ribbons.

It was the eyes that gave it away. Unlike Fate's, the doll's eyes were pupil-less pits of red. The doll crouched as Twilight watched, picking up Fate's Device and brandishing it at her.

"Fate?" Twilight's voice faltered as the doll stared at her, dead-eyed and as determined as a machine.

"Hardly." Presea smiled darkly as she stepped back from the doll. "This is just a simulacrum, created from the Jewel Seeds. A temporary measure, mind you, but a necessary one."

Presea's smile turned into an angry frown as brilliant green chains of light whipped around her body, snaring her firmly.

"Presea Testarossa!" Chrono shouted as he and Yuuno landed, the blonde archeologist keeping a tight grip on the binding chains. "You're under arrest for your crimes, starting with your assault on a Bureau transport. Surrender immediately!"

Chrono's eyes narrowed as Presea turned, a low laugh coming from the mage's throat.

"Do you think I'm simply going to roll over and let you arrest me, little boy?" Presea clenched her fingers, a brilliant bullet of purple light streaking up from her palm and shattering the chains binding her, causing Yuuno to stumble back from the sudden slack. Chrono stepped forwards, holding his Device at the ready as Yuuno landed on his rear end.

Twilight didn't hear the rest as the false Fate lunged towards her, swinging Bardiche at her head. Twilight took to the air, her Flier Fin spell leaving behind a fluttering trail of down as she ascended. The unicorn could already feel the doll in pursuit, a faint crackle of static being the only sound coming from the fake human.

_I need to get higher. Get some maneuvering room…_

Twilight squeaked as the fake Fate flickered into being in front of her. Raising Heart clashed with Bardiche, sending sparks flying as the doll blocked Twilight's flight path.

* * *

Lindy bit her teeth against her lip as she watched the scenes play out on the monitors.

"Ma'am!" One of her subordinates shouted up to her, "should we dispatch Enforcers to the site to assist?"

"No." Lindy let go of her lip, inhaling deeply to steady herself. "As tempting as that is, it'll only provide more targets for Presea. We don't have the sort of man power to take down an SS class mage."

Lindy sat down as she heard a soft grumble from the bridge crew. She didn't like it either, but it was true. Most of the Enforcers were rank B and low rank A mages, nowhere near Presea's caliber of magic. Even sheer numbers wouldn't make up for that fact.

It didn't help her nerves that Chrono was down there, duking it out with a lunatic.

"Captain?"

Lindy's eyes snapped over to her personal console as Amy's voice piped up. "Amy?"

"Could you have the sensors focus on Presea for a second? Something in the readings caught my attention."

"Sure. Sensors, focus your scans on Presea Testarossa."

Lindy relaxed back in her seat as she heard the affirmative reply, letting the images on the screen play out. Chrono was darting rapidly out of the way of Presea's blasts, his own shots bouncing harmlessly off of the woman's shields. Yuuno had flown off to try to free Arf from her bindings.

And meanwhile, Twilight and a blonde haired girl were circling around each other in the empty sky, bolts of energy flashing through the intervening space like tiny comets. Neither one seeming to be able to connect their shots on the other.

"I thought so. Captain! Something's weird about Presea's energy signature."

"Weird how?" Lindy focused her attention on the laughing mage, shivering at those eyes. Those were not the eyes of a sane woman.

"It's very unstable. Presea's leaking a lot of mana with each spell she casts, far more than should be normal. The energy signatures for it are weird too. My guess is that she overcharged her Linker Core in order to get that much power."

Lindy winced. A mage's Linker Core was the source of her mana, like a sort of magical bone marrow and circulatory system. For a mage to intentionally overload their body with mana would be hazardous in the extreme. Only someone truly desperate or crazy would go so far.

Which said nothing good for Presea's sanity.

"What're your observations then, Miss Limietta?"

"Well, I'm not really good at strategy, but if Chrono can get Presea to exhaust herself, then Presea won't have anything left. She'll likely burn herself out completely. Then again, this is mostly theoretical…"

"At this point, I'm willing to take theoretical." Lindy raised her fingers to her temple. _Chrono?_

_Kind of busy Captain!_ The reply was terse and panicked.

_I know. Listen, Presea is leaking mana like a punctured water tank. You just need to outlast her!_

_That's harder than it sounds. Her shots are too fast!_

_Just keep trying!_

_What about Twilight?!_

_Focus on keeping yourself alive!_ Lindy's eyes flicked over to the other monitor. _Twilight can handle herself… I hope._

* * *

**"DIVINE SHOOTER - PULSE SHOT!"**

Adrenaline thundered through Twilight's veins as she swerved through the air, the wind whipping through her mane as she opened fire. A stream of Divine Shooter bullets sprayed towards the fake, the blasts sizzling as they streaked through the air, only to be met by the fake Fate's Arc Saber. The hoop of energy sliced thorough the incoming barrage, only barely missing Twilight when she dove downwards.

The fake zig-zagged towards her, trying to close to melee range as another scythe blade extended from Bardiche's central core. Twilight pulled up sharply, pirouetting to face the doll. The sweeping scythe only met air as Twilight winked away, the purple unicorn reappearing behind Fate in mid-swing of her staff.

The two weapons sprayed sparks as their hafts collided, the energy blade crackling just above Twilight's ears. Twilight stared up into those soulless eyes as she pushed back against Bardiche. She could hear the tell-tale crackle of energy as another Shooting spell formed.

**"PhOTon LanCeR, G-G-G-Get sET!"** Bardiche's voice was choppy and filled with static, as though the Device itself was trying to resist its copycat wielder.

**"COUNTER SHOT."** Raising Heart's reply was cool and precise.

Twilight clenched her teeth as the two spells collided, the Lancers exploding into bursts of violent static as they were intercepted. The two combatants spun in mid air, only for the fake Fate to lash out with a kick to Twilight's midsection.

The unicorn felt her breath whoosh out as she was knocked back. It felt like she'd been hit in the diaphragm by a baseball bat. She flared her limbs out, her Flier Fin wings whipping to recover as a familiar golden circle sprung up underneath the fake Fate's feet.

"R…Raising Heart!" Twilight coughed, bringing the staff around as its head dissolved, reforming into Shooting Mode.

**"DIVINE BUSTER!"**

**"ThuNDER SMA-A-AshER"**

The two spells lanced outwards, pink light colliding with golden thunder, a massive explosion of sound and fury ripping through the air as the spells. The collision was brief as the yellow torrent of electricity began to swallow the Divine Buster.

Twilight's eyes went wide, the yellow energy growing closer with each second. She clenched her teeth, focused and disappeared, re appearing just barely out of the way as her own spell was cut short. The blast soared over the horizon, disappearing into the distance as the Thunder Smasher finished.

_That was too close… ACK!_

She threw up a shield just in time to intercept a set of Photon Lancers, the yellow blasts careening off the spell and slamming into the rock outcroppings below, demolishing them. Twilight inhaled deeply, trying to catch her breath as she watched the simulacra from behind her shield. The human Fate was watching her dispassionately, then broke its gaze to look down at its side. Thin streamers of electricity sparked and leapt up Bardiche's shaft from its arm, causing the fake to shake it sharply.

"Why…why is it letting me catch my breath?"

**_Master,_** Raising Heart chimed telepathically, **_it appears to be having difficulty with its Device. This would be an opportune time to-_**

"Divine Shooter!" Twilight hissed, Raising Heart's core chiming in response as a dozen familiar bolts of energy sparked into existence. The fake raised its free arm up, a brilliant shield of light springing into existence to intercept the blasts.

"Not this time. Raising Heart, Mode Three!"

**"WINKING SHOT!"** The core lit up as the shots streaked out, winding around themselves as they flew. A few inches before they met the shield however, they disappeared in a flash of light, only to reappear inside the shield.

There was a horrible noise, half girlish scream, half rending metal, as the blasts connected. Shards of crystalline material flew from the copy's body, revealing an inner core of blue-white flame behind the false skin and artificial barrier jacket.

"You may be stronger, faster, and tougher than me," Twilight grimaced as she brandished Raising Heart, its pronged tip aimed towards the fake, "but you're nowhere near as clever as me! Let's go, Raising Heart!"

**"DIVINE SHOOTER - WINKING SHOT!"**

More projectiles flashed out. The fake swung its Device upwards, the scythe blade extending as she sliced at the incoming blasts. However, the shots merely blinked out of existence, reappearing mid-flight to collide with its body, sending more sprays of matter flying.

Sweat dripped down Twilight's brow as each shot launched, one after the other. The Winking Shot was effective, true, but trying to keep the spell active mid-warp was taxing, even for her. It didn't help that she was circling as she fired, trying to keep mobile. Still, she was actually doing damage now; chunks of the thing's skin had been blown away, and the thing was venting energy in thin streamers as it struggled to counter her barrage.

"How much more…can we keep this up?" Twilight grimaced, trying to focus as one shot missed its mark, flashing too far past the fake and zinging into the ground below.

**_Focus disrupted. Shifting calculation to core function for transit spell containment. Usable mana reserves at 60% and declining._**

_We're doing better than I thought._ Twilight panted as Raising Heart took the stress of maintaining the spells mid-teleport off her hooves. _Still feels like I'm running a marathon…_

**_Warning! Wide area effect spell detected!_**

Twilight's head jerked up as she heard an odd chiming noise. Golden spell circles blinked into existence, flickering around her and in the empty air.

"What is that thing doing?!" Twilight looked around nervously as the circles blinked in and out with increasing frequency. The fake, fractured and wounded though it was, hovered there as still as a statue. A large spell circle spun itself into being beneath its feet as its cloak fluttered in an unseen wind. Even as it floated there, the exposed chunks of blue-white flame and light began to re-knit the fake's body, patching the holes Twilight had punched in it.

"Oh, you've got to be kiddi-"

**_Master! Evade! Evade now!_**

_Evade what?! I don't see-_

Twilight blinked as she heard a loud, crackling snap, right before she was lifted vertically, her limbs splayed out in four directions and bound by square-shaped bands of yellow light.

_This…isn't good._ Twilight stared as the copy of Fate spread its arms outwards. Firing loops began to rapidly form as dozens upon dozens of Photon Lancers sprang into being, swooping out to the left and right in a half-moon shaped firing line, each bolt aimed inwards at her.

Twilight started to teleport, then paused. A wry smile played across her muzzle.

_You stop, you're dead, eh? We'll see about that. Raising Heart, follow my lead…_

* * *

"Hurry up!"

"I'm trying, but these chains are a lot stronger than most of the spells I've dealt with!" Yuuno hissed through gritted teeth. He couldn't help but fight the feeling of helplessness as he poured his energy into his hands, doing his best to undo Presea's binding chains. Twilight and Chrono were doing their best to fight and survive, and here he was, trying to free Arf and failing.

"Twilight broke through these chains! Why can't you?" Arf wriggled, rolling onto her back as she whined.

"I'm not Twilight, alright?! I don't have her level of power when it comes to these sorts of things…what?"

Arf was staring upwards, causing Yuuno to look up as well. His eyes widened.

_Twilight!_ His telepathic call went out as he got to his feet. _Twilight, I'm coming!_

_Stay back Yuuno! _

That reply gave him pause. _Twilight, you're-_

_I'm fine! Trust me, I'll be alright. You focus on freeing Arf!_

_Are you sure?_

_I…think so._ There was a brief pause. _No, I know so. Trust me, I'll be fine…_

_But..._

_Yuuno Scrya, trust me on this, I've got a plan!_

_If you say so…_ Yuuno turned back towards Arf and steeled himself, digging his fingers around the chains.

"Arf, I have an idea. On the count of three, I need you to transform into your wolf form, alright?"

"How's that going to help?!"

"When you transform, the binds will attempt to adjust for the shapeshifting. When it does, I'll try to break the bindings."

"If…you say so…" Arf growled, wincing as Yuuno tugged on the tight chains. "This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

"Probably. Alright, one! Two! Three!"

* * *

Chrono panted as he crouched behind a large boulder, feeling his undershirt grow damp with sweat. He was used to fighting opponents that were more powerful than him; he was hardly the most powerful mage in the Enforcer program, and relied more on skill and training than raw power to get by. But Presea was making him look like a fool; every spell he launched at her shattered against her battleship-hull-like shields, while it took everything in his power to avoid her lightning-fast attack spells. Even then, there had been several close calls; his tattered barrier jacket and the wide lacerations along his arms attested to that.

He dove to the ground as he heard the familiar sound of Presea's spell go off, shielding his face with one arm as the top half of the boulder vanished in a blast of brilliant purple light. Dust and smoke drifted in the air as he heard Presea's footsteps approach.

"I have to admit, little Enforcer, you're doing quite well." The boulder flew off to the side, landing with a crash as Presea loomed over Chrono, her eyes like lambent coals.

Chrono rolled onto his back, holding S2U up defensively, eyes narrowed at the glowing tip of Presea's staff.

"Once I deal with you, and your blonde friend, and that useless mutt, I won't have anything to worry about." Presea's voice was slightly giddy, despite the noticeable drip of blood from one nostril. "I'll have all the Jewel Seeds. Yes…and then… everything will be fine, once Alicia and I reach Al-Hazard."

"You really think that?" Chrono scooted backwards slowly, pulling himself with his elbows. "You really think that Al-Hazard exists?"

"Oh yes." Presea's lips split in a half-smile half-rictus, her teeth bared as she limped slowly after Chrono. "Of course it exists! It must exist! Why shouldn't it exist?"

"It has to exist…" Presea leaned forwards, her body silhouetted in a steadily growing bloom of yellow light. Chrono glanced over the madwoman's shoulder, then froze as he watched the scene unfold.

Presea turned slowly to look as well, then laughed. "Such an obedient doll. Look at it, about to finish off that meddlesome pony…" She turned to look back at Chrono, energy gathering around the jewel of her staff. "Too bad you won't be around to watch."

Chrono inhaled, then shouted out as an orange blur grabbed a hold of his coat, yanking him out of the way of the Photon Bullet. Presea snarled as she swung her staff around, a second blast lancing out after Chrono, only to be intercepted by a brilliant green shield.

Arf slid to a halt behind the shield, glancing over her shoulder, "You got it, Yuuno?"

Yuuno grimaced, bracing himself against the ground as he held back the blast, cracks lacing across his shield as he deflected the shot. "Got it. How's Chrono?"

"Just fine. Took you long enough, ferret boy." Chrono chuckled as he got to his feet.

"Sorry, he had his hands full with me." Arf snickered, before turning back towards Presea and raising her fists up in a fighting stance.

"Such a sweet sight, watching you all gather…gathered here together." Presea panted, blood dripping down her chin. "No…concern for your…horse…friend?"

"Twilight can handle herself." Yuuno smirked, his shield reforming as he raised both hands in a defensive stance. "I've got faith in her."

* * *

It was like watching a horrible, horrible movie.

Fate felt her eyes blink, even though they were shut, her awareness and her thoughts shunted into the copy made by the Jewel Seeds. She was unable to do anything as the doll fought against Twilight, the unicorn giving it everything she got in the mid-air duel to the death. All she could do was watch and hope for the best.

She could feel it as the doll tugged on her brain, pulling out spells left and right as it threw raw power through Bardiche. The Device, to its credit, did its best to resist its false Master; the surges of energy and web of cracks forming along its surface attested to that. Yet despite everything, the fake had finally gotten the upper hand. Twilight was immobilized, and the doll was charging up for a final assault, one that would finish Twilight off.

_Twilight, please… you can't give up now…_ Fate begged silently, not even sure her thoughts could reach her. _Fight, struggle, do something!_

**"PH-O-o-OTON laNCER - Ph-Ph-PHAlanX SHifT"**

_Twilight!_

Her copy swung Bardiche down, leveling the tip at Twilight.

_NO!_

The Photon Lancers fired. One shot at first, then two, then five, then ten, then a dozen at a time, all in a steady barrage. It was like a horizontal rain storm as the blasts streamed inwards, curving and crackling, towards a single point. There were too many to shield from, and the sheer number would easily pummel a protection spell to its breaking point and beyond. Fate could only watch in horror as the projectiles rained inwards, the explosions turning the air around Twilight hazy with excess energy.

The bombardment lasted for a solid ten seconds. No one could have survived that.

_Twilight…oh Twilight…I'm so sorry…_

_Don't be._

Fate froze at that reply. The smoke slowly cleared, revealing Twilight as she hovered there, her horn glowing brilliantly as a pink sphere of energy rippled around her body.

_You... you can hear me?!_

_Yeah...sorry to have worried you._

_How…how did you…?_

_I had more than enough energy left to form a defensive barrier. I let the copy commit to the attack so I could keep it still enough for this!_

Fate vision swam as something jerked the clone upwards. A pink band of light had snapped around the thing's free wrist, just as one snapped around Bardiche's shaft. The two bindings flashed and grew wings, the binding around the copy's wrist yanking it upwards while Bardiche was pulled down towards the ground.

The wings dissolved soon enough, just as another set of bands locked around the thing's other limbs, much like it had done to Twilight. For a brief moment, Fate wondered what Twilight was planning until she saw a brilliant pink glow.

"The sun sets in the west, the moon rises in the east, and above me shines a glittering sky!"

_An aria?_

Twilight flew upwards, her front hooves spread wide as Raising Heart hovered before her in Sealing Form. A pink ribbon of light and magical runes swooped upwards in a vast circle, linking together to form a hoop big enough to surround a dozen of Twilight's libraries. As it began to spin and rotate, the air began to glitter and glow.

"Motes of light, gather forth in my name. Forge for me a sword of stardust, so that I may grasp victory!" Twilight swung her hooves up as energy began to collect within that hoop, thin rays of light streaming inward into its center. A sphere of light formed within the loop; it was small at first, but then began to grow and grow, pulsing above Twilight's head like a captive sun.

"Gather, oh light of the stars!"

Fate felt the copy struggle against its bindings, but the things held fast. It glared down at Twilight, even as the unicorn smiled back.

"This is my trump card, Fate, my most powerful attack! And I've finally given it a name!"

Twilight snared Raising Heart in her hooves and swung it forwards, holding it as though she were a human. A Mid-Childan spell circle sprang into being under her hooves as she called out the trigger for the spell.

**"STARLIGHT BREAKER!"**

The was a thunderous explosion as the sphere imploded, blasting upwards. The world turned pink for Fate as the titanic beam struck, then went black.

* * *

"And that's why I wasn't worried, Luna."

Luna stared at the pillar of pink light, feeling the raw power radiating off of it, even at such a distance. "Such power…"

"Indeed." There was a note of pride in Celestia's voice. "And such a clever trick. Channeling ambient magical energy and converting it into a directed blast. A rather complicated spell given the amount of energy involved, but more than worth the effort."

"I worry more about its impact, should it strike a populated area…"

Celestia hmmed. "Good point. I'll have to warn Twilight not to aim at the ground…though she seems to be doing well in that regard."

* * *

Twilight slowly lowered herself to the ground, landing with a stumble as she did so. The spell had been rather effective: the simulacrum had taken the full brunt of the blast without any protection. The blast had all but annihilated the simulacrum in a single go. Not even four Seeds could withstand that much power being thrown at it all at once.

"Fate…Fate?" She stumbled slightly as she approached the prone filly, kneeling down beside her as the last of the amber cocoon dissolved away. Fate was completely still, with only the faint flaring of her nostrils showing that she was still alive. The four Jewel Seeds laid about her prone form, their numbers still burning along their blue surfaces.

"Just hold on for a little longer, alright Fate? I just need to seal these Seeds and get the others, and then we'll get you someplace safe." Twilight rose to her feet slowly. The Starlight Breaker and her shielding had taken a lot out of her. However, she had just enough energy to…

There was a bright purple flash of light as the Jewel Seeds streaked away from Twilight.

"Hey!" Twilight hefted Raising Heart and gave chase, only to skid to a halt on a rocky outcropping. A few feet below, Presea Testarossa crouched, a small puddle of blood underneath her as she held her nose. The Seeds slid through her barrier, orbiting over her body as she breathed in and out raggedly. The mage was surrounded by Arf, Yuuno and Chrono, all of them looking more than a little battle scarred: Chrono was leaning on S2U, Yuuno looked like he could barely stand, and Arf was holding onto a wounded left arm.

"Useless…even…her…copy…is…useless…" Presea's voice was hoarse as she coughed, her once-glowing eyes having dimmed and grown dull.

"Give it up Presea. You've lost." Chrono growled, pushing himself to his feet. "You've got nothing left. Look at you, you can barely stand."

"Just... because… I can barely stand… doesn't… mean… I've lost!" Presea snarled defiantly, raising her staff up. A Mid-Childan spell circle sprang into being beneath her, forming a beacon of light above her.

"Stop her!" Yuuno shouted, looking up at Twilight. "She's opening a transit gate!"

Twilight swung Raising Heart forwards, shouting wordlessly as she summoned up what was left of her energy. A Divine Shot streaked forward, smashing into Presea's barrier as the mage vanished in a flicker of purple light.

"Sorry…I'm running on empty…" Twilight slumped, Raising Heart clattering on the ground beside her.

"Ugh…damn." Chrono spat on the ground where Presea had been kneeling. "She got away… and with four Jewel Seeds no less."

"If it's any consolation Chrono, she doesn't have all the Seeds." Twilight smiled weakly. "And besides, Presea didn't look like she was in any shape to use them… oh no!" She shot to her feet, turning back towards Fate's slumped body. "Fate!"

"I know… _Arthra_, come in…" Chrono slumped slightly. "Five to transit room. Have medical on standby to receive Fate Testarossa."

* * *

Presea felt the barrier claw at her body as she passed through dimensional space. She was weak, too weak to shield herself from the ravages of whatever magic shielded the world from D-Space.

There was a crackle of energy as she landed in her throne room, her vision fading in and out from the strain on her body. Her nose wouldn't stop bleeding, and she was pretty sure that the coppery taste in her mouth was from the same source.

Slowly, she began to push herself up onto her hooves.

Hooves?

She glared at her new appendages in futile rage as she wobbled, trying to fight her nausea and dizziness. It didn't matter. It was just one more thing to correct once she reached Al-Hazard…


	12. Chapter 12 - Twilight in the Garden

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Fate's vision was hazy as she opened her eyes, the sudden bright light sending spikes of pain into her head. The soft, chirping beep wasn't helping matters much either.

"…like she's coming around, Miss Sparkle. You may see her for a few minutes."

"Thanks doctor…" Fate's vision resolved as she saw a familiar-looking purple face fill her vision, lips pouted in worry, purple and pink hair slightly mussed up over her horn.

"Fate?" Twilight said quietly. "Can you hear me?"

"Nnngh… Twilight?" Fate rubbed her eyes as best she could. It was a struggle even to lift her limbs.

"Oh thank goodness." The unicorn exhaled in relief. "I was so worried…"

"Where…where am I?"

"You're on board the _Arthra_, in the ship's medical bay." Twilight pulled back slightly, sitting beside the bed Fate was laying on. "You've been unconscious for a while now."

"How long?"

"About six hours." Twilight glanced off to the side, her horn lighting up as she levitated a pitcher of water and glass over to her. "We got you up here as soon as we could after what happened. How do you feel?"

"Weak… really…" Fate's eyes went wide. "Did-"

"Everyone's fine, Fate. Your mother got away with some of the Jewel Seeds, but she didn't seem to be in very good health. Here, you're probably thirsty." Twilight floated the cup over to her lips. "Don't use your magic just yet. You took quite a shock."

Fate sighed and drank deep, swallowing the cup's contents in one gulp. "I… I'm sorry. Maybe if-"

She paused as Twilight leaned in, nuzzling her gently. Her eyes closed slightly as she leaned into the nuzzle.

"What you did was very brave, Fate." Twilight leaned back, resting her forearms on the bed, her chin on top of them as she looked Fate in the eye. "You stood up to Presea. You stood up to her, after all she did to you. I'm impressed."

"Don't be." Fate sighed, glancing away. "I didn't do it on my own. I had you and Yuuno and Chrono and Arf and…"

"And?"

Fate shook her head weakly. "I mean… If it had just been me though, I wouldn't have been able to do it. I just barely managed it with all that help…"

"I think you sell yourself short, Fate." Twilight tilted her head to the side. "I would have probably been the same way in your position."

"You think so?"

"Yeah." Twilight smiled. "There's nothing wrong with needing help or support. Nopony-"

"-deserves to be alone." Fate exhaled and felt the corners of her mouth turn up slightly in return. "Thank you, Twilight, for being there."

"It's no problem. After all, that's what friends are for." Twilight paused. "Oh! Um… your Device."

"Bardiche."

"Yeah, Bardiche. Um… here."

Fate frowned as Twilight lifted Bardiche up from below her eye level. The Device had seen better days: a wide web of cracks ran up and down its entire length, the shaft chipped and the blade ragged along its cutting edge. Its head was stuck half-way between Regular and Scythe Form, its rotating mechanism frozen.

"Oh Bardiche…" Fate wrapped her arms around the shaft, holding the Device against her like a teddy bear.

"He got pretty banged up trying to resist that copy Presea made…" Twilight glanced at the Device.

"He'll be fine." Fate nuzzled the pulsing core gently. "Won't you, Bardiche?"

**"GET SET."** There was a loud crack, followed by a soft hiss of steam as the axe-head rotated to its regular position.

"Excuse me, Miss Twilight?"

The two of them looked up as the nurse approached. "We need to give Fate a check-over now that she's awake. If you could excuse us?"

"Oh! Sure. I should tell Arf and the others that she's awake." Twilight pulled her forearms from the bed and stood, shaking her mane before turning back to Fate. "You rest up, alright? I can come back later if you want."

"I think I'd like that."

Fate blushed slightly as Twilight left the room, letting go of Bardiche as the nurse checked the readouts by her bed.

_Nopony deserves to be alone. I'm not alone anymore. Not like I used to be…_

* * *

"How is she?"

Twilight took a seat at the briefing room table, glancing around at the others as she did so. Arf was leaning across the table, looking at her expectantly, while Chrono and Yuuno flanked her. Lindy, as usual, sat at the head of the table in her captain's chair.

"She just woke up, but she's still weak. The doctors are going to give her a quick check-up, so I decided to let them do their business. It shouldn't take long, though."

Yuuno let out his breath. "Thank goodness."

Arf whined softly, glancing at Lindy. "Ma'am, can I go…"

"Yes, please, go on ahead." Lindy waved one hand. "I'll have one of the others fill you in when you return."

Arf quickly scrambled to her feet, dashing out of the room. Amy managed to side-step out of the way of the Familiar as she fled. "Looks like someone's in a hurry…"

"Can you blame her?" Twilight shook her head.

"Not really," Lindy replied before clapping her hands. "Alright, I know that you're all likely still tired, so I'll keep this brief. Right now, Presea has twelve of the Jewel Seeds, assuming she has the ones that Fate captured. This, obviously, isn't good."

"Not in the least," Chrono added. "She doesn't have all twenty-one, but she has more than half of the Seeds, which is more than enough to cause massive problems."

"We already know her stated objective; she intends to use the Seeds to reach Al-Hazard, the long-lost world where magic originated from," Yuuno spoke up, crossing his arms, "even though it's believed to be just a myth."

"I'm more worried about the side effects of her attempt," Lindy steepled her fingers, resting her elbows on the surface of the table's surface. "Twelve Seeds resonating would provide an incredible amount of power. If something were to go wrong, the resulting catastrophe would likely rip a hole in the fabric of D-Space, possibly wiping out any nearby dimension."

Amy raised her hand as she stopped at the end of the table. "Captain, we have a bigger problem than just that."

Lindy glanced down the table at her. "What?"

Amy produced her data pad and tapped on it. "I took the energy scans I got off of Presea during the fight earlier and compared them to the general database. I figured it'd help if I could identify Preseas power source. I found a match, or at least something very, very close." There was a soft hum as the table's projector lit up showing two matching graphs.

"As you can see," Amy's face was neutral as the two graphs slid together and overlapped, "the energy signature Presea was giving off was a very close match to the energy readings taken from the disaster site at the Dimensional Reactor Incident twenty-six years ago. Which means…"

"Which means that Presea rebuilt her reactor." Chrono stared at the graphs. "Are you sure that this is accurate, Amy?"

"Positive. The sensors were calibrated so that Equestria's natural 'noise' was filtered out, so to speak. Sure, the energy signature is a bit cleaner than the older sample, but they're only a few tenths of a point off."

"But how?" Twilight rubbed her hoof against her chin. "How could someone just build something like this in secret?"

"Black market equipment, illegal magic, theft…a lot can be done in two and a half decades, especially by someone as insane and driven as Presea." Chrono shook his head. "We need to move fast. The last thing we need is to leave Presea alone with that much power. For all we know, Presea could be activating the Seeds as we speak."

"I don't think so." Yuuno glanced over at the Enforcer. "You saw the state she was in. She's all but ruined her body with that assault earlier…"

"Be that as it may, Mister Scrya," Lindy stood from her seat, "Chrono is right. We need to intervene soon, if not right now. The _Arthra_'s dimensional drive is fully functional, so we should make good time." Lindy turned to glance at Twilight. "I'm assuming you're going to insist on joining us?"

"What better way to show cooperation between our respective governments than by engaging in a joint peacekeeping mission?" Twilight smiled serenely.

"My thoughts exactly." Lindy inhaled. "I'll have to speak with your Princess, of course."

"Of course." Twilight glanced at Chrono. "Any objections?"

"No, Twilight, no objections." Chrono rose from his seat. "I just hope your Princess doesn't mind working with us. Or borrowing you, for that matter."

"You'll have to talk to them about that. But if all else fails," Twilight rose as well, "my friends and I will be happy to stand with you."

* * *

"Where have you been?!"

Twilight didn't expect six different voices to shout at her the second she and Yuuno stepped into the library. And yet, all five of her friends plus Spike had clustered around her, their voices raising in a cacophony.

"What in tha' hay were ya'll doin' out there sugarcube?! We saw tha light…"

"I can't believe you went out there and fought something without me! I could've…"

"Darling, where's Fate!? Is she hurt? Did something…"

"…And there was this huge beam of light like SHOOM and then…"

"…and all of the animals got really scared…"

"…and they all came here looking for you, and I had to tell everypony…"

"QUIET!" Twilight shouted over the din, flailing her arms.

"…and I was like, duh, rave party!" Pinkie paused, then grinned playfully as the others glanced at her.

"Look, if everypony would calm down for just a minute, I'll explain everything." Twilight exhaled loudly. "I'm sorry I worried everypony, but things got a little out of hoof. Spike, would you mind getting us something to drink real quick?"

"Looks to me you need something a little stronger than tea."

"I'm fine. Worn out, but fine. Get me some of that herbal stuff Zecora always gives me."

"Alright."

"What happened Twilight?" Rarity trotted over to Twilight as the purple unicorn had a seat. "Was it another incident with the Jewel Seeds?"

"Sort of…"

* * *

The evening sun glittered across the gold-tipped spires of Canterlot, making the minarets look like they were on fire. Lindy had to admit, the effect was rather stunning. For all she liked Mid-Childa, she had to admit that Equestria's capital did have Cranagan beaten in terms of aesthetics.

The doors opened to the private chambers, allowing the two Princesses entry into the room. Lindy bowed politely to the two alicorns, partly out of respect, and partly out of the sheer weight of their presence. "Your majesties, thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"It was no trouble at all, really." Celestia smiled as she and her sister took their seats. "Though I have to admit, we've been a bit busy today. After my student's little light show in the desert, there have been murmurings of concern among our subjects."

"Yes. That's part of the reason why I'm here." Lindy took a seat on her cushion as well as the guards shut the door. "I'm sure you're aware of what happened?"

"We are aware of what has transpired." Luna fixed her sister with an irritated look before turning back to Lindy. A thrill of fear ran up Lindy's back as Luna looked her dead in the eye. "We know of the circumstances of the event, of the foul one who invaded our territory to conduct her brief and ill-fated interdiction."

"Um… yes." Lindy swallowed, trying not to look nervous. "That's why I'm here. We're about to arrest her. Twilight has asked to join in on the operation. Now, seeing as she's your subject and we have yet to finalize diplomatic relations, I thought it best I ask your permission if I could…ahem… borrow Twilight for a bit. A joint mission between the Bureau and a possible new ally, as it were."

"I don't see why not." Celestia nodded gently. "By all means. Though I'd imagine Twilight won't be the only one going."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Lindy began.

"Pardon us, Captain Harlaown." Luna interrupted, "but we wish to add an additional caveat."

"Yes?"

Luna smiled thinly, "Long has it been since our subjects have stepped beyond the shields of this world. If it should so occur again, t'would be best if somepony were to accompany them into the void. We request that we also assist in this military operation."

"By we…"

"She means herself." Celestia spared a glance at Luna and a small smile. "My sister is getting a little antsy, it seems."

"We have merely become rankled from our constant restraint, sister mine." Luna drew her head up regally and sniffed. "We have sat by and observed from a distance, but no longer. We thirst for action. We wish to spread forth our wings and strike down upon those who would threaten our beloved subjects with swift and righteous fury."

Luna opened one eye as Celestia giggled behind one hoof, then huffed and crossed her forelimbs at the fetlocks. "Must you laugh so, sister?"

"Sorry. I just love it when you get so serious, Luna." Celestia giggled again as Luna snorted, shaking her head.

"Um…I didn't expect we'd have a head of state aboard our ship…" Lindy started cautiously. "Are you sure that's alright? I mean, given your duties?"

"I can handle Luna's work load, Captain," Celestia smiled, "I've done it for quite a while."

"I…see." Lindy glanced over at Luna.

_I don't think telling her that it's dangerous would change her mind. There's something decidedly…martial about her. _

"Alright then, Princess Luna. You're welcome aboard our ship."

"Should I prepare an honor guard, Luna?" Celestia turned back to her sister.

"Nay." Luna returned the look with one of her own, brows furrowed and slightly…irritated. "We would not want the guard to be so endangered, would we, oh sister mine?"

There was a pause, then Celestia sighed. "Alright. No honor guard then."

"Then we shall depart to prepare ourselves for the journey. Pardon us." Luna rose from her seat and, with an imperious nod and a flick of her wings, left the room.

Lindy watched her go. "Is she always like that?"

Celestia sighed wistfully. "She is. I keep telling her to loosen up, but… well, we all have our own little quirks. She'll work through them eventually, I hope."

"Are you sure this is a good idea, though?" Lindy glanced at Celestia. "What if she were to get hurt?"

Celestia arched an eyebrow, then laughed. "Captain, I'm not sure that anyone could hurt either of us, unless we wanted it to happen. We're a bit… special, as you've gathered."

_Special isn't the word I'd use._ Lindy thought to herself.

* * *

"…and that's the situation right now." Twilight exhaled. "I'm going with Lindy and the others to capture Presea and put an end to all of this."

There was a brief moment of silence before Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"Count me in."

"Me too." Applejack nodded in agreement.

"I'll be going as well." Rarity flicked her hair.

"And where Rarity goes, I'm going too." Spike punched one clawed hand into the other.

"No way we're gonna miss this!" Pinkie Pie grinned as she pulled Fluttershy over, eliciting a small squeak from the pegasus.

Twilight smiled faintly as she glanced up at Yuuno. "I suppose this is the point where I tell them it's too dangerous for them to come along?"

"Of course." Yuuno nodded sagely, though the strain of keeping a straight face was obvious. "As we all know, the others would have a difficult time with all the fighting…"

"That's right." Twilight snickered. "Because… because… I can't do this. Alright girls, I'd go and get whatever it is you need to get, because I don't think the Captain wants to wait too long to get under way."

* * *

"We are surprised that you're allowing us this point, sister." Luna flicked her mane as Celestia entered her quarters, an ivory brush running along the ever-coiling misty blue length as she sat before her mirror. "After all, was it not your idea to restrain ourselves from such ostentatious shows of power such as combat?"

Celestia sighed. "You're upset that I didn't let you go after Presea when she attacked. I figured this would be the best way to make up for it."

Luna snorted. "Is that so?"

"It is."

Luna turned to face her sister. "And?"

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"Is this not where you reveal what other plans you have, sister? Surely you have some other machination in mind. Otherwise, you'd not carry a box behind you upon your back, with wings folded so as to obscure it."

Celestia sighed, her horn lighting up as she hovered the black box up from behind her. "I just want you to deliver these to Twilight and her friends. They'll know when to use them."

Luna paused, her eyes focused on the unassuming parcel. "Are those what we believe them to be?"

"They are." Celestia approached Luna, taking a seat beside her. "Luna, I…"

"Yes?"

Celestia lowered her eyes. "I know I'm hard to deal with sometimes. I'm sorry if I'm always scheming or trying to be… well… you know…"

"Machiavellian?"

"That works. You know Honesty was never one of my defining elements." Celestia smiled. "That was more your expertise."

"Forthright and direct in word and deed." Luna rolled her eyes, but leaned against her sister.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you Luna. I really do have our world's best interests at heart. It's just after a couple of centuries, habits tend to get hard to break."

Celestia blinked as Luna leaned up, pecking her gently on the cheek.

"Apology accepted, sister mine." Luna sighed, nuzzling against her. "It would be nigh unto impossible for me to maintain true hostility towards you. I only ask that you simply allow me into your schemes, that is all. I am not another chess piece to be moved about the board."

"Alright. I promise."

"You promise what?"

"If I ever start plotting or planning something devious, I'll let you know." Celestia glanced at her sister, who nodded in satisfaction.

"Good." Luna smiled. "It has been ever so long since I've fought. Not since…"

"I know." Celestia grinned. "Just try not to go overboard, Luna. You do tend to get enthusiastic about these things."

"I shall make no promises on that, sister." Luna smirked as she broke from the embrace, raising to her feet. "Now I must depart to raise the moon. I shall see the anon, when the human witch's forces have been routed."

Celestia could only shake her head as Luna made her way out onto the balcony.

* * *

"This ain't like no boat ah've ever been on."

Twilight glanced over her shoulder at her friends as they exited the transit room, the lot of them looking around in a mix of fear, wonder and curiosity. "That's because it's not a regular ship, Applejack. It's a special ship that the humans use to travel between worlds."

"Ain't that somethin.'"

"You would think that they'd do something about the color palette." Rarity noted as she looked around, a clinical expression of distaste on her face. "I'm all for clean and modern, but nothing but white makes everything look antiseptic and sterile."

"Considering it's a military ship, I don't think that style really matters much." Yuuno chuckled.

"Of course style matters. If nothing else, a bit of decoration would make things seem a lot friendlier."

"Not everything is solid white Rarity. We're just in one of the hallways." Twilight glanced around. "If I remember correctly, we were supposed to meet the Captaiin at the bridge. This way, everypony."

The collection of ponies made their way down the hall, most of them talking in quiet voices until they reached the door to the bridge. There was a soft hiss as the door slid open, admitting them inside.

"Woah! This is pretty impressive." Rainbow Dash fluttered over the group and landed near the captain's chair, then flopped onto it with a grin.

"Um, Dash?" Fluttershy floated over beside her. "I don't think you're supposed to sit there."

"Relax Fluttershy, it's just a chair!"

"Actually," Chrono glanced over at the pegasus with an irritated look, "that's the captain's seat. Please get out of it."

Rainbow rolled her eyes and climbed out of the chair. "Fine. Party pooper."

"I'm actually surprised the Captain's not here." Twilight looked at Chrono. "Where is she, anyway?"

"She's doing a check-in with HQ. I've been busy giving the other Enforcers a briefing on what to expect at the Garden of Time. Not much a briefing, but enough to get everyone prepared." Chrono looked over the assembled ponies. "I assume you've all come prepared for a fight?"

"Yer' darn tootin' we did." Applejack pushed her hat up and smiled smugly.

"I can't wait to deck that Presea lady for everything she's done." Rainbow punched the air demonstratively. "This is going to be so awesome."

The door hissed open behind them. "Let's hope that you're right about that, Miss Dash." Lindy replied as she entered, followed closely by a familiar, shadowy alicorn.

"Hello Cap- Princess Luna?!" Twilight squeaked mid-sentence as the other ponies bowed. "What're you doing here?"

"Greetings, oh Elements." Luna replied, her voice taking on a faintly ethereal quality to it. "We have come to join you in this endeavor, as a proper leader should!"

"Join us?"

"Indeed. Is it not still customary for a force to be lead from the front lines? We shall force the fool Presea Testarossa to pay for her insolence and misdeeds against our land and subjects!"

Rainbow leaned in to whisper to Twilight. "I dunno about you, but I'm kinda digging this now."

Twilight rolled her eyes, then turned back to Luna. "I wouldn't know anything about military protocol, but I'm glad you're with us, Princess."

"Indeed. Though we also come bearing gifts from our sister." There was a flicker as Luna drew a slender black box from the ether, the case hovering over to Twilight before landing at her feet. "Our sister said that you and your friends would know the proper occasion of their use."

Twilight paused and opened the case. The lights of the bridge glittered across the six gems inside, five of them set into delicate golden collars and one in a bejeweled crown.

"T…the Elements of Harmony!?"

"Wow. The Princess must be serious if she wants us using those." Rarity peered into the case. "Still as dazzling as always."

"So these are the Elements I've heard about." Yuuno whispered softly as he looked at the jewels. "Amazing…"

"I hate to interrupt," Lindy said aloud as she took her seat at the captain's chair, "but we really should get underway. I suggest you all use this time to rest up and prepare for the coming assault. It should take a few hours before we arrive at the Garden of Time. Your majesty, feel free to use my quarters if you wish."

"We shall. Thank you."

"Um," Fluttershy raised a hoof, "if you don't mind, I think I'll go visit Fate."

"Alright. She's in the medical bay."

"I'm coming with you," Rainbow landed beside Fluttershy. "We oughta see how the pipsqueak's doing."

"I think I'll join you," Rarity glanced over at Twilight and the others. "What about you?"

"I think I'll wait until you're all done. Besides, I need to get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Me too. Didn't have time to get any dinner before all this here excitement." Applejack felt her stomach grumble.

"You and me both." Spike grumbled just as loudly as the earth pony's midsection.

"Me three! I hope they have good stuff here. I'd be so super disappointed if they didn't at least have cake. What sort of place doesn't have cake?" Pinkie's chattering continued even as the ponies left the bridge.

* * *

Pain. So much pain.

Presea's body felt like it was on fire. The healing spells she had used had helped the outward damage, but her insides felt like they were boiling. If anything, the corrosion of her body was starting to manifest. Patches of her violet coat were gone when she removed her Barrier Jacket, replaced with thin, scratch-like scars that ached in time to her heartbeat. Her newly-grown horn was traced with glowing cracks, like a vase someone had carelessly put back together with super glue. Her nosebleed, though intermittent, was getting worse, and her lungs were so far gone that she had to breathe in the tiniest gasps of air.

The mage-turned-unicorn slowly limped into her inner sanctum. Despite the fact that she despised her new form, she had to admit it had its uses; namely that she was less likely to collapse. She looked up at Alicia, her darling Alicia, and smiled as best she could.

"Alicia… Mother's… here…" Presea leaned against the tube-shaped tank, thankful for the cool glass against her skin.

The tank bubbled softly.

"Yes… Mother looks… funny." Her voice came out in a weak croak. "So funny… hah…"

Presea reached up with a hoof, stroking the glassy container lovingly. She felt her eyes grow wet as a warm stream of blood trickled from her nose again. Her other hoof pushed against her nostrils. "Mother's… mother's sorry Alicia… Mother has… been very bad recently. But she'll be better. She…she won't leave you Alicia. Together… forever… in Al-Hazard."

Presea choked, slumping and laying on all fours beside the tank, her eyes half-closed. "Mother… mother's dying Alicia. Mother is dying and she can't stop it… but… she won't have to. She'll reach Al-Hazard, where there is no death, no sadness…"

Presea closed her eyes, wiping them and her nose, the blood and tears staining her coat further.

"Mother…just needs to rest a bit. Then we'll go."

* * *

Twilight stood silently on the bridge, watching D-Space swirl around the ship like purple haze. Only the shifting hues that passed along the windows indicated that the ship was moving. The chatter of the bridge crew as they called out status reports to their fellows and the soft, distant hum of the engines were the only sounds that reached Twilight's ears.

There was a soft hiss as the bridge door opened. "What're you doing still up?"

Twilight turned to look at Lindy as the captain entered, walking around to take a seat at her chair. "I couldn't sleep very well. Nerves."

"More than that, from the looks of it." Lindy leaned back in her chair, a cup of tea in one hand. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm just… thinking about how things have gone so weird recently. More than a month ago, I was just another unicorn in Equestria, going about my daily life. Sure, I was the Princess's personal student and things were always interesting around Ponyville, but never like this. Now I'm some sort of warrior-mage, I've made contact with an entirely new species, discovered that Ponies aren't alone in the universe, and now I'm off to defeat another dangerous psychotic with vast magical power. It's been a little overwhelming, to say the least."

"Mm." Lindy mumbled as she drank her tea.

"Captain…what happens after this?" Twilight looked over at her. "I mean, after we've captured Presea and brought her to justice?"

"Well," Lindy set her cup down. "once we've apprehended Presea, we'll likely take her to HQ for holding until her trial. After that, well, it's a little more of a gray area. The higher-ups will likely convene and interview you and your friends, and likely Princess Luna before officially opening diplomatic channels with Equestria."

"And what about Fate?"

"Fate… is an odd case. Being an artificially created mage, she technically doesn't have any next of kin we can send her to live with. Until we can find a suitable place for her…"

"My family can take her."

Lindy paused and hmmed. "Have you talked to Fate about that?"

Twilight nodded. "She said she'd think about it."

"That might be best. The poor girl needs a proper family…"

Twilight nodded, then glanced at Lindy's cup, making a nose as she caught a whiff of steam. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Green tea with milk and sugar? Seriously?"

"Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it." Lindy smirked and lifted her cup, sipping it serenely.

* * *

Presea's eyes opened as the alarm went off. The proximity alarm, the one she set up in case a traveling dimensional ship entered her little area of D-Space. She groaned as she rose to her feet, her muscles burning as she walked. It had been a brief few hours of pain-filled sleep. She still felt mostly drained, but at least she wasn't delirious with agony.

She walked out of her inner sanctum slowly, her breathing short and strained as she passed through the bedroom and into the central throne room. The alarm hurt her ears; she felt them fold against her skull in reaction to the sound. There was a soft hum as she lowered herself onto her throne, propping herself against the back and trying to steady her heartbeat as the automated healing spells activated, giving her a brief moment of release.

A circle of glyphs appeared before her, resolving into a communications screen, the circle filled with the face of a young woman with green hair. "Presea Testarossa?" She sounded slightly shocked.

Presea didn't reply.

The brief moment of surprise quickly passed as she took on a more professional tact. "I am Captain Lindy Harlaown of the Time-Space Administration Bureau patrol craft _Arthra._ I am here to notify you that you are under arrest for your crimes, including assaulting a Bureau Naval Vessel during a time of peace."

"So…you've finally found me."

"We have. We request that you surrender immediately, for your sake and the sake of any neighboring dimensional areas. If you do-"

Lindy blinked as Presea began to laugh. She managed a few scratchy chuckles before she had to inhale.

"You think I'll just surrender, like that?" Presea hissed through her teeth. "You are mistaken, Captain Lindy Harlaown. I do not fear your Bureau or its laws or you, for that matter. Even if you do capture me, I will not last even the tiniest fraction of whatever sentence you'll put to me. I have nothing left to lose."

"Miss Testarossa, please. I read your file…"

Presea's eyes narrowed. "Have you?"

"Yes. I know wh-"

"Have you ever lost someone, Captain Harlaown?" Presea interrupted tersely.

Lindy paused, then nodded. "Yes."

"Someone you loved?"

"Yes."

"Someone precious to you?"

"Yes."

"Did you watch them die?"

Lindy inhaled slowly. "Yes."

"Did you grieve? Did you weep?"

"I did."

"Did you ever wish, deep in your heart, that you could bring them back?"

"Yes. More than anything."

"Then you know why I must do this. I must have my Alicia back. I must… she was the only good thing I had in my life, the only thing that gave me a reason to go on..."

"That doesn't mean what you're doing is right."

Presea frowned as Lindy fixed her with a stern look.

"You have my sympathies, Presea, but what you're doing is insane. I understand your grief, but something like this…" Lindy shook her head. "How much are you willing to sacrifice for your own selfishness?"

Presea met Lindy's eyes and smiled weakly. "If it would give me back my darling Alicia, I would sacrifice a dozen worlds and every person living on them."

"You would?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Then I'm going to have to stop you."

"You can try." Presea waved a hoof, the communication window closing with a flicker of light. She rested her hoof on her throne and nudged one of the arm rests. There was a soft, distant rumble as she felt the HYDRA's power permeate the Garden.

"This is it. Rise, my loyal guards. Keep the intruders from interfering in my quest. Kill all who enter this Garden."

The throne sank into the wall with a rumble, a blast shield sliding down over where it once stood.

* * *

"That could have gone better." Lindy sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'm surprised that Presea was a pony." Chrono rubbed his chin. "I didn't expect that."

"Given her condition after the battle, she likely had next to no energy to shield herself from the effects of the Equestrian barrier. Sensors!" Lindy shouted down to the lower deck of the bridge, "How're the scans looking?"

"Deep-layer scan of the Garden is still processing," came the reply. "We should have enough data to form a basic tactical map in a few minutes!"

"Ma'am, we're getting some strange reactions throughout the area."

"Dimensional disturbances?" Lindy frowned.

"No, not exactly. Wait, I'll bring them up onto the monitor."

The holographic monitor blinked into existence above Lindy's station, showing the cathedral-like entrance to the Garden. As she watched, huge constructs four or five times taller than an average human and armed with swords, shields, lances, axes, and numerous other weapons seemed to emerge from the ground and the walls, taking up defensive positions as their eyes lit up.

"Automated defenses." Lindy rubbed her forehead. "At least they look like they're relatively low quality."

"Quantity has its own type of quality. And there's a lot of those robots there, and likely even more inside the citadel proper." Chrono exhaled. "I just hope we're ready. What I wouldn't give for a battleship and a full ten squads of Enforcers right now."

"It'd take too long for a battleship to arrive, and by then it'd be too late. Go and get the strike teams ready for transit. I'll have Amy coordinate with me for the tactical planning."

"Aye aye, ma'am." Chrono saluted and jogged out the door as Lindy settled into the command chair."

* * *

Fate hated feeling so weak. All she could do was lay on her side like a rag doll and, every so often, toddle to the lavatory with Arf's help. She felt helpless.

Scratch that, she was helpless.

Fate sighed, glancing at Bardiche as she laid there. Her Device wasn't much better. She couldn't even draw up the strength to repair it with her magic. She felt pathetic. She'd given permission for Arf to join the others in the assault, but part of her wished that her Familiar was still there.

A great shadow fell across her, followed by a familiar coolness. "Frailty does not suit you, child of lightning."

"Princess Luna?" Fate rolled over slowly, blinking up at the dark alicorn.

"Forgive us for not approaching you sooner. We have been most occupied." Luna rested a hoof on the bed as she inspected her. "You are weak, yes?"

Fate nodded. "The doctors said it was due to me being linked to the Jewel Seeds like I was. It should go away eventually."

The princess clicked her tongue. "That will not do."

"What're you…?" Fate froze as Luna leaned down, touching her horn to Fates s it began to glow a deep royal blue. Fate's blood ran frigid for a brief moment, then began to warm as her muscles began to prickle, as though they'd been asleep.

"We have used some of our power to accelerate your healing. Though we are not as skilled in such arts as our sister, we do know ways to cure such grievous wounds. How fare you now, Fate?"

Fate winced as she lifted an arm. "I… feel better? At least I can move now."

"The pain will likely subside soon. It is likely your presence will be needed in the coming battle. What say you to that, oh child of lightning?"

Fate frowned. "I…I'll do what I can. I'm still scared of fighting my mother, but…"

"Thine fears are understandable. To raise ones hoof against one's kin is an abhorrent thing, of this we know…" Luna's voice trailed off.

"Is…that what you meant by your sins?"

"It is." Luna looked away. "Our tongue is most traitorous, it seems. Our enthusiasm for the coming fight has made us careless." The princess shook herself visibly, then glanced down at Bardiche. "This is your weapon, I presume?"

"Yes. His name is Bardiche."

"An admirable tool. Though we prefer more graceful weapons, the axe is a weapon worthy of respect. Though it seems to us quite damaged."

Fate watched as Luna leaned her head down, a steam of blue light leaping from Luna's horn to Baridche's core. Golden light flooded over the Device's body, coating it in a thin layer of gilt before it shattered, its entire frame whole and unmarred.

**"RECOVERY COMPLETE. GET SET."**

"Thank you." Fate smiled in gratitude, sliding over to Luna and embracing the alicorn, causing her to stiffen slightly.

"We…you are welcome, Fate Testarossa."

Fate let go, blushing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"We understand. It is just that we are…unused to such shows of gratitude from our subjects."

Fate blinked. "I'm one of your subjects?"

"We…suppose so?" Luna looked mildly confused.

"…Thank you."

There was a pause, before Luna coughed abruptly. "We shall see you then on the field of honor, oh child of lightning. We must be off, to prepare."

And without another word, Luna turned and swept from the room, leaving Fate alone. The filly closed her eyes and lifted Bardiche from its resting place, the Device's core glittering brilliantly. She was still afraid, but there was a sense of calmness now that had replaced her fear.

"I am the child of lightning, Fate Testarossa," she said quietly, "and from now on, I am my own person. No matter what mother says, I am her daughter. But I am not Alicia. I am myself, and I will walk forward…'

Fate smiled. Saying those words felt good. She climbed off the medical bed and swept Bardiche to her side, her Barrier Jacket springing into being around her body as her black cloak fluttered.

"I will walk forward," she repeated, "with a fresh start."

* * *

"Is everypony ready?"

Twilight glanced over her friends as they nodded. Everyone except Spike were wearing their respective Elements, while Spike was sharpening his claws with a horn file he had borrowed from Rarity. Pinkie, of course, had her saddlebags on her back, while Applejack had her lasso wound up on one side of her barrel. There was a faint air of nervousness in the air.

The humans weren't much better. Everyone was crowded into the transporter room with them. There were about twenty Enforcers, all in black coats and holding staffs at the ready, quietly talking amongst themselves. Yuuno was busily pacing between the two groups, human and Equestrian. Arf was following a few steps behind him, her tail swishing.

"What're we waiting for, anyway?" Rainbow Dash grumbled as she tapped her hoof on the floor. "We should be out there, kicking some serious-"

"We have to wait for Chrono and the Princess to arrive…" Twilight fell quiet as Chrono stepped into the room.

"Enforcers! Attention!" The young man stepped forwards, striking the butt of his Device against the floor. The Enforcers quickly drew themselves to attention, standing at parade rest with their staffs against their shoulders.

"As you're all aware," Chrono called out as he walked up and down the lines of Enforcers, "we are entering into a hostile area to arrest a dimensional-threat level criminal. Currently, our target is hidden in the depths of a large satellite, behind many layers of automated defense drones and possibly more. Thankfully, we are not alone in this endeavor, as we have assistance from a group of Equestrians, in addition to one of their leaders, all of whom are ready to fight."

There was a soft mumble in response to that.

"We have three objectives. One: the capture of Presea Testarossa, alive if possible. Two: the deactivation and retrieval of the Lost Logia referred to as the Jewel Seeds, and three; the prevention of a large-scale dimensional catastrophe. You have been trained for this, you have been briefed. We are the only chance to stop this incident. Do you understand?"

"YES SIR!" The reply was loud as the Enforcers saluted.

"I must admit," Rarity rubbed her chin as Chrono continued addressing the Enforcers, "he certainly does have the presence of someone in charge."

"Ah still cain't believe someone let someone that young get in charge." Applejack snorted as she talked quietly. "That'd be like me puttin' Apple Bloom in charge ah Sweet Apple Acres."

"Or me putting Sweetie Belle in charge of the Boutique. But then again, maybe Chrono's a special case. You know, a child prodigy."

"Lindy did say he was talented for someone his age." Twilight hmmed. "I guess the Bureau works off of merit…"

"Does everyone understand the plan?" Chrono called out, drawing Twilight's attention back. There was an attack to get ready for, after all."

* * *

Thunder rang out as lightning flickered among the many spires of the Garden of Time, the brilliant bolts providing short bursts of light in the gloom, glinting off the armor-clad automatons guarding the gate. The brief flashes were drowned out, however, by the glow of transit spells as the assembled mages and ponies appeared.

Twilight stared at the machines, Raising Heart floating just above her head. "There's so many of them."

"Yeah." Chrono held his own Staff at the ready as the Enforcers moved up and formed ranks, the two squads bringing their staves into firing position. "Not exactly ideal circumstances. We really can't afford to waste any time."

**"THEN LET US PURGE THESE WEAKLINGS FROM THE WORLD!"**

The shadows grew longer and deeper, and the air grew cold. Twilight felt her hackles raise as a whirlwnd of navy blue light spun into existence, resolving itself into the shape of Princess Luna. The alicorn's shadow writhed and twisted and her mane shone with brilliant stars.

"My god…" Chrono whispered as the Enforcers drew back.

"Oh my…" Twilight whispered as Luna flared her wings.

**"Come, oh powers of darkness,"** Luna's voice boomed as the lightning crackled and streamed down to her, **"my loyal shadows, my icy gales, my dark lightning, and all the forces of the majestic night! YOUR MISTRESS COMMANDS YOU!"**

Bolts of blue, indigo and violet lightning danced out from the dark alicorn's horn, wrapping around robots like tame snakes and searing through their armor. A chilling wind blew forth from Luna's wings, and the hovering machines found their armor coated cap to wing in sheets of mother-of-pearl-hued ice, causing them to fall and shatter like cheap china. The shadows lengthened, forming black chains that tied up weapons and crushed armor like so much tissue paper. Luna's tail twisted and reached into her shadow, the darkness coiling up into a pair of hovering, crescent-moon blades forged from moonlight and shadow, glinting in an iridescent array of colors like a darkened rainbow, only slightly muted by the darkness.

A real and honest terror gripped Twilight's heart. She had never seen the Princesses fight. Equestria had not had an actual large-scale conflict in decades, maybe centuries if her knowledge of history was correct. True, she knew that Celestia could get angry, or upset, but never violent.

Never like this.

_If this is what Princess Luna's really like,_ some tiny, rational part of Twilight's brain noted, _then I think I'll stay in her good graces. Luna makes Nightmare Moon look like a half-trained foal._

"Kaiserfarbe," Yuuno's voice came out in a reverent whisper. "The color of kings… How..?"

Luna turned to regard the humans and Equestrians. **"Come then, allies and subjects. We would have words with Presea!"**

Luna paused, blinking at the shell-shocked stares she was getting from the others. **"Why dost thou gawk?"**

"I think we're all…a bit intimidated." Chrono managed, somehow, to keep his voice deadpan, even though his face had gone pale.

**"Fear us not, for we art thine ally! Come, the way shall be cleared!"** Luna flared her wings and pointed imperiously at the front door. A brilliant bolt of lightning flashed from above her crowned head, blasting the thick doors off their hinges.** "FORWARD!"**

Chrono coughed. "Change of plans everyone. Squads One and Two are with us. I think her Majesty can handle things."

"That's like sayin' water's wet, or tha' sky's blue," Applejack choked out, hiding behind Twilight along with a quivering Fluttershy. Even Rainbow Dash seemed frozen in place.

Twilight shook herself, doing her best to ignore the coolness in the air, her Barrier Jacket fluttering as she did so. "C-come on. Let's go girls, Presea's waiting…"

* * *

"All teams have entered the Garden of Time!"

"Sending area data uplink to all teams via telepathic link!"

"Synchronization with satellite is stable! Defensive shields are at full power!"

Lindy listened to the chatter of the bridge crew from her seat above them, her fingers steepled before her as she watched the monitors. Luna's demonstration of power had been quite impressive, to say the least.

_Then again, I wouldn't expect anything less from a being that predates the Belkan Empire. The sisters have a lot more secrets than they're letting on, I wager._

She shook her head. _No time for that, now. Focus Lindy._

"Sensors, any dimensional disturbances detected yet?"

"Negative Cap- wait…" There was a loud klaxon as a holographic map of the Garden blinked into existence, several brilliant red spheres blooming near the center of the mass. "We're picking up a high-level dimensional reaction inside the Garden, rapidly increasing in size! At this rate, there will be a massive dimensional dislocation!"

"Time until dislocation?" Lindy stood up from her chair.

"Approximately thirty minutes!"

* * *

"DIVINE SHOOTER, FIRE!"

Spheres of pink light streaked out from around Twilight, hammering home into the golden-armored machines and blasting them into pieces. Rainbow Dash streaked by past the exploding hunks of metal, a well-placed flying kick knocking one robot's head free before the pegasus darted off to another target.

"How's everypony doing?" Twilight shouted over the din of combat.

"We're holdin' on sugarcube!" Applejack called out through her clenched teeth as she lassoed a flying robot, yanking it down to earth before she sent it flying into another target with a well-placed buck. Fluttershy, meanwhile, had fixed her Stare on a small cadre of the robots, her wings spread as the mechanical soldiers slowly backed away.

"I could use a little help here!" Rarity shrieked, her horn burning as she tried to hold back one robot's massive axe.

"Hold on Rarity!"

The pale fashionista winced slightly as the axe's shaft melted under a gout of Spike's green fire, the small dragon landing beside Rarity as the unicorn grinned.

"Why thank you, Spikey-wikey." Rarity beamed and nonchalantly chucked the axe head into the now-disarmed robot, the heavy edged weapon burying itself into its mechanical cranium.

"INCOMING!"

Twilight covered herself as several of the robots exploded into chunks of metal and flying confetti. Pinkie Pie grinned as she spun her party cannon around, searching for any remaining targets.

"I think that's all for this area. Is anyone hurt?"

"Not really, but these things just keep coming." Rainbow landed beside Twilight, folding her wings up as she did so.

"An' this is jus' the ones that ain't goin' after Princess Luna." Applejack wound her lasso up carefully as the others trotted over to Twilight. "Ah hate tah think of how many we'd be fightan' if it weren't for her."

"Me too," Spike huffed as he rubbed his throat. "This is the first time I've used so much fire in a single day. I'm going to have a sore throat after this is done."

_Twilight?_

Twilight zoned out slightly as she heard the telepathic message. _Yuuno? What's your status?_

_Me, Chrono, Arf and the others are making our way towards the upper floors. It seems that the higher we go, the lighter the defenses get. How're you girls handling?_

_Running into some resistance, but nothing we can't handle. Have you found Presea?_

_No. I think she might be down below you. Just be careful. Try not to engage her until we've got her reactor shut down._

_Alright._ Twilight inhaled. "Alright everyone, let's keep-"

There was a distant rumble, then the ground violently shook, casing Twilight to stumble.

"Woah nelly, what was that?" Applejack glanced around as the ground slowed in its shaking.

"It sounded like it came from further below…" Fluttershy glanced around cautiously.

"I think we should hurry." Twilight started running as she heard a telepathic message echo in her head.

_All units in combat, this is Captain Harlaown. It appears that Presea has initiated a dimensional dislocation._

* * *

_Please complete your objectives as quickly as you can._ Lindy opened her eyes and rose to her feet. "Helm, keep us within minimum transit range of the Garden. I'm going to prepare for transit."

"Ma'am?"

"I'm going to enter the Garden and assist in the operation myself. I'll establish a dimensional stabilization field to buy our people as much time as we can. Teleport me to the safest area you can."

Lindy turned and made her way off the bridge, making her way to the transit room. She closed her eyes as she felt the spell slide over her, before she was hit by a wave of bitter cold and the smell of ozone.

Lindy opened her eyes to a wasteland that could have once been a throne room. All around her lay piles of scrap metal and electronics. Chunks of robotic scrap hung in the air suspended by chains of shadow. The walls had been blown away, widening the area, while brilliant red glowing eyes loomed in the shadows.

In the center of it all stood Princess Luna, proud and stately, her mane and tail billowing like roiling storm clouds, her crescent-shaped sabers floating before her at the ready. "We see that you have deigned to join the fray as well, Captain Harlaown."

"Not exactly. The surrounding area is going to start dislocating from the fabric of D-Space. I'm going to try to keep it stable with a distortion shield so that we can stop the process."

"We see." Luna nodded, turning to face the glowing eyes. "Then we shall guard you as you work. The machines seem quite happy to march to their death against my power."

"It seems the machines are focusing on what's considered to be the greatest threat. Clumsy, but logical." Lindy extended her arms outwards, a pale green circle forming at her feet and expanding outwards. "Activating Distortion Stabilization Field. Extending stabilizers!"

There was sense of pressure as four transparent, elliptical wings spread from Lindy's back, the circle stretching outwards in reply and starting to rotate. Her Crystal Wings flickered, bending outwards from her uniform's back as it began to draw in ambient mana.

"A useful trick," Luna smirked as she flung her swords out, dividing one of the approaching machines into chunks, even as she reached out with a telekinetic grasp and crushed another assailant like a tin can. "You use your barrier cloth as an energy sink, capturing energy in order to amplify your spell."

"I'll take that as a complement from a mage of your caliber." Lindy opened one eye and returned the smirk with smile. "If you'll excuse me, I need to focus."

"Of course. We shall endeavor to keep you safe as quietly as possible." Luna replied sardonically as she took wing, bolts of lightning dancing from her horn as wind whipped around the pair.

_Captain?_

_Yes?_ Lindy tilted her head slightly as she received the message from the bridge.

_There's been an unauthorized transit from the ship to the Garden…_

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me."

Twilight glared from around her cover at the two massive machines guarding the large bronze stairwell. The two machines were easily twice the size of the others, with heavy crested helmets and two large cannons perched atop their shoulders. All four of those massive guns were aimed down the hall at the ponies position. The slightly-melted walls and floor were testament to the previous shots; not a single surface of the fifty-foot-long hallway was unscarred.

"This is crazy," Rainbow snarled, crouched behind the pillar with Twilight. "The second we so much as stick a hoof out, those things let rip with their cannons. There isn't even enough room to dodge! Not. Cool."

"And I can't get a good line of sight to teleport behind them. Not to mention those cannons will overwhelm any spell I shoot at them." Twilight glanced across the hall at the others. "Any ideas?"

"None here." Applejack shrugged, while the others shook their heads.

"Ooh! How about I make a bunch of decoys out of balloons, and- no, wait, they'd just blow those up. Stupid robots." Pinkie huffed, resting her chin on one hoof.

"Well, we need to think of something, and soon. Otherwise-" Twilight stopped as she heard a familiar boom of thunder. Twilight peeked around her cover, staring as the two robots were struck by bolts of golden lightning She turned quickly, looking back down the corridor as Fate stepped out of the shadows, a golden Mid-Childan circle rotating under her hooves.

"THUNDER RAGE!"

More bolts descended as Fate drove Bardiche into the circle beneath her. Golden lightning descended once again, dancing along the armored bodies of the machines, their limbs jerking violently as steam drifted up from their joints

"Fate!" Five voices cried out as Twilight stepped out from behind cover, Raising Heart's head shifting into Shooting Mode as the familiar firing loops formed around its tip.

"Let's go!" Twilight called out as a sphere of energy formed in front of her Device. "Divine Buster!"

"DIVINE BUSTER!" Raising Heart replied as the spell was let loose, the massive beam sheering down the hallway and hammering into the guard robots. A gigantic explosion tore through the hallway and the room beyond them, sending sprays of molten metal and wiring into the stairwell.

Twilight nodded, then turned and smiled as Fate approached, Bardiche venting steam as she walked.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Fate." Twilight couldn't help but grin as Fate blushed.

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the fun-oof!" Fate stumbled as the other ponies rushed out, Pinkie Pie hugging her about the neck.

"That was AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash exulted as she slid an arm over Fate's withers. "Never thought I'd see the day where I'd be glad somepony could fiddle with lightning like that."

"Okay girls, enough. Let the poor dear have some room to breathe." Rarity shooed Pinkie and Rainbow back gently, then stopped as she caught sight of Fate's flank. "Fate, you… you've got a Cutie Mark!"

"I…what?" The golden filly craned her head back and blinked at the symbol; a trio of thin, whitish-gold lightning bolts outlined in black, connected together at the top like an arrow. "Huh… that's new. I didn't have that until now…"

"Lightning. Nice." Rainbow grinned and tapped her own flank with one hoof. "Lightning's always a good sign, pipsqueak."

"I wonder what it means," Fluttershy murmured, then squeaked at the ground shook again, this time much more violently than before. Thick cracks began to spread out along the ground and the walls.

"We can figure it out later! We need to hurry!" Twilight swung her staff up, her Flier Fin spell activating. Spike hopped atop her back and grabbed hold around her neck. "Come on everypony. Fate, do you think you can carry Pinkie?"

"I think so." Fate concentrated. The earth pony wriggled slightly as they were lifted into the air by a golden nimbus of energy. "Hehe! Tingles!"

"I'll carry Rarity and Applejack. Come on, we've got to hurry!"

* * *

"How're we looking, Yuuno?"

The archeologist frowned in aggravation as Chrono floated up beside him. The massive generator he was floating above was a stunning piece of magical engineering, to be sure. The fact that the entire thing was glowing ominously, however, did not fill Yuuno with hope.

"I'm not sure what can be done, Chrono. I'm an archeologist, not an engineer. I'm not sure we can shut it down. There isn't even a visible console or anything."

"Can you try sealing it?" Chrono glanced down at the glowing reactor. "It should be running off the same power source as the Jewel Seeds…"

"I could give it a try. I'm going to need some help though."

"The Captain's generating an anti-distortion field right now, so she's out of the loop, and by now Twilight and her group are on the opposite side of the Garden." Chrono hmmed, then looked over at Yuuno. "The other Enforcers and I can try to create a mana suppression field around the reactor while you seal it. How about that?"

"That's better than nothing. Thanks."

Chrono nodded and dove downwards to the other Enforcers. Arf floated up, her arms crossed as she glared at the reactor with distaste.

"What I wouldn't give to smash this thing into tiny pieces."

"I think it might be better to hold off on that until after we've shut it off." Yuuno glanced at Arf. "You wouldn't happen to know any sealing spells, would you?"

"I know the one my Master uses."

"Alright, then you're with me." Yuuno turned to face Arf. "We're going to try to seal the power source of this reactor like we do the Jewel Seeds. Try to time your spell with mine, alright?"

"I'll do my best."

Yuuno nodded in reply and floated up, getting a little more height on the device. Arf flew up beside him, popping her knuckles as she did so. As they rose, a large loop of blue light formed at the base of the reactor and rose upwards, glowing brilliantly as it sheathed the HYDRA in a thin sheet of energy.

"That would be the suppression field," Yuuno noted as the loop reached the top of the reactor and snapped shut. "We're only going to get one chance at this. Chrono! Are you ready!?"

"We're ready down here," came the reply shout.

"Arf?"

"Ready." The familiar extended her hand, an orange Mid-Childan circle rotating in front of her palm.

"Right. Ethereal echo, become light!" Yuuno raised both of his hands before him, his own circle winking into the air. "Forbidden force, enter this seal! Lost Logia, SEAL!"

There was a flash of light as green and orange bands exploded as Arf and Yuuno shouted the last command in tandem. The suppression field buckled and warped as the sealing spell clashed against the burning energy of the reactor. Yuuno clenched his teeth, feeding more mana into the spell as quickly as he could manage.

_Come on…come on…_

There was a series of pulsing, strobing flashes until, finally, the reactor's burning glow dimmed, the machinery whirring to a stop.

Yuuno slumped in mid air, exhaling. "We did it. I was worried there for a moment."

* * *

"How disappointing."

Luna snorted in irritation as the automated defense robots began to slump, their eyes dimming and their limbs going limp. The moon princess banished her blades, folding her wings against her back as she glanced at Lindy. "It seems that we are safe now."

"Looks like my Chief Enforcer completed one of our objectives." Lindy smiled. "I was starting to get worried there."

_Captain, this is Enforcer Chrono._

_Go ahead, Chrono._

_My team has successfully deactivated Presea's magical reactor. However, we have not found any trace of Presea on the upper levels._

Suddenly, a new voice chimed in. _This is Twilight Sparkle. I think we've found her!_

* * *

Presea Testarossa glared downwards through the glassy bottom of her citadel. A wide disc of clashing colors hovered just below the foot-thick glass, shifting from pink to orange to black in wide, random splotches. It was her doorway, a schism in the fabric of dimensional space into Imaginary Space, the raw fabric of creation.

The disc pulsed in time to the glowing Jewel Seeds that hovered around her body. Her unicorn horn glowed with her concentration, the sheathe of energy incomplete and filled with particles of light. The thin cracks lining her horn glowed ominously with mana as she tried to focus. It was an effort to stand, much less do anything else.

"Just a… little more Alicia." She glanced over at the hovering tube that float just beside her, looking like an oversized test-tube with at mechanical stopper. "Just a bit more power, and we'll be ready."

And then the familiar thrum of the HYDRA vanished, the schism warping and oscillating.

"No… NO!" Presea screamed, pressing her face into the glass as the portal twisted. "No, no, no, no, NO! What's HAPPENING?!"

"Presea Testarossa!"

Presea slowly rose up, her gaze turning slowly as a motley collection of ponies entered the cavern, lead by a familiar purple unicorn in a white and purple Barrier Jacket.

"You…what did you do!?" Presea hissed. "Isn't enough that you ruined my body? You have to ruin my plans as well?!"

"It's over Presea." Twilight replied calmly. "It's all over. Your machines have been deactivated, your reactor has been disabled, and you're probably not in any condition to fight. Please, surrender."

"I… won't…" Presea felt her legs give out as her body was wracked by spasms. Blood-flecked foam dribbled from her lips as her horn's glow winked in and out with each cough.

"Mother!"

Presea's eyes widened as that shout. She struggled to look up as Fate pushed her way through the assembled ponies, rushing towards her.

"You…" Presea's voice was choked as she glared at Fate, the filly slowing to a stop just a few feet away. "Why are… why are you here? Disappear. Go away. I no…no longer want you."

Fate looked at her, and Presea winced. Those red eyes weren't full of hate, or anger. They were filled with pity.

"I came here to tell you something, mother."

"Don't…call me that…I'm…not…"

"Yes, you are."

Presea stared at her.

"I'm not Alicia Testarossa." Fate glanced down. "I'm not the daughter you lost. However, you are still my mother. I was born to you and raised by you. I am your daughter."

Fate's head rose as she fixed Presea with her stare. The larger unicorn recoiled slightly.

"I wish you had been kinder. Gentler. I wish you were the kind of mother to me that you were to Alicia. But even now, even with everything I've learned, I still want to protect you. I want to help you." Fate glanced back at the other ponies and the dragon, then back to her. "I want to help you like they helped me. Please, mother. Let me help you."

Fate took a few steps forward, crossing those last few feet of space to embrace Presea around the neck. Presea froze as Fate whispered something into her ear.

"Nopony deserves to be alone."

"Shut up. Shut UP!"

Fate blinked as she felt a nimbus of power grab ahold of her. Presea let out a pained shriek as she flung Fate backwards. Her horn flickered violently, her hooves going to her head as the cracks spread and flashed, Presea's horn crumbling and shattering into a bloody mess.

"I DON'T NEED TO BE SAVED! I'M GOING TO AL-HAZARD!" Presea shrieked as blood trickled down her muzzle, her eyes wide. "I CAN SEE IT ALICIA. I CAN SEE IT!"

The Jewel Seeds began to glow ominously, thin rays of light connecting them together in a ring around Presea.

"Presea!"

Presea turned her head downward to look at Twilight. The purple unicorn stepped forwards, her head now decorated with a jeweled crown.

"I'm going to grant Fate's wish. I'm going to save you from yourself. Girls! Formation!"

The other five ponies stepped forwards, each one wearing a different jewel upon their chest. All of them glowed with a brilliance that dazzled Presea's eyes.

"Elements of Harmony, hear me! Lend us your power once more!"

There was a brighter glow as the ponies began to lift off the ground, surrounded by a halo of light. Twilight's eyes shut, then opened once again, her eyes radiant with power. A brilliant rainbow of light shot upwards, arching in a ballistic arc before descending on Presea. Presea only had a few seconds to think.

_Alicia...  
_

Then the beam struck. Presea felt a strange sort of peace fall over her as the world was washed away.

* * *

Lindy Harlaown stood on the bridge, overlooking the now-crumbling Garden of Time. Without the power source holding it together, the satellite was reduced to so much debris in the dimensional vortex.

"We cut it pretty close, don't you think?" Chrono said to her as he walked onto the bridge, his arms folded behind him.

"I'd say so. Have you submitted your findings to HQ?"

"The preliminaries, yes. They want a full report once we arrive with Presea. It could have been a lot worse, though."

"Tell me about it. We're lucky we arrived when we did. If Presea had been any further along, the entire thing might have been swallowed up by a dimensional disjunction." Lindy glanced at Chrono. "Speaking of which, how is she?"

"Unconscious. The med team is giving her a check up. That's the weird thing though. Aside from a shattered horn, she seems to be in perfect health."

"You're kidding."

"Not in the least." Chrono rubbed his hair and sighed. "Weirdest thing. I don't know what those ponies did to her, but she's clean. She probably won't be using magic anytime soon given the state of her Linker Core, but other than that…"

"Mm. And the cargo?"

"Alicia Testarossa has been secured. We'll see where it goes from there."

"Mmm."

Chrono sighed, looking at the fragmented Garden of Time. "Confound those ponies."

"Amen."


	13. Epilogue - Nopony Is Ever Alone

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Sorry about the lack of letters recently. I did plan on sending you something, but it's been a rather busy two weeks. Besides, Spike's transporting breath doesn't seem to work across dimensions._

_No doubt you've already heard by now from Princess Luna, but Presea Testarossa's been defeated. Your gift certainly helped with that, though I'm surprised at the results. The Elements healed her, restoring her broken body and fractured psyche. I'm not sure if that was such a good thing, though…_

* * *

"She's that bad, huh?"

Twilight glanced at Chrono as she approached the brig station. Two guards were posted at Presea's door. The young Enforcer nodded to them, causing them to step aside.

"Yeah. She's on suicide watch right now. I'm pretty sure she's been refusing food, so we have to drug her to get anything solid in her stomach." Chrono tapped on the holographic keypad, causing the door to slide open. "Be gentle, alright. And try not to get too close."

Twilight nodded and stepped inside. Presea looked haggard, her eyes red as she lay on the padded cell floor. Her forelegs were bound together in a pair of manacles, and she was without any clothing. Her blank flank made Twilight feel a little sorry for her; to see an adult pony without a Cutie Mark was a little distressing.

Not much more distressing than Presea's empty stare.

"Presea?"

The broken unicorn shifted, her eyes sliding over to Twilight.

"It's me, Twilight Sparkle."

Silence.

"I…thought you might like to talk to somepony."

More silence. Twilight shifted uncomfortably.

"Um… I'm sure you remember me…"

"I do." Presea whispered softly. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. See if I could help-"

"Why?"

"Why help?"

Presea nodded. "I don't deserve help. I deserve to die. Can you help me with that?"

Twilight's blood ran cold at those words. There was a sense of absolute certainty in Presea's voice. She truly wanted to die.

"No. I-" Twilight's voice died as Presea rolled over, facing away from her. She started to reach out to her, then lowered her hoof and got to her feet, stepping out of the room.

"At least you tried," Chrono noted as the door shut behind her.

"How long has she been like that?"

"A while now. She just lays there. We've had to clean her up every time she messes herself. It's a small blessing that the floor is hydrophobic." Chrono shook his head. "I know she's a criminal, but she's so utterly pathetic that I can't help but pity her. What in the heck did you do to her to make her like this?"

"I…think we healed her."

* * *

_…I can't help but feel responsible for Presea's state._

_We arrived at the Time-Space Administration Bureau's Headquarters soon after, and received a rather warm welcome. I think everyone there was surprised by us, particularly with Princess Luna. Everyone was rather friendly, even if they seemed to spend every waking moment studying us._

_We spent most of the time there talking with people about what had happened with the Jewel Seeds. Everyone got involved in the interviews. I only learned about the reason for all the scrutiny when Presea's trial began. According to the medical staff, Presea was cognizant enough to stand trial._

_It didn't take long._

* * *

The gavel rapped sharply as the judges took their seats under the Bureau's banner. The courtroom was silent, and almost uniformly filled with blue-and-white uniformed members of the Bureau.

"Presea Testarossa," the head judge spoke loudly and clearly, so that his voice carried throughout the chambers, "you have plead guilty to the following charges; two counts of Attacking a Bureau Vessel During a Time of Peace, one count of Invading a Non-Administered World with Malicious Intent, three counts of Possession of Illegal Magical Technology, one count Conspiracy to Commit Dimensional Atrocity…"

The list continued on and on, each crime at least as damning as the last. Presea stood there silently, her head bowed.

"Do you have anything to say before your sentencing, Miss Testarossa?"

Presea nodded weakly and lifted her head slowly, as though it took everything she had to move it.

"I ask that the court show no mercy. I accept everything I've done. I don't deserve your kindness or your sympathy."

"Duly noted." The judge glanced to his fellows before turning back to Presea. "Are you ready to hear your sentence, Miss Testarossa?"

The un-horned unicorn nodded mutely.

"The sentence is thus; first, a permanent limiter will be placed on your Linker Core, rendering you incapable of using magic for the remainder of your sentence."

There was another striking of the gavel to quell the quiet murmuring of the observers. "Furthermore, given the severity of your crimes and your mental state, you will be placed under life imprisonment under maximum security, with mandatory psychiatric counseling." The gavel came down a third time. "Bailiff, take the prisoner away. Court is adjourned."

* * *

_As bad as that sentence may seem, at least Presea is getting the help she needs. Also, Fate's doing her best to show her support. I can't say I agree with what Fate's doing, but I'll support her._

_Speaking of which, Fate finally agreed to come live with my family! We still have to clear it legally, but I'm really excited to have a new sister. Princess Luna said that she'd speak with you about getting her a slot in the School for Gifted Unicorns. I think she'd do really well there. I think she deserves that, at least._

* * *

Fate sat quietly at the grave stone, clad only in the black cloak of her Barrier Jacket. The air was cool, the wind rustling through the trees of the graveyard, but she paid it little mind. The smooth white stone was a simple rectangle, engraved with a few words and numbers.

**Alicia Testarossa**

**0034 - 0039**

**I'm Sorry  
**

"Hey."

Fate glanced up as Twilight approached her, glancing down at the little gravestone. "Hey."

"I…um…" Twilight shook her head. "I can leave if you like."

"It's okay. I don't mind, Twilight."

The purple unicorn nodded and took a seat beside Fate. "At least she's at peace now."

"Mm…"

"It was nice of Lindy to pay for the burial. But why does the inscription…"

"Mother asked for it."

Twilight started to say something, but closed her mouth and looked down.

"I think, even now, she wants Alicia to forgive her. Alicia… loved Mother, even for all her faults. They really did love each other. I think I got that from her as well."

"Fate…"

The golden pony sighed, closing her eyes. "I think, in a way, Alicia did forgive Mother through me. I just wish there was some way to bring her back."

"Magic can't bring back the dead. Not even the Princesses can do that." Twilight sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Twilight blinked as Fate leaned against her.

"Don't be. Alicia will live on in my memories. But now, we're free to move on: me, her and Mother."

"I guess so." Twilight nuzzled Fate's mane. "The girls are waiting for us. Lindy's cooking supper tonight."

"I'll be there in a while."

"Take your time." Twilight climbed to her feet and began walking off, glancing back for a few moments before she trotted off.

* * *

_In closing, I'd like to offer the lesson I learned from all of this;_

_Everypony is deserving of friendship. They may be a stranger, or someone from a different world, but you can always find a common ground and learn to trust each other. Just because someone's an enemy doesn't mean they don't deserve a chance or a hoof held out in acceptance._

_Everypony deserves to have a friend._

_Nopony deserves to be alone._

_Your Faithful Student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

* * *

"So, I take it that the talks went well?"

Luna nodded as Celestia poured her some tea. "They did. Several members of the Bureau's board of directors have shown a great interest in us, particularly a Miss Carim Gracia of the Saint Church."

"I see."

"Something on your mind, sister?"

Celestia nodded as she sipped her tea. "I wonder… if Presea knows just how close she got to Al-Hazard."

That," Luna noted warningly, setting down her teacup, "is a name best left to the shadowy annals of myth, sister mine. It was left long ago, at the fall of Scheherazade. Al-Hazard should stay lost, for more reasons than one."

"I know Luna, I know." Celestia glanced out of the window at the slowly setting sun, the light caressing the high mountains and deep valleys that Canterlot overlooked. "Though I wonder if it'll stay lost. We can't hide forever, after all."

"Then it is best I resume my duties." Luna stood up from the table. "There's much for me to attend to."

Celestia nodded absent-mindedly as Luna made her way out. A gentle press of her power set the sun on its way to make room for the coming night. The solar princess exhaled and closed her eyes as she drank her tea.

_Indeed sister; there is so much to attend to._


End file.
